El camino a ser el más fuerte
by Skyrud
Summary: Sigan a Ash y sus amigos en sus aventuras por la región Kalos, donde en su búsqueda por conquistar la liga de allí deberán enfrentarse a peligrosas organizaciones que querrán conquistar todo a su alrededor.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí vengo después de un tiempo con otra historia, esta vez más larga que las anteriores que publiqué.**

**Esta constará de varios capítulos y será en definitiva, una especie de historia paralela a como se desenvuelva la serie XY, con batallas de gimnasio y todo lo normal. Obviamente, habrá varias diferencias. Principalmente dar un poco más de suspenso, drama y acción a la trama y por lo menos para mí, intentar con nuevas temáticas.**

**Trataré en lo posible de mantener la esencia de todos los personajes que utilice y bueno, de presentarse algún cambio en sus maneras de ser, será como los mismos se desarrollen en la misma trama.**

**Los personajes, salvo Bonnie que respetaré su edad como la serie que estimo será d años, tendrán lo que deberían tener si la serie hubiera respetado las edades en general, lo cual sería alrededor de 14 o 15. Esto es importante para poder también, en las intervenciones del Team Flare o de cualquier grupo que intervenga en la historia pueda hacer, como dije antes, un poco más oscuro e implementar drama y suspenso que son géneros que me gustaría incorporar.**

**Este estilo de formato de historia larga y los diversos géneros que intente emplear son nuevos para mí, así que espero sepan disculpar los errores que puedan presentarse jaja.**

**Y antes de empezar, Jorge, si lees esto amigo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios en mis dos historias anteriores. Como no posees una cuenta no puedo responderte, te agradezco tus comentarios y sobre blogocio, de momento sólo postearé en FF para empezar, ¡pero tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia!**

**En fin, los dejo con el prólogo de la historia y, posteriormente, con el primer capítulo de esto. ¡Espero lo disfruten!**

Prólogo.

Era una tormentosa tarde en las afueras de ciudad Shalour. Las negras nubes cubrían por completo lo que unas horas atrás, era un cielo despejado con su tonalidad celeste de siempre, que ahora estaba sumido en una oscuridad aterradora. Bajo este panorama, en un camino rural denominado con el número diez, dos figuras, una vestidas con una gabardina color crema y el otro con una marrón, parecían estar en medio de una acalorada discusión.

-Te lo advierto- anunció la voz de uno de los dos masculinos utilizando un tono muy severo- estás jugando con fuerzas que no puedes controlar.

El otro integrante de la conversación río ante tal comentario.

-No estoy jugando, primero- respondió el masculino de extravagante corte de cabello color rojo. Lo acompañaba su barba en la tonalidad de su pelo.- sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo, y tú- señaló al otro masculino de la conversación, cuya larga cabellera de color azul se mecía con la brisa que el terrible clima de la tarde ofrecía- no te metas en temas que no puedes comprender.

-No seas necio…

-El necio eres tú- cortó bruscamente el hombre pelirrojo- deberías estar agradecido, que intento hacer algo por el bien de la humanidad.

-A ver Lysandre dime, ¿Ese bien es…?- preguntó incrédulo el otro hombre. Conocía la respuesta, pero aún le costaba entender el por qué.

-Purificar todo este corrupto mundo,- respondió con una sonrisa el susodicho- con el arma que acabo de descubrir y usando los poderes de los legendarios, nada es imposible.

Un silencio se produjo entre ambos hombres. Lysandre parecía estar satisfecho con sus argumentos, mientras que el otro hombre contemplaba su reacción. La tenue llovizna que los acompañó durante toda su conversación seguía en el lugar.

-Yo también tengo mis planes para este mundo- irrumpió el silencio el desconocido hombre- pero ten por seguro que tu idea de purificación es excesiva incluso para mí.

-Tienes una visión muy pequeña del futuro de la humanidad, Derrick, te compadezco- sentenció Lysandre acercándose a él y colocando su mano derecha en el hombro del lado izquierdo suyo- no sé cuál sea tu idea de este mundo, pero te demostraré mi idea con la ayuda de los legendarios.

-¿Te refieres a Yvetal y Xerneas?-preguntó Derrick arqueando una ceja y quitando la mano de Lysandre de su hombro.

-Ambos son bellos, magníficos, magistrales Pokemon pero para mi objetivo, solos no van a poder llevar a cabo mi plan.

Comprendiendo las palabras de Lysandre el hombre de cabellera azul se alarmó un poco.

-Sé que no vas a escuchar mis palabras- comenzó con un tono severo- He oído de varias organizaciones como las que comandamos tú y yo que utilizaron, o intentaron hacerlo, el poder de legendarios y han fracasado en el intento, deberías tener…

-Respeto tu opinión- lo interrumpió el otro hombre- pero no mezcles al Team Flare con otras organizaciones criminales patéticas, cuyo fin son sólo objetivos egoístas y materiales- dicha esta última parte con un énfasis y un orgullo visibles.

-No seas…

-¡Señor!- irrumpió una tercera persona la conversación de ambos hombres veteranos- le informo que se ha hecho un avance en la localización de Xerneas y estamos esperando directivas- finalizó el joven masculino vestido en su totalidad de una tonalidad casi naranja y unas gafas del mismo color.

-Excelente- soltó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro el jefe de la organización Flare- fue un gusto platicar contigo, Derrick- extendió su mano para saludar al susodicho- más allá de tu disconformidad con mis ideas, sabes que eres más que bienvenido a mis planes, tú y todo tu equipo.

-Te lo agradezco…- Derrick estrechó su mano no muy convencido- espero pienses en mis palabras acerca de los legendarios.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- contestó Lysandre volteándose y dirigiéndose a donde su recluta lo esperaba.

Derrick vio como los dos miembros del Team Flare se iban alejando hasta perderse de su vista. Miró hacía el cielo y notó que el clima parecía no mejorar en lo absoluto, las nubes dominaban y obstaculizaban la claridad del sol oculto tras ellas.

"_El clima es una analogía perfecta de lo que es la cabeza de Lysandre ahora"_ pensó el hombre. _"Sus tontos ideales lo tapan de ver la realidad y las consecuencias de sus actos"._

La idea de usar a los legendarios, Yvetal y Xerneas era peligrosa, hasta él lo sabía. Esperaba que haya escuchado sus palabras, por lo menos en referencia a esto.

-Estúpido- dijo Derrick tomando de su cintura una pokebola y arrojándola al aire. De ella emergió una dragón de color azul y alas rojas, completando su figura un estómago lleno de escamas blancas- Salamance, vamos- ordenó fríamente el hombre subiendo a la espalda de su Pokemon. Una vez arriba de su lomo desapareció velozmente del lugar.


	2. ¡Sesión de entrenamiento!

¡Sesión de entrenamiento!

En el centro Pokemon de ciudad Shalour, se encontraba un joven entrenador Pokemon observando a través de la ventana de su habitación la copiosa lluvia del exterior. Era el momento de la siesta para él y sus amigos, o eso habían acordado, pero él prefirió tener un tiempo para sí mismo mientras sus compañeros de viaje descansaban.

Habían sido unos días muy agitados. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Korrina se había unido a su grupo por un tiempo y junto a ella lograron ayudarla a dominar la mega-evolución, aquella magnífica transformación que le permitía a ciertos Pokemon, no a todos, alcanzar una etapa más poderosa. También había podido evolucionar a su Fletchling a un Fletchinder y atrapar un Hawlucha, el cual fue fundamental para que Ash haya podido obtener su tercera, y más reciente, medalla de gimnasio de la región Kalos.

Ash observó con detenimiento el objeto que tenía en sus manos, la medalla que adquirió en esa ciudad. Faltaban 5 más para poder participar en la liga de esa región. Se sentía feliz y relajado en parte también por cómo se potenció su equipo. Lo tenía intranquilo el hecho de que con el transcurrir de los días en Kalos, no había capturado ningún Pokemon nuevo para adherirlo en su equipo. Tampoco Ash pensó que de los que había visto hasta el momento de su aventura lo convenciera como para incorporarlo para pelear a su lado.

-¿Ash?- una voz lo despabiló de sus pensamientos.

El joven, oriundo de la región Kanto miró hacia dónde provenía la voz y observó a una de sus acompañantes, Bonnie, frotando con su mano derecha sus ojos, intentando despabilarse. Estaba vestida con su conocido pijama de Tryant.

-Bonnie, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Prometimos ir a descansar todos- cuestionó la joven de 7 años al entrenador, ya más despabilada y con las manos en su cintura, esperando una respuesta convincente.

Ash rió al ver la postura que tomó la hermana de menor del líder de gimnasio de la ciudad Lumiose.

-Lo siento, lo siento- respondió Ash sonriente- es que simplemente no tenía sueño- se excusó- pero veo que fui el único…

Sus otros dos compañeros de viaje, Serena y Clemont no parecían compartir la postura del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. La joven, de cabello castaño y un pequeño moño color rojo, se encontraba plácidamente recostada abrazada a su Pokemon, Fennekin, tapada con las sábanas y con el Pikachu de Ash descansando a un costado. En las mismas circunstancias, en la cama del frente, estaba su amigo Clemont. El joven rubio estaba destapado a diferencia de su amiga pero profundamente dormido.

-Vaya, que aburrimiento- se lamentó la infante al ver lo mismo que Ash. Tanto Serena como su hermano estaban lejos de despertarse a la brevedad.

A Ash le causó simpatía las acciones de la niña, de hecho, las compartía, sería una tarde larga y aburrida hasta que se levantaran sus amigos. El joven miró hacia afuera por la ventana y notó que la lluvia estaba cesando prácticamente. Una idea vino a su mente.

-Bonnie- llamó a la pequeña rubia, que había despertado a la fuerza a su compañero Dedenne de su sueño para ayudarla a entretenerse- ¿Qué te parece si mientras Clemont y Serena descansan, tenemos un pequeño combate?

Ash pudo ver cómo desde que pronunció la palabra combate, su pequeña amiga se emocionó de sobremanera. Eso le caía bien de ella, en ciertas cosas era muy parecida a él, era entusiasta y amaba a los Pokemon como nadie.

-¿En serio?- preguntó entusiasmada Bonnie poniéndose en puntas de pie y juntando ambas manos. Ash notó que sumado a todas esas acciones, la pequeña le sumó unos ojos de cachorro de Growlithe, esos que si les decías que no, eran capaces de hacer que uno se sienta la peor basura del mundo.

-¡Claro!- exclamó Ash- No te diría eso sólo por decirlo- aclaró colocándose su campera de siempre y agarrando sus pokebolas- pero recuerda, es un secreto, no lo tienen que saber los demás- le recordó colocando su dedo índice en sus labios, recalcando la acción de callar lo que iban a hacer.

Ash sabía que Clemont no estaba muy de acuerdo con que su hermana experimente las batallas aún, pero él pensaba que un poco de entrenamiento no le vendría mal. Cuando era chico, él era igual a ella, así que podía entender cómo se sentía cuando veía a todos los demás pelear y tener sus Pokemon menos ella.

El entrenador y la joven oriunda de Ciudad Lumiose salieron de la habitación y del centro, yendo al pequeño campo de batalla que estaba detrás del edificio. Ahí ambos se pararon en cada extremo, listos para el enfrentamiento.

-¿Lista?- preguntó el experimentado entrenador, posicionado y entusiasmado por el combate.

-¡Sí!- exclamó feliz la niña- Dedenne, vamos, ¡Yo te elijo!

Dicho esto, el pequeño roedor dio un brinco hacia el campo de batalla. Pequeñas chipas energéticas se desprendían de sus mejillas, anunciando a su manera que estaba listo para pelear.

Ash sonrío al ver la emoción de ambos. En momentos así es donde se sentía reflejado con la más pequeña del grupo.

Viendo que era la primera batalla "oficial" de Bonnie, Ash vio con buenos ojos darle cierta ventaja. Hawlucha parecía buena opción para el caso, el usarlo era beneficioso para él y para ella. Hace relativamente poco que había capturado al tipo lucha/volador y, aunque haya hecho un estupendo trabajo con un Pokemon mega-evolucionado como Lucario, una práctica contra un tipo con el que posea desventaja no vendría mal. Más siendo un tipo hada/eléctrico como Dedenne.

-Hawlucha, ¡Vamos!- gritó Ash arrojando su pokebola. De ella se liberó su nueva adquisición, mostrando una majestuosa ave de varios colores que, posada en sus dos patas, tomó una postura de lucha, lista para enfrentar lo que sea.

-Oh, así que Hawlucha- comentó Bonnie al ver el Pokemon de su amigo y rival de momento- Creo que olvidaste que los dos tipos de Dedenne son efectivos contra él Ash, ¡Me parece que yo seré la ganadora!

Ash volvió a sonreír, además de entusiasta era algo arrogante y sí, como él era cuando comenzó. Todavía recordaba que si no fuera por los consejos de Misty y Brock en su primer viaje, no sabía si hubiera llegado lejos en la liga de Kanto.

-Cierto… olvidé el tipo de Dedenne…- mintió Ash descaradamente. Bonnie pareció no darse cuenta y tomó el error de su amigo como verdadero.

-Bien, empecemos- dijo Bonnie ya ansiosa por empezar- Dedenne, ¡Usa embestida!

El pequeño roedor acató la orden de su entrenadora y amiga y emprendió un veloz ataque sobre su oponente.

-Esquívalo Hawlucha, ¡Ahora!- ordenó Ash a su Pokemon que fácilmente eludió el ataque.

-¡Ataque rápido!

El azabache observó sorprendido la reacción rápida de Bonnie, sabiendo que ninguna orden suya iba a evitar tal ataque. Dedenne fue certero con su ataque, golpeando a Hawlucha con sus mejillas haciéndolo retroceder.

-Hawlucha, usa… - Ash detuvo su orden al ver asombrado las consecuencias del movimiento de su rival. Su Pokemon tipo lucha parecía más lento en sus movimientos, y un leve destello eléctrico explicó por sí solo el por qué. Estaba paralizado.

-¡Impactrueno!- comandó la pequeña rápidamente. Dicho esto, el ataque del pequeño tipo hada dio justo en el blanco, dañando al Hawlucha de Ash.

-¡Hawlucha!- se acercó Ash a su Pokemon, preocupado- ¿Estás bien?- su Pokemon asintió demostrando que el daño que recibió no era suficiente como para derrotarlo.

De todas formas, Ash no pudo ocultar su asombro. Bonnie había hecho dos movimientos muy hábiles. Primero, engañándolo con la acometida débil que le dirigió para después atacar con una rapidez difícil de contrarrestar. Además, usar la habilidad de las mejillas de Dedenne para paralizar a su Pokemon no un detalle a dejar pasar. No había dudas que Bonnie había aprendido y mucho observando pelear a su hermano y a él. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sonrió, puede que haya empezado bien, pero no hay nada mejor que la experiencia.

-Buenos movimientos Bonnie-felicitó Ash a su rival- pero no nos vamos a dar por vencido, ¡Hawlucha, usa danza espada!

Dada la orden, Hawlucha fue rodeado de un resplandor color rojo que como inició se esfumó al instante.

-No sé cuál sea ese movimiento…- fue sincera Bonnie con sí misma -… da igual, Dedenne, ¡Impactrueno de nuevo!

Ash sonrió.

-Lo siento Bonnie, pero no caeré dos veces con el mismo truco, Hawlucha, ¡Protección!

Con la orden, el acto del Pokemon de Ash anuló completamente la electricidad que iba destinada a dañarlo. La joven oriunda de Lumiose quedó boquiabierta.

-Y ahora, ¡Usa ala de acero!- ordenó Ash rápidamente, aprovechando la sorpresa de su rival. Las alas de su Pokemon se tornaron de un blanco brillante.

A pesar de la disminución de la velocidad que sufrió Hawlucha, Dedenne no hizo movimiento al no recibir orden de una anonada Bonnie que no podía creer que su ataque se haya desvanecido prácticamente en el aire.

El golpe fue certero y efectivo, dejando al roedor fuera de combate.

-Oh… perdí- lamentó Bonnie al ver a Dedenne incapaz de ponerse de pie o seguir peleando.

-No te lamentes Bonnie, ¡Diste un estupendo combate!- felicitó nuevamente Ash a la pequeña- me dejaste sorprendido con tus movimientos al principio, no me los esperaba.

Bonnie le agradeció con una sonrisa a su amigo que se acercó a consolarla por su derrota en su primera batalla.

-Gracias Ash…-contestó la niña recogiendo entre sus brazos a su Pokemon suspirando aliviada al ver que se encontraba bien, sólo que dormido- Enserio, gracias a ti en parte pude hacer esa combinación.

Ash arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

-¿En serio?

Bonnie asintió.

-Sí, siempre veo en tus peleas que eres de tomar la iniciativa, así que pensé que sería bueno usarlo- explicó la pequeña observando a su Pokemon descansar en sus brazos- y lo de paralizar lo sé, bueno, por mi hermano. Con él y la ayuda de Dedenne, aunque no parezca, voy aprendiendo mucho de los de tipo eléctrico- finalizó con una sonrisa orgullosa de sus dichos.

-Vaya- exclamó Ash asombrado por las palabras de su amiga- es bueno saber que tienes habilidad, Bonnie, estoy seguro que cuando empieces tú viaje y compitas en la liga de aquí, ¡Te irá estupendo!

-¡Gracias Ash!- dijo la pequeña feliz por las palabras de uno de sus modelos a seguir. Como lo eran él, obviamente su hermano y Serena para ella.

-Bien, vamos a hablar con la enfermera Joy para que cure rápido a nuestros Pokemon así ni Clemont y Serena se enteran de nuestra batalla, ¿Si?- le comentó Ash a Bonnie colocando su dedo índice enfrente de sus propios labios, dándole a entender a la chica que sería un secreto su sesión de entrenamiento.

-¡Sí, vamos!- sentenció alegremente la pequeña, emprendiendo viaje corriendo al centro.

Ash estaba por hacer lo mismo hasta que una figura en el cielo llamó poderosamente su atención. Entrecerró sus ojos para intentar tener una más precisa visión de lo que fuere y notó la figura de un Salamance en el aire, volando a una gran velocidad cruzando el firmamento aún cubierto con nubes grises. Poco más que eso pudo ver, sacando que sobre el Pokemon tipo dragón, se podía vislumbrar una figura de un hombre, seguramente, envuelto en un abrigo. Lo más llamativo para Ash fue que de la capucha de la vestimenta se podía distinguir claramente un mechón de cabello color azul, uno no muy común.

El entrenador se quedó observándolos hasta que se perdieron de vista. No sabía bien por qué, pero le parecía que esa persona no era precisamente amistosa. Aunque sólo era una intuición.

-¡Ash, vamos!- lo llamó Bonnie desde la puerta trasera del centro.

Ash escuchó la voz de su amiga y fue corriendo a su encuentro para curar a su Pokemon.

* * *

**Espero realmente que les hayan gustado estas dos partes.**

**Para darle cierta continuidad, voy a publicar una vez por semana un capítulo. Es la primera vez que intento escribir algo largo y prefiero dejar un tiempo en el caso que mis responsabilidades me impidan continuarlo o publicar si tuviera que hacerlo. Siendo hoy Lunes, voy a tomarlo como referencia para poner de aquí en más, los capítulos que me tome terminar esto.**

**Como siempre, muchas muchas gracias por leer y cualquier crítica o comentario es siempre bienvenido para mejorar lo más que se pueda :)**

**¡Hasta el próximo Lunes!**


	3. Una meta

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Acá traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el prólogo y el primer capítulo. Principalmente a Jorge y a superjetjohn117** **por sus comentarios y apoyo para esto :) espero que tanto ellos como todos los que lean esta parte la disfruten!**

* * *

El sol brillaba en un nuevo día en la región de Kalos, dejando en claro que el día anterior, lluvioso, quedó en el olvido. En las afueras de la ciudad Shalour, Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie seguían su camino hacia su siguiente objetivo. Ciudad Coumarine se encontraba aún lejos y era indispensable para el grupo llegar lo más pronto posible, o por lo menos para uno de ellos.

-Serena- llamó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta a su amiga- ¿A cuánto estamos de la siguiente ciudad?

La joven oriunda de Vaniville miró a su amigo divertida. Sí que era impaciente cuando quería.

-Ya te dije Ash, falta mucho-contestó con una sonrisa. También, dando muestra de una paciencia destacable, era la cuarta vez en una hora que su amigo le preguntó lo mismo.

-Oh… ya veo- dijo decepcionado el joven azabache.

-¿Qué ocurre Ash?-intervino Clemont, extrañado por la inquietud de su compañero por llegar a su próximo destino.

-Nada, es que estoy muy ansioso-se justificó el chico, el cual acariciaba a su Pikachu que lo acompañaba como siempre en su hombro izquierdo.

-Entiendo… por cierto, Bonnie-llamó su hermano mayor a la pequeña que seguía los pasos de los demás absorta en su mundo.-te noto muy tranquila, demasiado…

La pequeña le dirigió una mirada confundida. Ciertamente no sabía a qué se refería su hermano.

-Te conozco-comenzó Clemont mientras Ash y Serena observaban, deteniendo su paso, lo que el joven inventor iba a decir- cuando estás así es porque te cumplieron un capricho o hiciste algo que no deberías hacer y quieres pasar desapercibida- sentenció con una mirada curiosa el líder de gimnasio.

La pequeña se detuvo en seco. ¿Cómo puede conocerla tanto? Estaba tranquila, sí, y satisfecha más que nada por la batalla que había tenido el día anterior. No podía pedirle más nada a sus días por un tiempo.

Ash pareció entender hacía dónde podía apuntar la situación y al ver que Bonnie comenzaba a mostrarse nerviosa, decidió actuar. Después de todo, no estaba seguro si ella podría esquivar el interrogatorio de su hermano.

-Es que ayer mientras dormías ella- Bonnie miró incrédula a Ash, no creyendo que fuera a ser él quien dijera todo- le dio de comer muchos dulces de Dedenne y este se enfermó un poco.

La pequeña nuevamente se quedó sin habla, ¿Había escuchado bien?

-No quería decírtelo- prosiguió el entrenador- porque sabes lo que a ella le gusta alimentarlo y cuidarlo, pero no quería admitirte que esta vez se excedió, lo siento.

Bonnie suspiró aliviada, aunque no muy convencida de la excusa de su amigo. Tendría 7 años pero hasta ella podría haber salido con algo mejor.

Clemont miró a Bonnie apenado, a pesar de que su hermana no debería sobrealimentar con puros dulces a Dedenne, no era nada grave.

-Lo siento Bonnie, pensé que habías hecho alguna de las tuyas- se disculpó el líder de gimnasio- creí que habías vuelto a molestar a alguna chica si quería ser mi esposa o secuestraste a alguna para que acepte…- su hermana le dirigió una mirada de reproche- oh, vamos, a tantas que le has preguntado no me sorprendería que en algún momento obligaras a alguna-finalizó riendo nerviosamente imaginando la situación, bastante plausible para él.

Bonnie bufó indignada.

-Lo hago sólo por ti, Clemont, ¡Alguien debe hacerse cargo de ti para ayudarte a ser más extrovertido y a no ser inseguro!

-¡Oye!- se defendió el joven rubio- yo soy extro…- no pudo finalizar su frase al ver cómo su hermana menor y Ash lo miraban divertidos. Bueno, no era ninguna de las dos cosas completamente aún.

Serena miraba la escena entre los hermanos un poco alejada pero no perdiendo en ningún momento el hilo de la conversación. A ella no se le escapó detalle alguno y pudo sacar en claro dos cosas. Una, que Ash era un pésimo mentiroso y, segundo, que Bonnie había hecho otra cosa ayer y lo iba a averiguar.

Luego de unas horas, la noche cayó de manera abrupta. El grupo de viajeros armó lo que primero fue la mesa para cenar, a petición de Ash más que nada. Clemont se encargó de preparar la comida mientras que los demás ayudaban en los preparativos de la cena, buscando leña para el fuego y agua en algún lago cercano. Siendo el más experimentado viajero del grupo, a Ash le tocó ir a buscar leña mientras que Serena y Bonnie se dirigieron a una laguna cercana que habían pasado poco antes de llegar a donde estaban acampando. Serena recordando la escena de la tarde, decidió averiguar qué había pasado el día anterior.

-Bonnie- la llamó la joven castaña mientras caminaban a su destino- dime, ¿Qué ocurrió ayer?

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó Bonnie a su amiga. No podía creer cómo algo que para ella iba a pasar desapercibido, ya fuera consultado por las dos personas que no debían saber nada.

-Vamos, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

-… No sé enserio a lo que te refieres, Ash ya…

-Sé que Ash quiso cubrirte, pero bueno, es muy mal mentiroso…

-Cierto, ¡Pensé lo mismo!

-Te tengo- finalizó con una sonrisa la castaña. Bonnie miró apenada el piso, había caído con un truco tan simple…

-Bueno, ¡Pero prométeme que no le vas a contar a Clemont!-pidió la pequeña mirando fijamente a los ojos a su amiga. Serena pudo notar que era algo importante para ella.

-Claro, confía en mi- le dijo Serena con una sonrisa, demostrándole con ello que podía confiar en ella.

Bonnie le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, es que...- empezó algo nerviosa Bonnie- ayer cuando Clemont y tú dormían, ¡Ash y yo tuvimos una batalla Pokemon!- exclamó emocionada, dejando atrás todo signo de nervios que se había notado en ella desde un principio.

Serena la miró sorprendida, no se esperaba eso.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida la castaña, aunque también contenta por ver a Bonnie tan entusiasmada.

-¡Sí! Y fue una pelea bastante pareja, déjame decirte- pronunció la menor señalándose a sí misma con orgullo- estuve muy cerca de ganarle- acotó emocionada recordando los movimientos que realizó en el combate.

Si antes estaba sorprendida ahora Serena estaba asombrada. Bonnie, de sólo 7 años, había tenido una batalla Pokemon con Ash y, ¿Casi le gana? Ciertamente el hecho de que una niña complicara a un entrenador experimentado como lo era su conocido de la infancia no le cerraba. No había manera para ella que, por ejemplo, pudiera hacerle frente en combate a Ash por más que lo intentara. Primero por sólo tener a Fennekin en su equipo y que por más que sepa un poderoso ataque, como lo es lanzallamas, contra su Froakie o su Hawlucha, incluso Pikachu no tendría oportunidad. Eso la hizo pensar, ¿Quería decir acaso que Bonnie era mejor batallando que ella? Aunque los combates Pokemon no fueran algo que despertaran su interés, no por eso significaba que quería pasar toda su vida teniendo un Pokemon o algunos y no poder defenderse si esa fuera la circunstancia. No se veía ni de casualidad compitiendo como Ash por medallas en los gimnasios de distintas regiones ni tampoco entrando a lo que ella había escuchado como concursos, esas competiciones donde los Pokemon se enfrentan entre sí utilizando más la estética de sus ataques combinados que la fuerza. Pero, de todas formas, quería poder saber batallar, aunque sea lo indispensable, no podía depender siempre que Ash sea su príncipe azul y venga a rescatarla cuando tenga un problema, como ocurrió hace un tiempo cuando la atacaron unos Swirlix salvajes. Tenía que hacer algo…

¡SERENA!- gritó Bonnie con todas sus fuerzas esperando despabilar a su amiga que permaneció en silencio por un buen tiempo.

-Oh, lo siento Bonnie- se disculpó Serena- me perdí en mis pensamientos.

-Lo noté- contestó usando un tono sarcástico la pequeña- en fin, como te decía, no le digas a mi hermano por favor-pidió Bonnie uniendo sus dos manos en una especie de súplica.

-No te preocupes- la tranquilizó la castaña- no diré nada.

-¡Gracias Serena!- dicho esto Bonnie siguió su camino a la laguna para intentar cumplir con el objetivo que tenían, buscar agua para la cena.

Serena siguió sus pasos pero no dejando de lado todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza a partir de lo que Bonnie compartió con ella. Tenía en mente, mientras transcurría el viaje, con sus amigos encontrar una meta para su vida, algo que le llamara la atención lo suficiente como para dedicarse a ello. Siempre una opción era las carreras con los Rhyhorn, para las cuales fue preparada por su madre desde que tiene memoria. Aunque no se considere muy buena para competir con otros, no dejaba nunca de ser una posibilidad, pero la idea de hacer lo que su madre quería no era algo que ni para ella ni para ningún chico sea producente. Serena creía que cada quién es quien elige su propio camino, y ciertamente que desde pequeños a uno los padres quieran decidirle su vida y sus sueños, era algo en lo que no estaba de acuerdo. Claro que, podía ser que terminara compitiendo en las carreras de Rhyhorn, pero eso sería por decisión propia, no por complacer a su madre.

Estaban también los concursos con los Pokepuff, los cuales no eran una mala elección, es más, le parecía una competencia muy buena. Pero era más que nada un pasatiempo, como consideraba cocinar y hornear cosas dulces, es algo que disfrutaba mucho, pero no se dedicaría a ello por completo. Aún no había tenido posibilidad de conocer en su viaje algo que la cautivara y le provoque dar lo mejor de sí para dedicarse a ello. Quizás sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero algo era seguro. De alguna u otra forma, teniendo un Pokemon consigo, era obligatorio que supiera al menos tener o dar una batalla decente contra aquel que la desafíe o si lo necesitara para defenderse. Su única batalla había sido contra el equipo Rocket en dos oportunidades y, para ser sincera con ella misma, aunque tuvieran planes a veces algo efectivos a su criterio, no eran un reto enserio. Pero, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

Luego de un tiempo y varios cuestionamientos de los chicos de por qué a Serena y Bonnie les tomó tanto ir a buscar un poco de agua, se pudo hacer la cena la cual transcurrió sin problema alguno. Una vez terminada la misma, el grupo armó las típicas tiendas de acampar que utilizan para dormir todas las noches, una para los chicos y la otra más estética para las chicas.

Una vez listos para dormir, se desearon respectivamente las buenas noches y dieron por finalizado el día. Todos, todos menos Serena. La joven no podía dormir pensando en algo que era difícil para ella, poder intentar aprender o incorporar las batallas con los Pokemon. Siendo Fennekin su único aliado para ese fin, debía prepararse lo más posible para cualquier eventualidad. La cuestión era, ¿Si algún entrenador poseía un Pokemon tipo agua? O… bueno, no tenía mucho conocimiento de los tipos a los que era débil su amiga y compañera. Serena bufó resignada al ni siquiera saber un detalle tan básico para las peleas. Ella veía a Ash cuando combatía que elegía minuciosamente el tipo de Pokemon viendo primero el del oponente antes de usar el suyo, para que ese factor posteriormente no le jugara en contra en ningún momento.

-…Dedenne… usa…ra…rayo…- murmuraba la pequeña Bonnie entre sueños- … ahora… de nuevo…

-Qué lindo, sí que su batalla de ayer significó mucho para ella- dijo para sí Serena en voz baja, sonriendo por las acciones de su compañera de tienda entre sueños- fue un muy lindo detalle de Ash dejarla practicar- aprovechando su insomnio parcial, se incorporó de su bolsa de dormir hasta quedar sentada- ahora que lo pienso, no creo que Clemont se hubiera tomado a mal que haya luchado…

-…si… Dedenne, lo hicimos… somos… los campeones… del universo…-siguió balbuceando la joven rubia entre sueños.

Serena rió ante tal comentario. Sí que apuntaba alto la pequeña. Demasiado hasta para un humano.

Ya incorporada del todo, la joven castaña abrió la entrada de la tienda y se sentó frente a la fogata que habían encendido anteriormente para hacer la cena. Todavía conservaba cierto resto que permitía dar al que se acercaba una tenue iluminación y un poco de calidez, la necesaria para combatir la leve brisa que presentaba la despejada noche. Sentada abrazada a sus piernas, Serena miró hacía la fogata intentando que una idea surja de su cabeza e ilumine su camino. Tenía que practicar, mejorar, y si es posible, capturar Pokemon para futuros enfrentamientos. A lo que también debería practicar, ya que su único intento de captura fue aquella humillación que sufrió cuando ella quiso atrapar un Corsola, fallando penosamente. Pero, ¿Cómo iba a mejorar?, ¿Cómo iba a empezar?, ¿Cómo…?

-¿Serena?- la joven escuchó la voz de uno de sus amigos que la llamaba. Volteó y miró a Ash, que la miraba extrañado-¿Qué estás haciendo despierta?

Serena de igual forma le devolvió la mirada, curiosa. Notó que su amigo vestía su ropa de siempre y que no había salido de la tienda de dormir que compartía con Clemont, sino que venía del bosque.

-Lo mismo puedo preguntarte yo-contraatacó hábilmente la castaña. No iba a dar sus razones si el entrenador de la región Kanto no daba las suyas primero.

Ash rió ante la contestación de su amiga.

-Lo siento, es que no podía dormir así que fui a caminar un poco- se excusó el joven azabache- aunque me arrepentí de no haber llevado a mis Pokemon, a unos cuantos metros de aquí hay un excelente campo abierto para practicar con ellos- finalizó mirando hacia el lugar donde se encontraría el sitio al que el entrenador se refirió.

En la cabeza de Serena empezó a formarse una idea. Se dio un suave golpe en la frente al no pensar en ello antes, era tan obvio. Ash miró extrañado a la castaña, no entendía su gesto. El escuchar para Serena las palabras claves Pokemon, campo abierto y práctica fueron el empujón necesario para que terminara de decidirse.

-Ash- el susodicho la miró- ¿Tendrías una batalla conmigo?

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo número 2. Como intenté hacerlo en esta parte, durante el transcurso de la historia mi idea es ir desarrollando los personajes, que vayan creciendo a través de la misma, no de manera abrupta y si de una forma paulatina. La primera en intentar hacerlo en profundidad es Serena, ya que una de las cosas que más se le ataca al personaje es quizás su falta de metas, que particularmente creo que si los productores del animé no le han dado una aún es por una razón. Así como le tocó a ella mi idea es que los 4 principales vayan madurando al andar por así decirlo jaja.**

**Pensé que no me iba a dar el tiempo de publicar por el día atareado que tuve y que todavía estoy pasando la depresión de la final que perdió ayer la selección de fútbol de mi país contra Alemania :( pero bueno, ¡Siempre hay revancha!**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer y como siempre, ¡Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibido!**

**¡Hasta el Lunes que viene!**


	4. Ash vs Serena, ¡A entrenar!

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Como trato de hacer cada Lunes jaja, traigo otro capítulo más. ¡Espero que realmente les guste y lo disfruten**

* * *

_Ash- el susodicho la miró- ¿Tendrías una batalla conmigo?_

El joven azabache en su vida como entrenador y años viajando se habrá sorprendido varias veces pero esta, ciertamente, peleaba entre las más importantes. Ash parpadeó de manera repetida, como intentando de esa forma ayudarse a procesar mejor la información que recibía. Para él, Serena y las batallas Pokemon, eran como dos archivos de diferentes temas que si se juntaban en uno sólo iba a ser raro. Y esto lo era.

-¿Ash?- el joven azabache notó, cuando volvió en sí, la mano de su amiga posándose enfrente de su vista, intentando hacerlo regresar al mundo real.

Cuando Ash por fin pudo asimilar la idea y pasar la incredulidad de la pregunta de su compañera de viaje, cambió a otra sensación que tenía la misma fuerza que la anterior, pero ésta era diferente. Era emoción.

-¡Claro!- exclamó el joven entusiasmado- ¡Será todo un honor para mí ser tu rival!

Serena lo miró confundida. Hace unos segundos estaba más paralizado que un Pokemon luego de recibir una onda trueno y ahora estaba emocionado, de tal forma, que parecía que hubiera estado esperando toda su vida esa pregunta.

-No pensé que te interesara pelear, pero acepto gustoso el desafío- dicho esto el entrenador se acercó a la castaña que aún seguía sentada en el frío césped frente a la fogata y extendió su mano hacía ella para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Serena se sonrojó levemente, esa escena le hacía acordar inevitablemente al atesorado recuerdo de su infancia con el chico de Pueblo Paleta. Aceptó su mano y se incorporó para estar a la par de él.

-Bien, ¿Vamos?-le preguntó Ash soltando su mano e indicándole enérgicamente donde debían dirigirse para tener su encuentro amistoso.

-Vamos- dijo Serena con una sonrisa aceptando. Siguió al chico sin dudar rumbo al lugar donde tendría, para ella, su primera y oficial batalla Pokemon.

En el camino hacía el campo, Serena tomó la pokebola de Fennekin en sus manos mientras caminaba. Si bien quería practicar y mejorar, no sabía si Ash era una buena opción para su primera batalla seria. No quería de ninguna manera hacer el ridículo frente a su amigo, aunque ella lo conocía y sabía que la ayudaría si necesitaba algo. No obstante, pensaba que no sería mala idea intentar complicarlo, como hizo Bonnie el día anterior. Lo había visto pelear desde que llegó a su región natal y aprendió cosas de él, de su manera de pelear y quizás como contrarrestarlas. Sí, sería divertido.

-Bien, ya llegamos- anunció el joven entrenador- como ves, aquí podremos practicar tranquilamente.

Serena observó a su alrededor y le dio la razón a su compañero. No era lejos de donde estaban y no se veía ningún árbol, arbusto u obstáculo que esté en el medio del terreno. Hasta ella admitía que era perfecto.

-Vamos Ash, ¡Empecemos!-lo apuró Serena tomando posición en un extremo del campo.

Ash se sorprendió por la iniciativa de la castaña, era algo que esperaba más de él que de algún otro. Decidió seguir el entusiasmo de su compañera y se posicionó del lado contrario a donde estaba ella.

-Bien, vamos a hacer una batalla uno contra uno-empezó Ash pactando las condiciones de su encuentro- hasta que el otro no pueda…

Serena vio que Ash quedó sin habla en un momento, como si algo se hubiera colado en su mente.

-Ash, ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Serena preocupada.

-No- contestó el chico reaccionando- es que estaba pensando, si querías practicar, ¿No sería mejor que entrenemos juntos un poco antes?- preguntó.

A Ash no le parecía justo que empezar una batalla así sin más sabiendo que quizás Serena quisiera prepararse. Ella a diferencia de Bonnie, no estaba muy acostumbrada siquiera a ver batallas, mientras que la pequeña creció viendo a su hermano pelear como líder de gimnasio.

-No, descuida- le respondió con seguridad la castaña luego de meditar un poco- Gracias Ash, pero prefiero que pasemos a la acción directamente- finalizó con una sonrisa que expresaba seguridad.

Ash sonrió ante su respuesta. Sabía que Serena demostraba ser la mayoría de las veces una chica delicada, tranquila y quizás algo temerosa pero él, aún con sus pocas habilidades perceptivas, pensaba que cuando quería podía ser muy competitiva. Eso por lo menos le había notado cuando ella participó en el concurso de los Pokepuff.

-Entonces sigamos, va a ser una batalla uno contra uno hasta que el otro no pueda pelear, ¿Listo?

-Listo-respondió Serena. Estaba concentrada y decidida a dar lo mejor de sí con Fennekin, quería mejorar y sorprender a Ash- Fennekin, ¡Sal!- dada la orden arrojó la pokebola del mismo y de ella salió el Pokemon zorro de tipo fuego que poseía.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta ahora debía tomar una decisión, ¿Qué Pokemon usar contra Serena? Ya era un hecho que ella usaría su único Pokemon, a Fennekin, pero tenía que ver cuál usaría él. Consigo tenía solamente a Froakie, Fletchinder y Hawlucha, dado que Pikachu estaba durmiendo en su bolsa de dormir. Usar a su tipo agua sería muy abusivo de su parte. De acertar un solo ataque de su especialidad iba a pasar a tener bastante ventaja en el combate. Sumado al hecho de lo mucho que el Fennekin de Serena le temía al agua, no iba a servir de mucho para practicar. Por otro lado, Hawlucha ya había peleado ayer y era mejor darle la oportunidad a todos sus Pokemon de lugar y ejercitarse. Por ende…

-Fletchinder, ¡Vamos!- Ash arrojó su pokebola al aire y de ella emergió un ave de color rojo con vivos en negro. El tipo fuego/volador del chico estaba listo para pelear.

Serena al ver la elección de Ash dejo entrever una tenue sonrisa. Sabía que él sería considerado con ella por ser principiante, dado que la elección de su Froakie para pelear hubiera sido una derrota casi segura, a su criterio. Sacudió su cabeza intentando repeler esas ideas negativas. No, elija el Pokemon que él elija, Serena sabía que tenía que afrontarlo, para poder ser mejor entrenadora y demostrar que podía.

-Ash… este…- empezó diciendo nerviosa la entrenadora. El joven la miraba curioso, no sabiendo qué fuera a decirle- ¿Podrías… usar a Froakie?

Ash dilató sus ojos denotando una clara sorpresa.

-Claro, no tengo problema… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Es que… quiero ser fuerte-comenzó explicando Serena- por eso me gustaría pelear aunque sepa que esté en desventaja, a ver qué puedo hacer.

Al chico le impresionó lo alto que intentaba apuntar Serena para ser su primer intento peleando, no se esperaba que ella fuera a salir con algo así. Sonriendo, decidió darle el gusto.

-Bien, de acuerdo- aceptó el chico. Con un gesto le ordenó a Fletchinder que vaya hacía a él, y eso mismo hizo posándose en su hombro- Froakie, ¡Yo te elijo!- lanzó la pokebola y de ella salió la rana celeste tipo agua, exclusiva de la región Kalos. El pequeño emitió su sonido característico, listo para pelear.

Fue quizás imperceptible para ambos entrenadores, pero el Pokemon tipo agua parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con la que sería su rival.

-Gracias Ash-le dijo la chica sonriéndole, también agradeciéndole por haberla entendido.

-Bien, Froakie, usa… ¿Froakie?- se detuvo en su acción el muchacho al percibir que su Pokemon no emitía movimiento alguno. Es más, negando con su cabeza daba a entender que no realizaría ninguna acción.

Serena y Fennekin del otro lado observaban la situación. El Pokemon tipo fuego parecía no entender lo que pasaba, por lo que miró a su entrenadora para ver si tenía alguna respuesta a lo que estaba aconteciendo. Serena por su parte sonreía, parecía ser la única en el lugar que podía comprender lo que sucedía. Era muy complicado verlo, pero ella lo vio con claridad, cuando Froakie divisó que su rival sería su Fennekin tuvo un leve sonrojo y a partir de allí no quiso saber nada con la batalla. La entrenadora miró a su Pokemon sonriendo, intentando transmitirle que a su rival y amigo no le pasaba nada.

Por otro lado, Ash no lograba interpretar por qué Froakie no quería pelear y además, el hecho de que el Pokemon decidió irse a un árbol cercano a observar a todos desde la cima del mismo. Serena sabía que Ash no entendería lo que le pasaba a Froakie, siendo él de por sí alguien completamente despistado con los sentimientos de las personas. Consideraba difícil que pueda darse cuenta de lo que sentía Froakie dado que una de las virtudes de Ash, sarcásticamente hablando, era ser muy distraído específicamente en temas románticos. Viendo la situación, la castaña decidió intervenir para ayudar al tipo agua. Después de todo, ella comprendía más que nadie lo que era tener sentimientos hacia otra persona.

-Ash, déjalo-le indicó la chica- no importa si no quiere pelear, usa a Fletchinder, por mí está bien- finalizó con una sonrisa.

El entrenador aún no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero decidió dejarlo así. Ya en otro momento vería qué era lo que le afectó a Froakie. Miró a su Fletchinder que estaba en su hombro y con un gesto le indicó que sería, ahora sí, su turno de pelear.

-Vamos Fletchinder, ¡Ala de acero!- ordenó el azabache a su Pokemon. Sus alas se tornaron de un brillo enceguecedor que las cubrió por completo.

-Fennekin, esquívalo- anunció Serena intentando hacer un buen papel. Su Pokemon recibió la orden y eludió el ataque de su rival.- ¡Usa lanzallamas!

Un poderoso ataque dio justo en el blanco contra su rival. Serena pensó en ese momento que no existía mejor manera de empezar el combate. Había eludido el movimiento de Ash y había acertado contra su Pokemon con el ataque más poderoso que tenía.

Luego de disiparse el humo provocado por el impacto del lanzallamas contra Fletchinder, Serena quedó anonadada. Su rival estaba como si nada, ¿Cómo era posible?

-Fue un buen movimiento, Serena- le dijo Ash con una sonrisa, complacido por el accionar de ella- pero recuerda que al evolucionar, Fletchinder dejó de ser solamente de tipo volador y ahora también es de fuego- explicó notando que Serena parecía aún estar asombrada porque su maniobra no haya sido muy eficaz- por eso, por más fuerte que haya sido ese lanzallamas, no hará el daño que le haría a otro Pokemon que no fuese de fuego.

Serena bajó su cabeza apenada, no quería que pase pero ya había cometido un error tonto. Ash pareció notar cierta desilusión de parte de su rival, así que vio con buenos ojos intervenir.

-Serena, descuida, un error lo comete cualquiera- intentó animarla el experimentado entrenador- yo no sabía eso de Fletchinder. Si no me lo decía el Pokedex no me hubiera enterado-río un poco ante su comentario. Serena a lo lejos le sonrió- Ahora vamos, demuéstrame todo lo que puedas hacer, ¡No te rindas hasta el final!

Esas palabras pisaron fuerte en la chica que se acordó cuando el mismo joven se las dirigió años atrás. Siempre las recordó en los momentos de su infancia donde creía que no iba a poder hacer algo. Era su inyección anímica para ganar fuerzas, poder afrontar lo que sea, y esto no sería la excepción. Antes darle una orden a su Pokemon, observó a Froakie mirar la pelea desde el árbol que eligió para reposarse. Sonrió al verlo, entendía cómo se sentía. Pero a diferencia de éste, ella sí pelearía contra aquella persona que consideraba especial, y no se rendiría hasta el verdadero final.

-Fennekin, ¡Usa poder oculto!- ordenó la castaña. La pequeña Pokemon zorro disparó una bola de energía color violeta que salió con una gran velocidad contra su rival.

Ash sonrió satisfecho. Ahora si las cosas estarían interesantes.

-Fletchinder, ¡Elúdelo y ataque rápido!

El ave evolucionada nativa de la región Kalos pudo esquivar el ataque de su rival y se mandó en velocidad para realizar una acometida. Fueron sólo segundos en el mundo real, pero para Serena el tiempo transcurrió en cámara lenta. Eso fue suficiente para que considerara y reconsiderara cómo reaccionar. Esquivando constantemente ataques de velocidad no iba a poder ganar este combate. Si bien es una postura irse por la defensiva, no era algo que ella compartiera. En ese punto coincidía más con Ash, que hasta él dijo una vez, citándolo, que un buen ataque también era una forma de defenderse. Y hablando de él, se le vino a la cabeza una posibilidad de cubrirse y atacar a la vez, no sabía cómo era, si su Pokemon ya sabía el movimiento o no. Sólo quedaba intentarlo.

-Fennekin, ¡Doble equipo!

Dada la orden, Fennekin se multiplicó como si fuera por arte de magia y un buen número de sus copias, producidas por su velocidad, llenaron el campo. Lógicamente, el ataque de Fletchinder le dio al primer Fennekin que sólo era una imagen falsa, por lo que falló su movimiento. Ash se asombró por la maniobra de Serena, no tenía idea que su Fennekin sabía usar el doble equipo.

Serena al ver a las copias de su Fennekin rodeando a su rival pasó a la segunda etapa de su estrategia. Era hora de pasar a la ofensiva.

-Fennekin, ¡Poder oculto!- los numerosos Pokemon en el campo atacaron a Fletchinder que no tuvo capacidad de reacción en ese momento y por eso mismo, recibió de lleno el ataque cayendo al suelo.

-¡Fletchinder!- Ash llamó preocupado a su Pokemon- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a su compañero el cual asintió con la cabeza demostrando que podía seguir peleando. Si bien Ash estaba feliz por ver el avance de Serena, no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente- ¡Utiliza respiro!

Fletchinder fue rodeado de un aura blanca por unos instantes, la cual lo envolvió y al mismo tiempo curó sus heridas. Serena conocía ese movimiento por haberlo visto en las batallas de Ash y por ende, sabía que por muy efectivo que haya sido su ataque, su rival había sanado casi por completo el daño recibido.

-Fennekin, ¡Usa embestida!-anunció Serena su Pokemon. Las aún existentes copias de Fennekin se fueron en una arremetida veloz contra Fletchinder que estaba aún posado en el suelo.

-¡Esquívalo y viento cortante!-ordenó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. El ave obedeció las órdenes de su entrenador y se elevó en el aire eludiendo el ataque de su rival.

-¡Poder oculto!- gritó Serena al ver que ahora sólo su Fennekin estaba en el campo y que era el blanco del movimiento que Ash indicó contra ella.

El choque de ambas energías produjo una nube de humo que se fue disipando con la suave brisa que estaba presente en esa noche. Una vez esfumada la misma, se mostró a Fletchinder en el aire no perdiendo detalle de su rival, Fennekin, que observaba con su cabeza erguida al ave.

-Bien, terminemos con esto, Fletchinder, ¡Ala de acero!-ordenó Ash. Su Pokemon bajó a una velocidad considerable con sus alas nuevamente envueltas en un brillo cegador.

Serena no veía bien esto, tenía que detener de alguna forma la arremetida de su rival. Poder oculto era buena variante, eso estuvo utilizando en la batalla, pero necesitaba algo más potente para detenerlo. Había que arriesgarse.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Ash no podía creer la elección de Serena para repeler el ataque de Fletchinder, era algo arriesgado. El ave color roja seguía avanzando aunque ahora a un ritmo más lento hacía su oponente. El lanzallamas, a pesar de ser un ataque tipo fuego y no ser muy eficaz, lo estaba afectando en su camino a intentar herir a su contrincante.

Llegado el momento donde Fletchinder llegó hacia Fennekin, se dio una fuerte explosión donde las nubes de humo volvieron a impedir la visión del resultado de la colisión de ambos ataques. Una vez disipada se mostró a Fletchinder de pie, aunque con algo de esfuerzo. Fennekin, por otro lado, estaba en el suelo incapaz de seguir luchando.

-¡Oh, Fennekin!-se lamentó Serena yendo a buscar a su Pokemon para confirmar si estaba bien. Se sentó en el suelo y la recogió entre sus brazos. La pequeña Pokemon zorro le transmitió lamiendo su brazo en forma cariñosa que estaba bien. Serena suspiró aliviada.

-¡Estuviste increíble Serena!-la felicitó Ash acercándose junto con Fletchinder volando cerca y Froakie, que también querían saber el estado de Fennekin.

Froakie se acercó a Fennekin lo más posible para comprobar él mismo si estaba en condiciones. Fennekin lo observó y con un gesto alegre parecía agradecerle su preocupación. Froakie desvió la mirada apenado.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Serena entusiasmada. Más allá de haber perdido, estaba segura de haber dado lo mejor de sí y esa era su idea.

-¡Claro!-la alentó el chico reclinándose para quedarse en cuclillas y estar a la altura de la muchacha- Usaste el doble equipo muy bien y te arriesgaste con el lanzallamas- explicó mientras Froakie se subía a su hombro- Si Fletchinder no hubiera sido del tipo fuego seguro no resistía el ataque.

Serena analizó cuidadosamente las palabras de su compañero. Había hecho un buen trabajo, pero quedarse con ello no parecía correcto, se podía mejorar aún más.

-Para empezar está excelente, Serena-siguió Ash- ojalá hubiera peleado así cuando comencé mi viaje- finalizó riendo cosa que hizo sonreír a la castaña también.

-Gracias Ash, aunque la idea del doble equipo te la debo a ti- explicó la chica. Ash se sorprendió como cuando batalló con Bonnie el día anterior, le parecía increíble inspirar a sus amigas de tal forma- y de jugármela con ese ataque… digamos, puede que sea influencia tuya también…

Ambos rieron por el comentario, Ash algo apenado sabiendo que lo de ser arriesgado es una característica suya.

-Creo que debemos volver, ya es muy tarde- dijo Serena incorporándose y ahora ella dándole su mano a Ash para ayudarlo a incorporarse- debemos descansar bien para seguir nuestro viaje a la siguiente ciudad.

Ash le sonrió aceptando su mano e incorporándose también. El camino de vuelta al campamento se hizo rápido llegando al mismo en un parpadeo. Entraron con mucho sigilo para evitar despertar a Clemont y a Bonnie. Serena le pidió a Ash que esperara antes de entrar a su tienda para descansar y eso hizo el muchacho. Luego de unos minutos Serena salió con un pequeño paquete el cual le entregó al chico.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Ash curioso.

-Son dulces que preparé la última vez que estuvimos en el centro Pokemon de Shalour-le contestó Serena- quería dártelos como agradecimiento por entrenar conmigo Ash, ¡Gracias!- dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo, que pasó desapercibido por el chico, yendo en dirección a su tienda para descansar.

Ash la saludó a la distancia y abrió el paquete tomando uno de los dulces que se encontraban allí. Lo llevó a su boca y sonrió complacido por el gusto que tenían, estaban deliciosos.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se metió a su tienda para descansar complacido. Primero por ayudar a sus amigos, eso siempre lo ponía de buen humor. Segundo y lógico, por comer algo tan delicioso. Nunca pedía nada a cambio por sus acciones, pero estaba vez él y su estómago estaban más que satisfechos.

* * *

**Muchas muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios del capítulo anterior.**

**superjetjohn117****: Amigo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior, al igual que espero que este te guste este también! Y sí, hizo un buen papel por suerte la selección, gracias. Me gustó México como jugó también, para mi gusto quedó injustamente afuera con Holanda. Espero que en el próximo mundial les vaya de la mejor manera!**

**Shion y Len: Gracias por leer y comentar otra historia mía, enserio. Con respecto a la longitud de los capítulos, sí, los primeros fueron algo cortos jaja. Mi idea es no bajar de las 2500 palabras, aunque a partir de éste son un poco más largos. Tengo desarrollados algunos pero trato de publicar una vez por semana por si alguna vez las responsabilidades me inundan o la imaginación me es esquiva jaja. Gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia también!**

**Gracias también a los que pusieron esto en favoritos y la siguen, significa mucho para mí. Ahora sí, como siempre, cualquier comentario o crítica es siempre bien recibida! **

**¡Hasta el Lunes que viene!**


	5. ¡Prepárense para los problemas!

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Otro Lunes más y traigo la continuación de esta historia.**

**Mi intención en este es presentar de alguna manera, de ser posible, a los que serían los antagonistas de la historia. Intentaré, en lo posible, que se vea más acentuada la postura del grupo de adultos que realmente quiere apropiarse con todo y no tienen interés o respeto por el otro. Sea contra adolescentes o quien sea que quiera interponerse a ellos.**

**Que el título no los engañe, no se trata del Equipo Rocket en esta ocasión jaja.**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Ya había transcurrido una semana de la batalla de práctica entre Ash y Serena en las afueras de Ciudad Shalour. El camino hacía Coumarine ya era más corto y, según lo que había explicado Serena a sus amigos, el navegador indicaba que en sólo unos días llegarían a su objetivo. De momento, su meta a corto plazo era llegar a un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de su posición, donde el grupo pensaba pasar la noche y descansar bajo techo.

Cada uno al andar, tenía en sus mentes diferentes tópicos. Serena, por su parte, vivía con emoción los últimos días que pasaron. No se lo había admitido a Ash posteriormente a su enfrentamiento, pero la batalla que tuvo con él la emocionó en formas que no se imaginaba. La estrategia, la astucia, el conocimiento, y todo lo necesario para poder triunfar sobre el otro, lo encontraba intrigante. No por eso quería decir que las batallas Pokemon serían su objetivo en la vida pero la mantenía entretenida. De hecho, Serena era la última en los últimos días en conciliar el sueño en el grupo, ya que aprovechaba el descanso de sus compañeros de viaje para ejercitar un poco con su Fennekin. Aunque no supiera el método ideal para entrenar a su Pokemon, usaba su intuición y lo que iba aprendiendo de Ash para sus rutinas.

Bonnie, en cierta similitud con Serena, tenía también en su mente su propio combate con Ash. Era consciente igual que su edad para poder tener batallas Pokemon sin problemas aún estaba lejos. No obstante, el hecho de haber sentido una, era algo que no podía borrar así como si nada. Pero soñar no cuesta nada y, precisamente hablando de sueños, la pequeña aún sonreía recordando todos aquellos en los que ella era la principal protagonista y campeona Pokemon. Aunque no sabía la chica si se podía ser campeón del universo, pero podía ser la primera, quién sabe.

Clemont, por otro lado, percibía que su hermana pequeña últimamente estaba muy risueña, absorta en su mundo, más retraída de lo que suele ser como cuando se distrae con Dedenne. Al inventor, a pesar de no saber qué era lo que tenía a Bonnie así, le gustaba verla contenta. Era consciente que cuando ella creciera sería una excelente entrenadora, de eso no había dudas. Más allá de alguna que otra pelea ensayada entre su Chespin y Dedenne, tenía en su cabeza que la chica, cuando él peleaba con sus retadores en el gimnasio, miraba y aprendía. Era lógico que a pesar de su corta edad podía aprender y posteriormente más grande, poner en práctica movimientos que le ayudarían de mucho en el mañana. En un futuro no muy lejano como entrenadora Pokemon y, en uno capaz más distante, también como su sucesora como líder del gimnasio en Lumiose.

Ash estaba focalizado en su batalla de gimnasio la cual le permitiría, en caso de ganar, conseguir su cuarta medalla en la región Kalos. Sin embargo, para su asombro, últimamente los días le trajeron sorpresas. Miró hacia atrás disimuladamente para ver a sus dos compañeras femeninas. Era bueno descubrir en Bonnie, aunque él una idea ya tenía anteriormente, y Serena, proyectos de muy buenas entrenadoras Pokemon. El chico no veía nada mal eso. Un claro ejemplo eran las últimas maniobras del Team Rocket. Estaban siendo bastante asertivas y, por más que las hayan podido superar, era bueno saber que en caso de una emergencia, tanto Bonnie como Serena podrían defenderse y hacerle frente a ellos o a cualquiera que quisiera hacerles daño, en el caso que él y Clemont no estuvieran para apoyarlas. Que por cierto, hablando del grupo de malhechores que atormentaba a él y a sus amigos, hace rato no mostraba un movimiento. Era extraño.

-Chicos- dijo Ash mientras mantenía el paso, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en el grupo desde hacía tiempo- ¿No les parece raro que hace varios días no sepamos nada del Team Rocket?

Sus tres compañeros de viaje tardaron en prestar atención en las palabras del chico. Cada quien estaba absorto en su mundo. Cuando volvieron a la realidad analizaron el comentario de Ash y coincidieron todos con él.

-Es decir, no es que los extrañe ni nada- comentó el entrenador al ver que sus amigos aún no emitían palabra- pero me llama la atención que no hayan intentado hacer alguna maniobra para llevarse a Pikachu.

-Tienes razón Ash- dijo Serena secundándolo en su parecer- es raro que…

-¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR!- el grito de lo que parecía ser una joven retumbó en los alrededores del bosque.

Los cuatro chicos se alarmaron al escuchar tal pedido de auxilio. Bonnie se aferró a su hermano asustada por la sorpresa que causó en ella tal aullido.

-Parece que alguien está en problemas- dijo Ash mirando para todos lados intentando recordar por cuál dirección provino el grito- Es por allá- señaló recordando el lugar- ¿Vamos?- preguntó mirando a los otros.

El joven no iba a arriesgar a sus amigos no sabiendo qué fuera lo que estuviera causándole problemas a esa persona, por lo que quiso esperar la aprobación de ellos antes de actuar. Los tres dubitativos, quizás al principio, posteriormente tomaron una postura firme y asintieron con la cabeza, dándole a entender al entrenador que irían con él. Una vez dado el visto bueno, fueron todos para asistir a la persona que estuviera en aprietos.

Los chicos corrieron por no más de cinco minutos. Ash tomó algo de ventaja en un tramo y, sin darse cuenta, se perdió de la vista de sus amigos. El entrenador siguió su camino, confiando en su instinto, hasta llegar a visualizar unas pequeñas casas de madera, las cuales en cierta forma parecía que juntas conformaban una pequeña aldea. A lo lejos, se podía observar también un centro Pokemon. Ash al voltearse para comentarle a sus amigos del lugar se dio cuenta que no estaban. Pensó que seguramente en el trayecto no habían podido seguirle el ritmo. Sacudió su cabeza para enfocarse en el problema, debía encontrar a la persona que estaba en apuros. En ese momento lamentó que Serena no estuviera para que, con su navegador, se fijara si ese sitio era en el que supuestamente descansarían en la noche antes de seguir su camino a Coumarine.

Ash buscó en los alrededores, junto con Pikachu en su hombro, localizar a la chica que había pedido ayuda. Casi al instante, bajo un árbol visualizó una joven de cabello oscuro sentada con su cabeza hundida entre sus piernas. La misma tenía un vestido verde, largo, con varios detalles que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta casi sus tobillos. Por su postura, Ash pudo deducir que estaba llorando. A su alrededor se encontraban dos hombres mayores, los cuales parecían consternados por la situación en que se hallaba la chica. Uno de ellos se percató de la presencia de Ash y le dirigió la palabra.

-¿Has venido a ver qué ocurre, chico?-preguntó el hombre más avanzado en edad en apariencia de los dos. El mismo vestía un pantalón marrón oscuro, una camisa a cuadros y una boina algo anticuada.

-Sí, señor-respondió Ash no perdiendo detalle desde que llegó de la muchacha que aún no emitía palabra alguna- ¿Sabe usted qué le ocurrió?-preguntó respetuosamente.

-No muchacho, escuchamos un grito con mi ayudante.

Dicho esto, el hombre mayor con la cabeza indicó al otro hombre, visiblemente más joven que observaba la situación en silencio. El mismo vestía un conjunto de jean, una remera roja y unas botas de goma. Parecía que trabajaba en un campo.

-Le intentamos preguntar desde que llegamos pero no nos ha dicho nada-continuó el anciano- ahora que estás aquí creo que podemos retirarnos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- volvió a hacerle una indicación al hombre, al parecer bajo su tutela, y se dispuso a marcharse junto con él- suerte con ella, chico- finalizó antes de retirarse y perderse a la vista.

Ash prestó poco interés a las últimas palabras del hombre, su atención estaba aún en la muchacha. Sabía que escuchaba todo lo que pasaba alrededor, no estaba inconsciente ni nada, sólo parecía que algo le había afectado profundamente. Decidido, pensó que era buena idea probar. No tenía idea de cómo los dos hombres hayan querido sacarle qué le ocurría, pero creía que con un poco de amabilidad y comprensión todo era posible. El entrenador se acercó a la chica y se agachó de modo tal para quedar a la altura de ella.

-Disculpa- comenzó Ash, intentando ser lo más gentil posible- escuché con mis amigos que estabas pidiendo ayuda y bueno, vinimos hasta aquí a ver qué ocurría. Sé que tal vez no tengas muchas ganas de hablar de lo sucedido, pero quiero ayudarte.-estas últimas palabras parecieron llamar la atención de la muchacha, que levantó la vista y dejó ver unos hermosos ojos verdes que dejaron por un segundo a Ash sin habla-… No sé qué te pasó o qué te hicieron, pero créeme que sólo vengo con buenas intenciones y que tanto mis amigos como yo haremos todo lo posible para que estés mejor.

La joven pareció meditar un momento. Con su mano derecha, removió temporalmente un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre su frente para colocarlo detrás de una de sus orejas. Para sorpresa de Ash, dejó entrever una leve sonrisa.

-… Gracias-pronunció con una ronca pero suave voz. Ash se alegró al ver que la chica parecía que iba a cooperar con él.

El entrenador, no obstante, al estar absorto con la situación de la chica, no notó que sus amigos todavía no habían dado con él. Tampoco prestó detalle a los transeúntes que frecuentaban la zona aunque fueran pocos. Algún que otro curioso dirigía una mirada para ver qué ocurría allí, pero así sin más se retiraban del lugar. Salvo por uno que encontró llamativa la escena y decidió quedarse relativamente cerca. Lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido por los jóvenes y para tener perfecta audición de su conversación.

-Dime-pronunció Ash luego de un leve y corto silencio- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Verás…-empezó la chica aún nerviosa- estaba con mi Spritzee practicando por aquí y de la nada aparecieron un hombre y una mujer extraños. Ambos vestían completamente de rojo y tenían unas gafas del mismo color algo ridículas.- parecía que lo de ridículo lo decía muy enserio, ya que arrugó el entrecejo al recordar detalle de ello- Ni siquiera les había dirigido la palabra y… el hombre empezó a molestarme. Decía que mi Pokemon era muy débil, a lo que le respondí que me dejara tranquila. Entonces la mujer, de la nada, me sujetó del brazo al mismo tiempo que me decía que era una niña tonta, lo hizo con tal fuerza que me clavó sus uñas lastimándome…- la joven permitió ver su muñeca izquierda a Ash mostrando las marcas que le dejó su agresora.

Conforme la chica relataba su historia, dentro de Ash comenzaba a crecer un sentimiento de molestia importante. No podía entender que hubiera en el mundo personas tan infames.

-¿Y luego de eso te dejaron?-preguntó inocentemente el chico esperando que no hayan hecho nada más aquellas personas.

-No…- la voz de la chica empezó a debilitarse, al igual que sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse- El otro hombre capturó a mi Spritzee diciendo que los Pokemon no deberían ser usados por los humanos y menos por entrenadoras patéticas como yo…- Ash pudo ver lo mucho que le costó a la joven decir esto último. Sus sollozos empezaban a ser más frecuentes-… quise detenerlo, pero la otra persona me continuó lastimando hasta que me empujó contra este árbol. Después de eso se alejaron y me quedé aquí llorando porque me dio mucho miedo seguirlos… soy una pésima entrenadora… ¡Mi Spritzee!- finalizó lamentándose la chica ya directamente llorando tras las últimas palabras.

Ash miraba acongojado a la chica. No se sentía cómodo ante ese tipo de situaciones, directamente no sabía cómo actuar. Esta vez dejó llevarse por lo que le decían los instintos, o bien, como su madre reaccionaba con él cuando era pequeño y lloraba por alguna trivialidad que le hubiese ocurrido, mostrando entendimiento y apoyo. Colocó su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro derecho de la chica intentando calmarla.

-Ya, no llores-dijo lo más suave y comprensivo que pudo. Pikachu en el hombro del joven pronunció lo mismo a su manera-no eres una pésima entrenadora, las pésimas personas son esos dos. No debieron haberte hecho esto… pero descuida- dicho esto se incorporó. La chica dejó de llorar y levantó su vista para ver el azabache- yo te ayudaré a recuperar a tu Pokemon. No tengas miedo, ya verás que entre todos podremos rescatarlo- extendió su mano derecha para ayudar a incorporar a la chica- por cierto, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, soy de Pueblo Paleta y él es mi amigo Pikachu.

La chica se sorprendió al ver la determinación del chico, ciertamente trasmitía mucha tranquilidad. Como si supiera que todo saldría bien al final de todo y que tenía la respuesta, no sólo a este problema, sino a cualquiera que se le pudiera presentar. Sonrió, por primera vez, ampliamente y aceptó la mano del joven incorporándose.

-Muchas gracias Ash- agradeció la joven ya de pie sujetando la mano del chico- mi nombre es Melissa.

Al mismo tiempo que esta escena transcurría, desde dos puntos diferentes acontecían diferentes situaciones. Un poco más alejados de Ash y Melissa, estaban Serena, Clemont y Bonnie observando lo que ocurría a la distancia. Los tres, por haber llegado al lugar hace un momento, no entendían lo que veían, pero suponían que la chica a la cual Ash ayudaba a ponerse en pie era la persona que había pedido ayuda. Clemont y Bonnie sonreían al ver cómo su amigo había podido de alguna forma auxiliar a aquella chica. Serena, en cambio, si bien estaba aliviada que no había que lamentar nada serio, no parecía estar muy a gusto con la escena que estaba viendo.

Por otro lado, el transeúnte que se había quedado próximo al lugar y escuchó todo lo acontecido salió de su sitio. Se acercó a los dos muchachos ante la mirada de los tres compañeros de viaje de Ash que lentamente se iban aproximando al reencuentro con su amigo.

-Así que te atacaron unos individuos vestidos de rojo, ¿No?- dijo un hombre de mediana edad y cabello platinado. Su vestimenta contaba con un sobretodo azul al igual que sus pantalones.

Ambos chicos lo observaron curiosos. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que alguien estuviera cerca.

-… Sí, así es-contestó Melissa aún no muy segura de la procedencia del hombre.

-Deben tener cuidado-advirtió clavando sus orbes azules en Ash, prácticamente- ellos pertenecen a una organización muy peligrosa que tiene su sede aquí en Kalos.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó Bonnie uniéndose a la conversación junto con Serena y Clemont.

Ash sonrió al ver que sus amigos pudieron encontrarlo.

-Bonnie, no interrumpas-la regañó su hermano mayor-… lo siento señor, ¿Podría decirnos de quienes se trata?- preguntó Clemont curioso. Si bien su hermana había sido un poco imprudente al preguntar de la nada, tenía un claro interés en saber sobre la banda de delincuentes.

El hombre mantuvo su postura indiferente y no pareció importarle la incorporación de los tres chicos a la conversación.

-… Lo siento, ahora no recuerdo su nombre- se disculpó con un tono severo aunque esquivando la mirada de los cinco chicos- pero sí puedo decirles que cuando uno los ve, significa que están tras de algo de suma importancia y valor.

Melissa pareció interpretar las palabras del hombre y se sorprendió. Ash al aún estar sujetado de la mano de la chica percibió que algo pareció sobresaltarla.

-Oh no… quiere decir que van a ir tras aquél señor…

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Ash curioso por la reacción de la chica.

-Un amigo de mi abuelo, uno de los más ancianos del pueblo. Se dice que sabe, porque tuvo contacto con este, la localización de Moltres, el Pokemon legendario.

Ash no salía de su asombro. ¿Moltres? ¿En Kalos? Melissa captó la sorpresa del entrenador.

-Sí, es un ave nativa de Kanto- explicó- pero se dice que en cierto momento del año viene para la región de Kalos, como una especie de Pokemon errante. Ese señor aquí en Esmeralda, mi pueblo, es conocido porque tuvo varios encuentros con ella, por lo que se dice sabe exactamente dónde esta misma reposa cuando visita nuestra región.

El hombre prestó particular interés en los dichos de Melissa, igual que el grupo de viajeros.

-Exacto… bueno, ¿Lo ven? Por eso mismo están aquí, así que deben tener cuidado niños- Dicho esto se retiró sin decir una sola palabra más en dirección al pueblo.

Los cinco chicos miraron extrañados la actitud del hombre, pero era claro que su advertencia de todas formas era válida, parecía que había un grupo de personas de las cuales había que tener bastante cautela.

-Bueno, no perdamos tiempo- dijo Ash rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.- Vayamos a recuperar a tu Pokemon, Melissa- la joven le sonrió agradeciendo el gesto que tenían con ella- Ah, por cierto, ellos son mis amigos, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie- a medida que los iba nombrando los señalaba para mostrarle a su nueva amiga quienes eran. Los tres asintieron con la cabeza saludándola.

-Chicos, ella es Melissa-la presentó el entrenador- los hombres de rojo que mencionó el otro hombre fueron los que le robaron a ella su Pokemon, ¡Vamos a ayudarla!- sugirió esperando que sus amigos estuvieran de acuerdo.

-¡Claro!- contestaron casi al unísono los hermanos rubios.

-Sí, con mucho gusto-respondió Serena también, dispuesta a ayudar.

Melissa sonrió complacida ya con mucho más ánimo que hacía un momento.

-Por cierto Ash… ¿Por qué aún están tomados de la mano tú y Melissa?- preguntó Serena algo incómoda con lo que veía.

Ash no se había percatado que desde que ayudó a la chica a incorporarse no había soltado la mano de la joven que, al darse cuenta, se soltó rápidamente con un leve sonrojo que pasó desapercibido por el muchacho pero no por Serena.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó la chica apenada. Ash no le veía el problema al asunto, por lo que sólo le sonrió para dejar atrás la situación.

-Bien, no perdamos tiempo, ¿Para dónde se habrán dirigido los dos?- preguntó Ash observando a su alrededor para ver a dónde partir.

-Fueron… para allá- dijo Melissa intentando dar la mayor precisión posible- seguro se fueron a las minas que tenemos a las afueras del pueblo. Ahí no va nadie por lo que seguro se escondieron allí.

A Ash le pareció bastante probable, por lo que pensó que sería buen lugar para comenzar a buscarlos.

-Bien, ¡Vamos por ellos!-gritó decidido el entrenador con el consentimiento de los otros cuatro chicos.

El grupo de jóvenes partió en dirección opuesta al pueblo, donde se hallaban las solitarias minas que había mencionado Melissa, esperando encontrar a los responsables del secuestro del Pokemon de ella. Aunque también, pensó Ash, era una buena oportunidad para tener conocimiento del grupo de malvados que había mencionado el misterioso hombre anteriormente.

* * *

Pasado un tiempo, los chicos visualizaron a la distancia la entrada a una mina en la cual, a diferencia de las otras dos que podían verse también, ésta estaba custodiada por dos hombres. Ambos estaban vestidos de rojo en su totalidad e incluso su cabello era del mismo color. Ash notó por la actitud temerosa que presentó Melissa al ver a esos sujetos, que eran precisamente los que estaban buscando.

-Bien- empezó Ash en voz baja. Él y los demás estaban ocultos tras unos arbustos observando la situación- ¿Son ellos, no?

-Sí y no…-contestó la chica insegura.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Serena confundida- Por sus características y, principalmente por su ridícula vestimenta, coinciden con las personas que nos mencionaste.

-Es que sí, el de la derecha es uno de los dos que me atacó, pero el otro…

-No lo habías visto- completó Clemont, ya previendo lo que quería decir eso- significa que quizás aparte de la mujer, y de esta persona desconocida, puede que haya más gente de esa banda.

Bonnie al escuchar eso se aferró a su hermano asustada. Ya tenía experiencia de haber visto gente haciendo cosas malas en el pasado, con el Team Rocket, pero algo le decía que estos eran algo diferentes.

-Bueno, vamos a averiguarlo- dijo Ash con determinación. Los demás no comprendían qué acción haría el chico- ¡Froakie, vamos!- lanzó la pokebola que reveló a la rana color celeste que le pertenece.

-Ash, dime qué vas…

-¡Usa tu espuma y apúntale a la cara de ellos dos!-ordenó Ash saliendo del escondite donde estaban.

Froakie acató la orden y con su habilidad acertó en darles en el rostro a ambos hombres. Ash sonrió complacido, aunque no dejó de sorprenderle el hecho de que los dos no se quitaban los lentes de su cara. Era como si fueran sus ojos, era extraño.

- Quédense aquí chicos hasta que les diga que es seguro- le comentó a sus compañeros sin voltearse para no revelar, si alguno de los dos hombres lo veía, dónde estaban sus amigos.

-Ash, ¡Espera!- quiso detenerlo Serena pero era tarde. El entrenador había partido, junto con Pikachu y Froakie, en dirección a los dos hombres que aún seguían intentando quitarse la espuma de su vista.

Melissa y Bonnie miraban asombradas la determinación de Ash en sus acciones, aunque a la primera el miedo de que lastimaran al joven la envolvía por completo. La más pequeña del grupo, no obstante, ya conocía de antes igual los riesgos que podía tomar el chico. Tal fue el caso cuando se arrojó de la torre más alta de Lumiose y de toda la región Kalos prácticamente para salvar a su Pikachu. Bonnie esperaba que tuviera la misma suerte.

Clemont por su parte, analizaba la situación. Al ver a los dos hombres obstruyendo la entrada a una de las minas planteaba varias posibilidades. La primera, para él, era que estaban intentando proteger algo que hubieran, seguramente, robado. La segunda, más allá de su objetivo con esa acción, era la ubicación de los demás integrantes de su grupo. Por Melissa sabían que había una mujer con ellos, por lo que su localización no debía ser lejos.

_-Es poco probable que los demás estén dentro de la mina-pensó Clemont para sí mismo- más sabiendo que ya hay dos personas custodiando afuera y, por ende, si ellos no están allí quiere decir que… _

Clemont, con un gesto, les indicó a las chicas que no se movieran de su lugar. Las chicas, al verlo al chico también decidido y con un aspecto serio, decidieron no levantar protesta. Clemont liberó a Bunnelby para, sigilosamente, cuidar las espaldas de Ash desde otra perspectiva. Estaba seguro que él necesitaría su ayuda.

Ash estaba enfrente de los dos individuos que ya habían, parcialmente, recuperado la visión. Ambos miraban sorprendidos que un niño hubiera sido la razón de su ceguera temporal.

-Niño, ¿Por qué nos atacaste?- cuestionó uno de los dos visiblemente molesto.

-¿Ustedes por qué la atacaron a Melissa y le sacaron su Pokemon?-retrucó Ash también por sus motivos molesto con los dos hombres. Detestaba a la gente que hacía sufrir o lastimaba a otros.

-¿Quién?-volvió a preguntar el mismo hombre. El otro que no había emitido palabra alguna aún sonrió al parecer entender a dónde iba el chico.

-Oh, ya veo… te refieres a la niña y su patético Pokemon- dijo el otro hombre por fin pronunciando palabra.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Ash pasaba de estar molesto a enojado. El tono de indiferencia del aquel sujeto lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-Que hablabas de la niña y su PATÉTICO Pokemon- el hombre elevó el tono de su voz considerablemente al mencionar esa palabra. Lo increíble era que a pesar de eso no perdía ese tono de indiferencia que parecía caracterizarlo.

Ash iba a contestarle cuando el último hombre que habló le indicó al otro que se apartara de la entrada. Una vez realizada esa acción, Ash pudo ver que en una esquina de la misma estaba el Spritzee de Melissa, debilitado sin poder ponerse en pie o flotar, como es su característica. Melissa a la distancia pudo ver a su compañero debilitado, lo que hizo que con sus manos tapara su boca para evitar que su grito de horror ante la situación no delatara donde estaban. Serena y Bonnie, una por cada lado, consolaban cómo podían a la chica. Al estar absortas en la situación de la morocha, no percibieron que cerca de ellas, se podía detectar cierto movimiento.

-¿Cómo se atreven a hacer eso?- preguntó Ash enojado con la situación- ¡Froakie, ayuda a Spritzee!

-¡Houndoom, embestida!-ordenó uno de los dos hombres lanzando una pokebola al aire. El perro color negro, poseedor de una mirada tenebrosa y dos cuernos en su cabeza, embistió con gran fuerza al Froakie de Ash, impidiéndole llegar a su objetivo.

-Si quieren una batalla, ¡Eso van a tener! ¡Pikachu, usa rayo sobre Houndoom!-dijo Ash a su inseparable amigo.

-Manectric, recibe el ataque- anunció el otro hombre que, como al principio, miraba todo en silencio hasta que decidió intervenir. El Pokemon, similar a un pequeño león por su melena, recibió el rayo de Pikachu sin problemas.

-Habilidad pararrayos…- murmuró Ash lamentándose. Manectric y Houndoom eran Pokemon muy fuertes y no sabía si Froakie y Pikachu podrían contra ellos.

-Exacto, esa es la habilidad de Manectric- comentó el hombre dueño del Pokemon- parece que no eres tan patético como pensé.

-¡Cállate! ¡Pikachu usa…!

-Pyroar, ahora.

Ash sólo pudo escuchar esas palabras, pronunciadas por la voz de una mujer, cuando sintió en su costado izquierdo un fuerte dolor. Cayó al suelo con fuerza sujetándose la zona herida. El chico se incorporó como pudo y dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio donde provinieron esas palabras. Lo que pudo ver lo dejó helado. Observó que allí estaban Serena, Melissa, y Bonnie pero ellas no estaban solas. Junto a ellas estaban dos mujeres, que sujetaban a Melissa y a la más pequeña del grupo. Las dos coincidían en características con los hombres que estaba enfrentando, más que nada en su vestimenta y el color de su cabello. En medio de ellas, había una figura envuelta en una especie de túnica color marrón oscuro que no dejaba ver su rostro pero, al haber sido la persona que realizó la orden para atacar a Ash, podía saberse que se trataba de una mujer. Esta misma persona sujetaba a Serena la cual podía verse que estaba asustada.

-¡Suéltala!-gritó Ash con toda la voz que pudo dirigirle a la figura encapuchada- ¡A las tres!- agregó también ahora enfocándose en las tres femeninas. Las dos mujeres que tenían a sus amigas sonreían burlonamente.

-Chris, Ariel-pronunció la mujer envuelta en la túnica- ¿Qué hacen perdiendo el tiempo con estos niños?

Los dos hombres parecían nerviosos antes las palabras de la mujer. A Ash le sorprendió de sobremanera cómo el hombre, que parecía responder a el nombre de Ariel, temblaba de sólo ver a aquella persona. Distaba mucho esa actitud a la frialdad que anteriormente demostraba.

-Fueron ellos los que nos molestaron, señorita Ma…

-¡Calla!-ordenó la mujer silenciando en el acto al hombre llamado Chris- No voy a permitir que perdamos tiempo valioso-dijo aun no soltando a Serena, que intentaba zafarse de su agarre inútilmente- Niño, tú y tus amigas se han atrevido a molestar a miembros de nuestra organización, lamento decirte que aquí es donde perecerán.

Ash la miró atónito, era la primera vez en varios de sus viajes y aventuras que amenazaban con eliminarlo seriamente. También, como nunca antes había sentido, un temor empezó a nacerle en su interior. Estaba herido por la embestida del Pokemon en forma de león que lo había atacado y tenían a sus amigas secuestradas. Un movimiento en falso y quizás él no se salvaría de recibir un ataque, como el que parecía iba a realizarle aquel Pyroar. El Pokemon lo miraba fijamente, esperando ansioso una orden de su entrenadora.

-Tú serás el primero, muchacho-dijo fríamente la mujer dueña del Pyroar- Y ya sabes, si quieres puedes ordenarle a tus Pokemon que bloqueen mi ataque contra ti, pero no te aseguro que tus amigas puedan verte sobrevivir mucho tiempo más- dicho esto apretó el brazo de Serena con sus uñas provocando que la chica gritara de dolor. Melissa y Bonnie miraban asustadas la escena.

Ash vio angustiado cómo Serena sufría con el daño que le infirió aquella mujer. En sólo un instante, su valentía volvió a acompañarlo. No dejaría que ella ni Melissa ni Bonnie sufran. Él enfrentaría lo que venga.

-No escaparé- dijo el entrenador ante la atónita mirada de Pikachu y Froakie que esperaban saltar a ayudarlo. Sus amigas estaban en la misma condición que los Pokemon de Ash.

-¡Ash, no!- gritó Serena angustiada. No quería verlo lastimado. En ese momento lamentó no haber podido hacer algo para evitar que esas tres mujeres las tomaran como rehenes, fueron extremadamente sigilosas y efectivas.

-Pyroar, lanzallamas al chico, ahora- ordenó la mujer a su Pokemon.

El Pokemon león se preparó para realizar su ataque. Ash cerró los ojos, implorando poder sobrevivir a tal ataque.

-Bunnelby, ¡Excavar!- gritó la voz de Clemont con todas sus fuerzas. El Pokemon conejo salió por debajo de la tierra golpeando a Pyroar. Fue muy efectivo.

-¡Clemont!-gritó aliviado Ash. Su amigo le dedicó una sonrisa, transmitiéndole seguridad. Al instante, el rubio le indicó a Ash que debían actuar y rápido. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta captó la orden.

-¡Froakie, atácalas con tu espuma!-Ash le indicó a su Pokemon.

Como ocurrió anteriormente, la espuma de Froakie les impidió a las mujeres poder usar sus ojos para ver. Melissa y Bonnie aprovecharon la ocasión para desprenderse del agarre de ellas y, sin perder tiempo, corrieron en dirección a Clemont. No obstante, la encapuchada logró esquivar el ataque de espuma sin perder su agarre de Serena. Ash, olvidando por completo el dolor que sentía en su zona abdominal, corrió y embistió con todo su cuerpo a la mujer, logrando así por fin que soltara a la castaña. La mujer perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo tras el impacto.

-Serena, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ash preocupado.

-Sí Ash, muchas gracias- respondió Serena sonriendo débilmente.

-Niño tonto, Pyroar, ¡Lanzallamas a estos gusanos!-ordenó furiosa por el ataque que recibió la figura encapuchada.

-¡Excavar!-volvió a gritar Clemont. La escena anterior volvió a repetirse. Bunnelby volvió a salir de la tierra atacando a Pyroar impidiendo que realice su ataque.

Ash reaccionó rápido y, tomando la mano de Serena ayudándola a incorporarse rápido, salieron de la zona de fuego reuniéndose con Melissa, Bonnie y Clemont.

Chris, Ariel y las dos mujeres se reunieron para auxiliar a lo que parecía ser su líder que ya se había incorporado. Manectric y Houndoom tomaron posición al lado de Pyroar, listos para combatir. Los cinco miembros de la organización criminal estaban en un lado del campo frente a la entrada de las minas, mientras que Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y Melissa estaban en el otro.

-Ash, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupada Melissa que después de un tiempo volvía a hablar. El temor que había sentido al ver a su Spritzee herido y ser tomada como rehén en sólo unos momentos fue demasiado para ella. Pero por Ash y sus nuevos amigos sabía que debía ser fuerte.

-Sí, descuida-le contestó con tranquilidad el entrenador. Con su mano derecha, siendo lo más disimulado posible, tocó la zona donde lo embistió Pyroar, aún le dolía- Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, Froakie, a pelear.

El Pokemon tipo agua acató la orden y se preparó para la lucha. Era una buena elección sabiendo que su tipo le daba ventaja contra el Pyroar rival. Ash no había sacado su Pokedex para analizar al Pokemon de su oponente, pero por los ataques que le había ordenado la mujer y su, al parecer, debilidad a los ataques tipo tierra como el Bunnelby, debía ser con seguridad un tipo fuego.

Para la sorpresa de Ash su rival, aún con su cara cubierta con la capucha, río ante la determinación del muchacho.

-Cierto, terminemos con esto-dijo finalmente la mujer-ustedes no se metan- le ordenó a sus compañeros que automáticamente devolvieron a sus Pokemon a sus respectivas pokebolas.

Ash ignoró la actitud de su oponente. No sabía por qué lo hacía pero jugaría a favor de ellos no tener que pelear con tantos Pokemon simultáneamente.

-Froakie, ¡Hidropulso!-gritó Ash ordenándole a su Pokemon usar el ataque de tipo agua más poderoso que conocía hasta el momento.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Fueron sólo segundos en tiempo real, pero para Ash pasó un tiempo más prolongado, como si todo hubiese pasado en cámara lenta. El lanzallamas de su rival, por más que fuera increíble de creer, evaporó el hidropulso de Froakie hasta convertirlo en vapor y darle un ataque directo al Pokemon rana, dejándolo fuera de combate. Ash no podía creerlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso fue todo?-preguntó burlonamente la mujer. Ash no pudo contestarle, aún estaba atónito- Así que sin palabras, bueno, ahora sigues tú- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Clemont.

El líder de gimnasio, con determinación, tenía en mente usar a Bunnelby. Por lo que había podido observar de la batalla de Pyroar contra Ash, Chespin era imposible que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, por lo que Bunnelby y sus ataques tipo tierra eran la respuesta.

-Bunnelby, usa…

-Ataque rápido.

A una velocidad impresionante, Pyroar embistió a Bunnelby dejándolo fuera de combate. Clemont no caía de su asombro. No había podido hacer ni siquiera un movimiento.

Melissa miraba incrédula la fuerza del Pokemon de sus rivales. No había podido conocer mucho a Ash y a Clemont para saber si eran buenos entrenadores, confiaba en que lo serían, pero aun así con sólo un ataque habían dejado inconscientes a sus Pokemon.

Serena y Bonnie, ya recuperadas del shock del momento que pasaron capturadas por sus oponentes, intercambiaron miradas decididas, no dejarían a Ash y a Clemont solos. Serena lanzó su pokebola y Bonnie, de su cartera, sacaron a sus respectivos Pokemon. Fennekin y el recién despertado Dedenne estaban en condiciones de pelear.

-¡Fennekin, poder oculto!

-¡Dedenne, usa Impactrueno!

Las órdenes de las dos muchachas fueron acatadas por sus Pokemon que realizaron sus respectivos movimientos. Una onda de energía violeta combinada con electricidad fue dirigida al Pyroar enemigo. Ash y Clemont sólo pudieron observar cómo las chicas unían fuerzas para intentar derrotar a su rival.

-Vozarrón.

Con sólo esa orden, Pyroar neutralizó el ataque de sus oponentes y además logró afectarlos con tal potencia que logró dejarlos inconscientes. Serena y Bonnie se dirigieron a sus Pokemon velozmente, intentando ver si estaban bien. Suspiraron aliviadas al ver que nada grave había ocurrido.

-Pensé que iban a dar más pelea pero realmente son patéticos- dijo la mujer con cierto tono burlón a los jóvenes- No vale la pena gastar energía con ustedes, considérense afortunados- dicho esto se dio vuelta ordenándole a sus compañeros que era momento de retirarse- los dejaremos vivir en esta oportunidad, pero recuerden la próxima vez no meterse con el Team Flare-pronunció antes de retirarse de la vista de los chicos.

Los cinco jóvenes se miraron entre sí, aliviados de haber podido afrontar la situación a pesar de todo. Confirmando que todos se encontraban en condiciones, Melissa se dirigió a la entrada de la mina que custodiaban los hombres con los que se enfrentaron anteriormente. Recogió a su Spritzee mientras lo abrazaba sollozando, internamente agradeciendo que se encontrara bien. Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se acercaron a ella para ver cómo estaba su Pokemon. La chica con un gesto indicó que todo estaba bajo control.

-Lamento mucho por lo que les hice pasar-dijo Melissa regresando su Pokemon a su pokebola- por mi culpa tuvieron que enfrentarse a estas personas y casi nos…

-No te preocupes- le respondió Ash rápidamente no dejándola terminar- Nosotros fuimos los que quisimos ayudarte y nos alegra que hayas recuperado a tu Pokemon.

-Es verdad, me pone muy contento que no le haya pasado nada a tu Spritzee-agregó Clemont a lo que había dicho su amigo.

Serena y Bonnie le sonrieron demostrando que estaban de acuerdo con sus amigos.

-Gracias, enserio…- dijo la chica sollozando levemente.

Transcurrido un tiempo, los chicos decidieron no volver al pueblo y seguir su camino hacia Ciudad Coumarine. Aunque eso significaba no descansar en el centro Pokemon de allí, vieron en el momento con buenos ojos acampar nuevamente al aire libre. A mitad de camino se separaron de Melissa, que iba a volver para su hogar.

-Muchas gracias por todo chicos, enserio-agradeció la joven a sus nuevos amigos ya despidiéndose. Debía apurarse porque en unas pocas horas caería la noche.

-No es nada, Melissa-dijo Ash con una sonrisa

La chica le sonrió. De pronto, algo vino a su mente.

-Por cierto Ash- Melissa le dirigió su atención al muchacho. El resto del grupo miraba expectante- siendo que eres un entrenador Pokemon, imagino que estás recolectando las medallas de los gimnasios de Kalos para participar en la liga de este año, ¿No?

-Sí, eso estoy haciendo-le contestó extrañado el chico por la pregunta.

-Ya veo… bueno, ¡Espero nos veamos pronto de nuevo!- dijo con un leve y casi imperceptible sonrojo antes de partir corriendo camino a su pueblo. Claro, casi imperceptible pero no invisible para Serena que notó aquel gesto de la chica y bufó resignada al ver a otra chica interesada en la persona que consideraba especial para ella.

Los cuatro chicos despidieron agitando sus manos a su nueva amiga y una vez que se perdió de vista partieron y retomaron su camino hacía Ciudad Coumarine.

El panorama era parecido a cuando estaban por llegar al Pueblo Esmeralda. Nuevamente, cada uno de los chicos tenía su mente ocupada con diversos pensamientos. Aunque esta vez había un solo tópico que se repetía en cada uno de ellos, dos palabras que retumbaban en la cabeza de ellos. Team Flare.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en el Pueblo Esmeralda, un hombre mayor de edad veía como su Flareon era fácilmente derrotado por un Seismitoad.

-Qué lamentable… aunque bueno, sino quieres que haya heridos ya sabes qué tienes que decir- le dijo al anciano una figura ya conocida envuelta en su sobretodo azul. Su cabello platinado se agitaba con la suave brisa que corría en ese momento- si necesitas te daré una palabra clave, es Moltres- el hombre sonrió burlonamente.

El anciano suspiró resignado, parecía no tener elección.

"_Que suerte la mía, al parecer esos sujetos no iban tras Moltres después de todo. Quizás sólo estaban de paso por este pueblo_-pensó para sí- _Pobre Lysandre, debe pensar que con Yvetal y Xerneas le será suficiente. El jefe se pondrá muy feliz cuando sepa que capturé al ave legendaria. Que suerte la mía haberme cruzado a esos niños. Sí, no les mentí, el Team Flare es peligroso, pero no son nada comparados con nosotros…_"

El hombre rió complacido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Moltres sería suyo.

* * *

La noche ya había caído completamente. En medio del bosque se encontraban acampando Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, intentando despejar sus cabezas después del largo día que habían tenido que afrontar. Luego de cenar, Bonnie fue la primera en ir a descansar. No habían hablado del tema, desde que se despidieron de Melissa, de la organización que enfrentaron anteriormente, pero a los tres chicos les sorprendía cómo Bonnie había asimilado todo lo ocurrido. Parecía que el viaje le estaba sirviendo de mucho a pesar de su corta edad.

Clemont intentó, siempre que pudo, aliviar la tensión que transcurría durante su andar. Aún podía recordar lo mal que se había sentido al ver sufrir a sus amigos. Su plan era ser el factor sorpresa en caso que Ash necesitara ayuda como ocurrió, pero para mantenerse incógnito tuvo que reprimir actuar y ver cómo tomaban de rehenes a sus amigas, su hermana y lastimaban a Ash. Fue duro para él, pero sabía que estas cosas servían para fortalecer su carácter para afrontar situaciones así en un futuro. Con organizaciones como éstas dando vueltas por Kalos, habría más confrontaciones seguramente.

Serena esperó a que todos sus amigos se acostaran para, como venía haciendo, ir a entrenar con su Pokemon. Fennekin ya se encontraba en mejores condiciones de su batalla contra Pyroar. Preparando todo, de su bolso sacó un poco de desinfectante y unas vendas para tapar las heridas que tenía de la tarde. La marca de las uñas de su captora, al igual que las que tenía Melissa, seguían latentes. Una vez vendada tomó la pokebola de Fennekin y partió. Se alejó un poco del campamento, lo suficiente para no perderse, y liberó a su Pokemon. Estaba por darle una orden cuando la silueta a la distancia de alguien muy familiar para ella llamó completamente su atención.

-¿Ash?

El susodicho volteó y miró a su amiga que se acercaba con Fennekin en sus brazos. Sin levantarse le sonrió tenuemente y con un gesto le indicó que si quería podía tomar asiento junto a él.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Serena no teniendo idea de qué acontecía por la cabeza del entrenador.

-Es sólo que…-comenzó Ash esquivando la mirada de Serena- estaba reprochándome mis acciones contra el Team Flare. No pensé que eran tipos tan peligrosos y actué de manera imprudente- Serena escuchaba atentamente las palabras del chico, no pensaba que pudiera pensar con tal madurez- los puse en peligro a todos ustedes…- dicho esto prestó atención por primera vez al vendaje que cubría la muñeca derecha de Serena.

El joven rozó suavemente por encima del vendaje la herida de Serena, lamentándose de lo que le habían hecho a ella. Al sentir el contacto ésta reaccionó con una leve mueca de dolor. Ash se sobresaltó al notar eso pero Serena le indicó con un gesto que no era nada. Un silencio se hizo presente en el lugar.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Ash rompiendo el hielo- Sobre tu herida podría decirte aquellas palabras que te dije cuando éramos niños y te lastimaste la pierna-comentó riendo un poco.

Serena lo miró sorprendida. Era la primera vez desde que viajaban juntos que Ash mencionaba algo relacionado a cuando se conocieron.

-Sí, las recordé hace unos días- continuó al ver la mirada de confusión de su compañera- lo siento, no tengo buena memoria para algunas cosas.

La joven le sonrió. Le hacía muy feliz dentro suyo que Ash tuviera presente su primer encuentro con ella.

-No importa- le dijo Serena con una sonrisa- pero, volviendo al tema anterior, no te sientas culpable, actuaste cómo sentiste en el momento. Yo tampoco esperaba que esas personas fueran tan peligrosas. Estamos quizás algo acostumbrados al Team Rocket y bueno, nos descuidamos al no pensar que podía haber gente más temible que ellos. Además- añadió- si me ayudaste, al rescatarme de esa mujer. Gracias- finalizó Serena con la sonrisa más radiante que pudo sacar en el momento, intentando lograr que su Ash levantara el ánimo.

-No fue nada-contestó Ash algo más aliviado por las palabras de Serena en cuanto a lo ocurrido hace unas horas-…y gracias.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. Ash principalmente recapitulaba todo lo que había pasado y su batalla, más precisamente, contra la mujer al parecer líder de esos hombres. Intentando ser lo más disimulado posible para Serena, colocó su brazo derecho en la zona donde había sido embestido por el Pyroar. El dolor iba desapareciendo, pero actuaba a su vez como una especie de cicatriz de la batalla que tuvo él y sus amigos contra la organización. Sabía que cuando volvieran a enfrentarse él debía mejorar. Esa vez que se encuentren no dejaría que ninguno de sus amigos sufra de nuevo ni tampoco nadie más, como le ocurrió a Melissa, y si de él dependiera, frustraría cada plan de ellos, de esa organización.

-Team Flare…

**Del título del capítulo, lo medité bastante, pero me decidí por ese aunque haga clara referencia al Equipo Rocket. De ellos, van a hacer su aparición pronto pero no intervendrán demasiado. Era quizás algo gracioso al principio de la serie, pero ya digamos para mi opinión pasaron a ser algo molestos jaja.**

**También en parte, contento de estrenar por fin las líneas divisorias en el texto. No sabía como se ponían en este sitio y por suerte pude aprender! jaja**

**Tenía en mente dividir este capítulo en dos partes, para que en relación a los otros no quede disparejo, pero vi mejor al final unirlo y publicarlo todo hoy. **

**Gracias superjetjohn 117 como siempre por estar amigo. Mejor que le hayan podido sacar el lado bueno a la situación, ya sabes como es este deporte, siempre da revancha! **

**También muchas gracias por comentar a NGA96, me alegro que esta historia te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también!**

**Como siempre, gracias también a todos los que leen esta historia y la siguen, enserio. Cualquier crítica, pregunta o comentario como siempre es bien recibido!**

**¡Hasta el Lunes que viene!**


	6. El tesoro de Azul

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Otro Lunes y seguimos con esta historia jaja.**

**Para este capítulo en particular, tomé un poco la idea de los juegos, con unas pequeñas diferencias, que para los que lo lean y lo hayan jugado van a poder ver.**

**¡Espero lo disfruten!**

**Olvide mencionarlo en casi todos los capítulos de la historia. Pokemon y sus personajes ****NO**** me pertenecen de ninguna manera.**

* * *

Una semana transcurrió rápidamente en el viaje de los chicos a su objetivo. Los cuatro suspiraron aliviados, por fin habían llegado. O eso parecía. Ash observó que a su derecha, cerca de unos arbustos, se hallaba un letrero el cual le daba la bienvenida a los turistas, o transeúntes, a la ciudad Coumarine. Sin embargo, esta no se veía a la vista. Incluso, el entrenador se paró en puntas de pie para intentar, aunque inútilmente, visualizar algún edificio u algo, pero nada encontró.

Serena revisó su localizador portátil que indicaba que, en efecto, habían arribado a su destino. Lo único que podían ver los cuatro, era un puerto enorme con dos barcos amarrados al muelle. Por lo que la pregunta de todos en el grupo era la misma. ¿Dónde estaba la ciudad?

-Serena, ¿No estará descompuesto tu localizador?-preguntó Ash algo desilusionado.

-Lo dudo, aparte aquel letrero dice que estamos en Coumarine-se defendió Serena señalando el cartel que habían pasado momentos atrás.

-Puede igual que no esté andando bien- añadió Clemont a la conversación- déjame verlo, quizás pueda arreglarlo…

-¡No!- participó Bonnie. Serena estaba a punto de responder lo mismo pero la pequeña le había ganado de mano, aunque no estaba segura si usaría la misma efusión que usó ella para negar la ayuda- ¡Si explota el localizador no sabremos a dónde ir y estaremos perdidos para siempre!-exclamó utilizando un falso dramatismo.

-¡Bonnie!

-… Disculpen- interrumpió una voz la leve discusión que iba a iniciarse entre los dos hermanos.

Los chicos enfocados en su debate voltearon y observaron a un hombre bastante avanzado en edad a simple vista. El mismo vestía un conjunto verde acompañado con una boina del mismo color pero más oscuro. No se podía interpretar si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados en aquel momento.

-Si me permiten decirles, para llegar a la ciudad deben tomarse uno de esos botes- dijo el anciano con amabilidad señalando los que anteriormente los chicos habían visualizado- aunque deben averiguar en aquel sitio si, en efecto, alguno de ellos es el que los puede llevar a Coumarine.

-Muchas gracias señor- agradeció Ash feliz por saber que retomarían el camino hacía su siguiente batalla de gimnasio.

Serena, Clemont y Bonnie asintieron al mismo tiempo dándole las gracias al hombre que los había ayudado. Clemont lo observó extrañado. Por alguna razón él le parecía familiar.

-No se preocupen- dijo el anciano dirigiéndoles una sonrisa- es bueno ver de vez en cuando por aquí jóvenes, entrenadores como ustedes, tan entusiastas- comentó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mar- que tengan buen día- finalizó así sin más retirándose a un ritmo lento pero seguro en dirección a donde debían ir los chicos aunque no particularmente hacía el establecimiento.

-¡Espere!- gritó Ash esperando que el hombre lo escuchara. No sabía si lo había hecho o no, pero siguió su paso ignorando todo a su alrededor- Qué lástima, no nos dijo su nombre.

-Fue muy amable de su parte por ayudarnos- comentó Serena lamentándose de igual forma no haber podido saber más de aquel buen hombre que los asistió.

-Vamos, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Hay que ir a tomar el bote para ir a la ciudad!-sugirió Bonnie entusiasta con Dedenne subido a su cabeza imitando los gestos de la niña.

-Cierto, ¡Vamos!-acotó Ash corriendo en dirección hacia los barcos, con Pikachu en su hombro, seguido de cerca por Serena y Bonnie. Clemont como siempre iba detrás, lento aunque con un andar no tan seguro como el del anciano.

Al llegar a su destino, los chicos hablaron con una mujer que parecía estar a cargo de los barcos que partían desde el puerto hasta la ciudad. La misma les comentó que esta parte, por más distanciada que parezca de la ciudad, es más dedicada a los comercios dedicados a esencias para Pokemon y para los muchos fanáticos de la pesca. El sitio era ideal para ello.

-Genial, mientras esperemos que salga el barco podríamos intentar pescar algo-sugirió Ash con entusiasmo.

-El barco que hace el recorrido hacia Coumarine volverá en unas horas. Cuando lo haga, apenas llegue saldrá con destino allí nuevamente– les informó la chica que los estaba atendiendo- así que si gustan pueden descansar en el hotel que está cerca de aquí, pescar como sugirió su amigo, o visitar Azul.

-¿Azul?-preguntó Bonnie curiosa.

-Exacto, es una bahía no muy lejana a este puerto- explicó la empleada- pueden ir si gustan a conocer. Allí hay muchos Pokemon difíciles de encontrar en Kalos y también algunos misterios.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-preguntó ahora Serena. Si la joven intentaba promocionar el lugar parecía estar haciendo mucho efecto.

-Algunos son típicas historias de hombres que se adentran en el mar en dirección a la bahía y vuelven con anécdotas increíbles, pero más allá de lo que crean o no, hay un relato que es verídico- la mujer comentó ante la atenta mirada de los cuatro viajeros- se dice que en alguna parte de ese lugar se encuentra una piedra de gran valor. No sabemos qué sea, un diamante, una perla, oro, plata, rubíes, un zafiro…

Tanto Bonnie como Serena a la par que la muchacha numeraba varias piedras preciosas parecían emocionarse. Ash y Clemont, por otro lado, se mostraban indiferentes aunque con cierta intriga de sobre qué podría tratarse.

-Es algo que despierta la curiosidad a varios visitantes-continuó la mujer- se encuentra en una cueva ubicada en medio de una pequeña isla muy cerca de allí. Si quieren ir, el barco de afuera los dejará en el lugar- los invitó la empleada señalándoles con su mano a uno de los dos transportes que se encontraban amarrados al muelle.

-¿Les parece si vamos, chicos?-preguntó Ash al grupo. Los tres asintieron sin dudar.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del edificio donde estaban Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie. Tres personas, un hombre, una mujer y un Pokemon, seguían atentamente la conversación que estaba aconteciendo dentro del comercio con una especie de artefacto de escucha. Los tres sonrieron complacidos.

-Parece interesante-comentó el hombre de cabello azul y uniforme blanco en su totalidad. El mismo tenía una "R" en el pecho remarcada en rojo.

-¿Qué podrá ser ese objeto?- preguntó ahora la mujer, poseedora de una cabellera roja y una vestimenta muy similar a su compañero.

-No importa qué sea, será nuestra-acotó el Pokemon, el cual se trataba de un Meowth.

-Vamos a adelantarnos a esos gusanos, James- sugirió la mujer- con el submarino Magikarp llegaremos más rápido que ellos.

-Tienes razón Jessie, en marcha- coincidió James con su compañera- además, con estas bellezas- dijo sacando una maleta donde en su interior se podían visualizar artefactos de alta tecnología- nuestros Pokemon serán mucho más fuertes.

-Esta vez no está con ellos la chica y su mega-Lucario- acotó el Meowth- ¡No podrán con nosotros!

Los tres una vez acordados sus planes se dirigieron hacia el mar donde su transporte los esperaba.

* * *

En otro lugar, un anciano y otro joven bajaban de un pequeño bote para pisar tierra firme. El joven vestía un pantalón jean, un sweater rojo y unos zapatos negros. Tenía el cabello castaño y no parecía tener más de 15 años. El anciano era el mismo que, anteriormente, había ayudado a Ash y sus amigos a llegar a su objetivo.

-Abuelo, no debiste venir conmigo hasta aquí, puedo cuidarme solo-comentó riendo un poco el joven ante la actitud sobreprotectora de su acompañante.

-Marlon-respondió al anciano con calma- yo fui el que te sugirió venir y, aparte, el que sabe qué es exactamente lo que venimos a buscar.

Marlon levantó una ceja.

-Es verdad, nunca me dijiste por qué vinimos.

-Digamos que, estamos en la búsqueda de un mito que no lo es tanto-dijo al anciano. Su nieto lo miraba escéptico, si antes no sabía a qué se refería ahora menos- me imagino que has escuchado la historia de aquella piedra de gran valor que se encuentra en esta bahía, ¿No?

-Sí, claro…-respondió el castaño dudoso-pero creí que era sólo un cuento para atraer el turismo.

-Lo son los demás cuentos de los marineros, Marlon-dijo el hombre- pero esta historia es bien cierta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó curioso el joven.

-Yo mismo escondí la roca con unos antiguos compañeros-confesó el abuelo de Marlon. El joven no caía de su asombro.

-¿En serio? ¡Eres increíble abuelo!- el hombre sonrío ante la emoción de su nieto- pero, ¿Para qué queremos una piedra de valor? ¿Necesitamos dinero?

El anciano rió ante el comentario del chico.

-No todo lo que se refiere a valor va de la mano con lo económico, aunque sí, puede que si uno quisiera vender esta piedra pueda conseguir una buena suma de efectivo. No obstante, te aseguro que nosotros le daremos un mejor uso.

-¿Cómo cuál?-preguntó curioso el chico.

-Ya lo verás… Por cierto, trajiste a tu Pokemon contigo, ¿No?

-Sí abuelo, como siempre-respondió Marlon mostrándole una pokebola- de todas formas, como me dijiste que sólo veníamos de visita dejé el resto de mi equipo en el centro Pokemon.

-Excelente Marlon, excelente- dijo complacido el anciano. Marlon lo miró extrañado.

La charla entre anciano y joven transcurría al mismo tiempo que se dirigían a una de las tantas entradas que tenía la cueva principal de la bahía.

-La verdad no entiendo tu propósito, abuelo- se sinceró Marlon- pero supongo que debo hacerte caso, después de todo eres el…

Una fuerte explosión retumbó en el lugar. Tanto anciano como joven se alarmaron terriblemente, el sonido provino de la cueva.

-Vamos Marlon, parece que hay problemas.

Sin decir una palabra más, los dos se adentraron dentro de la cueva, intentando descubrir la causa de aquel estallido que percibieron.

A una distancia no muy lejana, sobre el nivel del mar, un barco dirigía su rumbo hacía la bahía de Azul. Los tripulantes de aquel navío se sobresaltaron al sentir un fuerte estruendo que se podía percibir aún a una considerable distancia, acompañado de un leve temblor.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Ash algo preocupado.

-No lo sé, chico-respondió el marinero que llevaba en su bote a Ash y los demás- pero no creo que ese sonido haya sido provocado por alguna causa natural.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-consultó Serena curiosa. Clemont y Bonnie observaban en silencio en dirección a la isla principal de la bahía, a la cual prácticamente ya estaban llegando.

-Por costumbre-empezó el hombre mirando en dirección a su destino- como habrán escuchado en el puerto antes de salir, aparte del relato de la piedra valiosa, hay varias historias de tesoros y obviamente eso llama la atención de gente codiciosa. La cueva está de alguna forma aclimatada para que la gente pueda visitarla e interactuar con los Pokemon de allí. Sin embargo, si la intención de uno es encontrar aquellas joyas, los escombros del lugar impiden la búsqueda, por lo que el único camino es quitarlas es manualmente o…

-… usar explosivos- finalizó Clemont comprendiendo la situación.

-Exacto, chico.

-Bien, sea lo que sea que esté pasando iremos a impedir que esa gente destruya el hogar de los Pokemon que habitan allí- propuso Ash a sus amigos, los cuales aceptaron la idea.

-Gracias chicos-agradeció el marinero a los chicos al ver sus buenas intenciones. Ciertamente estaba preocupado por el estado de la isla a la cual sentía aprecio.

Dentro de la cueva, se volvió a repetir otra explosión aunque ésta más leve que la antecesora. Tres individuos parecían complacidos por los resultados de los estallidos. Estos fueron producidos por dos máquinas de gran tamaño y poder destructivo, colocada una en cada extremo del sitio de la cueva donde se encontraban. El Team Rocket pensaba estar cerca de su objetivo.

-Ahora está más despejado-dijo James agitando fervientemente su mano para despejar el humo que rodeaba el ambiente.

-Sí, pero con este humo se va a ensuciar todo nuestros trajes- protestó Jessie usando sus manos para sacudir todo los restos de las explosiones de su vestimenta.

-¡Dejen de quejarse!-bramó Meowth cansado de las protestas de sus compañeros- todavía no hemos encontrado esa piedra, hay que seguir…

-¡Oigan!-una voz les habló- ¿Qué creen que hacen?

Los tres integrantes del Team Rocket dirigieron su mirada hacía el sitio donde venía la voz. Aunque su visión estaba aún algo obstaculizada por el humo lograron visualizar dos siluetas. Una vez despejado, observaron a un anciano y a un joven que los miraban visiblemente molestos.

-No molesten ustedes dos- dijo James fastidiado porque vinieran a interponerse en sus planes- estamos en medio de algo importante.

-¿Por qué están destruyendo la cueva?-preguntó Marlon acercándose a los tres maleantes-¡Es el hogar de varios Pokemon y están molestándolos!

-¿Y crees que nos importa, niño?-le dijo Jessie burlonamente- ahora, vete con ese viejo y no estorben sino quieren salir heridos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó el anciano mientras iba aproximándose al centro del escenario donde estaban. Las explosiones provocadas por el Team Rocket habían despejado todo el centro de la caverna, dejando un sitio amplio sin ningún obstáculo alguno a la vista.

Al escuchar la pregunta, James, Jessie y Meowth se miraron complacidos. Era hora de su lema.

-Prepárense para los…

-¡Ampharos, yo te elijo!-gritó Marlon interrumpiendo la puesta en escena de los rivales- ¡Usa descarga contra esas máquinas!

De la pokebola del joven salió una especie de salamandra, de una considerable altura, color amarilla. La misma poseía una larga cola con una esfera roja en el final de la misma. Su cuerpo tenía rayas de color negro en ella y en su cuello. Una vez liberado, acató la orden de su entrenador y lanzó un feroz ataque eléctrico que se expandió por el lugar destruyendo las dos maquinarias.

-Maldición-pronunció James visiblemente molesto- primero corta nuestro lema y luego destruye nuestras preciadas máquinas, ¡Verás lo que es el poder del Team Rocket! ¡Inkay, adelante!

Tras la orden de James, apareció un pequeño calamar equipado con un artefacto extraño que cubría su cuerpo.

-¡Pumpkaboo, Wobbuffet, a pelear!- gritó Jessie liberando a sus Pokemon. Ambos, tanto el monstruo celeste como el Pokemon tipo planta/fantasma, poseían al igual que Inkay dispositivos adheridos a ellos.

-Marlon, déjame esto a mí- el anciano dio un paso adelante sujetando dos pokebolas, una en cada mano.

-No abuelo, déjamelo a mí- dijo Marlon colocando su brazo derecho para impedirle el paso a su ascendiente- es una perfecta oportunidad para que Ampharos y yo entrenemos- finalizó con decisión el muchacho.

-Marlon, sólo has traído a tu Ampharos- comentó el anciano- son tres contra uno, déjame…

-Descuida, estaremos bien-manifestó Marlon lleno de confianza- debemos superar retos, sino no seremos los más fuertes de la región Kalos…

-¿Van a atacar?-manifestó ofuscado Meowth al ver que sus rivales no atacaban. El anciano y el joven miraban asombrados como el Pokemon podía hablar, era algo que no esperaban. Marlon sacudió su cabeza olvidando ese detalle, pensando en que quizás se trataba un niño disfrazado.

-¿Listo Ampharos?- el Pokemon asintió- ¡Rayo!

El Pokemon desprendió de su cuerpo una fuerte descarga eléctrica en dirección a sus rivales.

-Wobbuffet, ya sabes que hacer- anunció Jessie sonriendo.

El Pokemon psíquico se colocó delante de Inkay y Pumpkaboo y recibió directamente el ataque. Marlon y su abuelo miraban asombrados como no sólo el movimiento conocido de Wobbuffet entraba en acción, sino que el dispositivo que llevaba incorporado lo potenciaba. Como resultado, el rayo de Ampharos volvió hacia él pero con una potencia incalculable.

-Ampharos, ¡Esquívalo!-ordenó Marlon desesperado, al ver que uno de los ataques más fuertes de su compañero fuera reflejado con tal facilidad.

Su abuelo seguía aún sorprendido por la maniobra de sus rivales. Con esos artefactos parecían ser rivales a temer, no necesitaba ver otro movimiento desperdiciado por Ampharos para saber que serían en vano. Haciendo uso de su vasta experiencia y lectura en los combates, sabía que debía hacer algo. Su nieto le había impedido participar de la pelea, y por más arriesgado que sea su decisión la respetaría. En cambio, ayudaría a que ganase el combate. Observó a su alrededor intentando identificar algún rastro que le ayude a saber en qué lugar de la cueva estaban. Cuando notó dos pilares casi idénticos en una esquina sonrió. Estaban algo dañados por las explosiones, pero aún servían para su objetivo, el mismo que pensó él y sus antiguos compañeros los ayudaría a localizar su tesoro en caso que fuera necesario.

El anciano miró a su nieto que seguía batallando con el Team Rocket. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo que él, por lo que dejó de realizar ataques potentes sabiendo que serían devueltos con más potencia. No podía dejarlo solo. Debía buscar eso, pero tampoco podía descuidarlo.

-Pumpkaboo, ¡gana su espalda!-ordenó Jessie aprovechando la situación. Marlon y su Ampharos intentaban esquivar los ataques de sus tres rivales, pero al ponerse detrás de ellos, el Pokemon planta/fantasma había obtenido una amplia ventaja- ¡Bola sombra!

Marlon cerró los ojos, sabía que los tenían. Su abuelo a la distancia volvió sobre sus pasos, listo para arrojar su pokebola y auxiliar a su nieto, no podía dejar que lo lastimaran por más que respetara su determinación.

-Pikachu, ¡Electro bola!

La bola sombra de Pumpkaboo fue desviada por una esfera de energía eléctrica que impidió, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, que siga su trayectoria. Marlon miró hacía donde vino el ataque y visualizó que sus salvadores eran dos chicos y dos chicas. Sonrió complacido.

-¡Muchas gracias, me salvaron!-les agradeció el joven. Su Ampharos les dirigió un gesto intentando expresar lo mismo que su entrenador.

-Descuida-dijo Ash acercándose hacía él junto con sus amigos- veníamos hacía aquí y percibimos que algo andaba mal, no me sorprende que se trate de ellos, ¡Team Rocket!

-Vaya, así que por fin llegó el gusano- dijo burlonamente James- no importa que hayan venido, nuestros potenciados Pokemon se encargarán de ustedes.

Clemont observó que Wobbuffet, Pumpkaboo e Inkay tenían artefactos pegados a ellos. Eran idénticos a los que el Team Rocket había utilizado anteriormente cuando Korrina viajaba con ellos.

-Ash, mira- le señaló Clemont al entrenador para que preste atención a los dispositivos- ¡Son las mismas maravillosas maquinarias que usaron contra nosotros antes!

Bonnie y Serena rodaron sus ojos ante los cumplidos del chico a sus rivales.

-¡Clemont, no es momento para alabar al enemigo!-se quejó Serena. Sabía igual que no había remedio, al joven inventor todo lo relacionado con las máquinas lo maravillaba- debemos detenerlos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el líder de gimnasio- ¡Chespin, a pelear!

-¡Fennekin, sal!- exclamó Serena liberando a su Pokemon.

Ash miró a la chica instantáneamente, aunque sabía que ya no era la misma, le seguía llamando la atención que Serena esté tan activa respecto a los combates. Eso le hizo sonreír.

Frente al Team Rocket, estaban ahora Ampharos, Fennekin, Chespin y Pikachu, listos para combatir, ahora sería diferente.

El anciano sonrió complacido, eran los jóvenes a los cuales había ayudado horas atrás. Pensó al momento de interactuar con ellos que eran personas bondadosas y confiables. Ahora que sabía que su nieto estaba en buenas manos, podía ir a buscar la llave para la victoria de ellos.

-Dedenne, nosotros también vamos a…

-No Bonnie, es peligroso-la detuvo su hermano mayor- con lo que tiene el TeamRocket incorporado a sus Pokemon son muy fuertes para Dedenne-le explicó- déjanos a nosotros.

La chica bufó resignada y aceptó no intervenir. Se alejó un poco para no ser alcanzada por el combate.

-¡Fennekin, lanzallamas a Pumpkaboo!-pronunció Serena la orden. Del Pokemon de fuego se desprendió un poderoso ataque que afectó a su rival, sorprendiendo a propios y extraños. Ash y Clemont estaban admirados por la velocidad y potencia de ese movimiento. Se podía percibir cierto entrenamiento allí.

-Rayos, la mocosa mejoró- se lamentó Jessie-no pensé necesario usar a Wobbuffet, pero ahora no me confiaré. Pumpkaboo, ¡Bola sombra!

-¡Pikachu, rayo!-ordenó Ash al ver que el ataque se dirigía a su Pokemon.

La colisión de ambos ataques provocó una fuerte explosión. Sorpresivamente para Ash, la potencia del ataque fantasma pasó a pesar del choque y golpeó fuertemente a su Pokemon.

-¡Pikachu!-gritó el azabache yendo en dirección a su Pokemon.

-Inkay, ahora usa Psicorayo sobre el gusano y su Pikachu-ordenó James aprovechando la situación.

-¡Chespin, látigo cepa!

El Pokemon tipo hierba logró sujetar al pequeño calamar evitando que realice su ataque. Clemont miró al muchacho que habían conocido recientemente.

-¡Ahora, atácalo!

Marlon, rápido, interpretó la jugada de Clemont. Era la oportunidad.

-¡Ampharos, rayo!

El ataque iba en dirección a Inkay, el cual parecía no tener escapatoria.

-Wobbuffet, devuélvele su ataque-exclamó Jessie dándole indicaciones a su Pokemon.

El movimiento fue efectivo. El rayo fue absorbido por Wobbuffet y su dispositivo devolviéndolo con mucha más fuerza, dañando a Ampharos y Chespin gravemente.

-¡Chespin!-gritó Clemont preocupado por su Pokemon. Al llegar a donde estaba pudo ver que estaba inconsciente.

-¡Ampharos, resiste!- Marlon pudo ver que su Pokemon aún podía continuar, aunque tenía en cuenta que recibió un gran daño. Le asombraba el poder que tenían esas máquinas, el rayo al ser un ataque eléctrico no debía hacer mucho efecto en Pokemon eléctricos y tipo planta, como Ampharos y Chespin, pero lo hizo.

-Ahora sigues tú-dijo Jessie dirigiéndole la amenaza a Serena-¡Bola sombra!

-Fennekin, esquívalo-ordenó Serena a su Pokemon que logró evadir el ataque de excesiva potencia.

-Te tengo- exclamó James. Serena observó que detrás de Fennekin, Inkay estaba listo para atacar.

-¡Psicorayo!

El ataque dio justo en el blanco. Fennekin recibió el daño directamente y quedó fuera de combate.

Los cuatro chicos se reunieron con sus malheridos Pokemon para intentar pensar en alguna estrategia. Bonnie se unió a ellos preocupada. El panorama era complicado. Fennekin y Chespin ya no podían pelear, mientras que Pikachu y Ampharos estaban débiles.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Marlon a sus aliados.

-Debemos encontrar la manera para que dejen de funcionar esos artefactos-dijo Clemont, reflexionando la situación.

-Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?-preguntó Serena consternada- Los ataques de nuestros Pokemon no son suficientes…

-Bueno gusanos, parece que por fin después de tantos años los venceremos-anunció James complacido- nos llevaremos obviamente la valiosa piedra y a tu Pikachu.

Ash parecía contrariado. No iba a darse por vencido, de ninguna manera, pero la situación no era sencilla. Debía arriesgarse y probar con sus otros Pokemon.

-¡Inkay, embestida!

El Pokemon psíquico se dispuso a atacar a los cuatro entrenadores y sus compañeros.

-Weepinbell, hojas navaja- una voz se escuchó a la distancia. Unas afiladas hojas dañaron gravemente a Inkay deteniéndolo de su ataque.

Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie miraron a la dirección dónde provino el ataque. Observaron al anciano que los había ayudado anteriormente. Marlon sonrió al ver a su abuelo en acción.

-¡Abuelo, gracias!-agradeció Marlon. Los demás lo miraron asombrados, no se imaginaban que el chico que conocieron fuera el nieto de aquel señor que amablemente los ayudó.

-Marlon, usa esto-dijo el anciano aprovechando la situación.

Weepinbell, con su látigo cepa, le acercó a Marlon dos piedras. Una pequeña y otra más grande. Marlon las recibió curioso, no sabía qué podían ser. Ash y los demás las observaron con atención, tenían la impresión que ya conocían esos objetos.

-¿Abuelo, qué es esto?-preguntó el muchacho no sabiendo qué hacer con lo que había recibido.

-Son megapiedras-anunció el hombre mayor de edad-quédate con la más pequeña y dale la más grande a Ampharos, ¡Con eso lograrás la mega evolución!

Los dichos del anciano retumbaron en los chicos y el Team Rocket. No se imaginaban que la valiosa piedra que tanto se referían los relatos era una megapiedra para lograr la evolución.

-Oh, así que se trataba de eso-dijo Meowth emocionado-no serán diamantes o perlas, pero si le llevamos al jefe un Pokemon mega evolucionado nos recompensará de sobremanera.

James y Jessie, por otro lado, parecían contrariados. Pensaban igual que Meowth respecto a la piedra, pero sabían que si el chico lograba la transformación, no serían rivales para él. Había que actuar.

-Inkay, ¡Atácalos con psicorayo ahora!

-¡Marlon, date prisa!-el anciano pidió a la distancia.

El muchacho, de la forma más rápida que pudo, le dio la piedra más grande a Ampharos que curioso, la recibió dubitativo.

-Confía en mí, Ampharos-dijo el castaño confiado-mi abuelo me contó sobre esta evolución. No sabía cómo eran las piedras, pero juntos lograremos esto-le comentó a su Pokemon- ¡Ampharos, mega evoluciona!

Tocando la pequeña piedra que le correspondía al muchacho, el lazo que unía a entrenador y Pokemon se activó provocando el milagro. El ataque de Inkay dio en el blanco, afectando a Ampharos, pero la transformación del mismo evitó que el rayo psíquico hiciera algún efecto.

Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie miraban la situación preocupados. Si bien era de gran ayuda tener un Pokemon mega evolucionado, sabían de la experiencia por Korrina que existía la posibilidad que el chico no pudiera controlarlo y la situación se complicara más.

Mientras, la trasformación fue todo un éxito, mostrando a un Ampharos un poco más alto con una cabellera blanca que se salía de su cabeza. Su cola también había obtenido una bola de pelos del mismo color. Marlon miraba sorprendido a su Pokemon.

-Ampharos-lo llamó el chico a su compañero. El mismo lo miró asintiendo- Bien, acabemos con esto, ¡Usa rayo!

El Team Rocket miraba aterrado la escena, ya conocían cómo había resultado ello antes.

-¡Wobbuffet, defiéndenos!-exclamó Jessie asustada por el poder que mostraba tener el movimiento del Pokemon recientemente evolucionado.

El intento del Pokemon del bando enemigo fue inútil, el rayo afectó tanto a Wobbuffet como a sus Pokemon y ellos mismos, recibiendo una potente descarga eléctrica que provocó una explosión enorme. De ella resultó que parte de la cueva colapsara y ocasionara que el Team Rocket y sus Pokemon salieran despedidos por el aire, alejándose del lugar. El anciano se acercó a su nieto y los chicos complacido, su plan había resultado a la perfección.

Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie suspiraron aliviados, la situación había pasado, o eso parecía. Ampharos luego de haber realizado el ataque permaneció inmóvil en el mismo lugar. No respondía a los llamados de Marlon, por lo que los chicos temían lo peor, que el Pokemon se revelara y los atacara. Habían visto la potencia de ese rayo y era algo que con sus Pokemon actuales no podían combatir. Marlon se acercó a su Pokemon intentando ver qué le ocurría.

-Espera, ¡Es peligroso!-advirtió Ash- Puede que nos…

El entrenador no pudo finalizar la frase ya que Ampharos había caído exhausto en el piso. Su transformación al mismo tiempo se había desvanecido.

-¡Ampharos!-Marlon se acercó a su Pokemon preocupado. Se agachó para poder estar a su mismo nivel. Notó que sólo estaba cansado por la batalla y sin energías.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó Ash acercándose al muchacho para saber la situación de su compañero.

-Sí, gracias- agradeció el castaño-también por la ayuda. Por cierto, no me presenté. Mi nombre es Marlon, soy de ciudad Coumarine y soy un entrenador-dijo extendiendo su mano hacía Ash.

-Mi nombre es Ash y soy de Pueblo Paleta-dijo orgulloso el joven- y él es mi amigo Pikachu-señaló a su Pokemon que reposaba con algo de esfuerzo por el daño de la batalla en el hombro del entrenador.

-Yo soy Clemont y ella es mi hermana Bonnie-presentó el joven rubio también a su pequeña hermana que saludó al muchacho de igual forma.

-Mi nombre es Serena, gusto en conocerte- se presentó cordialmente la chica también.

-Gusto en conocerlos, gracias por ayudarme con esos tres-comentó Marlon incorporándose y regresando a su pokebola a su Ampharos. Una vez devuelto al artefacto, la piedra enorme que sostenía su Pokemon había quedado en el piso. Marlon la recogió.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-preguntó el anciano acercándose a los chicos.

-Sí señor, muchas gracias por su ayuda-agradeció Ash- de nuevo.

-Ustedes fueron la ayuda en esta oportunidad, joven-le respondió con una sonrisa el hombre.

Marlon observaba la conversación entre su abuelo y el entrenador. Sin siquiera hablarlo, se dirigían todos a la salida de la cueva. Había que salir lo más pronto posible. Marlon en un instante recordó algo.

-Ash- el susodicho lo miró- ¿Por qué dijiste antes que era peligroso acercarme a Ampharos?-preguntó intrigado- Somos amigos desde que era un pequeño Mareep, no me lastimaría jamás.

-No, sé que no-se defendió Ash- no lo decía por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que hace poco tuvimos una experiencia con una amiga nuestra que logró mega evolucionar a su Lucario y tuvo problemas con él-explicó Clemont ayudando a su amigo con su argumento- se volvía muy agresivo y atacaba a quien fuera a su alrededor, por eso pensamos que podía ser peligroso.

-¿En serio?-cuestionó Marlon asombrado por lo que decían ambos jóvenes.

-Puede ocurrir, Marlon-acotó su abuelo-la mega evolución es una fuerte transformación que un Pokemon puede realizar en un periodo de tiempo reducido. Para ello, como ya te dije antes y parece que nuestros jóvenes amigos también saben, se necesitan dos piedras, una que es para el entrenador y otra para el Pokemon. Desde hace unos años, conseguí la piedra más pequeña, que es el mega aro que necesitas usar tú. La guardé con recelo por mucho tiempo esperando el momento de poder dártela, sabiendo que en este lugar estaba la mega piedra para evolucionar a tu compañero Pokemon de años. Sin embargo, no sólo eso es necesario, se necesita un fuerte lazo, como el que tú tienes con tu Ampharos-explicaba el anciano ante la mirada de los cinco chicos- pero hay que entrenar muy duro para dominarla, eso queda en ti.

-Entiendo, gracias abuelo-agradeció Marlon por la explicación- gracias a ustedes también, Ash, Clemont.

-No es nada- dijo Ash- no hay problema con…

El entrenador tropezó con un escombro que lo hizo caerse al piso, con tanta mala suerte, que resbaló a un pequeño pozo de no mucha profundidad.

-Ash, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Serena preocupada.

-Si… no te preocupes- dijo Ash reincorporándose e indicándole a sus amigos que estaba bien. Pikachu a su lado también parecía no haber sufrido daño alguno.

De repente, un destello llamó su atención. Cerca de su pie izquierdo, bajo una piedra sobresalía un resplandor. Ash sacó el escombro de su lugar y recogió una piedra brillante, la cual ocupaba la totalidad de su mano.

-Ash, ¿Qué haces ahí abajo?-preguntó Bonnie algo ansiosa, quería salir de la cueva cuanto antes- Vamos, sube.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el entrenador trepándose por las paredes del pequeño pozo para incorporarse con sus amigos- es que encontré esto-les mostró al grupo la piedra que había encontrado.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Marlon curioso.

-¿No será una megapiedra?-sugirió Clemont.

-Es posible-dijo el anciano luego de meditar unos segundos- Yo y mis antiguos compañeros encontramos la piedra que le entregué a Marlon y dos más que ellos se han llevado en su momento. Puede que esa piedra sea una para un Ampharos o un Manectric. Tenemos la teoría que aquí se encuentran megapiedras para Pokemon tipo eléctrico.

-¿Manectric puede evolucionar también?- Ash no salía de su asombro. Era increíble como cada vez descubría que varios Pokemon podían lograr esa etapa superior al resto.

-Sí, Manectric y Ampharos son los únicos Pokemon conocidos de tipo eléctrico que pueden evolucionar-señaló el hombre informándole a los chicos- sería bueno que la conserves-le sugirió- aunque no tengas alguno de esos Pokemon no son objetos fáciles de conseguir.

-Si Ash, ¡Quédatela!-exclamó alegremente Bonnie- ¡Puede que nos sea de ayuda en el futuro!

-Bonnie… tu sólo quieres llevarla para hacer evolucionar al Ampharos de papá- dijo Clemont mirando a su hermana, la cual se quedó de piedra. Habían adivinado sus intenciones.

-Ash, creo que deberías quedártela, como dijo Bonnie puede sernos de utilidad-acotó Serena en el debate. Ash lo meditó por unos segundos y aceptó en quedársela. Lo que abunda no daña, pensó.

-Vayámonos de aquí-dijo Marlon- estoy cansado de estar en este lugar y quiero irme para seguir mi viaje.

-¿Estás recolectando las medallas de Kalos?-preguntó Ash curioso y con un leve entusiasmo, recordando que el joven les había comentado que él era un entrenador Pokemon.

-Sí Ash, ¿tú también?

-¡Si, yo también!-exclamó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta emocionado.

El anciano pareció prestar particular atención a esa declaración.

-Que bien, me alegra saber que en la liga Kalos habrá rivales difíciles como tú Marlon-finalizó Ash entusiasmado.

El castaño sonrió también. Si bien no había visto todos los Pokemon de Ash, algo le decía que tenía mucha habilidad para combatir, sería divertido.

-Lo mismo digo Ash, lo mismo digo.

Una vez afuera de la cueva, Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se iban a despedir de Marlon y su abuelo, pero el anciano les comentó que lo mejor era que volvieran todos juntos. Les ofreció a los chicos ir en su embarcación de regreso al puerto. Les explicó que así llegarían más rápido y no se perderían el siguiente barco hacia Coumarine, que saldría pronto.

-Ash, espero tener una batalla contigo en la liga Kalos y ver todos los Pokemon que tienes-le dijo Marlon con cierta emoción.

-¡Claro! Es un hecho-exclamó Ash entusiasmado.

-Por cierto- dijo Serena repentinamente- señor, nunca nos dijo su nombre, le estamos muy agradecidos por lo que nos ayudó.

Ash, Clemont y Bonnie miraron al anciano, era cierto que no sabían su nombre. Marlon observó la situación, pareció procesar lo que pasaba y sonrió. Si Ash estaba recolectando medallas en la región de Kalos, se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

-Oh, lo siento-se disculpó el hombre- fue muy descortés de mi parte no haberme presentado. Mi nombre es Ramos, aunque soy más conocido como el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Coumarine. Gusto en conocerlos.

* * *

¡**Gracias como siempre por leer! Y por comentar :) Por cierto, antes que nada. No lo aclaré en el sumario, pero para los que vienen leyendo esto desde el principio y quizás hayan leído otra historia que publiqué, podrán dilucidar que soy por así decirlo seguidor del Amourshipping. Por lo que no sería raro que en algún momento se me escape alguna situación así, que tampoco quiere decir que será muy seguido. Dije que esta historia no sería romántica, así que intento cumplir. Quiero focalizar esto en otros aspectos y estilos. Espero que al que no le guste esa pareja no se lo tome mal!**

**Superjetjohn117: Gracias por comentar y seguir la historia desde el principio. Sí jaja, digamos que en el capítulo pasado tuvo algo de suerte, pero no sé si tenga muchas seguidoras en el desarrollo de la historia. No soy muy fanático de que Ash tenga prácticamente toda persona del sexo femenino interesada en él jaja, es decir, no es el único chico del grupo y quizás tenga algo en mente para nuestro querido inventor favorito.**

**NGA96: Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior. Como espero de la misma manera que te guste este! **

**Shion y Len: Un gusto verlos de nuevo! Aunque lamento las dificultades momentáneas que fueron atravesando. Por suerte son eso, momentáneas, todo pasa y así como que bueno que Len te recuperaste mucha suerte en tus exámenes Shion! Me alegro que les esté gustando la historia, trato de hacer lo posible para que salga todo de la mejor manera jaja.**

**Riehp7: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y te interese la historia, gracias! De tu sugerencia, cae de maduro que a Ash en algún momento le va a tocar tener el mega-aro, aunque de momento va a estar como en la serie. Al igual que Charizard aparecerá en un futuro, creo necesario que lo haga, sea en mi historia y en el animé. Sino recurriera a ellos, Charizard, Infernape, Heracross; por decir algunos, o a la mega evolución la va a pasar muy feo en la liga de Kalos jaja. Espero te guste este capítulo y los demás que vengan!**

**Ahora sí, gracias también a los que leen esta historia y la siguen! Y ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, crítica es bien recibido!**

**¡Hasta el Lunes que viene!**


	7. ¡Batalla en el gimnasio Coumarine!

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Otro Lunes y otro capítulo más.**

**Dado cómo terminó el anterior capítulo, se cae de maduro de qué puede tratarse la continuación jaja. En este se narrara la batalla de Ash contra Ramos por su siguiente medalla de gimnasio.**

**¡Espero lo disfruten!**

**Trataré de que poner esto se me haga costumbre, por las dudas jaja. Pokemon y sus personajes ****NO**** me pertenecen de ninguna manera.**

* * *

Ash salió del centro Pokemon donde descansaba con sus amigos. El día había sido muy agotador para ellos, por lo que sus amigos estaban durmiendo plácidamente salvo él. Al siguiente día sería la batalla por su cuarta medalla en la región de Kalos y debía entrenarse para ello. Al lograr visualizar un parque en el cual pudiera realizar su entrenamiento se adentró en él liberando a todos sus Pokemon. Hawlucha, Froakie, Fletchinder y Pikachu estaban delante suyo, listos para los preparativos de su combate oficial. Al verlos sonrió, los notaba llenos de energía.

Antes de empezar su rutina, el joven recordó la charla que tuvo con Clemont de camino a la ciudad.

_-Ash-lo llamó Clemont._

_El grupo estaba viajando en el barco que les había mencionado una de las empleadas del puerto los llevaría de aquel lugar hacía Coumarine. Aunque su aventura en Azul había tomado más tiempo del esperado, lograron volver con rapidez gracias a la ayuda de Ramos y Marlon que los llevaron allí. De ahí pudieron tomar a tiempo el barco que los dejaba en la ciudad donde el gimnasio se encontraba._

_-Dime Clemont._

_-Ahora que sabemos que ese señor era Ramos, el líder del gimnasio, creo que puedo darte un consejo sobre él._

_-¿En serio?-preguntó Ash curioso._

_-Claro-respondió Clemont- Me parecía haberlo visto antes, en alguna revista. Hace muchos años es el gimnasio de ciudad Coumarine y su especialidad son los Pokemon de tipo planta._

_-Oh, eso es interesante-dijo el entrenador entusiasmado._

_-De hecho, su Pokemon más poderoso lo conoces bien_

_-¿Poderoso?-preguntó Ash algo preocupado. Recordaba lo mucho que Ramos conocía sobre la mega evolución y le parecía posible que él tuviera un Pokemon que también pudiera hacerla- Espera Clemont, ¿Alguno de sus Pokemon puede lograr la mega evolución?_

_-No, descuida- le dijo Clemont tranquilizando al entrenador. La batalla con Korrina ya había sido muy dura como para afrontar otro igual- recuerda, te dije que su Pokemon más fuerte ya lo conoces. _

_-¿Lo dices por Weepinbell?_

_-Es uno de ellos- dijo Clemont mirando el horizonte-pero al que me refiero es nativo de esta región._

_-¿Quién es?-preguntó Ash muerto de curiosidad._

_-Es…_

Ash volvió al presente de golpe. Observó nuevamente a sus Pokemon, tenía en la cabeza que la batalla de gimnasio del día siguiente sería muy dura. Sabía, por Clemont, que los Pokemon de Ramos eran de tipo hierba. Precisamente, de los cuatro Pokemon que Ash poseía en ese momento, dos de ellos tenían amplia ventaja sobre los Pokemon planta, eso era algo bueno. Por el otro lado, Pikachu y Froakie corrían en desventaja. Los ataques de eléctricos no infringían ningún daño en sus rivales de mañana y Froakie, como tipo agua, directamente poseía una clara debilidad contra ellos. De ser una batalla tres contra tres debía meditar qué Pokemon, en caso de necesitarlo, sería el que completaría su equipo para acompañar a Fletchinder y a Hawlucha.

-Amigos- dijo Ash a sus Pokemon- mañana es un día importante, lucharemos por nuestra siguiente medalla de gimnasio- los cuatro asintieron enérgicamente a su entrenador, dándole a entender que estaban en condiciones de dar lo mejor de sí- lo que haremos, por un tiempo, ahora será ayudar a practicar a Pikachu y a Froakie, dado que ellos son los que más desventaja tienen contra los Pokemon de Ramos. Y tú Fletchinder, ya sabes, a perfeccionar tus técnicas.

Froakie y Pikachu se miraron entre sí, ambos captaron la preocupación de su entrenador, había que entrenar duro para superarse. Fletchinder asintió a las palabras de su entrenador.

-Bien, ¡Vamos a entrenar!

* * *

El sol brillaba con una gran intensidad a la mañana siguiente. Los rayos parecían atravesar todo aquello que se le pusiera en el camino. Un claro ejemplo era la cortina de la habitación del centro Pokemon donde Ash y sus amigos descansaban. El reflejo de luz despertó a Serena primero, que se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha rápida. Luego a los hermanos, Clemont y Bonnie, que primero intentaron despertar a Ash. Al ver que les fue casi imposible, decidieron dejarlo descansar y bajar a desayunar. Al entrenador, por otro lado, parecía que la luz del día no iba a afectar su profundo sueño. Había vuelto tarde de entrenar y luego de dejar a sus Pokemon para que se recuperen, intentó descansar un poco.

Serena salió del baño de la habitación. Ya estaba cambiada y preparada para bajar a desayunar. Iba a recoger su sombrero de la cama contigua a la de Ash cuando vio que el entrenador seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Eso llamó su atención, cuando se trata de batallas de gimnasio, él era siempre el primero en despertarse. Se acercó lentamente para verlo, estaba profundamente dormido. Sonrió al mirarlo. Por más que era normal que el chico estuviera lleno de energía, verlo tranquilo le daba cierta paz. Nunca se había detenido a observarlo mientras descansaba, era algo que la tranquilizaba. Serena pensaba que podría acostumbrarse a verlo así seguido.

En un instante, Ash abrió los ojos de golpe. Serena, sobresaltada por saber que se había quedado demasiado tiempo observando al chico, intentó alejarse de su vista aunque torpemente. Dando pasos para atrás se topó con su cama quedando acostada de espaldas sobre ella. El joven azabache no notó la presencia de la chica al aún estar somnoliento. Se incorporó para en ese momento sí ver a su compañera de viaje acostada en la cama ubicada al lado de la suya.

-Serena-dijo Ash mientras frotaba con sus manos sus ojos intentando despabilarse- ¿Qué haces acostada vestida?

Al oír esas palabras, Serena se incorporó de golpe. La comparación de la tonalidad de su cara con un tomate estaba quedando algo corta.

-… Yo, nada, sólo descansaba…

-¿Estás bien? Estás algo roja- preguntó preocupado Ash algo más despierto.

Serena estaba bastante avergonzaba. Estuvo muy cerca de ser atrapada por Ash viéndolo dormir. Ciertamente el entrenador hubiera pensando que ella tenía algún problema u algo.

-Estoy bien Ash…-dijo Serena tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

Ash no parecía muy convencido. Serena dudaba que pudiera intuir que estaba avergonzada. Pensaba que seguramente el chico, al notar su cara con una leve tonalidad roja, consideraba que estaba enferma y que ella no lo quería admitir. En momentos así agradecía que fuera tan despistado. Ella, de todas formas, esquivó su mirada, pero con tanta suerte, que focalizó su mirada en una esquina de la habitación donde había una maceta con unas flores allí. Flores. Conjunto de flores. Serena sonrió, sabía cómo salir de esto.

-Ash… tu batalla de gimnasio con Ramos, es hoy-le señaló esperando que Ash agarre el anzuelo.

Y vaya que lo agarró.

-¡Tienes razón!-exclamó Ash- Lo había olvidado por completo… debo prepararme- inició su marcha hacía al baño hasta que algo detuvo su paso- ¿Dónde está Pikachu?

-Está abajo con Clemont y Bonnie-le respondió Serena sonriente. No podía ocultar la felicidad que le ocasionó salvar la situación de hace un momento.

-Iré a cambiarme entonces, ¡Te veo abajo Serena!- dijo Ash emocionado metiéndose rápidamente en el baño.

Serena mantuvo su sonrisa aunque el motivo de ella fue ver el entusiasmo del chico. Esperaba que en el día de hoy las cosas le salieran como esperaba.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor del centro Pokemon, Clemont, Bonnie y Pikachu estaban desayunando esperando por sus dos amigos que aún no bajaban.

-Qué extraño-dijo Bonnie mientras finalizaba su desayuno- ¿No crees hermano?

-¿Qué te resulta extraño, Bonnie?-preguntó Clemont mientras le daba un poco más de alimento a Pikachu, que estaba subido arriba de la mesa de ellos con su plato de comida.

-Que Ash aún no se haya despertado, ¿Estará nervioso?-preguntó la más pequeña preocupada por su amigo.

-Seguramente un poco-respondió Clemont-pero creo que ya debe tener en mente qué hacer contra Ramos. Ya sabe qué clase de Pokemon tiene y con qué puede enfrentarse.

-¿Sabes los Pokemon que tiene Ramos, hermano?

-Claro, hace muchos años es el líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad-le dijo Clemont a su hermana mientras acariciaba a Pikachu que recién había terminado de comer- algunos se conocen entre sí, como Viola y Grant, ¿Recuerdas?-la pequeña asintió ante la pregunta- la única diferencia es que Ramos hace un tiempo está y es más conocido, tanto que hasta he leído acerca de él.

-¿Y por qué ninguno de los líderes que conocimos sabe de ti? Eres, después de todo, el líder de gimnasio de Lumiose-dijo Bonnie algo decepcionada porque su hermano no sea lo reconocido que debería ser a su criterio.

-Es porque hace relativamente poco me convertí en líder, Bonnie, es normal que no me conozcan- rió Clemont nerviosamente intentando animar a su hermana pequeña.

-Es que, deben conocerte, ¿Cómo puedo conseguirte novia sino te reconocen como líder de gimnasio?

Clemont suspiró resignado. Parecía que estaba destinado a que su hermana le buscara candidatas por un largo tiempo. Sin embargo, algo vino a su mente.

-Esta será, si gana, la cuarta medalla de gimnasio de Ash- dijo Clemont. Bonnie no entendía a dónde se dirigía. Su hermano observó la confusión en su mirada- Oh, lo siento, no te he dicho. Con Ash acordamos que luego que él consiguiera cuatro medallas de gimnasio, iría a retar al gimnasio en Lumiose.

-¿Va a enfrentar a Clembot?-preguntó Bonnie curiosa.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

-No, dijo que quería enfrentarse conmigo.

Bonnie saltó de su lugar claramente sorprendida. No podía creer que su hermano y Ash iban a tener una batalla Pokemon por una medalla. Pensó que era muy emocionante ver esa pelea pero, al mismo tiempo, no sabía qué iba a hacer ella. Si bien siempre apoyaría su hermano, tampoco quería que Ash perdiera, más sabiendo que necesitaba la medalla de gimnasio de Lumiose para poder competir en la liga Kalos. No era nada fácil.

-Bonnie, no te preocupes- le dijo Clemont a su hermana al notar la cara de preocupación que había mostrado. Seguramente, pensó Clemont, era por no saber a quién iba a apoyar el día que llegue ese enfrentamiento- Ash todavía debe enfrentarse a Ramos, cosa que no será fácil.

Las últimas palabras parecieron llamar la atención de Bonnie. Si bien aún le faltaba mucho por conocer del mundo de los Pokemon y las batallas, había cosas que ella tenía bien claro.

-Pero Clemont, Ash tiene a Fletchinder y a Hawlucha, uno es un Pokemon tipo fuego y el otro volador. Tiene ventaja contra los Pokemon de Ramos si como dices son del tipo planta.

-Es cierto-dijo Clemont incorporándose de la mesa con Pikachu siguiendo su paso- pero una de las tareas de un líder de gimnasio, que se especializa en un solo tipo de Pokemon, es saber combatir las debilidades de sus compañeros. Ramos es el primero que sabe los tipos de Pokemon que lo pueden derrotar y obviamente tiene tácticas y experiencia para hacerlo. Ash no lo va a vencer solamente con un lanzallamas o un golpe aéreo- finalizó meditando cada palabra que decía.

-Pero, Ash puede ganar, ¿no?-preguntó Bonnie expectante por saber la respuesta de su hermano a la vez que se ponía a la par de él.

-Confío en que sí-respondió Clemont con mucha seguridad- ahora, vamos a buscar a Serena y a Ash para ver si ya vamos para el gimnasio.

Bonnie asintió y junto con Pikachu subieron las escaleras para ver si sus dos amigos ya estaban listos.

Luego de encontrarse con Serena a medio camino y que ella les comentara que Ash estaba cambiándose, volvieron a bajar para esperar a que el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta coma algo antes de su importante batalla. Una vez que Ash pudo comer, recogió sus Pokemon y junto a sus amigos salieron del centro Pokemon rumbo al gimnasio de ciudad Coumarine.

* * *

-¿Es aquí?-preguntó Ash claramente confundido.

Frente a ellos, había una cueva, la cual estaba adornada con musgo en las paredes. A la derecha de la entrada estaba la típica señalización de la liga Pokemon, la cual indicaba que en ese lugar en efecto se encontraba uno de los gimnasios de esa región.

-Eso parece-dijo Clemont- vamos a entrar rápido, antes de que otro retador venga y Ash no pueda tener su batalla.

-Cierto, y nadie va a querer soportarlo impaciente-acotó Bonnie divertida. Serena y Clemont rieron ante el comentario mientras Ash suspiró. No podía decir nada ya que era verdad, la ansiedad lo iba a convertir en un ser insoportable.

Los cuatro jóvenes ingresaron a la cueva y, luego de realizar un corto trayecto, pudieron observar algo que los dejó perplejos. Delante de ellos, había un árbol enorme, el cual ni siquiera levantando la mirada hasta donde más pudieran podían ver la punta. De todas formas, el asombro no le impidió a Ash visualizar a los lejos a la persona que buscaba. Estaba a un costado con unas tijeras podando unos arbustos.

-¡Ramos!

Ramos se dio vuelta al escuchar una voz que lo llamaba. Pudo ver a la distancia como se acercaban corriendo los cuatro chicos que en el día anterior los habían ayudado a él y su nieto.

-¿Cómo están jóvenes?-les preguntó amablemente el anciano.

-Muy bien señor, gracias- respondió Clemont educadamente.

-Me alegro de oír eso-contestó Ramos. Dirigió su mirada hacía Ash- Imagino vienes por tu medalla.

-¡Sí!-respondió un emocionado Ash. Ramos sonrió al ver el entusiasmo que desprendía el muchacho.

-Excelente. Rose, ven por favor- llamó el anciano.

De una puerta contigua a Ramos, salió una joven de cabello rojo y un vestido blanco.

-¿En qué lo puedo ayudar, señor Ramos?-preguntó la chica.

-¿Podrías ser la juez del combate que tendré con este caballero?

-Por supuesto, señor, será un…

Rose no pudo continuar al notar que su vestido era jalado suavemente. Dirigió su vista para ver qué es lo que era lo que quería llamar su atención y observó a la más joven del grupo de los chicos mirándola fijamente. Clemont suspiró, sabía qué iba a ocurrir.

-Rose, ¿Aceptarías ser la novia de mi hermano, s'il vous plaît?-preguntó Bonnie a la chica arrodillada con su típica propuesta a las jóvenes que se encontraba durante el viaje.

La muchacha parecía no procesar lo que Bonnie le había propuesto. Tampoco pudo meditarlo por mucho porque casi al instante un brazo mecánico en forma de Aipom agarró a la chica alejándola de ella.

-Bonnie, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no hagas eso?-le protestó Clemont a su hermana- me haces pasar vergüenza.

-Sino hago esto jamás encontrarás novia, hermano, es mi tarea como hermana menor velar por tu felicidad y…  
Ramos y Rose veían la situación divertidos. Para Ash y Serena era normal las discusiones entre ambos sobre ese tema eran algo rutinario.

-Bien Ash, ¿Estás listo?-preguntó Ramos al entrenador.

-¡Por supuesto!

Ya ubicados en la arena, uno en cada punta, Ramos y Ash estaban preparados para su batalla de gimnasio. Afuera del campo, estaban Serena, Clemont y Bonnie observando lo que sería la pelea de su amigo. Rose se paró en el medio del campo.

-Esta será una batalla por la medalla de gimnasio de Ciudad Coumarine entre el líder Ramos y el retador Ash de Pueblo Paleta. Será una batalla tres contra tres- Ash se preocupó un poco al escuchar las palabras de Rose. Como temía, debía pensar si lo necesitaba cuál sería su tercera elección- el retador puede cambiar de Pokemon si lo desea mientras el líder no.

-Les estoy muy agradecido por la ayuda que nos dieron a Marlon y a mí en bahía Azul-comenzó diciendo Ramos- pero aquí esto será diferente, combatiré con todo lo mejor que tenga ¡Jumpluff, vamos!

Ramos arrojó su pokebola y de allí salió un Pokemon de aspecto esférico color azul. De él se desprendían tres esferas, una por encima y las otras a los costados que parecían de algodón. Ash sonrió. Clemont tenía razón, parecía que los Pokemon de Ramos eran conocidos para él.

-¡Fletchinder, yo te elijo!

Ash liberó a su ave tipo fuego nativa de la región Kalos.

-Ash eligió a Fletchinder para empezar, ¿Estuvo bien, no?-preguntó Serena a Clemont para estar segura. Aún no estaba muy al tanto de los tipos de los Pokemon y sus ventajas y desventajas a la hora del combate.

-Sí, fue una decisión acertada. De los que Pokemon que él tiene, Fletchinder es ideal para enfrentar a Ramos. Tiene doble ventaja contra los tipo planta, al ser volador/fuego.

-Genial, ¡Ash ganará!-exclamó Bonnie entusiasmada junto con Dedenne que imitaba los gestos de la pequeña.

-¿Sabes? Es muy común para mí observar que mis retadores usen a Fletchinder-le dijo Ramos a Ash con cierto tono que demostraba seguridad- Fletchling es un Pokemon muy común en la región de Kalos y muchos entrenadores poseen a este o cualquiera de sus evoluciones, así que sé exactamente cómo tratarlos. Espero lo hayas entrenado bien.

Ash escuchó atónito las palabras de Ramos. Si bien es lógico para él que cada líder de gimnasio intente contrarrestar las tácticas efectivas contra sus Pokemon, no dejaba de llamarle la atención esa información. Si Ramos estaba preparado para contrarrestar a toda la cadena evolutiva de Fletching, la batalla no iba a ser sencilla. De todas formas iba a pelear, no se iba a dar por vencido.

-¡Que comience la batalla!- anunció Rose a los dos contrincantes.

-¡Fletchinder, ataque rápido!- anunció Ash a su Pokemon. Había que tomar la delantera.

-¡Paralizador!- comandó Ramos a su Pokemon.  
Jumpluff esquivó el ataque del Pokemon de Ash y dejó, en su lugar, las esporas de efecto paralizador que Fletchinder no pudo eludir.

-¡Fletchinder!-gritó Ash preocupado. No pudo evitar preocuparse al ver que su Pokemon en efecto estaba paralizado.

-¡Usa drenadoras!- ordenó el líder del gimnasio.

Dado que Fletchinder se encontraba paralizado, no pudo esquivar el ataque de su rival y ahora su cuerpo se encontraba envuelto con lianas de hierba que poco a poco le iban a ir succionando su energía.

-¡Jumpluff, embestida!

El golpe dio justo en el blanco, acompañado por la extracción de energía que produjo las drenadoras, haciendo el ataque más efectivo.  
Ash miraba asombrado la habilidad y velocidad en la que Ramos ejecutaba sus movimientos. Sabía que en cuanto él tuviera oportunidad, los ataques de Fletchinder lo afectarían gravemente. Por eso, el líder de gimnasio hizo lo posible para inmovilizar a su rival evitando que pueda realizar un movimiento en forma eficaz.

-Esto se ve muy mal…- dijo Serena preocupada- Si Ash no hace algo va a perder a Fletchinder.  
Clemont y Bonnie observaban en silencio también angustiados.

-¡Repite la embestida nuevamente!  
Ramos volvió a ejecutar el mismo movimiento. Ash sabía que con una o dos embestidas más su derrota sería inevitable.

-¡Ash, tu puedes!-gritó Serena intentando animar al entrenador.

Ash sonrió, claro que podía. Era hora de demostrar los frutos de su entrenamiento.

-Fletchinder- el ave miró hacia su dirección, ignorando que estuviera paralizado o amarrado por las drenadoras- ¡Usa carga de fuego!

El Pokemon ave se envolvió en un manto de fuego que lo rodeó por completo. Ramos no caía de su asombro ante tal movimiento, no se esperaba que su rival usara esa técnica. Contrarrestando la embestida de Jumpluff, Fletchinder se dirigió a toda velocidad con el movimiento que aprendió al momento de evolucionar, en aquella batalla aérea ante Talonflame. El resultado fue que la embestida de Jumpluff resultara inefectiva y que la carga de fuego diera justo en el blanco. No sólo noqueó a su adversario, sino que eliminó los efectos de las esporas y las drenadoras. Fletchinder ahora no tenía algo que lo afectara y, además, su velocidad se habría incrementado.

-Jumpluff no puede continuar, el ganador es Fletchinder- anunció Rose una vez que comprobó que el Pokemon del líder no podía seguir peleando.  
Serena, Bonnie y Clemont celebraron la victoria de su amigo. Estaban sorprendidos de la forma en que Fletchinder empleó su técnica. Parecía muchas veces más potente de la última vez que la habían visto en acción. Estaban empezando a entender el porqué del cansancio de Ash a la mañana. Parecía haber entrenado en secreto por la noche.

-Fue asombroso, Ash- lo felicitó Ramos regresando a su Pokemon- No me esperaba que tu Fletchinder conociera ese movimiento, lo tienes bien entrenado. De todas formas, esto recién empieza. ¡Weepinbell, a pelear!

De la pokebola de Ramos salió el ya conocido Pokemon tipo planta nativo de la región Kanto. Ash había tenido experiencia enfrentándolos, especialmente a su evolución Victreebel, cuando James del Team Rocket poseía uno en su equipo. Esta vez igual iba a ser distinto, ya que era un Pokemon de un líder de gimnasio.

-Yo seguiré con Fletchinder- anunció Ash- ¡Usa respiro!  
Fletchinder obedeció a su entrenador usando ese movimiento y, envolviéndose de un aura blanca, recuperó en gran parte el daño recibido de su batalla anterior.

-¡Weepinbell, usa látigo cepa!

-¡Fletchinder, esquívalo!

El Pokemon ave pudo eludir fácilmente el ataque. Ash estaba confiado que ganaría.

-Excelente, ahora usa…

-¡Látigo cepa!

La orden de Ash no pudo completarse por la velocidad del ataque del Weepinbell de Ramos. Su ataque de látigo cepa iba incrementando su cadencia hasta que Fletchinder no fue capaz de evitar que este lo sujetara.

-¡Fletchinder!

-¡Usa tóxico!-gritó Ramos.

A través de los látigos que sujetaban a Fletchinder en el aire, transmitieron el ataque que afectó gravemente al Pokemon de Ash que no pudo mantenerse en vuelo y cayó al suelo.

-¡Acércate a él y carga energía!

Mientras Weepinbell se acercaba a Fletchinder mediante su látigo cepa, el Pokemon tipo planta iba absorbiendo la luz del sol que iluminaba el campo. Ash no podía creer lo que veía, si bien el rayo solar que estaba preparando Ramos para atacar no era un movimiento muy efectivo contra su Pokemon, la cercanía del ataque le daría de todas formas un golpe muy fuerte.

-¡Fletchinder, carga de fuego!-ordenó Ash a Fletchinder esperando que pueda atacar antes de que el rayo solar lo afecte. La carga hizo que el látigo cepa de Weepinbell se quemara.

-¡Rayo solar!

Weepinbell obedeció la orden mientras tenía a Fletchinder dirigiéndose envuelto en llamas a toda velocidad contra él. El rayo solar cargó completamente y fue ejecutado sin problema. La colisión entre los dos ataques produjo una explosión muy fuerte que ocurrió prácticamente con los dos Pokemon pegados uno al otro. Una vez disipado el humo se pudo ver a ambos contrincantes fuera de combate.

-Ni Weepinbell ni Fletchinder pueden pelear, ¡Es un empate!-Rose confirmó que en efecto, ninguno de los dos Pokemon podían seguir. Ash y Ramos devolvieron a sus respectivas pokebolas a sus Pokemon.

Clemont, que observaba de afuera, estaba impresionado. Ash supo recuperarse rápido ante las maniobras de Ramos. No obstante, se encontraba en una posición inmejorable. A Ramos sólo le quedaba un Pokemon, el cual Ash ya sabía cuál era, y él aún tenía para elegir a Hawlucha que estaba sin ningún daño. El problema se presentaría si Hawlucha perdiera. Pikachu y Froakie tendrían dificultades contra su siguiente Pokemon.

Serena y Bonnie, a pesar de ver que Fletchinder fue derrotado, festejaron que Ash haya logrado vencer a otro Pokemon de Ramos, sólo quedaba uno más.

-Has demostrado ser muy hábil, Ash-dijo Ramos muy complacido- me gusta cuando mis retadores salen de situaciones difíciles. Como espero salgas de esta con mi último Pokemon. ¡Sal Gogoat!

Ramos llamó a su Pokemon más fuerte. Una cabra envuelta en varias hojas por todo su cuerpo con una cornamenta larga en su cabeza. Ash ya sabía que sería su rival, Clemont le había advertido que Ramos tenía un Gogoat como Alexa. No había visto pelear al de su amiga en profundidad, por lo que no sabía qué movimientos podía tener. Si usaba a Hawlucha ahora y perdía, sin saber qué podía tener su rival a mano, debería jugársela a la suerte posteriormente con Pikachu o incluso Froakie, aprovechando su velocidad. Ash pensó que lo mejor era probar la fuerza de su oponente primero.

-¡Pikachu, es tu turno!

Pikachu acató las palabras de su entrenador y saltó al campo de batalla. A Clemont pareció descolocarlo por un momento la elección de su amigo, pero en un instante entendió su intensión. Parecía que Ash había escuchado las advertencias de él con respecto al último Pokemon de Ramos y quería saber qué tal fuerte era.

-Interesante, muchacho, interesante-dijo Ramos observando que Pikachu sería su rival- veamos qué es lo que tienes. ¡Gogoat, derribo!

-¡Pikachu, doble equipo!

Ash, con el movimiento que le ordenó a Pikachu, logró eficazmente evitar el ataque de su oponente. Se aseguraba también, poder esquivar posibles derribos que Ramos quisiera dirigirle. Ahora era momento de atacar, sabía que los ataques eléctricos no serían efectivos, pero lo mejor era intentar paralizar a Gogoat para hacerlo más lento.

-¡Pikachu, usa rayo!

Ramos sonrió ante la orden de su retador, parecía saber qué era lo que tenía en mente.

-¡Gogoat, usa carga salvaje!

La sorpresa de Ash ante la respuesta de Ramos fue muy grande. Envuelto en una carga eléctrica, Gogoat fue directo hacía el rayo de Pikachu neutralizándolo por completo y, además, golpeando a Pikachu. El golpe, al ser eléctrico, no hizo el efecto que hubiera hecho en otro Pokemon, como era el caso de los tipos volador.

Clemont, Serena y Bonnie observaron anonadados la escena.

-Hermano, eso fue un ataque eléctrico, ¿No?-preguntó Bonnie entre asombrada y preocupada.

-Sí, Bonnie-respondió Clemont aún perplejo- no tenía idea que Gogoat podía aprender un ataque así. Visto esto, fue una buena decisión de Ash no usar a Hawlucha. Al ser un tipo volador un movimiento como ese lo hubiera tomado desprevenido. Casi con seguridad con un ataque eléctrico con tal magnitud habría dejado fuera de combate a Hawlucha de un golpe.

Serena, por su parte, unió sus manos en forma de súplica al oír las últimas palabras de Clemont. Esperaba que Ash pudiera sacar esto adelante.

Ash entendió lo mismo que Clemont por su lado. Ahora sabía que si sacaba a Hawlucha debía tener cuidado de ello. Tenía que debilitar a Gogoat como sea.

-¡Pikachu, cola de hierro!

Pikachu, con su cola tornada de color plateado, dirigió su ataque que dio justo en el blanco. Gogoat resistió el golpe. Ash se preocupó, era como si hubiera estado esperando que lo atacara.

-¡Gogoat, terremoto!

Un fuerte temblor sacudió el campo de batalla luego de la orden de Ramos. Pikachu que estaba en el suelo luego de golpear a Gogoat con su ataque recibió directamente el poderoso ataque tipo tierra.

-¡Pikachu!-gritó Ash preocupado. No sabía si su amigo era capaz de resistir un ataque de tal magnitud siendo débil ante esa clase de movimientos.

Pikachu, haciendo uso de una fuerza de voluntad envidiable, se incorporó débilmente.

-Estoy sorprendido, joven-dijo Ramos a lo lejos- no es normal que los Pokemon tipo eléctricos resistan un terremoto de esa potencia. ¡Gogoat, derribo!

Ash ignoró las palabras del líder de gimnasio y dirigió su mirada a su compañero de aventuras. Pikachu le devolvió la mirada. En ese cruce, tanto entrenador como Pokemon parecían ponerse de acuerdo.

El Pokemon cabra acertó en su ataque golpeando fuertemente a Pikachu, dejándolo fuera de combate. Ahora, Ramos era el que no entendía la pasividad de su oponente. Cuando observó a su Gogoat envuelto en con pequeñas descargas eléctricas a su alrededor, entendió el por qué. Sonrió para sí mismo, este chico era bueno.

-Pikachu no puede continuar, ¡Gogoat gana!

Ash se acercó a Pikachu y lo recogió en sus brazos. Pikachu débilmente le dio una señal para que no se preocupara, que estaba bien. Ash, tranquilizado al saber que su amigo no tenía problemas, se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos y se lo dio Serena para que lo cuidara. La chica lo refugió en sus brazos.

-Ash, no te rindas, yo sé que vas a ganar-le dijo Serena antes que el entrenador volviera al campo.

Ash le sonrió agradeciéndole el ánimo. Observó a Clemont y a Bonnie que lo miraban fijamente, él sabía que ellos confiaban en él. No iba a fallarles.

Volviendo al terreno. Ash sacó la pokebola de Hawlucha y la lanzó al campo, mostrando la última incorporación de su equipo. Ramos a la distancia parecía sonreír, según lo que Ash pudo observar, ante la elección del entrenador. La batalla en sí, con un ataque de carga salvaje, estaría decidida. Por eso mismo, era importante el contacto de Pikachu con Gogoat al final de la anterior batalla. Ash no estaba muy conforme por dejar que su amigo recibiera el golpe directamente, pero necesitaba reducir la velocidad de su adversario. Por más complicado que parecía el panorama, sabía que tenía conseguir el triunfo, por el esfuerzo de Pikachu y por sus amigos.

-¡Hawlucha, danza espada!-ordenó Ash a su Pokemon. Este mismo se envolvió en un resplandor de color rojo que desapareció al instante.

-¡Ese movimiento fue el que usó contra mí para ganar!-soltó Bonnie sin pensar. Serena la miró nerviosa, esperaba que Clemont no hubiese escuchado bien lo que dijo.

-¿Qué dijiste Bonnie?-preguntó Clemont ante lo dicho por su hermana.

La chica al darse cuenta de su error intentó enmendarlo.

-Que… ¡Que ese movimiento parece genial!-exclamó Bonnie tratando de convencer a su hermano que pareció haber creído lo que dijo la chica.

-Ciertamente lo es, Bonnie-dijo Clemont acomodando sus gafas, listo para impartirle conocimiento a su hermana menor- esta técnica hace que el poder de ataque de un Pokemon aumente de una forma considerable. Quiere decir que si Hawlucha logra dar un golpe preciso seguramente consiga la victoria.

Bonnie escuchó atentamente las palabras de su hermano. Ahora entendía por qué había logrado Ash vencer a Dedenne de un golpe.

-Ya veo…

-Hawlucha, vamos a terminar con esto, ¡Golpe aéreo!- anunció Ash dándole una orden a su Pokemon.

Ash sabía que Ramos usaría carga salvaje contra Hawlucha, era el golpe final. Ganar o perder. A todo o nada.

-Así que quieres resolver todo con un ataque, eh. Bien joven, eso haremos ¡Gogoat, carga salvaje!-ordenó Ramos.

Los dos Pokemon se dirigieron a gran velocidad uno contra otro. Llegado al momento del choque, se observó una explosión esta vez un poco menos potente que la que anteriormente provocaron Fletchinder y Weepinbell. Descargas eléctricas se desprendieron por todo el gimnasio. Una vez disipado el humo se pudo ver a Gogoat tirado en el piso y a Hawlucha, conjunto a él de pie aunque con pequeños destellos eléctricos que demostraban que estaba paralizado. Ash sonrió ampliamente. Lo había conseguido.

-Gogoat no puede continuar, ¡el ganador de este combate y de la medalla del gimnasio de Ciudad Coumarine es Ash de Pueblo Paleta!-anunció Rose.

Ramos regresó a Gogoat a su pokebola. Estaba muy contento por el rendimiento de sus Pokemon pero por sobre todo, complacido por la batalla que le dio su retador de hoy.

Ash se dirigió emocionado a abrazar a Hawlucha que le respondió la muestra de afecto como pudo. Serena, Bonnie y Clemont fueron a felicitar a Ash muy alegres por el entrenador.

-Felicidades muchacho- dijo Ramos ya dirigiéndose hacia Ash junto con Rose, la cual sostenía una pequeña caja de madera- has hecho un trabajo estupendo, estoy sorprendido. Te mereces esto- dicho esto, sacó una pequeña placa de metal de la caja que llevaba consigo Rose. Era la medalla del gimnasio.

Ash la aceptó gustoso y, como es costumbre en él, anunció feliz la obtención de su nueva medalla, la cuarta en la región Kalos. Serena, con Pikachu en sus brazos, Clemont y Bonnie sonreían al ver al entrenador con su nueva adquisición.

* * *

Una vez afuera del gimnasio, Ramos se despidió de los jóvenes.

-¿Dónde será tu siguiente objetivo, Ash?-preguntó Ramos al entrenador.

Ash dirigió su mirada a Clemont. Él hizo lo mismo.

-Iré a retar al líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose-dijo Ash. Serena se sorprendió al oír eso aunque sonrió sin decir palabra alguna. Tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en que sus dos amigos combatieran. Bonnie sólo miró cabizbaja al suelo. Aún no se sentía cómoda con el enfrentamiento no amistoso entre su hermano y su amigo.

-Bien, entonces sigan por este camino- dijo Ramos señalando al sur de la Ciudad- pasarán cerca de la planta de energía eléctrica de Lumiose y poco después de allí encontrarán una de las tantas entradas a la ciudad.

-Muchas gracias Ramos- agradeció Ash al líder del gimnasio- por todo, también por la ayuda en Azul.

-Descuiden, no hay problema-dijo Ramos sonriéndoles- Aunque, tengan cuidado en su viaje. Así como estaba ese grupo llamado Rocket que ustedes parecían conocer, en Kalos hay organizaciones muy peligrosas que tengo la impresión golpearán pronto. En esta región, al abundar las megapiedras, las ambiciones de esos grupos son muy grandes, no se confíen.

Los cuatro jóvenes agradecieron el consejo del anciano y se despidieron de él. Sin embargo, en las cabezas de ellos retumbaban las palabras de Ramos. Ya habían tenido la experiencia de conocer a una organización peligrosa, de la cual tenían que tener cuidado. Team Flare.

* * *

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de Coumarine, un joven poseedor de un cabello con una tonalidad plateada, sonreía muy complacido. Frente a él se encontraba encerrado Moltres, el Pokemon legendario de la región Kanto.

-Fue todo un éxito-dijo el hombre no pudiendo ocultar su alegría- el jefe se alegrara mucho por esto, y más si puedo encontrar la localización de tus amigos Articuno y Zapdos-le dirigió las últimas palabras al ave legendaria que miró a su captor con sus ojos llenos de rencor. Se encontraba muy débil.

De la nada, un Pokemon en forma de calamar gigante apareció detrás del hombre.

-Malamar, así que por fin has vuelto- el sujeto volteó para observar al Pokemon del tipo oscuro- ¿Qué dices?- el Pokemon, con su lenguaje, se comunicaba con el hombre-… ya veo, así que se interpusieron en tu camino unos niños. Un chico de cabello oscuro con un Pikachu, una chica castaña y dos rubios, un chico y una niña pequeña. Me suenan familiar… deben ser los ingenuos que me ayudaron a localizar a Moltres. No pensé que fueran una molestia tal, parece que debo prestar atención de ellos. Malamar, vamos, hay que comunicarle al jefe que has regresado.

El Pokemon siniestro asintió y siguió los pasos del hombre hasta perderse a lo lejos por un pasillo, dejando atrás a un Moltres que apenas podía moverse.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado esta continuación.**

**El movimiento eléctrico de Gogoat, según pude leer e investigar un poco, lo puede aprender. Me sorprendió de hecho la versatilidad que tiene en la variedad de movimientos que puede incorporar. Nunca usé este Pokemon en los juegos, así que me llevé una sorpresa cuando revisé jaja. Todos y cada uno de los movimientos que escribo de cada Pokemon trato de fijarme si es plausible que lo ejecuten. Así que mientras no haga que un Squirtle haga un lanzallamas creo que estaremos bien jaja.**

**Jeannot1978: In spite of that the Raichu mega evolution or no, I hope you can read this chapter and enjoy it! It would be interesting that apart than Raichu, others Pokemon can reach the mega evolution as well. I really hope that Milotic can have it; it was my favorite Pokemon in third gen so I´m kinda curious if in the new games can reach that level. If you have read this chapter I hope you like it, as well!**

**Superjetjohn117: Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo! Sí, en esta historia capaz no sea un imán totalmente, aunque eso no quiera decir que no conquiste uno o dos corazones en el camino jaja. Mi idea a largo plazo es que vaya madurando, en lo posible, así que quizás de una vez por todas, como espero en la serie lo haga también jaja, sea un poco más perceptivo de su alrededor jaja.**

**Jorge: Amigo, tanto tiempo sin verte por aquí! Me alegro que te esté gustando cómo está yendo todo, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para no dejar mucho clavo suelto. Uno va aprendiendo, es normal que haya errores, pero espero ir corrigiéndolos paso a paso jaja. Espero te guste este capítulo también!**

**Shion y Len: Me alegra también verlos por aquí, chicos! Espero te esté yendo bien con tus exámenes Shion y que Len ya esté recuperado por completo. Qué bueno que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero este cumpla las expectativas!**

**Como la mayoría me escribió algo referente al tema, contesto general jaja. Precisamente, el próximo capítulo, será algo más centrado en Clemont casi exclusivamente. Ya lo tenía preparado de antes y se dio justo la casualidad que preguntaron jaja, también junto con alguna que otra sorpresa en relación a él. De Korrina, veremos. Es decir, no veo mal obviamente que de alguna forma se relacionen, pero quizás tenga otra cosa en mente para él jaja.**

**En fin, ya con todo respondido y el capítulo posteado me retiro. Nos leemos el próximo Lunes y muchas gracias a todos los que gastan un poco de su tiempo en leer esta historia, significa mucho para mí.**

**Como siempre, cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia es siempre bien recibida para mejorar lo más posible!**

**¡Hasta el próximo Lunes!**


	8. ¡Un enfrentamiento electrizante!

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Como pude y algo apurado por el día me hice tiempo para publicar el siguiente capítulo como cada Lunes jaja.**

**Como dije en el final del anterior capítulo, este será un poco más focalizado en Clemont. **

**¡Espero les guste!**

**Pokemon y sus personajes ****NO**** me pertenecen de ninguna manera.**

* * *

Ash y sus amigos ya habían abandonado completamente Ciudad Coumarine. Su destino ahora era volver a la primera Ciudad que Ash visitó cuando llegó a la región de Kalos. Su objetivo, era ir al primer gimnasio que intentó retar para conseguir la medalla de allí. Esta vez, cumplía con los requisitos que le habían impuesto esa vez, tenía en su poder cuatro medallas de gimnasio.

-No puedo esperar a que tengamos nuestra batalla, Clemont- dijo Ash entusiasmado mientras él y sus amigos emprendían camino a su destino.

-Yo tampoco Ash-le respondió Clemont sonriendo- yo tampoco.

Serena y Bonnie no parecían, en cambio, muy ansiosas por la batalla entre ellos dos. Cada una tenía fuertes deseos que ganara uno de los dos, por razones que eran obvias para ellas, pero tampoco querían que el otro perdiera.

-Igual tenemos un largo camino por delante-acotó Serena intentando cambiar de tema- nos tomará algunos días llegar siquiera a la planta de energía de Kalos.

-¿Saben? De niño solía ir con mi padre a la planta-agregó Clemont-aprendía con los empleados del lugar muchos conceptos básicos acerca los varios usos que le otorgaban a la electricidad. Sumamente interesante, debo decir.

Bonnie rodó sus ojos.

-Papá NOS llevaba-dijo Bonnie haciendo mucho énfasis en el "nos"- y yo me moría del aburrimiento. Gracias a Arceus después de un tiempo, cuando iban, me dejaban en casa con Ampharos.

-Eres muy pequeña aún para entender las maravillas de la ciencia, Bonnie- dijo el joven inventor acomodándose sus gafas al mismo tiempo que hablaba- la maquinaría, las diferentes clases de energía, la utilidad que le trae al mundo los avances de la tecnología… es algo inexplicable- finalizó casi emocionado.

Bonnie volvió a rodar sus ojos. Serena vio la reacción de la pequeña. Pensaba que si seguía gesticulando así ante las palabras de Clemont se terminaría quedando bizca.

-Te lo digo Bonnie, la ciencia es…

-¡…Un verdadero asco!- escucharon los chicos una voz muy cerca de donde estaban.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Ash intentando recordar por qué dirección habían escuchado el grito.

-Fue por ahí- dijo Serena señalando un costado del camino. La chica fue directo al sitio seguido de cerca por los demás.

Al pasar un par de arbustos observaron a una joven, visiblemente molesta, dirigiéndole palabras llenas de ira a un Electrike que estaba a su lado. Tenía su cabello atado con una larga cola. El mismo era de color morado. Vestía un una chaqueta negra, una camisa azul y un pantalón también oscuro que hacía juego con su parte superior.

-¿Cómo pudiste perder tan fácil contra ese Krokorok?- siguió diciendo molesta la chica.

El Pokemon tipo eléctrico sólo estaba cabizbajo. No se atrevía a mirar su entrenadora a los ojos. Clemont observaba, al igual que sus amigos, la escena indignado. No pudiendo contenerse, se adelantó de los demás para encarar a la chica y detener su accionar.

-Espera- dijo Clemont interrumpiendo a la joven- No tienes porqué recriminarle así a tu Pokemon.

La entrenadora miró hacía la dirección de Clemont y le dirigió una mirada furtiva. No estaba a nada a gusto con el comentario de él.

-¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa?

-Intervengo porque no tienes motivo para gritarle así a tu Electrike. Si como dices enfrentó a un Krokorok, siendo este un tipo Tierra, es previsible que no haya tenido oportunidad- le dijo Clemont con severidad.

Ash, Serena y Bonnie observaban la situación en silencio. De los meses que venían viajando juntos, nunca habían visto a Clemont tan decidido y firme.

-Por ser un tipo eléctrico por eso, son Pokemon muy débiles- le dijo la chica. Ash ante esas palabras junto con Pikachu sintieron hervir su sangre-siempre pensé que no servían para nada. Ni siquiera sé qué se cruzó por mi cabeza en intentar practicar con uno. Siempre los detesté, solamente con un movimiento de tierra y son derrotados, ¡Son inútiles!

Ash estaba a punto de responder cuando Clemont tomó la palabra.

-¡Los Pokemon eléctricos son mucho más de lo que piensas!-bramó Clemont ya fastidiado por los dichos de la joven. Nada lo molestaba más que la gente que hablaba sin tener conocimiento de lo que decía. Electrike, que no se había movido de su lugar desde que comenzó la discusión, miró con atención al joven rubio.

La joven, poseedora de una larga cabellera violácea y unos orbes marrones oscuros, bufó resignada.

-Te dije que eran Pokemon inútiles, y si es que eres un entrenador de tipo eléctrico demuéstrame si me equivoco en una batalla, te desafío- exclamó la chica apuntando a Clemont con una pokebola que sacó de su cinturón.

Clemont miró algo nervioso a la joven. Ya la molestia que le habían provocado las palabras de ella estaba desapareciendo lentamente. Un poco más en frío, pensó si era lo correcto tener una batalla sólo por el hecho de querer demostrarle a alguien algo que estaba seguro no entendería. El amor y el cariño que merecen los Pokemon, sean del tipo que sean, todos deben ser tratados con respeto. Por un momento, Clemont siquiera notó la presencia de sus amigos, sólo estaba él y sus pensamientos. Hasta que un contacto en su hombro lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Clemont-la voz de Ash lo despabiló- si quieres pelear con ella sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo.

Clemont miró a Serena y Bonnie que lo miraban sonriente. Volvió a dirigir a su vista a la joven que esperaba impaciente una respuesta.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces, tonto?-dijo la chica de mala manera.

La provocación de su rival no produjo ningún efecto a Clemont que estaba enfocado en pensar bien su manera de actuar. No, no podía dejar que traten como no se merecen a los Pokemon que más aprecia. Ninguno merecería ser menospreciado pero particularmente él, de ser necesario, defendería a los del tipo eléctrico.

-Yo, Clemont, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose acepto tu desafío- dijo finalmente el joven dejando perpleja a su rival.

-No… es mentira, tú no puedes ser líder de gimnasio…

-¡Claro que lo es!-saltó Bonnie en defensa de su hermano- Y te va a mostrar de lo que son capaces los Pokemon eléctricos- dicho esto le sacó la lengua a la joven que enloqueció ante el gesto de la niña.

-No me importa si eres líder o no, te venceré y te demostraré que mis métodos y mi forma de pelear son lo que realmente importa- dijo la chica- ¡Yo, Marie de Ciudad Santalune, voy a mostrarte que sólo los Pokemon fuertes son los que prevalecen!-se presentó al mismo tiempo que tomó cierta distancia de Clemont para combatir- y déjame decirte que entre ellos, los Pokemon eléctricos no están ni cerca de figurar en esa lista.

Ash, a través de sus años de experiencia, estaba prácticamente asqueado de escuchar la frase de que sólo importa la fuerza de los Pokemon. Conoció, en sus viajes, varias personas que sólo pensaban que los Pokemon, según sus naturalezas, podían ser útiles o no. No los veían como amigos, compañeros de aventuras, aliados a la hora de enfrentar a cualquier otro, sea entrenador, líder de gimnasio, miembro de la elite 4 o campeón de una región. Simplemente no entendía esa postura. Sólo esperaba que Clemont pueda aunque sea, no cambiar la mentalidad de esa chica, pero sí defender a los Pokemon que quiere y están a su lado desde pequeño. Confiaba en que él podría con eso.

Clemont estaba listo para la batalla, aunque algo pasó por su mente. Si bien era el líder de gimnasio de Lumiose, especialista en el tipo eléctrico, actualmente consigo no tenía ningún Pokemon de los que combatía. Podía improvisar, de igual manera, aunque no estaba seguro si era el momento correcto. Estaba guardando esa jugada para más adelante.

De pronto, sintió un contacto en su pierna izquierda. Miró hacia abajo y notó al Electrike de la chica que, con su cabeza, le daba suaves caricias.

-Electrike, ven aquí- exclamó molesta Marie- no me hagas regresarte a tu pokebola.

Ante la amenaza recibida, el Pokemon nativo de la región de Hoenn tomó postura de batalla delante de Clemont, enfrentando a su entrenadora. Parecía a simple vista que los constantes comentarios y menosprecios de la entrenadora le habían afectado profundamente. El Pokemon miró hacia atrás y esperó la aprobación de Clemont que miraba asombrado la actitud que había tomado. No necesitó meditarlo mucho, era ideal esta situación para mostrarle no sólo que su tipo de Pokemon favorito no era para nada inútil, sino para demostrarle también toda la capacidad que tenía Electrike y que ella prefirió desperdiciar.

-Vamos Electrike, demostrémosle de lo que eres capaz- dijo Clemont aceptando la ayuda del Pokemon. Ash, Serena y Bonnie observaban asombrados también la postura que había tomado Electrike, podían decir que pocas veces verían una situación similar a la que estaban presenciando.

-Que traidor resultaste ser… como quieras, no te necesito, ¡Sal Sneasel!- exclamó la chica arrojando su pokebola. De ella se liberó al Pokemon, similar a una comadreja, con su cuerpo oscuro y una mirada de por más siniestra.

Serena, desconociendo al Pokemon, sacó su Pokedex para que le diga de quién se trataba.

"_Sneasel, el Pokemon de garra afilada. Sneasel puede extender o replegar sus garras instantáneamente durante un ataque. Es un Pokemon del tipo siniestro y hielo."_

_-_Nunca había escuchado de este Pokemon- dijo Serena una vez que su dispositivo, con una voz totalmente robotizada, le describió al Pokemon que usaría el rival de Clemont.

-No me sorprende eso, Serena-acotó Ash- Sneasel es un Pokemon que es más común verlo en la región Jotho. Aunque, quien sabe, puede que haya algunos por aquí…

-¡Es increíble la cantidad de Pokemon que conoces, Ash!-exclamó Bonnie emocionada por el conocimiento que mostraba su amigo.

-Es la ventaja de haber viajado por muchas regiones, Bonnie- dijo riendo un poco el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta- ahora, vamos a enfocarnos en Clemont, necesita nuestro apoyo. Espero Electrike pueda con ese Sneasel.

Clemont, que había escuchado la descripción que dio el Pokedex de Serena, amplió un poco más su conocimiento acerca de su oponente. Sabía también de por sí, que la velocidad es uno de los atributos más destacados en los Sneasel. No había tenido oportunidad de batallar con un Electrike, pero sabía de antemano que haciendo una comparación entre este y su rival, en cuanto aceleración y despliegue, terminaría perdiendo. Había que solucionar eso.

-¡Basta de contratiempos, empecemos! ¡Sneasel, usa…!

-¡Espera!- exclamó Ash. Marie se detuvo en su orden impaciente- yo seré el juez en su batalla.

La chica aceptó a resignada. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

-Será una batalla uno contra uno entre Electrike y Sneasel. Cuando el Pokemon rival no pueda continuar, el otro será el ganador ¿Listos?- dijo Ash ya posicionado a mitad de camino entre los dos. Ambos entrenadores asintieron- ¡Comiencen!

-¡Sneasel, bola sombra!-ordenó Marie. Sneasel unió sus garras y de ella emergió una poderosa bola de energía que fue en dirección a su rival.

-Electrike, elúdelo- ordenó Clemont. El Pokemon, similar a un pequeño lobo, esquivó exitosamente el ataque- ¡Ahora responde con rayo!

Mientras le comandaba a Electrike el movimiento a realizar, Clemont sintió una emoción que hace tiempo no sentía. La adrenalina de un combate enserio, contra un rival con el cual no poseía un lazo de amistad con él, como era el caso de Ash. Esa chispa que había perdido, la cual pudo experimentar en sus primeros combates de gimnasio contra sus retadores. Clemont consideraba que esa sensación había regresado en el momento justo. Era tiempo de mostrar de lo que es capaz un líder de gimnasio.

Sneasel, a gran velocidad, esquivó sin problemas el potente rayo que iba en dirección hacia él.

-¡Contraataca con cuchillada!- dijo Marie fastidiada por las molestias que le causaba Electrike, su propio Pokemon.

Esta vez, la rapidez de Sneasel jugó a favor de la ofensiva para poder impactar de lleno contra Electrike, dejándolo derribado en el suelo.

-Electrike, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Clemont preocupado acercándose a él.

Ash, Serena y Bonnie miraban con angustia la situación. Pensaban que por más voluntad que le pusiera el Pokemon eléctrico, Sneasel estaría un paso por delante.

-¡Vamos Electrike, no te des por vencido!-gritó Ash acompañado de Pikachu que a su forma animaba al Pokemon a seguir luchando.

Escuchando las palabras del entrenador, Serena y Bonnie también decidieron darle palabras de ánimo a Electrike.

Ash, cuando veía a Electrike, no lo observaba sólo a él, sino también a Charizard, Infernape y Pignite. Sus tres Pokemon de fuego fueron despreciados por sus anteriores entrenadores y posteriormente abandonados por ellos. Ash tenía la intuición de que Electrike pasaría por la misma suerte. Pero, por suerte para él, tenía la oportunidad como lo tuvieron sus Pokemon de tipo fuego, de demostrar que sus previos dueños estaban equivocados. Y sabía que Clemont podía manejar la situación.

Electrike, sintiendo todo el apoyo que recibía, se incorporó para seguir peleando. Marie suspiró. Le parecían patéticos los esfuerzos del Pokemon por continuar con la pelea.

-Muy bien Electrike-lo felicitó Clemont.

El joven inventor ya había tenido suficientes pruebas de lo que era la velocidad de Sneasel y sabía que era momento de detenerlo. Para él, no presentaba dificultad lograr tal cosa. Al ver que su rival parecía tener cierto resentimiento con los Pokemon tipo eléctrico y, además, de considerar que eran unos buenos para nada, le daba a entender que no conocía las ventajas que poseían. Era momento de emplearlas y, siendo más específico, en una que su amigo Ash usa muy bien.

-Electrike, prepárate para usar tu habilidad- ordenó el líder de gimnasio al Pokemon. El mismo asintió observando fijamente a su oponente.

-¿Su habilidad?-preguntó burlonamente Marie- Dudo que ese perdedor tenga alguna destreza en especial. Vamos Sneasel, acabemos con esto ¡Acabalo con una cuchillada!

El Pokemon siniestro/hielo arremetió con toda su rapidez a atacar a Electrike que jamás se defendió, resistiendo el golpe de la mejor manera posible.

-Que tonto, al parecer su habilidad era solamente un cuento. Sneasel, usa… ¿Sneasel?- Marie estaba confundida, su Pokemon parecía estar siendo afectado por una extraña fuerza que le impedía moverse a su voluntad.

Clemont ajustó sus lentes a la vez que sonreía ampliamente. Sus suposiciones eran acertadas.

-Ciertamente dañaste a Electrike, pero olvidaste su habilidad especial, la estática- dijo Clemont a la vez que veía que Electrike, a pesar de recibir el golpe, seguía con su espíritu de pelea encendido- ahora tu Pokemon está paralizado y no podrá moverse a voluntad. Incluso podría decirse que, en velocidad, Electrike supera a Sneasel ahora. Esa es una de las virtudes de los Pokemon eléctrico que tanto menosprecias. Bastante útil, ¿No?

Marie sentía que su sangre hervía a la vez que maldecía internamente por desconocer algo tan básico. Podía jurar, incluso, ver que su propio Electrike sonreía burlonamente. Ash, Serena y Bonnie celebraban la buena maniobra de Clemont.

-Maldición. No me importa si Sneasel perdió velocidad aún sigue siendo más poderoso que ese inútil Electrike. ¡Sneasel, rayo de hielo!

-¡Doble equipo!- anunció Clemont rápidamente. Las copias de Electrike se expandieron por todo el campo eludiendo fácilmente el ataque de su rival.

Marie maldijo internamente su suerte. Parecía que, en efecto, la ventaja de la velocidad que jugaba a favor suyo al principio del combate había desaparecido por completo.

-Y ahora, Electrike, demuéstrale todo el poder de los Pokemon tipo eléctrico ¡Usa rayo!- exclamó el joven rubio a su circunstancial compañero en el combate.

Las copias de Electrike lanzaron su movimiento especial con una potencia poca veces vista. Sneasel no podía moverse a su voluntad. Esos dos factores dieron como resultado que el feroz ataque eléctrico diera justo en el blanco y se produjera una pequeña explosión en el lugar donde estaba Sneasel. Una vez que el polvo se esfumó, se pudo ver al Pokemon siniestro en el piso sin la capacidad de seguir peleando.

-Sneasel no puede seguir peleando ¡La victoria es para Electrike y Clemont!- exclamó Ash una vez que vio a Sneasel en el piso inconsciente.

Serena y Bonnie corrieron hacia donde estaba Clemont para felicitarlo por su increíble actuación. Ash se unió segundos después. Clemont recibió agradecido sus palabras y acarició al Pokemon que lo acompañó durante el combate que aceptó gustoso el gesto.

Del otro lado, Marie regresó resignada a Sneasel a su pokebola. No comprendía cómo había podido perder contra el Pokemon que ella misma había despreciado y tratado de inservible. Pensó, por un instante, que quizás actuó de manera apresurada sobre los tipos de Pokemon. Considerar que la fuerza de ellos lo era todo sin explotar al máximo sus capacidades. Odiaba admitirlo para ella misma, pero si había aprendido una lección. Tomó de su cinturón una pokebola.

-Te llamas Clemont, ¿Cierto?-preguntó Marie acercándose al grupo.

-Sí, exactamente-le contestó Clemont- espero hayas aprendido que no debes subestimar a ningún Pokemon ni mucho menos tratarlos como basura sólo por perder un combate.

-Como digas…-dijo la chica desinteresadamente- toma, ten esto- le entregó a Clemont una pokebola.

-¿Y esto?

-Es la pokebola de Electrike. Admito que lo subestimé pero no por eso quiere decir que quiera que continúe en mi equipo. Así que prefiero si lo aceptas que viaje contigo.

Ash y Clemont miraron a la joven sorprendidos. Pensaron que con sus actitudes y mentalidad lo más seguro era que lo llevara consigo para maltratarlo o lo abandonara a su suerte. Pero ofrecérselo a otro entrenador para que cuide de él ciertamente no estaba en sus mentes. Clemont miró a Electrike que escuchó toda la conversación con su entrenadora. Podía observar como esperaba expectante la respuesta de él.

-Anda hermano, acéptalo, es muy lindo- dijo Bonnie mientras se acercaba a acariciarlo.

-Cuando pelearon se desenvolvieron muy bien, Clemont, creo que deberías llevarlo contigo-agregó Serena mientras miraba sonriente como Bonnie jugaba con el Pokemon.

-Tú decides, Clemont-le dijo Ash junto con Pikachu.

-… Está bien, lo acepto-dijo finalmente el chico. Marie, de la manera más amable que pudo, le entregó la pokebola de Electrike- Bienvenido al grupo-le dijo con una sonrisa al pequeño.

El Pokemon asintió contento mientras seguía recibiendo gustoso las atenciones de Bonnie.

Marie, al instante, se fue alejando del grupo de chicos. Clemont fue el que se dio cuenta que la muchacha se distanciaba sin siquiera decir palabra alguna.

-¡Espera!-la detuvo Clemont.

-Admito que eres bueno- dijo la joven sin voltearse- y aunque me hayas ganado, no cambia mi punto de vista en que los Pokemon eléctricos son los más débiles- prosiguió sonriendo débilmente, cosa que no pudo ser observado por los demás- La próxima vez que nos crucemos, te aseguro que yo seré la ganadora. Sólo los más fuertes importan y ese concepto me ayudará a ganar la liga Pokemon de Kalos.

Las últimas palabras llamaron la atención de Ash. Parecía que había encontrado otra potencial rival, como Marlon, en su camino a ser el campeón de esa región.

Clemont vio como la chica se alejaba. No parecía molesto por lo que dijo esta vez, pensaba que en parte no todo lo que expresó era verdad. Su orgullo y fastidio del momento no la dejaban seguramente ser sincera con ella misma. Tenía en mente que la batalla le había dejado una enseñanza y estaba seguro, si en un futuro su camino volvía a cruzarse, que su estilo y su mentalidad serían completamente distintos. Por más que se haya mostrado como una chica odiosa y quizás algo maleducada, en el fondo Clemont tenía la intuición que era una buena persona. Todo eso lo demostró con el gesto de dejar a Electrike a cargo de él, otra persona lo hubiese abandonado o maltratado por haberse puesto en contra de él.

-Tierra a hermano, ¿Me escuchas?-dijo Bonnie mientras posaba su mano por delante de la vista de Clemont.

-Oh, lo siento, me quedé pensando-se disculpó el chico.

-Eso pudimos ver-comentó Serena divertida. Ash rió ante el comentario.

-Te quedaste mirando a la dirección donde fue esa chica. ¿Sabes? Le dije a Serena, por lo bajo mientras peleabas, que jamás dejaría que estés con alguien tan despreciable como ella, pero ahora que lo pienso…-decía Bonnie mientras colocaba su mano en su mentón simulando que meditaba- al final no me pareció tan odiosa, sólo necesita cambiar un poco su actitud… ¡Y quizás sea una candidata para ser tu novia, hermano!-finalizó Bonnie muy sonriente.

-¡Bonnie!-exclamó avergonzado Clemont por la ocurrencia de su hermana. Ash y Serena reían ante la escena.

-Te pusiste rojo, Clemont-le dijo burlonamente su hermana pequeña- la próxima vez que la vea voy a proponérselo-comentó mientras se alejaba por el camino corriendo junto con Dedenne. Seguramente, para irse del alcance del brazo de Aipom de su hermano.

-Vamos Clemont, es hora de irnos- le dijo Ash a la vez que se disponía a seguir los pasos de Bonnie que se había adelantado. Serena hizo lo mismo.

Clemont sonrió. Antes de seguir a sus amigos, acarició a su nuevo Pokemon, Electrike, y lo devolvió a su pokebola. Mientras caminaba a su ritmo alcanzando a sus compañeros, recapituló todo lo acontecido recientemente. Había incorporado a un nuevo amigo a su equipo y pudo sentir, como hace tiempo no le pasaba, la emoción de tener una batalla real contra otro oponente. Recordaba al momento que decidió viajar con Ash, como en ese momento pensaba eludir sus responsabilidades como líder de gimnasio cansado de hacer siempre lo mismo. El sólo quería hacer lo que más le gustaba, planificar e inventar nuevos artefactos para demostrarle a todo el mundo lo sorprendente que es la ciencia y la tecnología. No dudaba que estaba haciendo eso, pero sí pensó que quizás sus tareas como líder no eran ninguna carga ni obstáculo para su sueño. De hecho, si aceptó el cargo, fue porque le gustaba combatir contra otros oponentes. Cada estrategia, método u camino que eligiera su rival era como su propia invención y él era el que debía testear si lo que construyeron sus oponentes era lo suficientemente eficiente. Esta batalla le había hecho recuperar un poco de eso que lo hizo convertirse en el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose.

Observó a Ash a la distancia. Como pensó en el momento de su enfrentamiento con Marie, consideró que aquella chispa no pudo llegar en mejor momento. Sonrió. Su batalla con Ash iba a ser muy divertida.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias como siempre por leer!**

**El próximo capítulo, como vengo intentando, será el Lunes que viene. El mismo será un poco más centrado en Serena.**

**Jorge: Muchas gracias por tus palabras amigo, enserio. Significa mucho para mí cada lector que tuvo y tiene cada una de las historias que publiqué en este sitio. La verdad, como muchos de este lugar, escribo por gusto y aunque es un pasatiempo trato de poner el mayor esfuerzo posible, que para mí lo son los personajes, la trama, que todo tenga explicación y correlación. Es algo que para mí es importante en cualquier historia. Muchos escritores de acá lo hacen de manera brillante y bueno, uno trata de aprender y seguir mejorando lo más posible.**

**Una vez más gracias y trataré en lo posible de mantener el ritmo. Con mis responsabilidades últimamente me ha costado escribir con fluidez y tiempo. Si publico tranquilo ahora es que tengo algún que otro capítulo escrito, pero trataré de cumplir con la fecha como ahora.**

**Shion y Len: ¡Gracias chicos por leer! Me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Sé que esperaban el capítulo de Clemont, espero haya cumplido sus expectativas y les guste su nueva incorporación al equipo. Como vieron, quizás no sólo Korrina, si en un futuro aparece en la historia, puede ser una opción para nuestro querido inventor jaja. **

**Superjetjohn117: ¡Gracias por leer! Jaja, sí, a mí también me da curiosidad de cómo manejen esa batalla de gimnasio los escritores de la serie. Creo que para varios fanáticos del shipping, estará en la cabeza que es una potencial escena que puede acentuar el apoyo de Serena por Ash por sobre todo, y puede que pase. Creo que la serie XY nos dio a entender a los que veíamos la serie desde hace muchos años que está intentando cambiar con varios aspectos que creíamos un hecho.**

**Si me preguntaban hace unos años, a pesar de que no vi mucho la cuarta y quinta generación de la serie, veía difícil que pongan una chica que demuestre abierto interés en Ash como Serena. Veremos que hacen, si hacen lo de siempre y el ánimo y aliento es repartido entre los dos o se verá una más acentuada muestra de apoyo de la chica sobre nuestro protagonista favorito.**

**Ya con todo comentado y el capítulo publicado me retiro. Muchas gracias como siempre a todos los que leen y comentan, significa mucho para mí.**

**¡Cualquier duda, crítica o comentario como ya saben es siempre bienvenido!**

**¡Hasta el próximo Lunes!**


	9. Lazos afectivos

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Como cada semana, hoy un poco más tarde de lo normal porque estuve todo el día haciéndome unos estudios de rutina jaja, seguimos con otro capítulo más.**

**Como dije en el anterior, este es un poco más focalizado en Serena, espero les guste!**

**Pokemon y sus personajes ****NO**** me pertenecen de ninguna manera.**

* * *

Ash probó otro bocado del almuerzo que Clemont había preparado. Estaba muy complacido de que se haya votado, por unanimidad, detener su viaje hacia Lumiose para descansar y, principalmente, poder comer algo. Si bien él suele ser el más energético esta vez, si la situación no era propicia para que almuercen a la brevedad, iba a ser el primero en decir que su camino para conseguir su quinta medalla podía esperar.

El muchacho a la vez que llevaba bocado tras bocado a su boca, observó a sus amigos. Era el único que seguía comiendo. Bonnie había sido la primera en dejar la mesa. Ash pudo ver como la más pequeña del grupo estaba distendida jugando con Dedenne y los otros Pokemon, a pesar de las advertencias de Clemont de que los dejara comer tranquilos.

Dirigió ahora su atención a Clemont, que había solamente ingerido un poco de lo que él mismo preparó. Estaba más enfocado en la última incorporación de su equipo. Desde que adquirió a su nuevo Electrike hace unos días se lo notaba entusiasmado. De verdad admiraba y adoraba a los Pokemon tipo eléctrico. Clemont les había contado a sus amigos que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de entrenar o batallar con un Electrike, por lo que, según decía, tenía mucho que aprender. Precisamente, la idea de impregnarse de nuevos conocimientos, era lo que sabían los demás que más motivaba al joven líder de gimnasio.

Ya finalizando su almuerzo, volteó levemente su mirada para saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo Serena, que era la más cercana a su posición. Si bien había terminado de comer, estaba sentada a su lado leyendo una revista que consiguió en Coumarine. Parecía, a simple vista, que contenía artículos con las últimas novedades en moda para personas y Pokemon. Ash pudo notar que estaba muy absorta deleitándose con las imágenes que veía. Seguramente pensando, en su imaginación, cómo le quedarían esos conjuntos. También, ella veía al lugar donde Fennekin junto a los otros Pokemon seguían con su almuerzo. Tal vez meditando en conseguir en Lumiose algún conjunto para el tipo fuego. De vez en cuando, el entrenador podía observar que la chica con un pequeño marcador, resaltaba ciertas partes. Ash sonrió. Le parecía muy positivo verla entusiasmada. Tenía en la cabeza que existía la posibilidad que todo lo que Serena viera en la revista, lo estuviera considerando para la próxima vez que la chica tenga otra posibilidad de hacer un video de presentación junto con Fennekin.

En esa oportunidad, según recordaba Ash, Serena había conseguido hacer muchos progresos. El primero y más importante para él, fue empezar a lograr un vínculo especial con su compañero Pokemon. No es que sea imposible, es quizás algo que se da paulatinamente con el tiempo, pero si en el transcurso hay momentos que marcan ese lazo. En esa ocasión, tras otro intento fallido del Equipo Rocket de apropiarse de Pikachu, Serena y Fennekin pudieron unirse más. Arriesgar lo que sea por el bien del otro, incluso superando miedos o preocupaciones. Eso que Ash consideraba que tenía con Pikachu desde hace ya varios años a través de todas sus aventuras. Era lo más importante para él.

Serena, que había dejado de prestarle atención a su revista, notó que Ash la observaba en silencio con una tenue sonrisa. Eso hizo que se sonrojara un poco. No sólo por el hecho de que la persona que ella consideraba especial le estuviera prestando tal atención, de por sí cualquiera que estuviera mirándola por un tiempo mayor al considerado normal la apenaría. Al ver que Ash parecía no haberse dado cuenta, pensó que lo mejor era regresarlo a la realidad.

-… ¿Ash?-lo llamó Serena intentando despabilarlo.

El intento de la chica tuvo efecto. Ash volvió de su viaje por la profundidad de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó un par de veces para luego prestar atención en Serena que lo observaba intrigada.

-Oh, lo siento Serena-se disculpó Ash. Al no haber estado prestando atención a nada a su alrededor, pensó que quizás la chica le había estado diciendo algo y él no la escuchó- estaba pensando, ¿Me estabas diciendo algo?

Serena levantó una ceja. Parecía que en efecto, Ash se había abstraído del exterior pensando en quién sabe qué cosa. Si bien hace ya unos meses que venían viajando juntos, aún había cosas del chico que no conocía. Que el destino los haya cruzado en su infancia una vez no quería decir que supiera cómo es Ash a la perfección. En aquella oportunidad de pura casualidad, y porque el chico se presentó, pudo saber cómo se llamaba. No tenía idea que Ash de vez en cuando podía ser de esas personas que suelen perderse en sus pensamientos. Lo creía una persona completamente impulsiva y enérgica. Eso no significaba que no considerara dos veces las cosas antes de actuar. Simplemente no encajaba en ese perfil. Al ver que Ash la miraba aún expectante de lo que pudiera decir, decidió dejar esta pequeña situación en el olvido.

-No Ash, no es nada- le dijo Serena con una sonrisa- Iré a ver a Fennekin un segundo- dicho esto, se levantó de la silla y fue directo a donde estaban todos los Pokemon del grupo.

Ash sentía curiosidad por saber si realmente Serena le había dicho algo con anterioridad o qué había pasado. Sin darse cuenta, meditando acerca de la experiencia que Serena estaba ganando durante su viaje, se perdió en sus ideas y terminó pensando las cosas más de lo normal. Ash consideró llamativo esto último. Él normalmente no le daba mucha vuelta a los asuntos. Simplemente seguía sus instintos, lo que le decían sus sentimientos a cómo debería actuar. Siempre que sea lo mejor para las personas que aprecia o para él mismo. Primero los demás, obviamente.

Tras la partida de Serena hacia donde estaban los Pokemon, Ash quedó solo en la mesa. Vio que Clemont también fue al mismo lugar con Electrike. Con él, sumado a Serena y Bonnie, se podría decir que todo el grupo completo se encontraba jugando con los Pokemon después del almuerzo. Ash pensaba unirse, ni siquiera Pikachu estaba junto a él, pero al intentar incorporarse, la revista que anteriormente leía Serena captó su atención. Más precisamente lo que la chica había marcado con su marcador rojo. Ash tomó con sus manos la revista para ver qué era lo que ella estaba leyendo. Parecía que la castaña estaba leyendo la sección de los Pokepuff. Al oriundo de Pueblo Paleta no le sorprendió demasiado ese hecho, al ser el cocinar dichos postres uno de los pasatiempos de ella. Sin embargo, al ver específicamente lo remarcado, vio que con destaques y cruces, Serena resaltó las recetas de Pokepuff para Pokemon del tipo eléctrico, agua y lucha. Ash recordó de la vez que se cruzaron con aquella chica de cabello azul, Miette. Aquella chica, a diferencia de Serena, preparaba Pokepuff más especializado según el tipo de Pokemon del que se trataba. Serena en cambio, según el parecer de Ash y su poco conocimiento del tema, los hacía para que le gustara a cualquier Pokemon en general, no importara el tipo del que fuese. Parecía que esta vez quería perfeccionarse más.

-Vaya, así que quiere hacer para el tipo eléctrico, agua y lucha… aunque, un momento, ella sólo tiene a Fennekin-dijo Ash murmurando para sí mismo.

Dirigió su vista a donde estaban todos absortos participando todos al parecer de un juego, salvo Hawlucha que parecía no tener interés en la actividad. Ash al no estar en el lugar, no podía saber ni deducir qué es lo que hacían sus amigos. Intentó visualizar lo que estaba buscando, y lo encontró. Los únicos Pokemon que correspondían a esas características eran Pikachu, Froakie y Hawlucha, contando también claro a la última incorporación al grupo, el Electrike de Clemont.

Ash sonrió ampliamente. Le parecía increíble que Serena se haya tomado la molestia de buscar e intentar practicar recetas de Pokepuff para, prácticamente, casi todo su equipo Pokemon. Por ese tipo de detalles sentía un gran aprecio por su compañera de Kalos. De una forma u otra siempre salía con algún gesto el cual, a pesar de lo despistado que el entrenador es a veces, notaba y valoraba. Como aquella vez que le comentó sobre el Battle Chateau y que ella le aseguró que era algo que él disfrutaría, cosa en la que estuvo en lo correcto.

Pasó de página y vio, muy por arriba, lo que la revista de Serena tenía en su contenido. Nunca en su vida había leído algo de ese estilo, es más, tampoco era muy adepto a ojear algún libro o periódico siquiera. Como él esperaba, varios artículos se referían a lo que estaba de moda en el momento respecto a accesorios para Pokemon y entrenadores. Algo típico y consideraba él indispensable para el conocimiento de un coordinador Pokemon, como sus amigas May y Dawn. Lo que le sorprendió, fue algunas páginas dedicadas a los lazos que uno debía compartir con sus Pokemon. Esos artículos en particular describían con detalle lo importante que era tener una fuerte amistad y entendimiento con ellos, que era lo indispensable para cualquier tipo de competencia, sea una batalla de gimnasio o un concurso. Ash esperaba que Serena se interesara en lo que estaba leyendo. Prácticamente desde que empezó a verlo con más detenimiento, no paraba de asentir mostrando su conformidad con lo que leía.

-Vaya, qué interesante-murmuró Ash para sí mismo.

Al pie de una de las páginas que ojeaba, un artículo le despertó curiosidad. Hablaba de los lazos entre entrenadores y Pokemon, pero esa parte iba más referida a los sentimientos. Según la revista, decía que existía la posibilidad que los sentimientos de uno podían ser transferidos al Pokemon y que éste podía canalizarlos para actuar en consecuencia de ellos. Ash levantó una ceja incrédulo, si eso era verdad jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Serena, Clemont y Bonnie habían dejado por unos instantes de jugar con los Pokemon. Era difícil seguir con esa o cualquier actividad con lo que veían a la distancia aconteciendo.

-Serena, hermano…- los llamó Bonnie atónita. Los dos chicos sólo emitieron un sonido inaudible como respuesta. Estaban concentrados no perdiendo detalle de lo que divisaban-… ¿Ese… ese Ash leyendo una revista para chicas?

Los dos asintieron. Pikachu por su parte miraba, como sus amigos, extrañado a su entrenador que se lo podía ver muy concentrado leyendo asintiendo de vez en cuando. La más pequeña, al ver la pasividad de Serena y su hermano, decidió intervenir. No podía dejar pasar algo así como si nada.

-Ash…

El entrenador interrumpió su lectura y pudo observar a Bonnie que lo miraba sonriente. Muy.

-Si tanto te interesa el tema, en mi bolso dentro de la tienda tengo otra edición de esa revista con la colección primavera-verano-le dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Ash, como pocas veces, se puso más rojo que un tomate, avergonzado por la situación. Cerró la revista lo más rápido que pudo.

-No Bonnie, te equivocas… yo no estaba leyendo esas cosas-dijo Ash algo nervioso no pudiendo explicarse bien- estaba…

-¡No te preocupes Ash, me parece muy tierno que te interese la moda!-exclamó Bonnie alegremente. Ash bajó su cabeza resignado.

Serena y Clemont a unos pasos reían ante la escena que pasaba entre los dos. Poco duró igual la sonrisa para Serena cuando recordó en qué página había dejado abierta su revista.

_-Olvidé que dejé abierta la revista en la sección de los Pokepuff donde remarqué los que pensaba hacer para los Pokemon de él-pensó Serena algo nerviosa-me pregunto si… no, es Ash, no creo que aunque lo viera se dé cuenta._

El último pensamiento relajó a Serena. Confiaba en que una vez, desde que comenzó a viajar con él, el que sea despistado le haya dado una mano.

Luego de levantar todo, el grupo se dispuso a continuar su camino. Faltaba poco tiempo para llegar a la planta de energía de Kalos. El arribar a esa localización era un paso importante en su travesía, significaría para los chicos saber que estarían sólo a unos pasos de su destino, Ciudad Lumiose.

El atardecer poco a poco iba llegando a su fin, señal de que la noche no tardaría en aparecer en toda su extensión. Al ver que era inútil seguir su camino por el día, el grupo decidió acampar como usualmente lo hacían. Con la tenue luz del sol dando sus últimos momentos de resplandor, los chicos pusieron la mesa realizando todos los preparativos necesarios para la cena.

-Me falta madera, cielos, pensé que tenía suficiente después del mediodía…-se lamentó Clemont al notar que sus reservas no alcanzaban.

-No te preocupes Clemont- dijo Serena al escuchar a su amigo- si quieres puedo ir a buscar. Me quedé con ganas de caminar un poco más y Fennekin también, ¿No?-le preguntó a su Pokemon que asintió alegre.

-De acuerdo Serena, pero ten cuidado-le advirtió Clemont, más que nada porque el anochecer estaba prácticamente al caer.

-¡Sí!-dijo Serena mientras iba alejándose junto con Fennekin caminando a la par suya.

Ash observó toda la escena en silencio. En el viaje tenía en la cabeza lo que había descubierto en la revista de Serena. Aquel detalle de las recetas de los Pokepuff, realmente quería agradecerle. Al ver que iba a ir sola decidió acompañarla junto a Pikachu. Le avisó a Clemont y a Bonnie que ayudaría a Serena en la búsqueda de madera. Ambos chicos asintieron y así el entrenador partió tras los pasos de su compañera de viaje.

Cerca de allí, tres figuras ya conocidas divisaban a la distancia, con ayuda de unos prismáticos de alta precisión, como el grupo de los chicos se había separado en dos. Las tres personas sonrieron, era hora de actuar.

Serena caminaba a un ritmo bastante ágil junto con Fennekin, disfrutando más el paisaje que la rodeaba que preocupándose por la madera en sí.

-¡Serena!

La chica volteó al instante que reconoció la voz que la llamaba.

-¿Ash?

El chico la alcanzó junto con Pikachu. Tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Ash no lo creía al principio cuando intentó alcanzar a Serena, pero era bien cierto. La chica al parecer tenía un buen estado físico.

-Caminas… muy rápido, Serena-dijo Ash ya recuperado. Para alcanzarla tuvo que trotar un poco con Pikachu- me tienes sorprendido.

-Supongo que es por el entrenamiento que me hacía tener mi madre- le comentó Serena con una sonrisa- decía que para ser un buen competidor de carreras de Rhyhorn, no solamente tenía que estar entrenado el Pokemon sino también el jinete. Por eso me hacía practicar resistencia y velocidad…

-¡Eso es asombroso!-exclamó Ash emocionado. No tenía idea de que la preparación para las carreras fuera tan dura.

Serena le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

-Dilo por ti, no sabes lo que me dolían las piernas cuando terminaba… ¡Sin contar lo sucia que quedaba!-exclamó Serena con una expresión triste en su rostro al recordar las veces que tenía que bañarse para limpiarse por completo una vez terminadas las sesiones de entrenamiento de su madre.

Ash rió nerviosamente. Por la contestación de la chica, sabía que no debía ir mucho por ese lado.

-Pero… de alguna forma te benefició-dijo Ash intentando buscarle el lado bueno al asunto para cambiarle el ánimo a su compañera- en el viaje vienes siempre a buen ritmo. De hecho, eres mi primera compañera, creo, que no se queja de lo mucho que caminamos u algo así.

Serena observó al azabache luego de terminar su declaración y recordó algo que había pasado por su mente anteriormente. Le faltaba por conocer cosas sobre el chico, qué lugares había recorrido, si tenía amistades las cuales lo hayan acompañado en sus travesías.

-Al igual que a mí me vino bien tantas aventuras-continuó Ash despabilando a Serena. El chico a la vez que hablaba miraba al cielo que ya prácticamente estaba cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, con la única iluminación de las estrellas que se extendían por todo el firmamento- no me quejaba como Misty, una de mis amigas, pero realmente terminaba extenuado. Recuerdo también que a pesar de tener a Brock, un viejo amigo mío, que era un gran cocinero, muchas veces tuvimos que seguir el camino sin poder comer al no tener reservas por no saber administrarlas bien. Sí que la pasábamos mal a veces…-finalizó riendo el chico.

Serena por un momento olvidó lo que estaba pensando, pero sí tomó en cuenta lo que Ash relataba acerca de su experiencia viajando. Esta aventura por su región natal le estaba haciendo muy bien. Faltaba mucho para que terminara y ya había aprendido a acampar, pescar y poder desenvolverse por su cuenta. Nunca habría pensado en emprender su propio viaje independientemente de momento. No por sí sola, solo si alguien se lo proponía lo hubiera considerado. Claro que eso fue lo que exactamente pasó. Serena sonrió.

-Gracias Ash-dijo por fin emitiendo palabra la castaña.

El chico la miró confundido. ¿Por qué le agradecía? Lo último que había dicho fue una leve mención e insinuación de que, a pesar de que iba a ser lo posible por ser un maestro Pokemon, al principio le costaba viajar.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ash curioso, no pudiendo adivinar qué sea lo que la chica le estuviera agradeciendo.

-Por pedirme que te acompañe en tu viaje-le respondió Serena con una sonrisa- estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas, teniendo muy lindas experiencias… es algo que dudo mucho haya podido disfrutar en mi casa practicando con mi madre. Gracias.

Ash sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Serena. Era normal para él que le hubiera preguntado si quería viajar con él, más después del inmenso apoyo que había recibido de ella en el gimnasio de Ciudad Santalune contra Viola. Aunque si lo meditaba, no estaba seguro si Serena era a la primera persona en sus años de viaje que le preguntaba si quería viajar con él. De momento, eso no importaba. Ya que la chica le había agradecido por haberle invitado en su aventura por Kalos, Ash consideró que era buen momento para mostrarle su gratitud por el gesto de los Pokepuff.

-No es nada, Serena. De hecho, gracias a ti por…

De la nada, una cortina de humo envolvió la zona, impidiendo la visión por completo. Una vez disipada, Ash y Serena pudieron observar como frente a ellos aparecieron tres viejos conocidos.

-Prepárense para los problemas- empezó diciendo Jessie.

-Y más vale que teman-continuó James lo dicho por su compañera.

Ash y Serena suspiraron resignados. Jessie notó el gesto de los chicos.

-¿Por qué suspiran así? ¿No van a dejar que terminemos nuestro lema?-preguntó Jessie visiblemente molesta.

-Porque ya lo conocemos y estamos algo cansados de escucharlo una y otra vez-respondió Serena fastidiada- tanto que hasta creo que con Ash podríamos interpretarlo a la perfección, ¿No crees?-le preguntó a su compañero que la miraba divertido.

-Claro, y aún mejor incluso- acotó Ash riendo un poco- ahora díganos qué es lo que quieren-les dijo a los tres integrantes del Team Rocket que los miraban disgustados.

-Mocosos irrespetuosos- dijo Jessie al mismo tiempo que sentía que su molestia crecía más y más- es obvio lo que queremos. Venimos por Pikachu y ya que estamos por ese Fennekin.

-No tendrán a ninguno de los dos- exclamó Ash posicionado para pelear. Serena lo imitó.

-¡Pumpkaboo, sal!-dijo Jessie soltando su pokebola al aire, revelando a su Pokemon tipo hierba/fantasma.

-¡Inkay, vamos!-exclamó James liberando a su Pokemon. El pequeño calamar se mostró preparado para el combate.

Pikachu y Fennekin se pusieron por delante de sus entrenadores, estaban listos para defenderlos del Team Rocket.

-¡Bola sombra!

-¡Psicorayo!

Las órdenes de James y Jessie fueron acatadas por sus Pokemon que atacaron con toda su energía a los muchachos.

-¡Pikachu, usa rayo!

-¡Fennekin, lanzallamas!

Ash y Serena dieron sus comandos a sus Pokemon que respondieron el ataque de sus agresores. La colisión de las energías dio como resultado una fuerte explosión. La misma dio dejó a entrever un resultado que era algo común ya para los integrantes del equipo Rocket desde un tiempo atrás. Los tres salieron despedidos por el aire junto con sus Pokemon lejos del lugar. Por otro parte, algo similar les ocurrió a Ash y Serena, que fueron impulsados por la explosión cada uno por un lado diferente.

En el campamento que los chicos habían asentado, Clemont y Bonnie escucharon un fuerte estallido que provino del interior del bosque. Cuando miraron en dirección a él, pudieron notar como una humareda se podía observar a la distancia no muy lejos de su posición. Preocupados porque sus amigos aún no habían regresado, recogieron como pudieron sus pertenencias y se adentraron al bosque, esperando encontrarlos sanos y salvos en el caso de haber estado cerca del lugar del hecho.

Ash abrió lentamente sus ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas. La explosión lo había aturdido de manera efectiva e intentaba volver en sí con todos sus sentidos al máximo. No obstante, recordó que ese estallido había sido provocado por su enfrentamiento con el equipo Rocket. Tenía que saber si Serena, Pikachu y Fennekin se encontraban bien. Aun no estando recuperado, se incorporó como pudo y miró hacía los alrededores intentando encontrar a sus amigos.

-¡Pikachu!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas. No encontró respuesta de su inseparable amigo- ¡Serena!- volvió a gritar esperando alguna contestación, ya empezando a preocuparse- Fennekin…

Al decir lo último, Ash sintió un contacto en su pierna derecha. Miró hacia abajo y en efecto, encontró a Fennekin que le intentaba demostrar su presencia en el lugar. Ash sonrió al saber que había encontrado a uno de sus amigos. Le dirigió una leve caricia sin dejar de mirar a sus alrededores angustiado. ¿Dónde estaban Serena y Pikachu?

-¡Ash!

El entrenador dirigió su mirada a dónde provenía la voz. Eran Bonnie y Clemont junto con Chespin que los seguía de cerca.

-Chicos-dijo Ash con una sonrisa al ver que sus amigos habían venido a ver si Serena y él estaban bien-aquí estoy.

-¿Ash, ustedes estaban en la explosión de recién?-preguntó Clemont preocupado.

-Sí… el Team Rocket nos atacó a Serena y a mí-respondió Ash con un semblante triste al recordar que aún no sabía nada de ella ni de Pikachu- pudimos defendernos con los ataques de Pikachu y Fennekin-continuó señalando a la pequeña Pokemon zorro que miraba hacia todas partes buscando a su entrenadora-pero…

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó Bonnie preocupada.

-No lo sé, al parecer la explosión nos separó-dijo Ash mientras cargaba a Fennekin intentando animarla.

Clemont y Bonnie expresaban angustia en sus miradas. Ash pudo ver que Fennekin compartía el sentimiento de sus dos amigos. Notó, mientras la tenía en sus brazos, que el Pokemon de Serena estaba cubierto de polvo, producto del incidente. Parecía no importarle en lo absoluto. Ash dejó entrever una tenue sonrisa, lo que había pensado horas antes respecto a ellas dos estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Vamos a buscar a Serena y Pikachu!-exclamó Ash dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

Ambos chicos al escuchar las palabras de Ash asintieron y lo siguieron en búsqueda de sus amigos.

En otra parte del bosque, Serena y Pikachu intentaban encontrar a Ash y a Fennekin. Ambos habían despertado con la sorpresa de saber que la explosión los había separado de ellos. Serena cargaba consigo a Pikachu para al mismo tiempo darle un conforte al Pokemon, que estaba preocupado al no saber de su entrenador.

-Descuida Pikachu-le dijo Serena con una voz muy suave- Ash seguro está bien. Incluso capaz este con Fennekin, si tú estás aquí conmigo quizás ella fue con él. Si fue así te aseguro que hará lo posible por protegerlo-le aseguró al Pokemon.

Pikachu pareció relajarse con esas palabras. Serena sonrió al ver que Pikachu estaba más tranquilo. La muchacha, de pronto, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Sentía que la estaban observando. Evitando en lo posible alertar a Pikachu, miró para todas direcciones. Lo que vio la hizo temblar de miedo. Notó que a sus alrededores, muchos ojos se posaban en ella. Los mismos se podían visualizar en la cima de los árboles. Todos eran de color rojos. El temor que sentía Serena en ese momento se extendió en cada parte de su cuerpo, por lo que no fue obviamente pasado por alto por Pikachu que al sentir peligro cerca, saltó de los brazos de Serena para posicionarse delante de ella.

Poco a poco los ojos iban desapareciendo, cosa que sorprendió a Serena de sobremanera, aunque no la relajó. Se podían ver, aún en la oscuridad de la noche, tres pares de ojos que aún visualizaban los movimientos de ella y Pikachu. El roedor amarillo de la región Kanto se posicionó delante de Serena con sus mejillas cargadas de energía eléctrica. De la oscuridad, por fin la chica pudo visualizar qué era lo que los observaba. Se trataba de unos Noibat. Eran tres en total los que estaban en frente de ellos. No había necesidad de sacar su Pokedex ya que los conocía de un encuentro anterior con varios de ellos. Serena, de todas formas, no quería descuidarse aunque supiera quienes eran sus atacantes, eso no significaba que el peligro hubiera pasado. Los tres Noibat que estaban frente a ella parecían molestos. La castaña pensó que pudo haber sido por la explosión que provocó su batalla con el Team Rocket. Probablemente eso los despertó de su descanso antes de que la noche llegara por completo y lo hicieran naturalmente.

Uno de los Noibat, sin embargo, no parecía a pesar de su inconformidad por no haber descansado bien, predispuesto a pelear. Esto fue percibido por los otros dos que, en su propio idioma, parecían estar recriminándole su actitud pasiva hacia los que ellos consideraban responsables del disturbio. Serena prestó atención al comportamiento de ese Noibat, suspiró aliviada al ver que no era agresivo como los otros. La paciencia de los otros dos pareció haberse acabado y uno de ellos embistió al Noibat que se resistía a luchar. Serena al ver que iban a lastimar al único Pokemon que en ese momento no quiso atacarlos, decidió intervenir.

-Pikachu, por favor, ayúdame-le pidió Serena al Pokemon- sé que Ash es tu entrenador pero necesito que me asistas para evitar que hieran a ese Noibat.

Pikachu asintió dispuesto a cooperar.

-Gracias Pikachu- le agradeció Serena con una sonrisa- defiende a ese Noibat, ¡Atácalos con rayo!

Pikachu cargó energía y acató la orden de su parcial entrenadora. El rayo fue eludido por los dos Noibat que atacaban al otro. Ambos ahora parecían furiosos. El Noibat al que ayudaron miró a Serena y Pikachu con atención.

-No dejaremos que te ataquen-le dijo Serena al Noibat-Pikachu, usa... a ver… qué ataques tenías…- la chica pareció dudar al no recordar qué otro movimiento aparte de rayo tenía Pikachu. El mismo miró a su temporal entrenadora extrañado- ya sé, ¡Usa cola de hierro!

Pikachu, con su cola cubierta en un resplandor enceguecedor, atacó a ambos Noibat que volvieron a esquivar a su agresor.

Serena estaba siendo traicionada por sus nervios. Hace relativamente poco había comenzado su experiencia como entrenadora Pokemon, no estaba segura de poder llevar un batalla dos contra uno. Mucho menos consideraba que juegue a su favor combatir con un Pokemon que no era el suyo. Únicamente, lo poco que había podido experimentar como entrenadora, había sido al lado de su Fennekin que en ese momento no estaba.

Al no percibir movimiento alguno de su rival, los Noibat vieron buena oportunidad para atacar. Se arremetieron contra Serena a gran velocidad. La chica bloqueada, no tuvo la suficiente reacción para dirigirle una orden a Pikachu. Se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos esperando la embestida de sus oponentes. Sin embargo, lo único que sintió fue un resplandor que aún con sus ojos cerrados, producto del miedo, pudo captar. Al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver a los Noibat aturdidos y frente a ella a Pikachu protegiéndola. Suspiró aliviada, aunque aún estaba conmocionada por lo cerca que estuvo de ser atacada. Eso mismo fue lo que le impidió nuevamente reaccionar ante un nuevo ataque de los Noibat. Volvió a intentar protegerse pero antes de que pudiera cubrirse, pudo observar como Pikachu, en esta oportunidad usando su cola de hierro, repelía la agresión de ambos.

-Pi… Pikachu- dijo Serena sorprendida. Podía ver como Pikachu tenía en su rostro una mirada llena de determinación, demostrando que no dejaría que nada ni nadie atacara a la castaña.

A Serena le llamó la atención de sobremanera la actitud de Pikachu. Sabía que por obvias razones, el intentaría cuidar de ella, siendo una amiga de su entrenador. Pronto, algo vino a la mente de Serena. Recordó la revista que horas atrás leía mientras almorzaban. En ella describía en una nota aparte, la posibilidad que los sentimientos de un entrenador, podían ser transferidos de alguna forma a su Pokemon y que éste actúe en consecuencia de ellos. Si eso era verdad, ¿Significaría que Ash reaccionaría de esa forma si estuviera en peligro? ¿De arriesgar todo por ella?

El sonido que emitían los Noibat la hizo regresar a la realidad. Aún estaba algo sonrojada por el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente.

_-No, no es momento de pensar en ello-pensó para sí Serena-Pikachu ya se arriesgó mucho por mí por mis descuidos, es hora de responderle como entrenadora._

_-_Pikachu, vamos a terminar con esto-le dijo Serena decidida, dejando atrás las distracciones y temores que la habían invadido anteriormente. Pikachu asintió con determinación en sus ojos.

Serena notó que ambos Pokemon no atacaban de la misma forma que antes. Ahora sólo realizaban una especie de embestida. Por lo que vio con buenos ojos realizar una distracción para luego hacer un ataque directo.

-¡Pikachu, usa ataque rápido y colócate detrás de ellos!-exclamó Serena a su compañero.

Pikachu, fue directo a los dos Noibat pero sin golpearlos. Ambos Pokemon se lentamente se detenían en su arremetida confundidos por la acción de su oponente. Serena sonrió, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Evadió con éxito el movimiento de los Noibat y ahora Pikachu, usando la velocidad del ataque rápido, había ganado la espalda de los dos. Era momento de pasar a la ofensiva.

-¡Electro bola!

Pikachu con su cola, acumuló energía y la lanzó en dirección a sus atacantes. La esfera de energía eléctrica dio justo en el blanco, dejando debilitados a los Noibat. Ambos Pokemon salvajes, al verse heridos por el combate, se alejaron a la velocidad que el cuerpo les permitía el lugar. Serena sonrió y se agachó para acariciar a Pikachu. El peligro había pasado. No obstante, Serena observó que el Noibat, al cual los otros dos atacaron por no pelear con ellos, se acercó lentamente. Ni ella ni Pikachu se alarmaron. Por lo que habían podido observar, aquel Pokemon no era agresivo como los demás.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Serena al Pokemon salvaje. El mismo, algo tímido al principio, asintió. A Serena le pareció extraño, ahora que lo pensaba, que hubiera Noibat en medio del bosque. Normalmente, según había explicado el Pokedex, vivían en cuevas. Consideró que probablemente había alguna cerca en los alrededores.

-¡Serena!, ¡Pikachu!

La chica escuchó que los llamaban. Primero pudo escuchar la voz de Bonnie, luego la de Ash y Clemont gritando su nombre. Sonrió ampliamente al saber que podía reencontrarse con sus amigos.

-¡Estamos aquí!-gritó Serena al igual que Pikachu, esperando los dos que pudieran escuchar sus voces.

Momentos después, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie y Fennekin salieron de los arbustos para ir al encuentro de sus amigos. Los chicos se mostraban alegres de poder reunirse luego del incidente con el Equipo Rocket. La pequeña Pokemon zorro saltó de los brazos de Ash en dirección a Serena que la recibió con un fuerte abrazo

-¡Fennekin!- dijo alegremente Serena al volver a ver su querido Pokemon.

Pikachu, de igual forma, saltó a los brazos de Ash para unirse en un abrazo con su entrenador. Satisfecho por haberlo encontrado.

-¡Hermano, mira!- exclamó Bonnie sorprendida- ¡Un Noibat!

Clemont y Ash prestaron detalle a la observación de la más pequeña y vieron al pequeño Pokemon volador/dragón enfrente de ellos. Serena recordó que aún estaba allí y se dirigió hacia él. El pequeño murciélago miraba a la castaña expectante. Ash, por otro lado, pareció entender la situación.

-Creo que quiere ir contigo, Serena- dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Serena estaba sorprendida. No esperaba que aquel Noibat quisiera que ella fuera su entrenadora. Dirigió su mirada hacia Clemont y Bonnie que la miraban sonriente, seguramente coincidiendo con Ash en la idea que el Pokemon quería viajar con ella. Con Fennekin en sus brazos, que miraba expectante la escena, volvió a mirar al Noibat.

-¿En serio quieres venir conmigo?-le preguntó algo insegura al Pokemon. El mismo asintió complacido de que su intención haya sido entendida.

Serena al ver la aprobación del Pokemon. Tomó de su mochila una pokebola de las que había recibido del Profesor Sycamore. La colocó delante de Noibat y le indicó que con su cabeza tocara el botón en el centro del artefacto. Una vez hecho eso, el Pokemon fue absorbido por el mismo y después de agitarse unas tres veces, la pokebola se detuvo. Oficialmente, Serena había capturado a su primer Pokemon.

-¡Felicidades Serena!- exclamó Bonnie muy alegre por la joven.

-¡Sí, felicidades por capturar tu primer Pokemon!- le dijo Ash muy orgulloso por el progreso de Serena.

-Y con un muy buen Pokemon has hecho amistad, Serena. No está nada mal al ser tu primer captura uno del tipo dragón- observó Clemont también contento por su amiga.

-Muchas gracias chicos- agradeció Serena a todos con una sonrisa-yo también estoy muy complacida por haber…

Un gruñido interrumpió el pequeño discurso que estaba por desarrollar Serena acerca de su primera captura Pokemon. Ella, Clemont y Bonnie dirigieron su mirada a Ash que estaba cabizbajo apenado. Sin lugar a dudas él había sido el responsable. Él y su estómago.

-Lo siento, es que pasó mucho tiempo desde el almuerzo y me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Ash riendo nerviosamente. Sus amigos rieron con él por la situación.

-¡Bien, regresemos a donde estábamos así preparamos la cena!-dijo enérgicamente Bonnie tomando la delantera del grupo. Los otros tres chicos asintieron ante lo dicho por la pequeña y siguieron el camino.

Serena, mientras volvían al lugar donde habían asentado su campamento, miraba la pokebola de Noibat risueña. No podía creer que ahora tenía dos Pokemon con ella. Observó que Fennekin, quien caminaba a su lado, la miraba también contenta por haber hecho un nuevo amigo.

-Imagino que cuidaste de Serena mientras no estábamos, ¿Verdad Pikachu?-le preguntó Ash a su mejor amigo el cual asintió alegremente.

La pregunta de Ash a Pikachu hizo recordar a Serena en lo acontecido en las últimas horas. En tan sólo un día había capturado a su primer Pokemon y también se habían encendido las esperanzas de que Ash la considerara como alguien especial, en un futuro, más que nunca. Si lo que decía aquella revista era cierto, quizás la actitud de Pikachu reflejaba lo que él sentía hacía ella. Ese deseo de protegerla de cualquier situación que se pudiera presentar. Era la primera en poner un freno a esa idea, sin embargo, consciente de que lo que esa revista decía podía ser puro cuento, pero, ¿Quién le sacaba la posibilidad de soñar con eso? Miró a Ash una vez más, ahora que lo pensaba, antes de que el Team Rocket apareciera, el muchacho estuvo a punto de decirle algo, de agradecerle. ¿Qué podía ser?

-Ash- lo llamó Serena. El chico la miró mientras jugaba con Pikachu- ¿Qué era…?

-Ash, Serena- la interrumpió Clemont- imagino que antes de que el Team Rocket los moleste, buscaron la madera que les pedí, ¿No?

Ambos chicos se miraron y como respuesta a la pregunta de su amigo rieron nerviosos evitando todo contacto visual con él. Clemont suspiró. Parecía que la cena esa noche iba a demorarse más de la cuenta.

* * *

¡**Muchas gracias como siempre por leer!**

**Sé que es un poco, como dicen, cliché la idea del bosque y buscar madera jaja pero mi idea en este capítulo era tratar de mostrar un aspecto más soñador de Serena, que haga su primera captura que como es ella imagino que en la serie no lo conseguirá peleando. Seguramente se haga amigo de x Pokemon que aún no podemos imaginar cuál sea o si tenga alguno.**

**Aparte, tenía ganas de crear una situación donde pudiera otro entrenador, como ella en esta historia, combatir con Pikachu. Me gustó particularmente en la serie cuando Korrina lo hizo.**

**Unlimitedreamer: Felicidades por tu cuenta Jorge! Gracias por tus palabras como siempre. Trato Lunes a Lunes hacer lo mejor de mí para corresponderlas jaja. Espero que este capítulo te guste de igual manera que los anteriores!**

**PD: Claro! Con mucho gusto lo haré. Cuando tengo tiempo libre veo muchas historias de por aquí, por supuesto la tuya no será la excepción!**

**Shion y Len: Gracias chicos! Me alegro que les haya gustado el anterior. Sé que estaban curiosos por lo que le pueda suceder a Clemont en el capítulo jaja. Espero también que les haya gustado su captura.**

**De lo de los personajes, mi idea es esa. Trato y reviso que todo salga bien y que cada uno tenga su participación. Cada uno tiene su esencia y me parece ideal que la aporten. Este grupo XY me gusta bastante, a cada personaje le veo mucho potencial. **

**De parte de la historia, quizás en un capítulo un personaje no tenga tanta injerencia, pero en general mi idea es que todos tengan un rol importante jaja. Espero les guste este capítulo también!**

**Superjetjohn117: Gracias por tu comentario amigo! Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior. Gracias por el resumen de las generaciones. Cierto que no las he visto por completo pero sí leí y pude ver varias cosas que me comentaste. Lo hice para poder, en el caso que necesite, meterlas en esta historia y también para que todo lleve una cierta correlación.**

**Me pareció una lástima como Ash perdió la liga Sinooh, más de esa forma contra dos legendarios. Fue absurda la verdad. Y el reseteo que tuvo en la quinta generación, otra pena más. Realmente creo que si hubieran apostado a un Ash más competente más que intentar alargar lo más posible la serie, hubieran logrado mejores resultados. **

**Sin embargo creo que como todo, siempre algo bueno deja y creo que esa generación, sacando lo del Ash principiante, dejó lo suyo también!**

**En fin, ya con todo comentado y el capítulo me retiro. Si todo sale bien, el Lunes postearé el próximo capítulo!**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que gastan un poco de su tiempo en leer y como saben, cualquier crítica, comentario es siempre bien recibido!**

**¡Hasta el próximo Lunes!**


	10. ¡Problemas en la central!

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Hoy más tarde que nunca pero aún en el día Lunes jaja, traigo la continuación. Pido disculpas pero las responsabilidades han sido más fuertes que yo esta vez.**

**Este capítulo va a ser hincapié en un hecho particular que se puede ver en los juegos de Pokemon XY aunque, obviamente, modificado.**

**¡Espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

El grupo de jóvenes, momentáneamente liderados por Clemont, estaban por lograr salir del bosque por el cual estuvieron varios días recorriendo. Era el único camino que conectaba Ciudad Coumarine y Lumiose, de alguna manera. A medida que daban paso tras paso, podían ver a lo lejos la figura de la planta eléctrica, la cual es la encargada de abastecer y suministrar energía a Lumiose. Sin dudas una responsabilidad enorme caía en los hombros de esa compañía.

Clemont, al no poder resistir la emoción de llegar al sitio donde pasó muchos momentos en su infancia, iba a la cabeza del grupo guiando a sus amigos. No había necesidad alguna en esta oportunidad de que Serena use su localizador para estipular el camino que los chicos debían seguir, estando a sólo unos kilómetros de Lumiose, Clemont y Bonnie se ubicaban perfectamente.

No obstante, Ash a la vez que caminaba seguido de cerca junto con Serena y Bonnie, miraba extrañado a Clemont. Si bien al principio, cuando lograron divisar parte de las instalaciones de la planta, pudo ver que el líder de gimnasio tomó la delantera emocionado, sentía que ese sentimiento había cambiado. Al caminar delante de él, no podía ver su rostro con nitidez, pero sí por momentos lo consiguió y percibió en Clemont un dejo de preocupación. Ash nunca fue bueno en interpretar gestos, pero este era evidente. Parecía que al joven rubio algo no le estaba gustando.

-Esto no va bien- dijo Clemont deteniéndose en su paso.

Sus amigos frenaron. No pudieron oír qué había dicho el joven rubio, pero su repentina acción llamó su atención.

-Clemont, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntó Serena preocupada. Ash y Bonnie observaban expectantes por la respuesta de su amigo.

-Estamos a unos minutos de llegar a la planta-comenzó Clemont volteándose y mirando cara a cara a sus amigos. Podían ver sin dudas que estaba bastante intranquilo-. Cuando era más pequeño y venía con mi padre, recuerdo que en los alrededores de la planta se encontraban varios trabajadores por la zona. Desde que empezamos a divisar a lo lejos el lugar no he visto a nadie…

Ash, Serena y Bonnie escuchaban atentamente al joven inventor. Los tres, a su manera, intentaban recordar si habían visto algún hombre que por su vestimenta indicara que trabajaba en la planta de Lumiose, pero nada vino a sus mentes.

-Y ahora, estando a sólo pasos, donde más gente debería haber tampoco, hay nadie-prosiguió Clemont- no sé, no dejo de pensar que algo anda muy mal…

-Clemont, descuida-le dijo Ash colocando su mano derecha en el hombro del chico- si quieres podemos detenernos en la central a intentar averiguar si todo marcha bien.

Clemont miró a Ash, luego a Serena y Bonnie que asentían. Al ver el apoyo de su hermana y sus amigos sonrió.

-Gracias- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, agradecido.

Decidido el próximo objetivo de los chicos, Ash y sus amigos partieron rumbo a la central de energía de Lumiose, esperando que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

-Mira, Ariel, son los chicos que nos desafiaron afuera de Esmeralda- le dijo un hombre al otro.

Ambos se encontraban en lo que parecía la sala de vigilancia de la central eléctrica. Observaban atentamente uno de las divisiones del enorme monitor que estaba frente a ellos. En ella, se mostraba las afueras de la instalación y en esas imágenes se podía ver cómo un grupo de cuatro jóvenes se acercaban a las inmediaciones del lugar. El hombre que respondía al nombre de Ariel, a través de los lentes que caracterizaban a él y a su compañero como miembros del Team Flare, concentró toda su atención en lo que veía. Sin dudas, como dijo el otro hombre, eran los mismos chicos que se habían enfrentado a él hace unas semanas.

Los dos poseían una vestimenta diferente a la última vez que se encontraron con los jóvenes. Las mismas dejaron de ser las rojas identificativas de la organización, para tener en su lugar un conjunto blanco. Parecía que el cambio representaba cierto grado de liderazgo de uno sobre el otro. También, aquellas gafas similares más a artefactos tecnológicos que a simples lentes, fueron substituidos ahora por otros que parecían esta vez sí cumplir su función. Los dos eran de color rojo, como era de esperarse. Otro cambio significativo fue que Chris, parecía haberse rasurado por completo su cabeza, a diferencia de Ariel que conservaba su cabello con la tonalidad roja característica al parecer de la organización.

-Tienes razón, Chris-le dijo Ariel al otro hombre con cierta indiferencia. Parecía que a pesar de tener la oportunidad de volver a enfrentar a las personas que lo habían hecho pasar a él y a su compañero un mal momento, eso no despertaba su interés.

-¿Crees que quieran detenernos?-preguntó Chris intrigado. Ciertamente encontrar a las mismas personas en un lapso corto de tiempo merodeando por los lugares donde estaban, ya no le parecía casualidad.

-No lo creo- dijo escuetamente Ariel-, dudo que desde la última vez hayan mejorado. Sería tonto de su parte volver a desafiarnos sabiendo que su derrota es clara.

-Entonces, qué…

-Veamos qué es lo que hacen-interrumpió Ariel a su compañero- si intentan interferir con nuestra tarea entraremos en acción. Avísales a los que están en la guardia de la presencia de estos niños. Si molestan que se encarguen de ellos y los traigan hasta aquí. Vamos a demostrarle que la frase, la curiosidad mató al Meowth, puede aplicarse de manera exacta a su situación…

Chris miró a su compañero con algo de temor. Sabía que la frialdad de Ariel era una de sus características, pero otras eran mucho peor que esa. Podía ser muy mezquino o incluso sádico si se lo proponía. Confiaba y ponía toda su creencia y energía en los ideales del Team Flare. Lysandre le había mostrado a él y a varios que trabajaban codo a codo en la organización un panorama que jamás había podido imaginar. Chris soñaba y quería luchar por un mundo en el cual se pueda eliminar todo mal del mundo. Todo aquello que contamine toda la belleza de la humanidad, que no deje progresar todo el potencial que podía alcanzar el ser humano. Esa era la ideología del Team Flare, su dogma, su base inmutable e indiscutible. Había que limpiar las impurezas del mundo a toda costa. Cueste lo que cueste.

Chris frunció su entrecejo. No estaba seguro si la idea de que el fin justifique los medios se podía aplicar de manera exacta en los fines de la organización. Un claro ejemplo, era encargarse de los chicos que se encontraron anteriormente. Sea cuál sea su intención, de detener los planes del Team Flare o sólo estar en el lugar y momento equivocado, no creía que fuera necesario encargarse de ellos. Chris, que notó que la mirada de su camarada estaba enfocada en él. En ese momento se percató que no había emitido palabra alguna. Más allá de no estar muy de acuerdo con algunos métodos, él creía firmemente en los objetivos e ideales del Team Flare. Por eso, hizo lo único que consideró adecuado para seguir la situación.

-Sí, Ariel. Avisaré a los guardias.

* * *

Clemont, ubicado prácticamente enfrente de la entrada de la central, comenzó a considerar que sus temores no eran infundados. A esa altura era prácticamente imposible no haber visto a ningún hombre, conocido de la central. Sus amigos parecían empezar a entender más y más al inventor. Definitivamente algo estaba ocurriendo.

Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, sin embargo, fueron cuidadosos al acercarse a la central. Siguiendo la sugerencia del joven líder de gimnasio, cubrieron su ubicación en unos escombros metálicos que se hallaban en los alrededores de la entrada. Era difícil encontrar algún lugar mejor. La central eléctrica estaba en medio de una zona desierta, árida, en la cual era imposible pueda crecer siquiera una pequeña planta. De todas formas, en los grandes restos metálicos, lograron refugiarse y a su vez no perder vista de la entrada.

-Hermano, ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Bonnie algo ansiosa. No sabía qué pensar de la situación y por alguna razón no veía nada bueno de lo que pasaba. Esperaba que su hermano, el joven prodigio de Lumiose, uno de los más jóvenes líderes de gimnasio de la historia de Kalos, su héroe por más que sus inventos y acciones a veces la avergüencen, pueda salir con alguna solución.

-… la verdad que no, Bonnie- contestó Clemont, con más sinceridad de la que hubiera deseado su hermana.

Bonnie suspiró resignada.

-Chicos, guarden silencio-dijo Ash colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.-Hay gente allá en la entrada, miren.

Clemont, Serena y Bonnie observaron donde su amigo les indicaban. Estaba en lo correcto. Dos hombres, vestidos en batas de color blancas, se colocaron por delante de la puerta de ingreso a las instalaciones. Parecían conversar de algo bastante trivial, a simple vista.

-Por fin, gente de la central- dijo Serena aliviada de finalmente ver a alguna persona- ¿Les parece si nos acercamos a preguntarles qué es lo que ocurre?

Ash y Clemont no parecían muy seguros, pero también recordaron que en todo su camino hacia la central no habían visto alguna amenaza ni tampoco algún peligro. Quizás si hablaban con aquellos hombres les explicaran la situación. Podían pasar varias circunstancias que explicaran lo que le había llamado la atención a Clemont. Quizás justo en este día varios trabajadores estaban de vacaciones y no concurrieron a cumplir con sus funciones. Podían existir muchas posibilidades. Lo mejor, era intentar averiguar qué pasaba, para relajar a Clemont y poder seguir su viaje de regreso a Lumiose.

-Vayamos a averiguar-dijo Ash por fin.

Al notar unanimidad de apoyo entre el grupo. Lentamente se dirigieron hacia donde los dos hombres seguían dialogando. En ese instante, antes de que Bonnie pudiera seguir los pasos de su hermano y sus amigos, Dedenne, el Pokemon acompañante de la chica, decidió salir de su cartera. La acción tomó por sorpresa a la pequeña que volvió sobre sus pasos hacía las placas de metal que fueron el escondite del grupo momentos atrás, intentando devolver a Dedenne a su bolso.

Si Ash, Clemont o Serena hubieran tenido la oportunidad de ver desde otra perspectiva lo que acontecía en el momento que se acercaban a los hombres, claramente hubieran considerado dos veces la idea de ir hacia ellos. Primero, ninguno notó la ausencia parcial de Bonnie en su búsqueda por regresar a su Pokemon. Luego, tal vez por la distancia, jamás pudieron ni podían ver que tras la charla que podía divisarse entre los dos hombres, los cuerpos de ambos realizaban movimientos extraños, no intencionales. Probablemente ambos no pudieran notarlo, y era muy plausible eso al ser esos gestos producto de los nervios.

Los dos hombres, observaban de reojo como lentamente los tres jóvenes se acercaban hacia ellos. Ambos intercambiaban miradas que denotaban una desesperación evidente. Uno se mordía los labios intentando seguir con lo acordado, el otro hablaba sin parar, quizás con ese acto evitando detenerse a pensar en lo que acontecía. El primero, no aguantando la presión y al ver ya a uno de los jóvenes, uno rubio, prácticamente dirigiéndoles la palabra, no aguantó la presión.

-¡Es una trampa, huyan de aquí!-gritó con toda su fuerza ante la atónita mirada de su compañero. Si bien estaba sorprendido y asustado por la acción del otro, por las consecuencias que traerían, en su interior se alivió de saber que al menos harían un intento de salvar a esos jóvenes.

Bonnie, quien ya tenía a Dedenne entre sus brazos, se sobresaltó al oír el grito repentino de uno de los hombres a los que se dirigían sus amigos.

-¿Qué está…?

-¡Onda trueno!

La pregunta de Ash no pudo llegar a concretarse por la orden dada por la voz de una mujer. Tampoco pudo hacer algún movimiento u gesto ya que el ataque que le fue dirigido, a él y a sus amigos, fue muy efectivo.

Ash, con la poca movilidad que le quedaba, pudo ver a su lado a Pikachu que, si bien no había sido afectado por el movimiento eléctrico, parecía haber sido atacado por una embestida. El Pokemon ratón de la región Kanto yacía lastimado a un costado de él. Intentó comprobar si Clemont, Serena y Bonnie estaban bien. No consiguió constatar eso, pero sí logró visualizar a sus atacantes. Eran dos mujeres, las cuales al verlas las logró recordar, o eso creyó. Se trataba de dos mujeres con cierta similitud a las que habían actuado en conjunto con aquella miembro del Team Flare, que tenían retenidas a Bonnie y a Melissa. Aunque, tenían sólo una diferencia de aquellas personas en esa oportunidad, el color de su cabello. Una poseía el cabello verde y la otra violeta.

Una de ellas, al notar que estaba siendo observada por Ash, rió burlonamente.

-Que niños tan tontos… cayeron con un truco tan simple. Bryony, ya sabes que hacer- dijo la mujer de cabello verde a su par.

Fue lo único y último que Ash pudo oír antes de perder el conocimiento. Clemont y Serena, que no pudieron contrarrestar de la misma manera que el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta los efectos del ataque eléctrico, menos pudieron hacer para defenderse de la agresión de la mujer llamada Bryony. Una vez fuera de sí, ambas mujeres, con la colaboración obligada de los dos trabajadores de la planta, cargaron los cuerpos inconscientes de los jóvenes al interior de la planta.

Bonnie, que estaba aún entre los escombros con Dedenne en sus brazos, observó paralizada la escena que aconteció ante sus ojos. La sensación que impidió a la pequeña moverse a su voluntad no fue, como en el caso de los demás un ataque de un Pokemon, sino el miedo que le generó la situación. Por más de haber observado la situación desde lejos, no supo bien desde dónde aquellas dos mujeres salieron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparecieron de la nada junto a ese Manectric y atacaron a su hermano, Ash y Serena, inmovilizándolos y llevándolos dentro de la planta.

Ahora Bonnie estaba sola, aferrándose lo más fuerte posible a su Pokemon acompañante. En ese acto intentando ganar fuerzas y voluntad. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ayudar a sus amigos, sea como sea. El problema radicaba en que las posibilidades de que una niña de 7 años, con un Pokemon que ni siquiera es de ella, dado que Clemont fue el que lo capturó, pueda entrar a una instalación invadida por una peligrosa organización. El Team Flare estaba detrás de todo. Bonnie sabía que tenía muchos factores en contra, pero debía encontrar una solución. Era eso o quedarse con la incertidumbre si volvería a ver a su hermano y sus amigos una vez más.

* * *

Ariel y Chris observaban con detenimiento las tres personas que se hallaban atadas de pies y manos frente a ellos. Un chico de cabello oscuro con un Pikachu a su lado encerrado en una caja aisladora de electricidad, otro rubio y una muchacha castaña yacían inconscientes y sin mostrar signo alguno de recobrar el conocimiento en un corto plazo.

-Es extraño-pronunció Ariel con su tono característico no desviando su mirada de los jóvenes.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Chris confundido. No le parecía que hubiera algo llamativo a simple vista.

-Falta la niña más pequeña, la que por similitudes con el chico rubio supongo será su hermana menor-señaló Ariel a la vez que revisaba las pantallas intentando buscar a la persona restante.

Chris en ese instante recordó a quién se refería su compañero. Claramente la niña brillaba por su ausencia. Bryony y Celosia, las dos miembros y a la vez científicas del Team Flare habían ideado el plan de engañar a los jóvenes usando a los trabajadores del lugar como carnada. Las dos consideraron que la corta edad de los chicos, sumado a su inexperiencia y aspiración por hacer el bien, irían inmediatamente a búsqueda intentando descubrir qué pasaba en la central. Una vez descuidada su defensa, sería sencillo atacarlos y capturarlos. Del dicho al hecho siempre hay un tramo que no es simple realizar, pero esta vez fue ejecutado con una exactitud aterradora. Lo extraño era, sin embargo, que en las capturas de las cámaras de seguridad de las afueras de la central, la niña de cabello rubio estaba con sus demás amigos, pero ahora no. Seguramente se habrá quedado escondida en el momento en que Celosia y Bryony pusieron su plan en marcha.

Chris soltó un respiro de alivio que fue imperceptible para su compañero a pesar de estar en la misma sala. Miró a su alrededor una vez más para, además de dirigir su mirada a los tres jóvenes que se hallaban sin conocimiento en el medio de la sala, observar las pantallas que reflejaban lo que pasaba en el exterior. No había ni un rastro de aquella jovencita. Chris no tenía idea qué era lo que tenía en mente Ariel contra estos chicos capturados, pero agradecía que al menos, lo que a su criterio era una pequeña niña inocente, pudiera salvarse del destino de sus compañeros de viaje…

-Chris, reacciona- dijo Ariel sujetándolo por uno de sus hombros- debemos buscar a la niña, antes de que vaya en busca de ayuda a la Policía. Debemos capturarla.

… O tal vez no.

* * *

Bonnie, que había pasado aproximadamente media hora inmovilizada en el mismo sitio, intentaba pasar desapercibida junto con Dedenne de la mirada incansable que le dirigían las cámaras de seguridad. Luego de que capturaran a su hermano, Ash y Serena, el miedo de que les hicieran algo y que además la atraparan a ella no le permitió moverse a su voluntad. En ese tiempo, pudo divisar que en las varias torres, pilares que rodeaban la central, podía divisar un brillo que se desprendía de la punta de cada uno. Como le había explicado a sus amigos anteriormente, ella solía concurrir a la central junto con su padre y su hermano. Siendo ella una niña, con muy poco interés en la tecnología o lo que tuviera relación con ella, no solía sentirse muy a gusto y era común que se aburriera hasta lo que ella consideraba, la muerte. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no recordara las palabras que su padre les dirigía a ella y Clemont. A su mente, al instante de ver el reflejo, vino el recuerdo de su progenitor hablándole de la seguridad que tenía el complejo. Tanto en la parte exterior como la interior del lugar. Con eso en mente, hasta una niña de su edad podía comprender que esa emboscada que sufrieron fue planeada con tal exactitud al saber que ellos estaban, con antelación, rodeando la zona. Bonnie pensó que quizás, a pesar de las advertencias de su hermano de pasar desapercibidos, en algún momento el grupo no pudo percatarse y fue observado por las cámaras, haciendo inútil su intento de esconderse de ellas.

Una vez que llegó a uno de los costados de la central, ocultándose cada vez que podía en las sombras de cada columna o de la misma instalación, encontró lo que buscaba. Como veía y era común que todo edificio posea conducto de ventilación que conectara el interior del lugar con el exterior. Convencida de que había pasado desapercibida, o eso consideraba, quitó con mucho esfuerzo la tapa que obstaculizaba su entrada. Una vez removida, volvió a titubear un poco. La experiencia que sus ojos habían presenciado aún no abandonaban ni siquiera parcialmente sus recuerdos. No ayudaba el hecho de ver que aquellas dos mujeres que alejaron a sus amigos de ella, por sus vestimentas, pertenecían a la organización que ya les había hecho pasar un mal momento tiempo atrás, el Team Flare.

Dedenne observaba a su entrenadora preocupado. Desde que quedó sola, el Pokemon abandonó completamente su lugar en la cartera de la chica y la acompañó de la misma forma que Pikachu escolta a Ash durante sus viajes. Intentaba, a su manera, darle fuerzas y ánimo a la chica que llevaba la situación como podía. Bonnie era consciente de que debía hacer algo para ayudarlos, de manera inmediata. Era una opción válida notificar a las autoridades o ir a pedir ayuda. El problema radicaba en que ir hasta Lumiose o volver a Coumarine eran las únicas opciones que tenía, y cada una de ellas le iba a demorar unos días.

Bonnie, aún sin moverse observando la ventila ante la mirada de su compañero Pokemon, se le vino a la mente los momentos que pasó con sus amigos. Intentó, en cada recuerdo que pasaba delante suyo, llenarse de valor y de energía para seguir. Quería que cada virtud de sus amigos se impregnara en ella aunque sea por unos momentos. Necesitaba el valor y la osadía de Ash, la cual había presenciado en varias ocasiones a través del tiempo que viajan. Tal era el caso del momento donde arriesgó su vida en Lumiose, la ciudad donde se dirigían, primero para ayudar al Garchomp del Profesor Sycamore y luego a su camarada Pikachu cuando cayó de la torre. También, cuando fue secuestrado uno de los niños de aquel jardín que visitaron ella y sus amigos hace un tiempo. Esa vez pudo salvarlo a él, a Pikachu y a Sylveon del malvado plan del Team Rocket. Sí, necesitaba sin lugar a dudas de todo ese coraje.

También, necesitaba el ingenio y la creatividad de su hermano, para evitar ser descubierta y poder llegar a donde se encontraban ellos. Sabía que, de esta virtud, la aprovechó de momento de manera correcta, recordando el detalle de las cámaras de seguridad y poder, hasta el momento, evitar que los miembros del Team Flare se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Quería e trataba de que sus sentimientos hacía Serena, la que consideraba tal como Ash sus hermanos mayores aunque no lo fueran de sangre, le dieran el envión necesario para adentrarse al peligro. Ella tenía mucho aprecio por la chica oriunda del Pueblo Vaniville, y haría lo que fuera para ayudarla.

Armada de recuerdos y sentimientos encontrados, Bonnie se decidió a hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Con un gesto, le indicó a su Pokemon que entrarían por aquel conducto de aire. Dedenne asintió contento y sin vacilar siguió a su parcial entrenadora, dispuestos a enfrentar lo que sea que tuvieran enfrente.

Bonnie avanzó sin dudar a través del conducto que, a pesar de que lo pudiera imaginar, no era lo extenso que pensó. En sólo unos momentos, podía vislumbrar a lo lejos como la luz del interior de la instalación traspasaba las rendijas de la tapa que le impedía el acceso al lugar. Al llegar al final del camino, observó a través de ellas que nadie estuviera cerca. A pesar de la dificultad que representaba poder ver con claridad lo que acontecía del otro lado a través de pequeños espacios, no vio peligro alguno a la vista. Es más, tampoco pudo oír nada que le indicara que algo o alguien podían estar cerca. Con mucho cuidado, removió con mucho esfuerzo la tapa que al igual que la anterior, no parecía estar lo suficientemente ajustada como se debería. Si una niña de 7 años podía removerla, con las limitaciones que posee en su fuerza, quería decir que no cumplía los requisitos necesarios para poder ofrecer cierta resistencia. El sonido de la tapa cayendo al piso, alarmó un poco a Bonnie. No pudo medir bien la fuerza necesaria, apenas con esfuerzo podía removerla. Esperó que el ruido del objeto metálico no haya sido lo suficientemente elevado como para ser oído. Asomando su cabeza para volver a mirar si había alguien, Bonnie lentamente salió del conducto que estaba pegado al suelo, prácticamente, junto con Dedenne. Miró hacia arriba y, para alivio suyo, no percibió la presencia de ninguna cámara que pudiera delatar su posición. Le preguntó en voz baja a su Pokemon si estaba en condiciones, a lo cual éste asintió contento, sólo por un momento. Bonnie notó que Dedenne cambió su expresión al ver detrás de ella. La chica, perceptiva, intuyó que algo no andaba bien. Cuando volvió su mirada y miró hacia atrás se dio cuenta que nunca pudo haber estado más acertada como en ese momento.

Chris, que salía de la habitación donde estaban cautivos los nuevos rehenes de la organización en las instalaciones, caminaba su rumbo alguno por el sitio. Seguía con cierto malestar con lo acontecido. Volvía a priorizar e intentar mantener presente, los ideales del Team Flare delante de todo, pero la imagen de los jóvenes capturados, amarrados de pies y manos aún lo perseguía. No le había causado el mismo efecto que ver a los trabajadores de la central cautivos, de ninguna manera. Lo creía normal sabiendo que mucha gente podía resistirse a los ideales de la organización, pero jóvenes adolescentes…

De pronto, un ruido llamó su atención. El mismo, provenía del final del pasillo el cual estaba caminando. Parecía ser de algo metálico golpeándose contra el piso. Considerando que podía ser algún intruso, decidió sigilosamente, acercarse al lugar. Una vez allí, miró de reojo y con mucho cuidado, qué era lo que había provocado el sonido. Al ver cuál era la causa, se quedó helado. Tal fue su reacción que el resto de su cuerpo, involuntariamente, se movió de tal forma que quedó expuesto y al descubierto. La niña de cabello rubio, la cual estaban varios de sus compañeros buscando, estaba delante de él junto a un Dedenne. Notó que el Pokemon se dio cuenta de su presencia, el cual pareció a su manera indicarle a la niña de él. Cuando la niña se dio vuelta sus ojos, de los cuales el hombre podía notar transmitían temor, se encontraron con los de él.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Este capítulo en particular, lo voy a dividir en dos partes. Como ven, en este usé parte del argumento del Team Flare en la central eléctrica de los juegos, aunque diferente.**

**No dije nada en la introducción del capítulo ni en el anterior, pero en este a pesar de las circunstancias, Bonnie jugará un papel importante en este y en el próximo capítulo.**

**Len y Shion: Me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo y las capturas, chicos! Sí, digamos que lo cliché yo tampoco soy muy fanático, pero como dijeron ustedes, es útil siempre y cuando se le dé algo innovador o se lo sepa usar criteriosamente. Espero en el pasado haberlo hecho de una manera correcta jaja.**

**De Serena, veremos, de momento no creo que deba preocuparse por alguna de las antiguas compañeras de Ash pero uno nunca sabe. Serena tsundere no sé si sea algo que utilice, tiene su parte pero no de manera muy explícita, pero los celos es algo que en la serie le costó ocultar bastante jaja.**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por gastar tiempo en leer esta historia y nos leeremos el siguiente Lunes con la segunda parte de este capítulo.**

**Cualquier crítica, comentario o duda como siempre es bien recibido!**

**¡Hasta el próximo Lunes! **


	11. ¡Problemas en la central! pt 2

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Al filo de la cornisa y por culpa de mis responsabilidades este capítulo lo posteo tarde, pero seguro jaja. En mi país aún es Lunes, así que espero siga contando jaja.**

**¡Espero disfruten la segunda parte de este capítulo!**

**Pokemon y sus personajes ****NO**** me pertenecen de ninguna manera.**

* * *

Un hombre y un Pokemon iban, lo más rápido que su transporte les permitía, en dirección hacia la planta de energía de Kalos. El hombre, que vestía un conjunto de color gris y una remera de manga corta, miraba de manera ocasional la velocidad que marcaba su ciclomotor, si fuera por él, aumentaría mucho más su potencia. Ajustó con su mano derecha su casco de protección a la vez que miró hacia atrás para ver cómo estaba su Pokemon. El tipo fuego/luchador de la región Hoenn asintió para darle a entender a su entrenador que estaba en condiciones. Blaziken tenía, al igual que su compañero, tenía protegida su cabeza con otro casco en caso de que se presentara alguna adversidad.

-Lo siento, Blaziken-dijo el hombre pronunciando palabra luego de un tiempo- sé que no estás acostumbrado a usar ese tipo de protección, pero debes usarlo. Aparte, es del tamaño de Ampharos, es algo incómodo pero…

El Pokemon bajó su cabeza no pudiendo ocultar el hecho de que su entrenador, sin que él lo diera a entender, descubrió la complicación que pasaba al usar ese tipo de protección.

-…Es por sólo un momento- prosiguió el hombre- Desde hace unas horas he notado cierta inestabilidad en la corriente eléctrica en la ciudad. No quise anunciar nada a las autoridades para no preocuparlos en vano, en caso de ser sólo imaginaciones mías, pero presiento que algo no anda bien…

Blaziken, al notar que su entrenador parecía no pasar un buen momento, con casco incluido, intentó animar a su compañero apoyando su cabeza contra la suya, en una muestra de afecto. El hombre, a pesar de que ambas protecciones impedían el contacto entre uno y otro, apreció el gesto.

-Gracias Blaziken-agradeció el hombre.

Aún con una sonrisa, por el gesto de su Pokemon, entrecerró sus ojos para de alguna forma mejorar su visión a lo lejos. Podía divisar la central energética a lo lejos. Reduciendo la velocidad, dirigió su vehículo hacía un costado. Una vez detenido, lo acercó hacía un poste. Allí, lo amarró con unas cadenas, para procurar que nadie se lo quitara hasta su regreso. Blaziken parecía no entender las acciones de su compañero el cual, al ver la confusión en su mirada, decidió explicarle lo que estaba haciendo.

-Es normal que no sepas, Blaziken, Ampharos es el único que me ha acompañado hasta aquí- terminando de asegurar tanto su vehículo como los cascos, el compañero del Pokemon de Hoenn siguió con su explicación- No sé realmente lo que esté pasando, pero esas inestabilidades que percibí en la energía son producto de falta de control. Esto sólo puede darse si la maquinaria se coloca de modo tal que funcione por sí misma. Si ninguno del personal de la central verifica de manera constante el funcionamiento, es lógico que se produzcan fallas, baja de tensión o incluso apagones aunque aún no ha pasado, no por lo menos mientras estuvimos en la ciudad.

El hombre, poseedor de una barba de la misma tonalidad castaña que su pelo, observó a la central antes de seguir hablando. Blaziken escuchaba todo con atención.

-… Lo cual, nos deja dos posibilidades. Una, que hubo un descuido importante de todo un personal en controlar y asegurar el correcto funcionamiento de todo. Y la otra, la que más me está convenciendo, es que algo o alguien les está impidiendo realizar su trabajo- Blaziken miró a su entrenador preocupado. Él le devolvió la mirada- Desde que protegemos las calles de Lumiose de cualquier adversidad, sabes que suelo esperarme lo peor de las situaciones… así que me inclino por la última opción. De ser así, debemos tener cuidado con el sistema de seguridad y las cámaras que rodean el complejo. Por eso no podemos acercarnos con nuestro vehículo, con eso estaríamos prácticamente regalándonos a lo que sea que este en la planta, si mis suposiciones son acertadas.

El hombre, sacó de una pequeña maleta que llevaba consigo, un traje de color rojo con destellos amarillos a los bordes. Blaziken al ver el atuendo, comprendió que su compañero temía lo peor y que eso significaría que debían actuar.

-Quizás sólo sean suposiciones mías, ojalá así sea, pero iremos allí de la manera más sigilosa posible y nos sacaremos la incertidumbre- dijo el individuo ya con su vestimenta colocada. El Pokemon asintió. Ocultando su cara tras una máscara de similares características al rostro de Blaziken, ordenó con un gesto a su compañero para moverse.

"_Esa central significa mucho para mí y mis hijos. Debo asegurarme que todo esté bien, sé que si estuvieras en Lumiose ante lo mismo que percibí yo hubieras querido intervenir también, ¿No es así, Clemont?"_

Con el pensamiento y recuerdo de sus hijos resonando en su cabeza, Meyer emprendió el poco trayecto que le quedaba para llegar a la central y descubrir si sus temores eran infundados o no.

* * *

El cruce de miradas entre la pequeña de 7 años y el miembro de la organización que estaba tomando las riendas en la central aún seguía latente. El silencio, como era de esperarse, reinaba en el lugar. Dedenne observaba nervioso a su compañera que no había emitido palabra alguna, ni siquiera gesto desde que fue descubierta por aquel hombre. Era diferente a toda situación que haya vivido antes. Sí, pudo haber pasado complejas situaciones en los que el Team Rocket fue partícipe, pero no eran nada comparado a lo que demostraron ser los del Team Flare. El miedo, como cuando presenció el secuestro de sus amigos, la retenía y la privaba de cualquier movimiento voluntario que quisiera realizar. Tenía que hacer algo, sin dudas. Claro que es fácil decirlo, pero ella no tenía idea por dónde empezar.

Chris, no despegaba sus ojos de la niña. Era curioso pensar que, de sus compañeros, era quizás el único o de los pocos que no estaba buscándola. La carga de ver a los amigos de ella amarrados, amordazados era algo que no había presenciado con anterioridad. Al momento de unirse al Team Flare, supuso que para llegar a sus fines, no había duda alguna que tendrían muchos obstáculos, pero como ya había pensado anteriormente, no estaba muy de acuerdo con algunos de sus métodos. Sí, combatió contra muchas personas que querían detenerlos. Sí, hirió tanto a adultos como Pokemon, pero algo que nunca se había atrevido era a dañar a niños, ni siquiera adolescentes como ellos. Si bien su primer encuentro con ellos, el chico morocho le había traído problemas a él y a su compañero, no sentía necesidad de hacerle daño. Si quizás darle un buen susto, pero nada que pasara ese extremo. Ahora, frente a él, quedaba la pequeña niña que pensó que había podido salvarse de lo que sea su compañero tenía en mente para sus amigos. No le quedaba claro cómo catalogar sus acciones, si muy valientes o muy tontas. La pregunta era, ¿Qué hacer con ella ahora que la tenía frente a él? No sabía qué hacer.

-¡Chris, señor!- se escuchó una voz al otro lado del pasillo.

Chris dejó de mirar luego de un tiempo a la chica y volteó para ver, al otro lado, a dos de sus compañeros de la organización que lo llamaban.

-¿Qué hace allí?-preguntó uno de los dos.

Por vestimenta, cabello, eran prácticamente un calco de lo que Ariel y Chris lucían semanas atrás, antes de ser ascendidos a supervisores. El traje blanco que ambos poseían los identificaba como tal. Las únicas diferencias entre él y Ariel eran su rasurada cabeza y que su compañero, a pesar de haber ascendido al mismo tiempo que él, era por así decirlo su jefe, y una de las cabezas de la emboscada a la central eléctrica.

Chris titubeó un poco. Sin siquiera observar a la niña, podía percibir con todos sus sentidos que la misma debía estar paralizada del miedo. Si él revelaba su ubicación, no había duda que sería capturada por sus camaradas y su visita a la central habría terminado.

En tan sólo un segundo, tuvo que tomar una difícil determinación, la cual sabía que podía respaldar con varios argumentos válidos. Hacía cinco años que se había unido a las ambiciones del Team Flare. Jamás, a pesar de alguna que otra duda, había desobedecido una orden. Tampoco había traicionado alguna vez sus principios. Dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y eso fue lo que lo hizo inclinarse por su decisión.

-Nada-respondió Chris lo más relajado que pudo-sólo caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

Los otros dos hombres lo miraban extrañados, aunque no veían nada anormal en la escena, por lo que decidieron creerle.

-Bien, nos retiramos entonces.

-¡Esperen!- los detuvo Chris a ambos muchachos.

-¿Qué se le ofrece supervisor?-contestó uno de los dos curioso.

Chris, como desde que intervinieron los dos hombres, aún no había volteado a ver a la pequeña. Confiaba en que aún estuviera detrás de él, lejos de la vista de sus camaradas, escuchando atentamente todo.

-Los niños que hemos tomado como rehenes, ¿Aún siguen en la sala de seguridad?

-No, señor. Han sido trasladados con los demás trabajadores de la planta-respondió uno de los hombres. Creyendo que estaba haciendo una buena labor con su superior, consideró prudente seguir brindando información- Ya sabe, en el segundo piso.

Chris parecía meditar un poco la información que recibió.

-Están bajo custodia, ¿Cierto?-preguntó el supervisor intentando conocer más detalles.

-Sí, exactamente.

-¿Quién está a cargo?

-Actualmente sólo Egil, señor. Fue una orden del supervisor Ariel al saber que faltan sólo detalles para terminar nuestra misión. Sumado a que todos los que están ahí encerrados están bien amarrados y varios aún inconscientes.

-Ya veo… bueno, les agradezco la información. Pueden irse.

-Sí, señor- dijeron ambos hombres al unísono antes de retirarse y seguir su rumbo.

Chris permaneció en su sitio, analizando todo lo que había recibido. Esperando que aún la chica estuviera en el mismo lugar con su Pokemon, decidió que era hora de hablar.

-Así que el segundo piso, eh. Si yo quisiera ir allí, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, tendría cuidado de la cámara de seguridad que se encuentra enfrente mío y en la base de la escalera al siguiente piso. Por lo tanto, no avanzaría por el lado donde estos dos hombres fueron ni donde estoy yo, sino por el otro lado- Chris, al mismo tiempo que hablaba, realizaba gestos con sus manos, quizás intentando ser lo más didáctico posible- Una vez en ese piso, evitaría nuevamente las cámaras y algún que otro miembro que esté por allí.

Chris hizo una pequeña pausa, intentando concentrarse para no perder mínimo detalle. Al encontrar las palabras adecuadas, prosiguió.

-En cuanto a Egil… puede parecer un tipo duro, pero en el fondo es un cobarde. Un ruido fuerte, sea el golpe de algo metálico contra el suelo o cualquier grito lo distraería, dejando completamente sola la puerta que vigila. Eso, es lo que yo haría.

Una vez que finalizó, dio un leve suspiro y avanzó en la dirección que sus dos camaradas tomaron anteriormente. Realmente esperaba que la chica hubiera escuchado todo lo que dijo. Le costó mucho trabajo tomar una determinación, nunca había cometido un acto de insubordinación contra la organización, pero él no quería saber nada con la captura de la chica y menos algún problema que pudiera suscitarse con sus amigos. Si pasaba, que fuera obra de otros, no suya. Pero en el fondo, esperaba que la niña tuviera suerte en su cometido.

Bonnie, a la que el miedo dejó estática durante todo lo que sucedió delante de ella, procesaba todo lo que había escuchado de aquel hombre. Nunca lo había visto. De los cinco miembros del Team Flare que conocieron aquel día cerca de Pueblo Esmeralda no se parecía a ninguno de ellos. Le sorprendió de gran manera la actitud que tomó ante ella. Sabía que si él hubiera querido, Bonnie no tendría escapatoria. Estaría acorralada por él y las voces que oía a lo lejos. No tenía idea de cuáles fueran sus intenciones, menos después de todo lo que relató el hombre acerca de cómo debía actuar si quisiera llegar al segundo piso, donde parecía que estaban sus amigos. No estaba segura de confiar en él, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? No sabía por dónde comenzar. Sumado al hecho de que apenas puso un pie fuera del conducto de aire, y ya había sido descubierta.

Fueran cual fueran las razones del hombre, no le quedaba más remedio que creer en sus indicaciones. Si era una trampa, ¿Qué más quedaba? No tenía manera de averiguar por su cuenta donde estaban sus amigos. Tampoco podía sacárselo a la fuerza a algún miembro de la organización. Era consciente que sólo era una niña de 7 años con un Pokemon con el cual practicó unas pocas veces. Todo estaba en su contra, o eso parecía. Todo lo que le dijo ese hombre podía ser esa ayuda que necesitaba para poder sacar todo adelante. Cerró los ojos antes de incorporarse, los mantuvo así unos segundos. Una vez que los abrió, miró a Dedenne decidida. Con un gesto, le indicó que la siguiera. Tomó rumbo en el camino contrario al hombre e intentando memorizar lo mejor que podía todo lo que le había dirigido, se dirigió a salvar a sus amigos. Confiaría ciegamente en ese hombre, no le quedaba otra opción.

* * *

Meyer, junto con Blaziken, evadían de forma muy efectiva la detección de las cámaras de seguridad que se hallaban en las inmediaciones de la central. Era muy sencillo para el hombre, debido a su conocimiento sobre la ubicación de los dispositivos y la agilidad que demostraba, esquivar la vista de ellas.

Blaziken seguía sin problema alguno el paso de su entrenador. No lo aparentaba por la contextura física que tenía, pero su compañero podía realizar sin problemas saltos y maniobras que el Pokemon oriundo de la región Hoenn hacía.

Una vez enfrente de la puerta, tomaron refugio en los mismos escombros que, sin que Meyer pudiera saberlo, fueron el escondite de sus hijos momentos atrás.

-Blaziken, debemos ir hacia aquel costado- dijo Meyer señalando el lugar donde debían dirigirse- allí hay un conducto de aire. No es muy extenso pero, con algo de esfuerzo, podremos pasar sin problema.

El Pokemon asintió ante lo dicho por su entrenador. Con la misma movilidad que caracterizó su llegada a la central, pudieron evitar sin inconveniente alguna la celosa mirada de las cámaras. Al llegar al costado de la instalación, Meyer no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, la tapa del conducto estaba removida.

-Parece que alguien utilizó esta ruta alternativa, Blaziken- le dijo Meyer a su Pokemon al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para utilizar el conducto de aire- Eso me hace pensar que no estoy muy equivocado con respecto a que puede que en la planta estén en serios problemas…

Una vez que se introdujo, le hizo una seña a su Pokemon para que lo siguiera. Blaziken, obediente, lo siguió. El trayecto no fue muy largo hasta que divisaron luz proveniente de los pasillos de la central. A Meyer no le sorprendió el hecho de que la tapa del otro lado también estaba removida. Una vez que salieron del incómodo trayecto, tanto humano como Pokemon notaron que un silencio incómodo invadía el lugar. Siendo un lugar tan amplio y con mucho trabajo por realizar, era anormal no poder divisar a ningún empleado. Ni siquiera en los alrededores de la instalación. No había nadie.

-Blaziken, debemos investigar esto a…

-¿Escuchaste eso, compañero?-dijo una voz del otro lado del pasillo donde Meyer y Blaziken estaban.

-Sí, vayamos a investigar- respondió otra voz.

Meyer y su Pokemon, rápidamente fueron al lado contrario del pasillo. Una vez oculta parcialmente su ubicación, observaron de reojo lo que acontecía donde estaban. Pudo ver como dos hombres de rojo miraban el conducto de aire, sorprendidos de que la tapa fuera removida. Meyer supo al verlos que sus temores no eran infundados. La central había sido tomada por una peligrosa organización. Miró a su Pokemon, él le devolvió la mirada. Era hora de actuar.

-Blaziken, usa…

-¿Crees que esto haya sido obra de esa niña?

Meyer detuvo su orden a Blaziken en el acto. ¿Había escuchado bien? Parecía que en la central también había niños, no era momento de vacilar, debía actuar de inmediato.

-¡Atácalos!

Las palabras de Meyer fueron lo último que los dos miembros del Team Flare pudieron escuchar antes de caer inconscientes al suelo.

* * *

Ariel, quien se encontraba en la sala de seguridad rodeado de monitores, observaba como un hombre disfrazado junto a un Blaziken noqueaban a dos de sus guardias. Permanecían ocultos de la posición de la cámara en un principio, pero luego del ataque del Pokemon pudo ver a sus dos hombres en el piso incapaces de movilizarse.

-Parece que tenemos compañía…- se dijo a sí mismo el supervisor del Team Flare.

Acto seguido, agarró su comunicador. Un artefacto algo anticuado con la tecnología que rodeaba la región, como el Holo Caster, dispositivo por el cual podía recibirse mensajes con una representación holográfica del emisor. Ariel, en cambio, prefería no utilizarlos. A través del aparato, se marcó unos números y esperó una respuesta.

-¿Si?- dijo la voz de una mujer a través del comunicador.

-Celosia.

-Dime Ariel.

-¿Ya recolectaron la energía necesaria que solicitó el jefe?

-… Sí, estamos terminando- contestó la chica luego de meditar un poco su respuesta- ¿Por qué?

-Sólo tenía curiosidad-respondió Ariel sin más- llámame sólo cuando ya hayan terminado y ordénales a todos los miembros que abandonen el lugar apenas finalicen. ¿Entendido?

-Claro, como sea- respondió Celosa cortando la comunicación al instante.

A Ariel pareció no importarle la desinteresada respuesta de su compañera. Lo único que le importaba era que hiciera lo que le pedía. Con todo arreglado, consideró que no tenía ya algún impedimento que no le permitiera divertirse con el intruso que había logrado eludir la seguridad plantada. Abandonó la oficina y tomó rumbo a la escalera que lo llevaba al segundo piso. Era seguro que aquel individuo se había infiltrado con el fin de liberar a los rehenes, por lo que tarde o temprano terminaría yendo a aquel lugar. Una vez en el pasillo que conducía a la habitación donde los rehenes se hallaban, pudo ver a Egil, uno de sus hombres, aturdido a sus pies. Estaba alejado de la puerta que debía resguardar. Parecía que algo había llamado su atención y que, posteriormente, fue inmovilizado con un ataque eléctrico.

-Interesante… parece que hay más de una cucaracha dando vueltas por aquí- dijo Ariel antes de dirigirse en dirección a su objetivo.

Bonnie seguía buscando desesperadamente, sin resultado, la llave que le permitiera abrir la celda donde tenía encerrados a sus amigos y varios empleados de la central. Todos se encontraban inconscientes, por lo que era inútil pedirles alguna pista acerca de la localización de la llave.

Intentó despertar a su hermano, quien casualmente era quien más próximo estaba a la puerta. A un costado de él, estaban Ash y Serena sin dar alguna señal de despertar a la brevedad. Pikachu, en cambio, aún encerrado en una caja aisladora de electricidad, si se percató de la presencia de Bonnie y Dedenne. Lamentablemente, aquella prisión especializada para él, no le permitía salir y mucho menos que sus movimientos eléctricos fueran efectivos de alguna forma, ni para salir ni tampoco para intentar ayudar a que recobren la consciencia sus amigos.

Ya resignada, Bonnie sólo atinó a estirar su mano para tratar de alcanzar a su hermano. Tan sólo unas horas habían transcurrido desde que se separaron, pero para ella parecía que había pasado una eternidad. No estaba acostumbrada a estar alejada de él, ni siquiera un día. Clemont era su hermano, su compañero, su mejor amigo, su inventor favorito. Sí, su preferido. Era la primera que decía que sus inventos solían traer más inconvenientes de los que solucionaba, no por ello dejaba de admirar la perseverancia que mostraba él para intentar mejorar. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo, ocurriera algún milagro…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo una voz que sobresaltó por completo a Bonnie y a Dedenne que la acompañaba- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Miraron en dirección a la puerta, donde provino la voz, y observaron a un hombre vestido de blanco, similar al que los había ayudado a llegar a sus amigos, sólo que este parecía tener una actitud diferente. Era muy… fría.

-Así que viniste a salvar a tus amigos, qué lindo de tu parte- Bonnie podía ser pequeña, pero podía notar que ese hombre no era sincero con sus palabras, y que sus intenciones eran completamente diferentes al otro que encontraron previamente.

-¿Dón… dónde… dónde está la llave de la celda?-preguntó Bonnie tratando de llenarse de valor a la vez que hablaba. Aquel hombre transmitía una frialdad que pocas veces en su vida experimentó. No estaba segura, pero ésta persona sí le parecía similar a uno de los miembros del Team Flare que se encontraron hace unas semanas.

-Oh, la juventud. No me sorprende que con tu corta edad no tengas la capacidad de pensar con claridad. ¿Acaso crees que dejaría la llave aquí sola?-preguntó burlonamente Ariel a la pequeña a la vez que abría su chaleco mostrando el interior del mismo- como ves, la tengo aquí conmigo. Si la quieres, tendrás que ganártela.

Bonnie dilató sus ojos sorprendida. Los nervios estaban empezando a ganar la batalla interna que sufría la chica prácticamente desde que llegaron a la central. ¿Cómo iba a ganarle a un tipo como él? De alguna manera, parecía ser alguien importante en la organización criminal y ella sólo era una niña con poca casi nula experiencia como entrenadora. Las probabilidades, estadísiticas, números, estaban todos en su contra. Bajó su cabeza resignada a la vez que el hombre frente de ella tiraba una pokebola al aire. Una vez disipada la luz emergente del dispositivo, pudo observarse un Liepard. El mismo observó a Bonnie y a Dedenne con una mirada aterradora. La niña parecía no tener fuerzas para enfrentarlo. Dedenne, parecía a la vez contagiarse de las malas vibraciones que se desprendían de la su compañera y no parecía muy dispuesto a pelear.

-Vamos, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ariel nuevamente con un tono burlón- Si no te decides atacaré sin piedad. No me importa en lo más mínimo si sales herida o no. Sólo vine a divertirme un poco…

Las últimas palabras no fueron de ayuda para Bonnie. El sadismo de su rival influía de manera negativa en ella. En ocasiones normales, ella puede ser sin dudas la más enérgica del grupo, más que Ash si se lo proponía incluso. Ahora era todo lo contrario.

La conversación entre Ariel y Bonnie parecía estar pasando desapercibida para el resto de las personas en la habitación, especialmente los que estaban tras las rejas, o eso parecía. El ida y vuelta de palabras entre hombre y chica fue el empujón necesario para que uno de los desmayados rehenes poco a poco fuera recobrando el conocimiento. Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos por completo, pudo ver la situación con más claridad, la cual no era nada buena. Delante de él, pasando las rejas de la prisión que momentáneamente ocupaba, estaba una asustada Bonnie enfrente de un miembro del Team Flare. Si bien no usaba la vestimenta de color rojo que identificaba a la organización, supuso por la situación y el panorama que divisaba, que no esto no era obra de alguien más que ellos. De momento, no importaba si era igual el Team Flare u algún otro el que causara los problemas, Bonnie estaba en peligro y debía ayudarla.

Bonnie seguía en el lugar pensando qué hacer. Pudo ver que Dedenne la miraba expectante, esperando una orden antes que el Liepard rival atacara primero que él.

-De… de… de…- intentaba decir como podía Bonnie conteniendo el llanto. La situación era demasiado para ella.

-¡Bonnie!

La niña se sobresaltó al oír una voz proveniente de la celda. Sabía de quién se trataba. Sentía que le volvía el alma al cuerpo. No lo escuchaba hace unas horas, y volvía en el momento justo.

-¡Ash!

Ariel no mostró reacción alguna ante lo que veía. Seguía reluciendo su indiferencia característica.

-No te rindas, yo sé que tú puedes- dijo Ash como podía. Tenía libertad para hablar, aunque no pudiera moverse, tras sacarse como pudo la tela adhesiva que por el tiempo había perdido efecto- Confía en ti, recuerda cuando peleamos, lo bien que lo hiciste. ¡Hazlo por ti, por Clemont, por todos los empleados de la central que te conocen desde pequeña!

El hecho de volver a ver y escuchar a Ash, más la profundidad de sus palabras, hicieron que Bonnie pudiera alejar, aunque sea de momento, aquellos sentimientos de duda, temor e incertidumbre que no la dejaban tranquila desde hace tiempo. Podía volver a sentirse la alegre, positiva y enérgica chica que siempre fue. La cual iba a ser todo lo posible para ayudar a su hermano, Ash, Serena y los empleados del lugar, sin importar qué.

-¡Dedenne, yo te elijo!-dijo con mucho entusiasmo Bonnie. De la misma manera que en su momento le había dicho a Ash cuando peleó con él semanas atrás en su primera pelea.

Ash al escucharla sonrió. La situación no era sencilla. Estando él amarrado, sin poder utilizar sus Pokemon, le quitaba la posibilidad de intervenir salvo que alguien lo liberaran. Serena y Clemont aún no despertaban. Pikachu se hallaba encerrado. Tampoco los empleados de la central. Ash calculaba que serían veinte personas aproximadamente los que los estaban acompañando. Agradecía que el lugar, a pesar de cumplir la función de ser una especie de prisión, fuera amplio. Esperaba también que Clemont despertara pronto. Ash creía firmemente que él estaría orgulloso, sacando lo arriesgado de sus acciones, de lo mucho que había afrontado Bonnie para rescatarlos.

-Así que al fin te decides, eh. Bien, Liepard, ¡Persecución!

El Pokemon del tipo siniestro, se desvaneció tras dejar un resplandor oscuro detrás y apareció cerca de Dedenne preparándose para atacar.

-¡Dedenne, esquívalo!

Como pudo, el Pokemon roedor obedeció las órdenes de su entrenadora y evitó ser dañado.

-Es rápido… ¡Bonnie, tienes que intentar contra restar su velocidad!

Bonnie escuchó el consejo de Ash e intentó pensar alguna forma de seguirlo al pie de la letra. Lo primero que vino a su cabeza una fórmula que había visto a su hermano y a Ash aplicar en sus batallas. Había que intentar paralizarlo.

-¡Onda trueno!

-¡Persecución!

Liepard, al ejecutar el movimiento, eludió la onda trueno y al mismo tiempo se acercó peligrosamente a Dedenne. Este, desafortunadamente, en esta oportunidad no pudo evitar el ataque de su rival y fue embestido por el movimiento siniestro de su oponente.

-¡Dedenne!

Bonnie se acercó a su Pokemon para comprobar que estuviera bien. Dedenne sacudió su cuerpo para despabilarse y se mostró preparado para seguir peleando. La niña suspiró aliviada.

Ash no veía que esto fuera a funcionar. Bonnie realmente lo intentaba, pero su falta de experiencia sumado al hecho de que su rival utilizaba sus movimientos de forma muy eficaz, hacía que el panorama fuera bastante desalentador. Junto al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, algunas de las personas que estaban en la celda, al escuchar la conmoción de la batalla, poco a poco iban recobrando el conocimiento. Prácticamente, todos los que pudieron despertarse observaban en silencio la pelea. Algunos querían emitir palabra, pero a diferencia de Ash, no corrieron su misma suerte, la tela adhesiva que cubría sus bocas aún no se salía de su lugar. Uno de ellos, no obstante, parecía no querer darse por vencido e intentó zafarse como pudo del material para poder hablar.

-¡Bonnie, no te rindas!

Bonnie volvió a oír atentamente a Ash. Esta vez sus palabras no eran un consejo, sino un intento de inyectarle ánimo a la joven entrenadora.

-¡No Ash, no me rendiré!

Ariel sonrió. Le divertía la situación que acontecía delante él, pero en cierta manera, reconocía que la pequeña tenía agallas.

-¡Liepard, cuchillada!

Bonnie veía a su rival dirigirse a Dedenne a toda velocidad. Si volvía a comandar una onda trueno, Liepard usaría persecución nuevamente y lo evitaría. Si no podía atacarlo, tenía que evitar que él pudiera hacerlo. Y si recordaba las batallas de sus amigos, tenía en la manga la idea perfecta.

-¡Doble equipo!

Dedenne, como si fuera magia, se multiplicó por toda la sala evitando fácilmente el ataque de su oponente. Bonnie y Ash sonrieron, las cosas parecían tornarse en favor de la inexperimentada entrenadora.

-¡Bonnie, usa un ataque directo, es tu oportunidad!-dijo Ash con todas su fuerzas. Tan concentrado estaba, que no pudo notar que uno de los rehenes del Team Flare, que yacía al lado de él, luego de mucho esfuerzo pudo desprenderse de la mordaza que impedía que hablara.

Bonnie dudó por un segundo, no estaba segura si el Impactrueno de Dedenne sería suficiente para derrotar a Liepard. Pero no, no debía dudar.

-Dedenne… usa…

-¡Carantoña!

Las copias de Dedenne, iluminados por una luz de tonalidad rosa, embistieron a Liepard que, a pesar de eludir a algunas de las copias, no pudo esquivar al verdadero. El ataque tipo hada fue súper efectivo contra el Pokemon tipo siniestro que se levantó con mucho esfuerzo tras recibir el movimiento.

Bonnie y Ash no reaccionaron de inmediato. La acción fue muy rápida para percatarse enseguida, pero cuando observaron, Ash a su lado y Bonnie hacia la celda, pudieron ver a Clemont consciente. Fue él que le había ordenado a Dedenne ese ataque.

Bonnie, conteniendo el llanto al ver a su hermano bien, suspiró aliviada y complacida de que tendría además de la ayuda de Ash, la de su hermano.

Ariel, sorprendido sobre la acción de su rival, percibió que la situación ya no estaba tan favorable hacía él. Siempre supo que su Pokemon corría desventaja contra Dedenne, al ser parte tipo hada, pero confiaba en que la inexperiencia de la niña no la dejara explotar al máximo las capacidades de su Pokemon. Parecía que se había equivocado en sus cálculos.

-¡Bonnie, rápido, ordénale que ataque una vez más!-exclamó Clemont no queriendo perder más tiempo, pero a su vez, con la intención de que sea su hermana la termine esa batalla.

-Si hermano, ¡Dedenne, carantoña!-ordenó Bonnie a su Pokemon.

Dedenne, ahora sin el acompañamiento de sus copias, se dirigió contra su rival a toda velocidad.

-¡Carantoña!

Para sorpresa de todos los conscientes en la sala, el Liepard del supervisor del Team Flare imitó el movimiento de su oponente y lo contrarrestó por completo. Bonnie no podía creer lo que veía.

-Obviamente, yo también tengo mis trucos bajo la manga- dijo Ariel con un dejo de soberbia- Debo admitir que me sorprendiste, niña. Pero hasta aquí llegaste.

Bonnie no tenía idea de qué hacer. Ash y Clemont estaban sorprendidos del ingenio que presentaba el miembro del Team Flare y su Liepard. Les asombraba el hecho de que pudiera enseñarle a su Pokemon, del tipo siniestro, un movimiento del tipo hada tan fuerte como Carantoña.

-¡Tajo umbrío!

Sin esperar alguna reacción o respuesta de sus rivales, Ariel ordenó uno de los ataques más poderosos de su Pokemon contra Bonnie y Dedenne. Parecía que el movimiento iba a dar en el blanco ante la pasividad que mostraban la niña y su compañero Pokemon.

-¡BONNIE!-gritaron al unísono Ash y Clemont preocupados.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Un potente torrente de fuego neutralizó por completo el ataque siniestro. Disipado un poco el humo, Bonnie observó a la razón por la cual ni ella ni Dedenne fueron lastimados de gravedad. Frente a ella, estaba un hombre disfrazado con una máscara de Blaziken, acompañado precisamente por ese Pokemon pero diferente a los que normalmente se ven.

Ash, cuando por fin pudo ver lo que estaba pasando, vio al mismo hombre y Pokemon que los habían ayudado a él y a Pikachu cuando llegaron por primera vez a Kalos.

-¡Es usted!-exclamó feliz y aliviado Ash al ver que ese hombre había venido en su rescate. Las cosas cambiarían ahora que poseían un Pokemon mega evolucionado de su lado.

-Hasta que por fin apareciste-dijo Ariel fríamente a la persona recién llegada.

Meyer intentó contenerse lo más posible antes de dirigir palabra alguna. El shock de ver a sus hijos y sus amigos prisioneros fue muy fuerte para él. Intentó dejar ese mar de emociones de lado y concentrarse en su oponente.

-¡Déjalos en libertad a todos, inmediatamente!- ordenó Meyer intentando sonar lo más severo posible.

Antes de que Ariel pudiera responder su comunicador sonó. El hombre sonrió. La misión del Team Flare en la central de Kalos había llegado a su fin.

-Me gustaría quedarme a jugar, pero debo retirarme-dijo Ariel regresando a Liepard a su pokebola.

-¡No te vayas, cobarde!-bramó Ash furioso.

-Oh, descuida, quizás volvamos a vernos- dijo el supervisor al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta- pronto tendrán novedades nuestras- dicho esto, el hombre dejando de lado su aparente frialdad y calma dejó entrever una risa frenética.

-No hay que dejarlo escapar- dijo Clemont al hombre disfrazado que los había ayudado.

Meyer sabía que su hijo tenía razón, pero no quería arriesgar a nadie más. Aparte, había conseguido que todos los rehenes de la organización, incluso sus hijos salieran ilesos. Era suficiente victoria para él.

-Hay que… liberarlos a ustedes, primero- dijo Meyer finalmente intentando ocultar su voz para que sus hijos no lo reconozcan.

Sin embargo Bonnie, que había permanecido callada desde la aparición del hombre, lo observaba con detenimiento. Estaba segura de saber quién era, ese disfraz podía engañar a cualquiera, incluso a Clemont, pero a ella no. Se preocupó de momento al percatarse que la próxima vez que lo vean, seguro pondrá su grito en el cielo sobre a los peligros que se expusieron, pero de todas formas se alegraba mucho de verlo de nuevo.

"_Gracias papá."_

El hombre enmascarado, con la ayuda de su Blaziken, derrumbó la puerta de la celda con una potente ataque físico, liberando a todos los rehenes. Bonnie, al instante se dirigió a desatar a sus amigos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el hombre junto con su Blaziken habían desaparecido. Una vez que la niña liberó a su hermano ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Bonnie lo intentó, realmente lo hizo, pero la emoción fue más que ella y por primera vez en el día pudo realizar un comportamiento acorde a su edad. Lloró en los brazos de su hermano ante la mirada conmovida de todos los empleados de la central.

Ash, que estaba en la compañía de Pikachu el cual él mismo liberó, se encargó de liberarlos uno por uno, dejando para el final a Serena que aún permanecía con sus ojos cerrados. Ash se asustó al principio pero cuando percibió que la chica sólo dormía se relajó. Con suavidad, la desató y le quitó la tela que se adhería a su boca.

-…Ash…- dijo Serena aún con los ojos cerrados.

Ash estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo supo que era él el que la había desatado? Ni siquiera había hablado ni ella tampoco abierto sus ojos. Cuando Serena por fin lo hizo, observó que Ash la sujetaba entre sus brazos. Un rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas y se apartó lo más rápido que pudo de él apenada.

-Gracias Ash-le agradeció la chica aún apenada. Parecía que de nuevo había soñado con el chico de Pueblo Paleta. Esperaba que mientras estuvo en sus brazos no haber dicho nada comprometedor.

Una vez pasado el momento, Ash puso al tanto a Serena de lo que había acontecido. Una vez informada se dirigió a abrazar con todas su fuerzas a Bonnie que le correspondió el gesto. Ash le agradeció a la niña mientras seguía fundida en un abrazo con Serena. No le surgía demostrar afecto de esa forma, pero sin lugar a dudas estaba contento y orgulloso de cómo Bonnie se había desenvuelto. Demostró mucho valor y convicción. Eso no quería decir que mereciera pasar por lo que había pasado.

Ash, con mucho sigilo, se apartó del grupo para considerar lo que había pasado. Otra vez, por no pensar dos veces antes de actuar, cayeron en la trampa del enemigo, y de no ser que por alguna casualidad Bonnie no fue atrapada también, quizás no vivirían para contar lo que les había pasado. No sabía qué sacar de la situación aún, ni tampoco qué es lo que el Team Flare buscaba en la central. Lo que Ash si tenía en cuenta, era que empezaba a sentir cómo la experiencia de sus viajes anteriores comenzaba a pesar en él. Quizás era hora de madurar algunas cuestiones.

* * *

-¿Ariel, estás bien?-preguntó Chris al ver a su compañero llegar agotado.

-Sí, Chris, descuida-contestó de forma indiferente su compañero.

Ariel fue el último en subirse al enorme transporte que llevaba a los miembros de la organización de regreso a la base central. La misión en la central había sido un éxito. Todos, desde las dos científicas Celosia y Bryony, hasta los reclutas que terminaron inconscientes por las acciones del hombre con el Blaziken y la niña, estaban todos a bordo.

-¿Sabes?-dijo de la nada Ariel mientras miraba el paisaje. Chris se sorprendió, no era común que su camarada comenzara las conversaciones.- Tuve un confrontamiento con la niña que buscábamos.

Chris dilató sus ojos. Una tristeza surgió en su interior al oír esa noticia. Parecía que en lugar de ayudar a la niña, si se había enfrentado con Ariel, sólo la llevó directo a su tumba.

-Me sorprendió gratamente, demostró tener mucho valor. Y mucha suerte aparte. Si no hubiera llegado aquel hombre con el Blaziken seguro hubiera perecido, ella y sus amigos.-Ariel se paró y dándole la espalda a su compañero siguió- En fin, seguro nos encontraremos con ellos en un futuro, será interesante. Dudo que puedan hacer algo ahora que el jefe tiene a su disposición una gran fuente de energía que robamos de la central para su nueva maquinaria…-dicho esto, se retiró de la vista de Chris dejándolo con sentimientos encontrados.

Chris no sabía quién podía ser aquel hombre que mencionaba, pero se alegraba en el fondo al oír que la niña y sus amigos salieron ilesos de la situación. Esperaba realmente no encontrarlos en un futuro, por el bien de ellos y el suyo. No se sentía cómodo con las dudas que surgían en su interior.

* * *

Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie estaban en camino a la Ciudad Lumiose nuevamente. Ya se habían despedido de los empleados de la central que le agradecieron los esfuerzos que realizaron para ayudarlos. No sabían bien tampoco cuales eran las intenciones del Team Flare, pero estaban seguros que nada bueno vendría de ellos.

Bonnie momentáneamente lideraba el grupo. Ya había recuperado su característica alegría y era la misma niña enérgica de siempre. Clemont la observó con una sonrisa, a pesar de haberse preocupado mucho por ella, estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Estaba seguro que sería una extraordinaria entrenadora cuando creciera.

De pronto, algo cruzó su mente.

-¿Bonnie, cómo pudiste infiltrarte hasta el cuarto donde estábamos?-preguntó Clemont con una tremenda curiosidad deteniéndose en su paso. Ash y Serena lo imitaron.

Bonnie, dio media vuelta y les contó su experiencia con aquel hombre del Team Flare y todas las indicaciones que le había dado. Clemont, Serena y Ash estaban sorprendidos.

-Pero Bonnie, debes tener cuidado- dijo Serena luego de meditar un poco- ese hombre pudo haberte engañado.

-Quizás… -dijo Bonnie volteándose dándoles la espalda a sus amigos con intenciones de seguir rumbo a Lumiose- pero, es como dicen algunos adultos, nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada- finalizó alegremente siguiendo su camino con Dedenne detrás de ella.

Ash, Serena y Clemont se quedaron en el lugar sorprendidos por la profundidad de las palabras que la Bonnie les había dirigido. Al igual de asombrados que estaban de ver de todo lo que era capaz de afrontar y hacer la más pequeña del grupo.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! De nuevo, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Lo único en mi defensa es que en mi país, a la hora que publiqué esto, todavía era Lunes, así que es una especie de consuelo jaja.**

**Carantoña, por las dudas aclaro, sería el movimiento Play Rough, de tipo hada de los juegos. No quise ponerlo en inglés así que busqué como sería el nombre del ataque en Español jaja.**

**Shion y Len: ¡Gracias por comentar chicos! Espero Shion que te esté yendo bien con tus exámenes! Claro, a su vez como intenté dar una aspecto quizás más oscuro del Team Flare, siempre alguno va a haber con ideales, pensamientos o sentimientos encontrados, como en este capítulo intenté mostrar. Espero les guste este también!**

**Superjetjohn117: ¡Muchas gracias amigo! Me alegro que te hayan gustado los dos anteriores y descuida, a mi también el trabajo y la universidad me están dando un mal tiempo jaja por eso llegué a publicar este capítulo con lo justo del Lunes jaja.**

**Espero te guste este también!**

**Acerca de las relaciones, el próximo será acerca de la llegada del grupo a Lumiose y se focalizará en el fortalecimiento de las relaciones de dos y dos personajes del grupo. Será la antesala a la batalla de Ash por su quinta medalla de gimnasio.**

**Ya sin más que decir y pidiendo disculpas de nuevo, me retiro. Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que gastan un poco de su tiempo en leer. Como siempre, cualquier crítica, comentario o pregunta es siempre bien recibida!**

**¡Hasta el próximo Lunes!**


	12. El día anterior

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Otro Lunes y, esta vez más temprano y en tiempo jaja, puedo actualizar esta historia.**

**Este, sin lugar a dudas, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Muchos acontecimientos, fortalecimiento de cada los personajes y alguna historia del pasado de uno de ellos, ocurren en este capítulo. Más alguna que otra sorpresa para Ash.**

**¡Espero lo disfruten!**

**Pokemon y sus personajes**** NO**** me pertenecen de ninguna manera.**

* * *

-¡Qué bueno estar de nuevo en casa!- exclamó Bonnie extendiendo sus brazos.

Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, luego de su problemática experiencia en la central eléctrica de Lumiose, llegaron sin problema alguno a su destino, ciudad Lumiose. Era el primer lugar que Ash visitó cuando llegó a la región Kalos, y también era su idea fuera el sitio donde intentaría conseguir su quinta medalla para entrar a la liga Pokemon.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Bonnie-acotó Clemont poniéndose a la par de su hermana.

Ash y Serena, por otro lado, estaban en silencio aún impactados por la vista que tenían de Lumiose. La última vez que estuvieron en ese lugar, habían visto sólo parte de la ciudad. Según les había explicado Clemont, ellos habían visitado la zona sur y ahora, viniendo por la ruta 13 que conectaba Coumarine con Lumiose, actualmente estaban en la zona norte. El límite entre cada zona lo marcaba la Torre Prisma. Para los oriundos de Pueblo Paleta y Vaniville, respectivamente, era increíble lo extenso que era la capital de Kalos. Debía serlo, después de todo, era la única ciudad de la región que poseía aeropuerto, el cual recibía a gente de todas partes del mundo.

-No sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado desde la última vez, pero me alegro que estemos de vuelta- comentó Ash recuperando el habla.

Actualmente, el grupo estaba frente a una de las puertas de acceso a Lumiose, intentando decidir qué es lo que harían.

-Sí, es verdad-dijo Serena a la vez que miraba hacia ambos lados- esta parte de la ciudad no la conozco, ¡Por lo que seguramente haya muchas tiendas que no he visto!- exclamó emocionada.

Ash y Clemont al oír sus palabras bajaron sus cabezas resignados. No es que les molestara el hecho de ir de compras o acompañar a Serena y a Bonnie, sencillamente les parecía una actividad sin emoción alguna. Por lo menos así lo veían desde su punto de vista.

-¡Es cierto, Serena!-coincidió con ella la más pequeña del grupo- si quieres puedo recomendarte un par de lugares. Papá me trajo acá un par de veces y conozco la zona.

Clemont, esta vez, suspiró al escuchar a su hermana. Había hablado con ella la noche anterior sobre un asunto que al parecer, surgido el tema compras, la niña pareció olvidar por completo.

-… ¿Qué les parece si antes mejor vamos al centro Pokemon?- dijo Clemont interviniendo antes de que Serena le contestara a Bonnie.

El joven inventor sabía que si no lo hacía, sería muy tarde y las chicas hubieran ido de compras sin dudas. O aún peor, irían de compras y tanto él como Ash terminarían yendo. El entrenador, junto con Pikachu, no emitió palabra, pero Clemont sabía que en el fondo le estaba agradecido.

Bonnie y Serena miraron a Clemont con algo de decepción. Por mucho que quisieran recorrer la zona norte de la ciudad, sabían que el chico tenía razón.

Una vez en el centro, Ash, Serena y Clemont dejaron a sus Pokemon para que se tomaran un merecido descanso. La enfermera les dijo que sólo tardaría un poco que sus compañeros estuvieran en condiciones, por lo que les pidió que esperaran un momento. Clemont aprovechó la situación y, pidiéndoles unos minutos a Ash y Serena, se llevó a su hermana aparte. Bonnie estaba confundida por las acciones de su hermano mayor.

-Bonnie- pronunció Clemont una vez que tomaron una distancia considerable de sus amigos- ¿Olvidaste lo que hablamos ayer?

Bonnie no entendía aún por qué su hermano la había llevado aparte. Que ella recordara no había hecho nada malo. Al menos eso consideraba.

-… No- rió nerviosa la pequeña siendo lo más sincera posible.

Clemont, por segunda vez en el día, suspiró resignado.

-Eso pensé, cuando le dijiste a Serena de recorrer la ciudad con ella.

Bonnie en ese momento se acordó a lo que se refería su hermano. Clemont, al notar que pudo refrescar su memoria, sonrió. Ahora que había conseguido que su hermana acepte su idea, sólo quedaba la última parte. Comunicársela a los demás.

Mientras tanto, Ash y Serena recibían de la enfermera Joy a sus compañeros Pokemon, sumados a los de Clemont y al pequeño Dedenne, que era el que más necesitaba llegar al centro. Si bien no tenía alguna secuela de la pelea que tuvo contra aquel Liepard, fue el que más acción tuvo en los últimos días y necesitaba descansar bien.

Serena, en el tiempo que Clemont y Bonnie no estaban, conversó con Ash como siempre hacían, sólo que esta vez lo notaba distinto. De hecho, desde el incidente de la central que percibía diferente a su amigo de la infancia. Estaba emocionado por su enfrentamiento con Clemont, eso no había dudas. De los meses que pasaron, tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. Sabía que las batallas Pokemon, más si eran con una medalla de gimnasio de por medio, la hora de la comida y tener experiencias nuevas, eran cosas que entusiasmaban mucho a Ash. Pero ahora, por más que lo veía con ganas, estaba a su parecer un poco distraído, o perdido. Serena, mientras charlaba con él, no se animó a preguntarle si le pasaba o le molestaba algo. Para ella, no tenía argumento para defender la teoría de que al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta algo no lo dejaba ser él mismo completamente, en el caso que si ella le preguntara él le dijera que estaba bien. No pudo, de todas formas, seguir dándole vueltas al asunto porque la enfermera Joy regresó a donde estaban los dos y le comunicó a Serena que tenía una llamada de su madre. Recordó que, vía Holo Caster, ella le había dicho que cuando llegara al centro se comunicara, cosa que olvidó. Dejando a Ash junto con Pikachu y tomando las pokebolas de Fennekin y Noibat fue al apartado del centro donde se encuentran los teléfonos.

Al mismo momento que Serena se alejó, Clemont se acercó junto con Bonnie. Notó que solamente Ash estaba en la sala y Serena no estaba a la vista. A pesar de que la chica no estuviera, consideró que era buen momento para comunicarle a Ash su idea, cuando volviera Serena le contaría, no habría problema.

* * *

Serena llegó a la sala de comunicaciones y divisó en un instante el teléfono que se encontraba activo, esperando su llegada. Al acercarse vio con claridad el rostro de su madre. Se sentó y tomó el artefacto dispuesta a hablar con ella.

-Hola, mamá.

-Serena, hija, ¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó su madre sonriente.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien, estoy bien…

Serena notó que la respuesta de su madre no fue del todo positiva, así que decidió averiguar qué ocurría.

-¿Pasa algo, mamá?-preguntó Serena preocupada.

-Sé que como estás de viaje quizás no recuerdes… ni tampoco por qué te había dicho que te comunicaras conmigo.

Serena reflexionó un poco las palabras de su madre. No tenía noción de los días prácticamente desde que comenzó a viajar con sus amigos. Miró hacía los costados intentando ayudarse hasta que un pequeño calendario adherido a una de las paredes de la habitación, y por suerte más próxima a ella, llamó su atención. El mismo indicaba que era 15 de Agosto. Si lo pensaba, eso significaba que hacía ya poco más de tres meses había empezado su aventura, saliendo de su hogar en Vaniville en busca de reencontrarse con su amigo de la infancia. También, indicaba que en poco más de dos meses sería su cumpleaños. Eso era por un lado, pero por el otro, la fecha no le sonaba a nada en particular. Aunque, si miraba un poco atrás en el calendario en los días de Agosto…

Grace pudo ver, a través de la pantalla, como su hija reaccionó. No tenía visión de qué podía estar mirando, supuso que ante la poca orientación que mostró Serena de los días y de lo atenta que siempre fue a las fechas, estaría intentando constatar qué día era y que quizás habría descubierto la razón de su llamada.

-Es… es…

-Hace dos días fue el cumpleaños de tu padre, Serena- completó la adulta lo que su hija no podía decir- Me comuniqué contigo por si querías hacer lo que hacíamos todos los años, ya sabes.

Serena no podía creer que lo hubiera olvidado. Cada año, desde que su padre se fue de su casa, siempre recordaba con su madre le fecha de su cumpleaños. Sabía que tendría más sentido si se acordara más de él precisamente el día que se fue pero ese momento, aún con 14 años, le sigue generando mucha tristeza, por lo que desde pequeña acordó con sí misma y su madre hablar de él cuando fuera el aniversario de su nacimiento.

Por más que hubiera querido, no podía seguir hablando con su madre. Bajó un poco su cabeza. Una tristeza la había invadido momentáneamente. Se sentía mal por no haber recordado un día que desde pequeña prometió tener en su memoria. Su madre nunca le dijo bien el porqué de las razones de su padre en irse de su hogar. Ella tampoco tenía muchos recuerdos de él. Sólo sabía que a los 5 años de edad fue la última vez que supo de él. Los años habían pasado y a pesar de que cuando era niña siempre quiso preguntarle a su madre lo que sabía, al ir creciendo fue desistiendo de la idea. Consideró que ella misma, cuando lo crea conveniente, le diría qué fue lo que pasó. De alguna forma, no sabía bien por qué, esta vez el tema la había golpeado significativamente, sumado al hecho de que en un tiempo cumpliría 15 años. Le parecía que era tiempo de saber algo más, no conformarse con aquel ritual que hacían con su madre. En ese momento tenía en su pecho varios sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, la tristeza de que se cumpla otro aniversario para ella de que su padre dejó su vida, y por el otro, el que su madre aún no le dijera nada sobre el tema. Evitó que sus emociones salieran a la luz y decidió esperar a cómo seguía la charla. Levantó la mirada y vio que su madre la observaba preocupada.

-Hija, estás…

-Estoy bien, mamá-la interrumpió con una sonrisa Serena- gracias por recordarme de esta fecha. Estuve muy distraída con el viaje que lo olvidé.

-Descuida Serena, lo entiendo-le dijo su madre ahora sonriendo, viendo que su hija tenía un mejor semblante- sacando eso, ¿Cómo va tu viaje con tus amigos?-le preguntó cambiando de tema.

A Grace le llamaba la atención que Serena no parecía estar del todo bien. El hecho de que olvidara el cumpleaños de su padre era algo normal, sabiendo que uno en constante movimiento quizás no esté muy al pendiente de la fecha. Lo que salía de la regla era la imagen que mostraba su hija. Desde que su padre dejó el hogar hace 9 años, a Serena le servía de consuelo pasar ese día que estaba marcado con ella, eso siempre la tranquilizaba. Desde pequeña, cada día la pasaban juntas y siempre le recordaba a su hija lo mucho que la quería su padre. Por eso, la experimentada corredora de Rhyhorn pensó que aunque sea hablar con Serena vía telefónica podría ser lo más aproximado a estar junto a ella. Al parecer no era el caso. Por lo tanto, hasta que Serena no dijera más nada del tema, ella tampoco haría mención alguna.

-… Bien, mamá- respondió Serena luego de un breve silencio-… como sabes, estamos en Lumiose. Llegamos hace poco para que Ash intente ganar su quinta medalla de gimnasio…

A Serena no le parecía relevante contarle a su madre lo que su amigo de Kanto estaba haciendo actualmente, pero de momento tenía que llevar de alguna manera la conversación. Con la pregunta de su madre supo que no tenía intención en contarle nada nuevo de su padre. Otra vez.

-Oh, ¿En serio?-preguntó sorprendida Grace. Al ser corredora, jamás en su vida experimentó ni tuvo interés en convertirse en entrenadora Pokemon, por lo que admiraba a aquellos que podían serlo y triunfaban, como lo estaba haciendo aquel chico al que su hija acompañaba.

-Sí, una vez que termine nos iremos de aquí…

-… y dime, Serena, ¿Has decidido qué meta seguir?-consultó la madre de Serena a ella intentando que no muera la conversación. No se esperaba que fuera por este rumbo, pero tenía que seguirla al no saber cuándo sería la próxima vez que hable con su hija.

-Aún no.

-… Ya veo…

Grace no quería que la charla terminara así, pero tampoco era buena idea forzar la conversación.

-Bueno hija, te dejo. Cuídate mucho, ¿Si?-la despidió Grace.

Serena rápidamente había perdido interés en seguir hablando y no estaba contestando de una buena manera. Pensó que aunque estaba triste y quizás algo frustrada por el tema de su padre, su madre no se merecía una despedida fría. No sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que hablaría con ella.

-Sí mamá, descuida-le dijo Serena forzando una sonrisa.

-¡Serena!

La joven escuchó la voz de Bonnie que la llamaba desde la sala de estar del centro Pokemon. Grace también oyó lo mismo y supo que la conversación había terminado.

-Veo que te están llamando, Serena, ve tranquila. Cuídate mucho, a pesar de que ya llevas un buen tiempo afuera hay muchos peligros en el exterior, debes estar alerta.

-Sí mamá, lo sé. Hace poco tuvimos un encuentro con un grupo llamado Team Flare pero no te preocupes, no tuvimos problema alguno. En fin, ¡Nos estamos hablando!- dicho esto, Serena cortó la comunicación sin ver siquiera el rostro de su madre nuevamente.

Serena sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Las dos veces que se cruzaron con esa organización pudieron salirse con la suya de casualidad y con algo de suerte. No tenía del todo claro por qué le había contado del Team Flare a su madre. Pensó que quizás subconscientemente, al querer que su madre le contara más detalles, ella misma soltó por menores de su aventura. Sacudiendo su cabeza para no darle importancia al tema fue en busca de Bonnie para ver qué necesitaba.

Grace se quedó helada en la pantalla luego de que su hija cortara la comunicación. Sintió quizás la misma sensación que vio que tuvo Serena cuando ella le contó del día de su padre. Esas dos palabras que pronunció, Team Flare, no podía equivocarse. Por primera vez desde que Serena cortó, apartó su mirada de la pantalla del teléfono y la dirigió a una vieja foto familiar. En ella se podían ver a un hombre castaño, alto con una barba de la misma tonalidad que su cabello. En su hombro, llevaba consigo a una niña castaña de orbes azules muy sonriente. La misma poseía un vestido azul y un sombrero de paja. A su lado se encontraba ella, sólo que con su ropa habitual de jinete de Rhyhorn. Llevaba en su brazo izquierdo una copa al parecer hecha de oro que condecoraba al ganador de la carrera de aquel día, el cual fue ella. Era la última foto que se habían sacado juntos como familia, su esposo, Serena y ella. Poco tiempo después fue el fatídico día en el cual su marido tomó la decisión de irse. No entendía bien sus razones, nunca las comprendió, por eso mismo nunca supo que decirle a Serena cuando insinuaba que quería saber más de él o el porqué de su partida. Lo único que recordaba bien eran aquellas palabras que pronunció antes de irse. Nunca las había oído antes, por eso las tenía muy frescas, vivas en su memoria, y ahora que su hija había dicho las mismas, no podía hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse.

-Team Flare…

* * *

-¡Serena!- la llamó Bonnie al verla salir del pasillo que conectaba la sala de estar con aquella que poseía todas las líneas telefónicas.

-Bonnie, ¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Serena a la niña lo más tranquila que pudo. Aún no estaba bien del conjunto de emociones que tenía dentro de ella.

Serena notó que junto a Bonnie sólo se encontraba Clemont que estaba a unos pasos hablando con Chespin, Electrike y Bunnelby. No había señales de Ash.

-Es que, hablamos con Ash y decidimos…

-Separarnos por este día-completó Clemont lo que estaba diciendo su hermana acercándose con sus tres Pokemon.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Serena confundida. Estaba algo distraída, pero creía que aunque estuviera en sus mejores días tampoco entendería a qué se referían sus amigos.

-Verás, fue idea mía-empezó a decir Clemont- como quedamos que mañana será la batalla de gimnasio entre Ash y yo, pensé que sería bueno, por lo menos nosotros dos, separarnos para prepararnos y que el otro no pueda ver las estrategias de cada uno. Es decir, sería algo injusto que tanto él o yo veamos la táctica del otro. Le comenté a Ash la idea y estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que se fue hace un momento a la ciudad a encontrar un buen lugar para practicar. Así que, si tú quieres, puedes ir con él a hacerle compañía Serena, mientras Bonnie y yo vamos a…

-O… podemos ir Serena y yo- interrumpió Bonnie a su hermano- de compras mientras tú te preparas, Clemont.

-No Bonnie-le dijo Clemont de forma terminante. Bonnie suspiró, al menos tenía que intentarlo- tú y yo tenemos que ir a visitar a papá que hace mucho tiempo no lo vemos.

Bonnie estaba por protestar pero recordó que, para ella, no sería mala idea después de todo ver a su padre. Si bien había descubierto su identidad en el incidente de la central y sabía que su progenitor tendría mucho que decirles a ella y a su hermano por sobre meterse en problemas, esto tenía su lado positivo. En virtud de cuidar su identidad, no se expondría ni diría nada del incidente. Bonnie, en cambio, tenía particular interés en lo que respecta a que su padre parecía dominar la mega evolución. No tenía idea de que él tuviera un Blaziken, pero según lo que había aprendido en la torre de la mega evolución con el abuelo de Korrina en Shalour, para dominar esa transformación se necesita un mega- aro, cosa que su padre parecía poseer. Revisó en su bolsillo y encontró lo que buscaba. Aquel objeto que le había pedido prestado a Ash antes de que se fuera. Sí, sería divertido.

-Tienes razón hermano-le respondió Bonnie a su hermano después de un tiempo- vamos a ver a papá.

Clemont no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Acaso Bonnie le estaba haciendo caso sin protestar? Sabía que debía haber creado alguna cámara de filmación de bolsillo para grabar momentos memorables. Este sin duda sería uno.

Serena, por otro lado, pareció entender a lo que se refería Clemont. Era lógico que si Ash y Clemont iban a enfrentarse, no podían estar uno con el otro viendo todo lo prepararían contra sí. Viendo que los hermanos iban a visitar a su padre, le parecía la mejor opción acompañar a Ash. Le asintió con la cabeza a Clemont, dándole a entender que aceptaba su idea. Dos motivos eran suficientes para su decisión, la primera no dejarlo solo y la segunda era que, en el estado de inestabilidad emocional en el que se encontraba, tenía la intuición de que de alguna manera Ash podría ayudarla a sentirse mejor, como usualmente lograba hacerlo.

-Por cierto Serena, si vas a verlo a Ash intenta ver qué es lo que le sucede. Sé que no está mal, pero siento que algo lo está molestando.

O tal vez esta vez no esté en condiciones.

* * *

Ash caminaba sin rumbo fijo, junto con Pikachu, por las calles de Lumiose. No tenía idea cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando. Había visto muchos sitios que no había visto antes en su primera visita en la ciudad. Desde tiendas de objetos para Pokemon, hasta un sitio especializado en realizar videos de Poke-visión, parecía ideal para aquellos y aquellas aspirantes a ser Pokemon performer. No obstante, él intentaba buscar el lugar ideal para practicar para su siguiente batalla de gimnasio, nada más y nada menos que con uno de sus mejores amigos en esta nueva región para él. Iba a ser todo un reto, el gimnasio de Lumiose es conocido según por lo que el mismo Clemont decía y lo que la gente de la ciudad informaba, en los Pokemon de tipo eléctrico. Eso normalmente no sería problema, de hecho, Ash había enfrentado anteriormente y salido victorioso de cuatro gimnasios con la misma especialidad, en Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova. La diferencia con aquellas experiencias era más marcada. En esta oportunidad, salvo Pikachu, el resto de su equipo Pokemon actual poseía una clara desventaja contra el tipo eléctrico. Tenía que pensar alguna estrategia para evitar que los ataques de Clemont no sean lo suficientemente eficaces para dañar a sus Pokemon. Si bien tenía alguna que otra cosa bajo la manga, un movimiento directo de Clemont complicaría todo. Eso sería un reto.

-¡Ash!- una voz familiar interrumpió su búsqueda por el lugar ideal para entrenar.

Ash volteó y pudo ver a Serena que lo llamaba. Detuvo su marcha y esperó a que una de sus compañeras de viaje lo alcanzara.

-Serena, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-le preguntó el entrenador. Una vez que la chica quedó frente de él y más cerca, pudo percibir que algo no andaba bien. La capacidad de descifrar gestos ajenos nunca fue ni será la especialidad de Ash, lo que demostraba lo notorio que era que algo le ocurría a la castaña.

-Vine a acompañarte. Me contó Clemont sobre su idea de que estuvieran separados este día, así que…

-Gracias-le dijo Ash con una sonrisa. No necesitaba que terminara su frase. El joven valoraba la intención de ella.

Sin decir palabra alguna, los dos jóvenes y Pikachu caminaron por las calles de Lumiose. Cada uno absorto en su mundo. Ash de vez en cuando le hacía algún que otro comentario a Serena a los cuales ella respondía de sencilla. Al entrenador le sorprendió que ni siquiera las Boutique que pasaban fueran capaz de llamar la atención de la chica. Ash no tenía noción del tiempo, pero cuando frente a sus ojos divisó un campo de entrenamiento, entendió que Serena, Pikachu y él habían caminado un largo tiempo. Ash se detuvo frente a él. Serena al ver a su amigo detenerse lo imitó, aún en silencio. Bajaron unas escaleras y se sentaron en una de las bancas que estaban al costado del campo de batalla.

-¿Sabes?-empezó Ash intentando iniciar una conversación. Desde el tiempo que empezó a viajar con Serena, era la primera vez que notaba un silencio incómodo- En este campo tuve mi primera batalla cuando llegué a la región de Kalos, fue contra Clemont.

Ash vio que Serena miraba a un punto fijo quizás inexistente, no sabía siquiera si lo estaba escuchando. Pikachu, al lado del entrenador empezaba a preocuparse. No sabiendo cómo seguir o si estaba haciendo algo mal.

-La pelea fue muy pareja, entre su Bunnelby recién capturado y Pikachu. No pudimos terminarla ya que el Team Rocket intervino y…-Ash no pudo continuar al oír pequeños sollozos a su lado.

Vio que Serena seguía mirando hacia adelante sin emitir palabra. Al inclinar su cuerpo hacia delante y tener una mejor visión de su amiga pudo ver que tenía los ojos brillosos. Parecía detener con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de llorar.

-Se… Serena, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ash preocupado.

Serena aún no emitía respuesta, el entrenador no podía saber qué le pasaba ni tampoco estaba seguro si ella lo estaba escuchando. No teniendo la menor idea de cómo actuar, probó con decir lo primero que vino a su mente.

-¿Es… estás así por algo que dije? Si fue así te pido perdón.

Serena dejó de sollozar al oír las palabras del entrenador. Pasó su brazo derecho por sus ojos para intentar secarlos de las pequeñas lágrimas que pedían salir desde hace un tiempo. Una vez hecho eso, lo miró y clavó sus orbes azules en él esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-No Ash, no me has hecho nada- dijo por fin la castaña hablando. Ash suspiró aliviado. Era bueno saber que no había sido la causa de la tristeza de su amiga, aunque aún no sabía qué era lo que le acontecía.

-Entonces dime, ¿Qué ocurre? Tal vez con Pikachu podamos ayudarte en algo-le sugirió el entrenador a la chica.

Serena volvió a mirar al frente y se quedó pensativa. Luego de unos segundos que para Ash fueron eternos, la chica habló nuevamente.

-Cuando era pequeña, unos años antes de que nos conociéramos en el campamento del Profesor Oak yo vivía con mi padre y mi madre tranquilamente…

Ash se sorprendió al oír por primera vez a Serena hablar de su padre. Si bien viajaban juntos hace un tiempo ya, no solían hablar a solas como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento para hablar de sus vidas.

-… de hecho, pasaba más tiempo con él, por lo poco que recuerdo, que con mi madre. Ella, durante esos años, estaba en el mejor momento de su carrera como jinete en las carreras de Rhyhorn por lo que debía practicar mucho, competir y no tenía mucho tiempo para estar en casa. Por eso, era mi padre el que me cuidaba mientras ella no estaba. No sé si supe alguna vez a lo que él se dedicaba, mi madre alguna vez me mencionó algo como que trabajaba para alguna corporación, creo- la chica tomó un segundo antes de seguir con su historia. Ash y Pikachu la escuchaban atentamente- un día, luego de que mamá ganara una importante carrera en la que mi papá y yo fuimos a apoyarla, me desperté y ella me dijo que él se había ido. Al principio pensé, con mi corta edad, que había ido de viaje por unos días por su trabajo, pero al ver en los siguientes días a mi mamá triste empecé a sentirme igual. Pronto, mi mamá dejó de practicar como jinete hasta que en determinado momento se retiró para siempre de las carreras. No le quedaba otra opción al ser la única que podía hacerse cargo por mí. Desde ese momento, año tras año, con mi madre lo recordamos, me cuenta cosas acerca de él que era imposible que me acordara o solamente hablamos de lo genial que sería que él volviera. Sólo que…

Ash vio como Serena cerró sus ojos y sus puños, intentando hacer fuerza para dejar salir las palabras que parecía hace rato intentaban hacerlo.

-… ¡Jamás, jamás me dice por qué se fue!- Serena elevó el tono de su voz al mismo tiempo que se puso de pie. Seguía con sus ojos y manos cerradas- ya he crecido bastante, creo que merezco saber el porqué de su partida. Estoy cansada que me siga escondiendo las cosas. Sé que sabe algo más acerca de él… y… no sé… a veces pienso que… quizás no me dice porque…

Ash no tenía que ser muy perceptivo para saber que la frase que vendría a continuación no sería nada buena y que claramente le estaba causando mucho dolor a Serena.

-… porque quizás no era una buena hija y no me quería…

Antes de poder seguir, sintió que una mano tocaba su hombro. Abrió sus ojos por fin y pudo ver que Ash, con Pikachu a sus hombros la miraban de forma comprensiva.

-No digas eso, Serena-le dijo Ash seriamente. No quería que su amiga se lastimara con pensamientos sin fundamento- tu madre debe tener sus razones, no creo que no te quiera contar por algo relacionado a ti. Además, eso de que no fuiste una buena hija es imposible. Vamos, eres una muy buena chica. Te preocupas por los demás y eso puedo decirlo porque lo demuestras con nosotros, conmigo. Cuidaste de mí cuando lo necesité. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el campamento del Profesor Sycamore? Que me lastimé y cuidaste de mí. Alguien malo no creo que haga eso, ¿No?- finalizó con una sonrisa.

El entrenador no tenía idea de cómo llevar una conversación así, el tacto no era una de sus grandes virtudes. Esperaba haberlo hecho bien. Para su satisfacción, Serena pareció tranquilizarse. Ya no sollozaba y con su brazo derecho volvió a secarse las pequeñas lágrimas que emergieron de sus ojos.

-Gracias Ash-le dijo con la sonrisa más grande que pudo dar en ese momento.

-De nada, Serena-le respondió el chico con otra sonrisa- para eso están los amigos.

-Sí, cierto…

Si bien a Serena no le simpatizaba mucho la palabra amigos con respecto a su relación con el oriundo de Pueblo Paleta, esta vez pensaba dejarla pasar. No se había equivocado con él cuando lo conoció años atrás. Era un chico especial.

-Sé que pronto tendrás noticias de tu padre, y si quieres volver a verlo, ¡Sólo tienes que desearlo con fuerza e intentar encontrarlo!-dijo Ash apretando con fuerza uno de sus puños elevándolo, intentando animar a la castaña. Pikachu a su hombro asintió mostrándose conforme con las palabras de su entrenador- recuerda, ¡No te rindas hasta el verdadero final!

Serena volvió a sonreír ampliamente. No sólo estaba recibiendo las palabras de aliento que necesitaba en ese momento, sino que después de unos días complicados, volvía a ver al mismo Ash de siempre. Enérgico y entusiasta.

-Me alegra volver a verte así, Ash.

El entrenador estaba confundido. No sabía a qué podía estar refiriéndose Serena.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Serena hizo un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar.

-Desde que tuvimos aquel encuentro con el Team Flare en la central, Clemont, Bonnie y yo te notamos algo raro, no tan entusiasta incluso como sueles ser.

Ash comprendió a qué se refería la castaña. No pensó que su repentino comportamiento fuera notorio para sus amigos. Lo que le preocupaba al entrenador era simplemente la idea de encontrarse nuevamente con los miembros de aquella organización. Tenía en la mente que si eso llegara a pasar, debería tomar, él particularmente, otra postura respecto a su accionar. No debía ser tan impulsivo como siempre lo fue. Esa forma de desenvolverse iba acompañada de un sentido de justicia que sabía nunca iba a dejar de lado. No podía ver un acto injusto, sea contra personas o Pokemon y quedarse cruzado de brazos. Eso iba a por él, por supuesto, pero el problema radicaba en las personas que los acompañaban. Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris ante cualquier circunstancia y sea el grupo que enfrentaran lo siguieron sin vacilar. Pero en esta ocasión, ver a Serena, Bonnie y Melissa en aquella oportunidad tomadas como rehenes o el hecho de la central hasta donde él mismo fue secuestrado, lo hicieron considerar las cosas.

De todas formas, consideraba que no era apropiado hablar de eso con Serena en ese momento, por lo que pensó que era mejor decir la verdad a medias, para no preocuparla tampoco.

-Es que… me quedé mal por el enfrentamiento que tuvimos con el Team Flare, es todo. No fue una experiencia bonita- dijo Ash tranquilo evitando todo contacto visual con Serena.

-Ya veo… pero no te preocupes Ash. Si los volvemos a encontrar, podremos salir de cualquier situación todos juntos- lo alentó Serena intentando realizar el mismo acto que él había tenido con ella anteriormente.

Ash aceptó las palabras de la chica y dejó el tema. Serena recordó que no habían llegado allí para hablar de sus inquietudes, particularmente.

-Ash, ¿Quieres que te ayude a practicar?- preguntó Serena sujetando una pokebola- ahora que tengo dos Pokemon conmigo puedo serte más útil.

Ash se había olvidado de la razón por la cual habían llegado al campo de batalla en primer lugar. Estuvo a punto de responder afirmativamente cuando prestó completa atención en Serena. Le sorprendió como instantes atrás la vio, por primera vez desde que viajan juntos, triste e incluso al borde del llanto y ya recuperada estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a entrenar para su batalla de gimnasio. Era un muy buen gesto de su parte. Algo que quizás había aprendido a ver a través de sus viajes es a ver las acciones de los demás, como un simple gracias podía tener su significado con el otro. Como aprendió luego de un tiempo a agradecer a su manera cada consejo de Misty, cada comida de Brock, cada apoyo de May y Max, cada palabra de aliento y ánimo de Dawn, la que incluso llegaba a disfrazarse de porrista sólo para animarlo, cada momento con Cilan e Iris… Serena le estaba demostrando lo mismo que ellos. Ash pensó que quizás unas simples gracias bastarían para agradecerle, pero siendo que la castaña había pasado un mal momento, le pareció que sería mejor en esa oportunidad hacer algo diferente. Recordó aquel sitio que vio antes de cruzarse con ella, era ideal.

-De hecho… cuando estaba caminando por Lumiose, pasé por un lugar que hacían videos de Poke-visión y parecía un buen lugar para ser un performer Pokemon, ¿Qué te parece si vamos?

Serena quedó estática en el lugar. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-… ¿Dije algo malo?

-… No, no es eso Ash, es que… me sorprendió, es todo- rió nerviosa Serena- pero, ¿No sería mejor que entrenes?

-Es sólo un momento-le respondió Ash quitándole importancia al asunto- no entiendo nada de lo ser performer pero bueno, puedo acompañarte. Por supuesto luego de eso entrenaré duro y sería un honor para mí si fueras mi oponente.

Serena al no ver problema alguno en lo que decía Ash, con un leve sonrojo, aceptó la idea del entrenador. Quizás lo que encontrara allí la ayudaría a decidirse si su sueño sería ser una Pokemon performer e intentar ser la reina de Kalos.

* * *

Meyer se encontraba limpiando la tienda que poseía en Lumiose. Aún seguía contrariado por lo que había observado días atrás en el incidente en el que estuvo involucrado. Esperaba que sólo hubieran sido ilusiones y que sus hijos en realidad no estuvieran expuestos a tal peligro, pero para su pesar pasó. Estaba claramente contrariado. Por un lado estaba preocupado por sus dos hijos, por la situación en la que estuvieron, pero por otro… no podía creer la valentía y el coraje que habían mostrado. Se notaba que el viaje que estaban realizando junto sus amigos Ash y Serena los estaban haciendo madurar y crecer. Valerse por sus propios medios, afrontar toda situación…

-¡Papá!-escuchó Meyer una voz que lo llamaba.

Miró la entrada de su tienda y pudo ver como por ella ingresaban sus dos hijos, Clemont y Bonnie.

-¡Hijos!-exclamó Meyer emocionado yendo a abrazarlos.

-Papá… por favor…-dijo Bonnie intentando liberarse del agarre de su padre. Clemont estaba en la misma situación.

El joven inventor no sabía por qué, pero sentía el abrazo de su progenitor mucho más fuerte de lo que normalmente eran. Bonnie, por otra parte, sabía cuál era el motivo del exceso de afecto demostrado.

-Me alegro verte, papá- dijo Clemont una vez que su padre lo soltó.

-A mí también de verlos a ustedes, chicos-le contestó su padre aún feliz por verlos.- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Vinimos porque Ash está en busca de la medalla de gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose-le contestó Bonnie.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Enfrentará al Clembot?

-No papá. Yo seré su rival- dijo Clemont con seguridad dejando su confiable mochila en un lado de la tienda. Su padre estaba sorprendido.

-¿Lo enfrentarás tú, hijo?-preguntó Meyer entre impactado y feliz por la declaración de su hijo.

-Sí, papá. Y no es sólo porque me lo pidió, yo quiero pelear.

-¿Entonces… yo… no… pelearé?-preguntó una voz mecanizada que apareció desde la puerta que da a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

Clemont miró hacia dónde provino la voz y observó a una de sus últimas y más exitosas creaciones acercarse.

-¡Clembot!- dijo Clemont acercándose a saludarlo-Me alegra verte bien.

El robot asintió complacido de ver a su creador nuevamente.

-Ven, vamos así veo cómo andan tus circuitos- dijo el joven inventor llevándose consigo a su creación, dejando a su hermana y a su padre solos en la tienda.

-¿No te alegra ver a tu hermano motivado de nuevo con sus labores como líder de gimnasio, Bonnie?-le preguntó su padre a la pequeña aún no pudieron superar la emoción de ver a su hijo con la intención de asumir sus responsabilidades.

Bonnie tomó aire antes de responder, ahora que estaban solos era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Claro que sí, papá. ¡Me alegra de la misma forma que saber que tengo a un papá súper héroe!- exclamó contenta la pequeña.

Si se hubiera podido retratar la cara de Meyer en aquel instante, podría haberse reflejado de manera exacta y gráfica la palabra perplejidad.

-¿Có… cómo?- preguntó su padre intentando que su hija repita lo que acababa de decir, esperando que lo escuchó haya sido sólo producto de su imaginación.

-Lo que oíste papá, o debo decir… ¿Blaziman?-preguntó la pequeña haciendo que su padre cayera al suelo de la vergüenza. Si bien no tenía nombre oficial fijo, el que le dijo su hija era muy ridículo.

-No te hagas, papá. Puedo ser pequeña pero no tonta. Te conozco desde que nací, prácticamente sé la contextura que tienes, reconozco el olor de tu colonia. Tu máscara, aparte, no cubre por completo tu cara, podía ver tu barba la cual veo desde que era un bebé. Sin olvidar el hecho de tu voz, hasta Clemont pudo haberte reconocido, si no lo hizo fue por la adrenalina del momento. Tú estabas prácticamente frente a mí.

Meyer estaba petrificado. Le costaba creer que su niña de 7 años haya podido descubrir su identidad como el héroe protector de las calles de Lumiose.

-Esto… en realidad Bonnie, yo…

-No te preocupes papá, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-le dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa. Su padre suspiró aliviado- de hecho, me siento orgullosa de lo que haces. ¡Que mi padre es aquel justiciero que defiende a la ciudad de los maleantes!

-Gracias hija-le agradeció Meyer- digo lo mismo de ti y de tu hermano, estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Eso no quiere decir que avale que se metan en problemas como en la central- dijo expresando su preocupación.

Bonnie bajó su cabeza apenada.

-Créenos, no fue nuestra intención. Estábamos viniendo para aquí y pasamos por la central. Clemont pensó que algo extraño estaba pasando- Meyer sonrió al saber que su hijo reaccionó como pensaba que lo haría- y bueno, cuando Clemont, Ash y Serena fueron a investigar los atraparon. Yo me salvé porque Dedenne se escapó de mi cartera y fui a recuperarlo- dicho esto señaló a su compañero Pokemon que plácidamente dormía en el bolso de la niña- y bueno, después…

-Descuida hija, no importa-la interrumpió Meyer-lo importante es que están bien. Aunque, no puedo negar que no me preocupan esos tipos de rojo que invadieron la central. La persona con la que estabas peleando se notaba que era muy peligrosa.

-Lo sé, papá. Nunca fue nuestra intención meternos, pero de una u otra forma terminamos involucrados. Esos hombres son parte de una organización llamada Team Flare.

-¿Team Flare?-preguntó Meyer confundido.

-Sí, así se presentaron. ¡Son muy malos, papá!- exclamó Bonnie acordándose lo que le habían hecho al Pokemon de la chica que conocieron, Melissa, y el recuerdo de los empleados de la central encerrados en una celda- aunque bueno… no todos.

Bonnie no podía olvidar de aquel hombre que la había ayudado. Le apenaba que formara parte de esa organización.

-Espero no se crucen más con estos individuos hija- dijo muy serio Meyer- aunque aun no entiendo por qué fueron a la central, ¿Cuál era su objetivo?-se preguntó.

Bonnie no sabía qué responderle a su padre. De milagro habían podido salvarse de aquella situación.

-En fin- dijo Meyer tratando de cambiar de tema- confío en ti, hija. Con el tema del héroe.

-Claro, puedes confiar en mí…

Meyer sonrió. Su hija sin duda había madurado.

-… aunque, todo tiene su precio…

Tal vez no. Meyer suspiró resignado.

-¿Qué quieres Bonnie?

-Oh, no es nada. Sólo que… ya que tienes en tu poder un mega aro, supongo- Meyer se sorprendió por el conocimiento que tenía su hija del tema de la mega-evolución- quería ver lo lindo que se vería Amphy mega-evolucionado- finalizó feliz Bonnie.

-¿A Ampharos?

-Sí, y más con la ayuda de esto- Bonnie sacó de su bolso una piedra de color amarilla, la cual se mostraba opaca.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Meyer curioso.

-¡Es una mega-piedra!-dijo Bonnie emocionada- la encontramos en bahía Azul cuando estábamos ahí. Es de Ash, pero me la prestó por hoy. El señor Ramos, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Coumarine, nos dijo que esta piedra servía para evolucionar a un Ampharos o un Manectric, así que…

Meyer pareció meditar un poco las palabras de su hija. Luego de pensarlo llamó a su Ampharos. El mismo salió de la habitación en la cual Clemont se encontraba revisando el funcionamiento del Clembot. Meyer le pidió que se acerca y tuviera contacto con la piedra. Al hacerlo, vio como sus sospechas eran acertadas.

-Lo siento, hija, pero esta piedra no es para Ampharos-le dijo Meyer agradeciéndole a Ampharos por haberse aproximado.

-¡¿Cómo?!-preguntó sobresaltada Bonnie. Tenía mucha ilusión de ver al Ampharos con el que creció desde niña alcanzar la mega-evolución.

-No es una Ampharonita. Si lo fuera, la piedra al tener contacto con Ampharos hubiera reaccionado, cosa que no pasó.

-Oh, ya veo…

-Lo siento, Bonnie- intentó animarla Meyer- si logró encontrar una mega-piedra para Ampharos prometo que serás la primera que lo vea transformado.

-¿En serio?-preguntó algo más entusiasmada la pequeña.

-¡Claro!

La pequeña se sintió feliz después de todo. Aunque, algo no le cerraba del todo.

-Papá, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿De dónde sacaste un Blaziken?

-Eso, será historia de otra oportunidad-le contestó su padre sin dudar. Al ver la cara de reproche de su hija, decidió darle un pequeño adelanto-… digamos que nos conocimos por casualidad en la vida y nos hicimos compañeros contra el crimen al andar.

-No me estás diciendo mucho tampoco…

Meyer rió ante la impaciencia de su hija.

-Tiempo al tiempo, hija.

* * *

Ash, Serena y Pikachu estaban afuera del local donde se producían los videos de Poke-Visión. No habían entrado por indecisión de Serena, que no estaba segura si ingresar o no.

-Vamos Serena, entremos a ver-la animó Ash a que perdiera la timidez.

-No sé Ash… no estoy…

-¡Mira, es la chica Fennekin!-exclamó la voz de una chica.

Tanto el entrenador como la aspirante a performer miraron hacia un costado y pudieron ver a un grupo de tres chicas que se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Adoré tu video, soy como, ¡Tu fan número uno!-dijo una de las tres chicas a Serena.

-¡No, yo soy la número uno! Es decir, no tan grandiosa como Elle y su Fennekin, pero la tuya es casi igual de hermosa, sin dudas- acotó la segunda.

-Sin contar el hecho de lo divina que estabas con ese vestido elegante al fin del video, maravilloso, y no, ¡Yo soy la número uno!- exclamó la tercera con seguridad.

Serena, a estas alturas, pensaba que no podía estar más avergonzada. Ash, por otra parte, no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, sólo que al parecer esas chicas parecían estar alabando a Serena. Como eso podía ser bueno para su autoestima, le pareció que no pudieron haber llegado en mejor momento.

-¿Ves Serena?, a ellas les gustó tu video, debes intentar entrar y quizás termines enfocándote en ser, porqué no, ¡Una de las mejores performer de Kalos!-la alentó Ash junto con Pikachu.

Las tres chicas asintieron conformes con los dichos del entrenador. Serena pensó que quizás Ash tenía razón, después de todo no perdía nada. Aunque mirando a las chicas y recordando lo que pasó en el campamento del profesor Sycamore, le pareció increíble lo que se propagó su video con Fennekin.

-Tu novio tiene razón, Serena, debes intentarlo-le intentó dar ánimos una de las chicas- ¡Te estaremos apoyando!-dijeron las tres al unísono antes de retirarse.

-No… no… ¿Novio?-preguntó Serena en una voz casi inaudible. El sonrojo que provenía de su rostro ya traspasaba lo normal.

-Serena, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo antes de que se fuera una de ellas?-le preguntó Ash curioso. Realmente se había distraído y no prestó atención.

-… ¡Nada, nada!-respondió rápidamente la castaña esperando que realmente no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo aquella muchacha- ¡Vamos, entremos a ver qué hay!-dijo enfundada de una energía repentina, evitando por todos los medios de que Ash viera su rostro.

Ash no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo así. Con Pikachu en su hombro, siguió a Serena al interior del local.

* * *

Afuera del local, tres figuras conocidas le daban los toques finales a su plan. El cual consistía en llevarse a todos los Pokemon del local.

-El jefe estará muy contento si le llevamos todos estos Pokemon- dijo James bastante complacido con lo que observaba.

-Exacto- lo apoyó Jessie- si bien no son Pokemon especialmente para pelear, al jefe no le vendría mal unos con estilo como estos- comentó siguiendo observando por uno de los ventanales todos los Pokemon que había dentro acompañado por sus entrenadores.

-Lo bueno es que los gusanos no están por aquí- acotó Meowth agradeciendo que los que ellos consideraban sus némesis no estuvieran a la vista. No querían que sus planes se arruinaran como solía pasar desde hace años atrás.

-¡Bien, en marcha!- dijeron los tres al unísono mientras dividían sus tareas.

* * *

Ash observaba como preparaban a Serena para realizar un corto video de exhibición. Le habían comentado a ambos, a pesar de que Ash no entendiera nada del tema, el concepto de performer y la cantidad de competiciones que existían en Kalos. Necesitaban ganar al menos, en alguna de las cuatro Ciudades que alojaban el concurso para calificar a la competición definitiva, que nombraría como es normal todos los años, a la reina de la región Kalos. Ash notó que existían diferencias a los concursos Pokemon que sus amigas May y Dawn participaban. Serena, si concursaba, no necesitaba ganar los cuatro eventos, con sólo uno le alcanzaba para calificar. No obstante, cada uno se realizaba en un intervalo de quince días, por lo que la cantidad de participantes no era muy abundante. Más si se tiene en cuenta que el periodo de clasificación era de sólo cuatro meses.

-¿Ash?- la voz de Serena lo despabiló.

Cuando Ash levantó su cabeza, pudo observar que su amiga no tenía su ropa habitual. Ella ahora usaba un vestido largo, que le llegaba hasta más por debajo de las rodillas. El mismo era de color marrón y cerca del fin de la falda tenía varias notas musicales que lo decoraban. Debajo del vestido en la parte superior se notaba que tenía una camisa de manga larga y que el centro era decorado por un moño rojo. Su habitual sombrero rosa fue reemplazado por una boina de color negro con una especie de hebilla color rojo con negro en un extremo. Su pelo ahora estaba dividido en dos coletas que se extendían a sus costados.

Ash no sabía por qué, pero se detuvo a observar a Serena de la misma forma que ya lo había hecho una vez, cuando usó aquella vestimenta de Fennekin.

Serena, al ver que Ash no emitía palabra alguna se apenó. Pikachu, que notó que su entrenador estaba en una especie de trance, lo despabiló con uno de sus pequeños brazos. Al volver a la realidad vio que Serena estaba frente suyo esperando una respuesta.

-… te ves bien, Serena-le dijo con una sonrisa esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

Y sí lo fue. Serena sonrió complacida. Fue directo a hablar con el hombre a cargo del video promocional y este le dijo que por el día de la fecha, harían un especial en el cual harían hincapié en la música. Por ende, filmarían videos en los cuales los entrenadores, sus Pokemon e incluso algún acompañante bailarían en el mismo con el fin de seguir con la temática. A Serena le fascinó la idea, por lo cual aceptó y liberó a sus dos Pokemon, Fennekin y su más reciente incorporación a su equipo, Noibat. Ambos salieron de sus pokebolas y cuando Serena les comentó lo que harían ambos asintieron felices.

La filmación comenzó y una música con un ritmo bastante pegadizo empezó a sonar. Serena, con buen ritmo, se movía al compás de la canción junto con Fennekin y Noibat. Poco duró la escena al llegar una idea a la cabeza de la castaña. Le habían comentado que podían participar Pokemon y acompañantes, por lo que…

-¿Ash?

Al entrenador le llamó la atención que Serena dejara de bailar y detuviera la grabación de su video. La joven que se encargaba de la filmación también miraba curiosa la escena.

-¿Sabes? No sé si escuchaste, pero aparte de los Pokemon, los acompañantes también pueden aparecer bailando en el video…

Ash parecía no captar el mensaje de Serena. Y no pudo hasta que Pikachu, más perspicaz, adivinó las intenciones de la chica y saltó del hombro de su entrenador hacia donde estaban ella, Fennekin y Noibat. Ash cayó por fin a lo que se refería.

-No, Serena, yo no…

-Si Ash, tu sí…

-No, yo…

-Sí, tu…

-No…

-Si…

-No…

-Si…

-No…

-No…

-Sí… digo, es decir, ¡No!

-Lo siento, todos aquí escucharon que sí, ¿O me equivoco?-preguntó Serena a los Pokemon y a la asistente que los ayudaba con el video. Todos, cómplices, estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

-Vamos Serena, sabes que soy horrible bailando… todavía recuerdo cómo Bonnie, ¡Hasta Clemont, incluso! Se reían de mí, no es lo mío- dijo Ash riendo nerviosamente, esperando salir de la situación.

-No importa, Ash, sólo nos divertiremos, ¿Qué dices?-le preguntó Serena juntando ambas manos en forma de súplica. Pikachu, imitó a la chica intentando convencer al oriundo de Pueblo Paleta.

Ash aceptó muy a pesar de él. Después de todo, sólo era para divertirse. Y así fue, sin darse cuenta, los minutos iban pasando. Tanto Serena y Ash como sus Pokemon la estaban pasando en grande al ritmo de diferentes canciones. Ash decidió sacar al resto de sus Pokemon. Como era de esperarse, Hawlucha no mostró interés en la filmación. Fletchinder tampoco. Froakie tampoco tenía en mente participar, pero como Fennekin estaba actuando en el video, decidió cambiar de parecer.

De pronto, unos gritos alertaron a los chicos y la filmación tuvo que cortarse abruptamente. Una persona adulta irrumpió en la habitación donde la asistente, Ash y Serena se encontraban con la actividad.

-Edea, ayúdanos-exclamó el hombre a la asistente- un hombre, una mujer y un gato parlante están amenazando con llevarse a todos los Pokemon del lugar, ¡Ayúdanos!- pidió el hombre casi suplicando.

Ash y Serena se miraron entre sí. Era muy claro de quien se trataba. La chica, llamada Edea, se adelantó y fue hacia el lugar seguido por los chicos, que mientras iban en camino le dijeron que la ayudarían para repeler la agresión, lo cual la chica agradeció.

-Entréguenos a todos sus Pokemon si no quieren problemas-dijo James amenazando con ordenar a su Inkay a realizar un movimiento.

Las pocas personas que había en el salón principal del local estaban asustadas. Ninguno era un entrenador Pokemon experimentado y varios de los Pokemon que se encontraban allí no eran de su propiedad. Eran de performers que los dejaron a su cuidado, y ninguno daba a la talla de pelear contra oponentes como el grupo de delincuentes.

-Esto es muy fácil, están por rendirse-comentó complacido Meowth- Este fue el mejor plan que hemos hecho. No tener ninguno, atacar directamente y ver que los gusanos no se encuentren cerca. ¡Brillante!

-¡No tan rápido, Team Rocket!-exclamó una voz que se hizo presente en el lugar.

El Team Rocket miró con asombro que dos de los cuatro individuos que acostumbran arruinar sus planes, estaban frente a ellos.

-No, tú de nuevo, ¿Por qué nos sigues?-preguntó molesta Jessie.

-¡Yo no los sigo!- exclamó Ash- ustedes son los que nos persiguen a nosotros.

-¡No dejaremos que se lleven a ningún Pokemon!-dijo Serena ordenándoles con un gesto a Fennekin y a Noibat que se preparen para el combate.

Los empleados y clientes del lugar observaron contentos la escena. Parecía que podían salvarse. Edea, la asistente que los acompañó en el trayecto. Decidió observar momentáneamente la situación.

-¡Inkay, psíquico!-ordenó James a su Pokemon.

-Serena, déjamelo a mí, por favor- la joven castaña ante el pedido de Ash, asintió y accedió a solicitud- Pikachu, Froakie, los usaremos como entrenamiento- dijo Ash a sus Pokemon- Fletchinder, Hawlucha, dejen que ellos dos se ocupen- ambos Pokemon asintieron, aunque con ganas contenidas de intervenir en la pelea- Pikachu, ¡Esquívalo y cola de hierro!, ¡Froakie, hidropulso!

El roedor eléctrico eludió la onda psíquica y con una velocidad impactante, atacó con fuerza al Inkay rival que quedó debilitado en el acto. El hidropulso de Froakie, que iba en dirección al Pumpkaboo de Jessie, no tuvo la misma suerte. El mismo fue repelido por Wobbuffet que lo desvió.

-¡Excelente Pikachu!, vamos Froakie, ¡No te rindas! –lo intentó alentar Ash a Froakie que parecía algo frustrado. Claramente no le gustaba quedar en ridículo frente a Fennekin que miraba el combate.- Froakie, tenemos que entrenar duro. Mañana tenemos un duelo importante y tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros.

Froakie escuchó con atención las palabras de su entrenador. Confiaba en él plenamente, desde el primer día que lo vio. Ahora con un tiempo encima, sabía que tenía que dar lo mejor de sí, aunque fuera contra los Pokemon que fueran amigos suyos. También, para proteger a Fennekin, de cualquier riesgo que se presente.

-¡Pikachu, rayo a Pumpkaboo!

-Wobbuffet, ya sabes qué hacer- dirigió su orden Jessie al Pokemon psíquico.

El rayo fue repelido y redirigido. Froakie, que estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, no pudo reaccionar al rayo de Pikachu que dio de manera directa en él.

-¡Froakie!-gritó Ash preocupado por su Pokemon. Intentó advertirle que se moviera, pero él no escuchó.

Froakie estaba recibiendo la descarga eléctrica de Pikachu y sentía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que perdiera el conocimiento. Podía oír los gritos de Ash, Serena y Pikachu intentando pedirle que resista. La electricidad seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, estaba en su límite. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, miró hacia donde Fennekin lo observaba con preocupación. No, no podía dejarse vencer frente a ella. Jamás ocurrió y esta no sería la primera vez. Resistiría sin importar cómo.

Varios investigadores de la evolución Pokemon, creerían que existen múltiples factores que deben coincidir para que el mismo alcance una nueva etapa. Entre ellos la fuerza, el nivel, los movimientos que debe aprender… pero, uno que tomó relevancia en esta oportunidad, fue sin dudas la voluntad. Al igual que Fletching cuando evolucionó ante la adversidad y con esa virtud como única arma, Froakie esta vez siguió sus pasos. Una luz cegadora lo envolvió por completo, cambiándolo. Había crecido de altura, ahora su color de piel era de un azul más oscuro y la espuma característica que envolvía su cuello ahora se extendía un poco más por detrás.

-Pero qué está…

Ash no podía creer lo que veía. Froakie, su primer Pokemon en la región de Kalos había evolucionado, y se había transformado en un Frogadier. Recordaba su nombre y forma de la vez que se enfrentó con aquel chico ninja, el cual tenía uno. Fennekin miró asombrada cómo su amigo tomaba otra forma y ahora parecía mucho más fuerte que antes. El cambio de transformación aún no había negado los efectos de la electricidad. Ash sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

Edea, por su lado, prestó atención a Frogadier. Había una habilidad oculta que existía en la cadena evolutiva de Froakie que le sería de gran ayuda al chico, si es que su Pokemon la poseía. Había que arriesgarse.

-Chico-Ash volteó y vio a Edea que le hablaba- ordénale a tu Pokemon que use un ataque normal.

-¿Un ataque tipo normal?-preguntó Ash confundido.

-¡Sólo hazlo!

No teniendo nada que perder, Ash decidió hacerle caso.

-Frogadier- lo llamó Ash. El Pokemon recién evolucionado con algo de pesar por el dolor que le generaba la descarga asintió- ¡Usa ataque rápido!

A Frogadier, al instante que obedeció, un resplandor de color blanco lo envolvió momentáneamente. No era en esta oportunidad la luz de la evolución, se trataba de algo diferente. Una vez que se esfumó, Ash notó que a Frogadier parecía afectarle menos la electricidad. A tal punto que pareciera no tener la debilidad con los ataques de ese tipo. Al no estar más dañado, ejecutó el ataque rápido de manera eficaz embistiendo a un Wobbuffet que, al no recibir orden alguna de sus atónitos entrenadores, lo recibió directamente.

Jessie, James y Meowth poca reacción tenían y menos después no de no creer la mala fortuna que tenían. No sólo los rivales de siempre habían intervenido en sus planes cuando ellos ni siquiera los buscaban si no que, aparte, uno de sus Pokemon había evolucionado y los estaba venciendo con habilidades que desconocían por completo.

Ash no tenía idea de lo que había hecho a Frogadier más resistente a la electricidad, pero agradecía que hubiera pasado. Ni lento ni perezoso, llamó a Pikachu para que se pusiera a la par de Frogadier, era momento de no alargar más de la cuenta la pelea.

-¡Frogadier, usa hidropulso! ¡Pikachu, tu usa rayo!

Nuevamente una luz, ahora de una tonalidad azul, envolvió a Frogadier que ejecutó un poderoso ataque el cual, acompañado del rayo de Pikachu, impactaron sin piedad contra un inactivo Team Rocket. La explosión hizo un agujero en la parte superior del local, por el cual los malhechores fueron despedidos por el aire con sus Pokemon.

-¡Excelente trabajo, Ash!- lo felicitó Serena acercándose a él junto con Fennekin y Noibat. El resto de las personas que había en el sitio suspiraron aliviadas.

-Gracias Serena- agradeció el entrenador- lo siento por lo del techo- se disculpó por los daños que había sufrido el local a los empleados.

-Descuida- le respondió uno con una sonrisa- todo es reparable. Lo que no hubiese pasado si esos individuos secuestraban todos nuestros Pokemon y lo de los performers.

Fennekin, sin que Serena se diera cuenta, se acercó a Frogadier. La misma lo miraba asombrada por las habilidades que había mostrado. Frogadier sólo se mostró apenado.

-Gran trabajo, chico-lo felicitó Edea acercándose hacia ambos jóvenes- superaste bien la adversidad.

-De hecho, fue gracias a tu consejo- reconoció Ash- no sé qué técnica fue la que usó Frogadier, pero hizo que el ataque reflejado de Pikachu no le hiciera nada. ¿Cuál fue el que usó?

-Primero, creo que Froakie aún no evolucionado resistió sólo por su voluntad- explicó la joven- luego, se me ocurrió que tu Pokemon podía tener la habilidad oculta, mutatipo.

-¿Mutatipo?

-Sí, es una habilidad especial que poseen sólo unos cuantos Froakie desde que nacen y los Kecleon. Le permite, a través de cada ataque que utilice, cambiar su tipo en base al mismo. Esto afecta su resistencia a los tipos de Pokemon a los que es débil o fuerte y potencia los movimientos del tipo que esté usando- detalló Edea comentando todo lo que sabía del tema- cuando usaste el ataque rápido, tu Frogadier pasó a ser del tipo normal, por lo que el rayo de Pikachu no tenía el mismo efecto que debería tener. Cuando tu Pokemon atacó con el hidropulso, volvió a ser tipo agua y eso potenció el ataque que realizaste. Claro que, existía la posibilidad que tu Pokemon no lo tuviera pero había que arriesgarse, en todo caso, estaba dispuesta a ayudarte con mis Pokemon también- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, es asombroso- dijo Serena impactada por la información que la chica les dijo- no me hubiera imaginado que existieran ese tipo de habilidades- Ash asintió estando de acuerdo con lo que decía su amiga- pero, ¿Tu cómo sabes todo esto?

-Ah, lo siento, no me he presentado con ustedes. Mi nombre es Edea y soy trabajo en el Instituto de Batalla de Lumiose.

-¿Instituto?

-Sí, es un lugar donde se ponen aprueba tus habilidades y conocimiento sobre combates a través de sucesivos enfrentamientos. Estaríamos encantados de que vinieras algún día.

-¡Claro, con mucho gusto!-exclamó emocionado Ash- por más que estuvimos un tiempo con el tema del video, tampoco te hemos dicho nuestros nombres. Yo soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y ella es Serena- la castaña le sonrió a la joven en forma de saludo.

-Encantada, chicos-les contestó la joven- por cierto, ¿Quieren seguir con la filmación del video?-les preguntó- ahora que esos ladrones se fueron, podemos terminar con la actividad- tanto Ash como Serena parecían dirigirle una mirada de curiosidad a la chica. Captando la inquietud que tenían ambos, siguió- Esto es un trabajo de medio tiempo para mí, lo necesito para pagar mis estudios- rió la chica nerviosa.

Ash y Serena asintieron y se dirigieron con sus Pokemon, acompañados de Edea, a la habitación destinada a la filmación de videos de Poke-visión.

* * *

Clemont y Bonnie se encontraban en la habitación de la pequeña hablando. La noche ya había caído y estaban hablando de lo acontecido en los últimos días. El Team Flare, sus experiencias, la batalla que daría lugar al día siguiente entre Clemont y Ash. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no estaban los dos solos tanto tiempo separados de sus dos amigos.

-¿Así que Ash te dijo de tener una batalla de práctica entre ambos aquel día?-preguntó asombrado Clemont.

-¡Sí, y casi le gano!-exclamó emocionada Bonnie.

Decidió por fin, la niña, contarle a su hermano acerca de la pequeña práctica que habían tenido el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y ella. Clemont, a diferencia de cómo hubiera esperado, se mostró interesado de lo que podían ser las futuras habilidades de Bonnie como entrenadora.

-Entiendo… por eso pudiste durar tanto en combate contra aquel hombre del Team Flare…

-Sí, pero igual fuiste tú el que me ayudó en ese momento, Clemont. No sabía que Dedenne tenía ese ataque.

Clemont ajustó sus gafas a la vez que sonreía ampliamente. Era la misma actitud que utilizaba cuando estaba por revelar un nuevo invento.

-Digamos que, Dedenne y yo de vez en cuando practicamos un poco.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Bonnie incrédula.

-Recuerda Bonnie, Dedenne es y será tu primer Pokemon y oficial para ti cuando cumplas diez años. De hecho, podríamos decir que eres su entrenadora ahora también. Pero en cierta forma, yo soy su entrenador también al haberlo capturado.

-Cierto…-dijo Bonnie entendiendo el punto de su hermano- Por cierto, ¿Estás listo para el enfrentamiento de mañana con Ash?-le preguntó algo ansiosa.

-Sí, de hecho sí-le contestó Clemont seguro- sé que Pokemon utilizar contra él y qué estrategia usar- dijo mirando, sin que Bonnie pudiera darse cuenta, a un lugar específico de la habitación, donde uno de los Pokemon de él descansaba plácidamente.

-Espero les vaya bien a ambos… no quiero que pierda ninguno de los dos- dijo la niña más como un deseo.

-… Lo siento Bonnie, pero uno de los dos debe perder, es así como es esto-trató de consolarle su hermano, colocando su mano en el hombro de Bonnie- es sólo una batalla.

-Lo sé, es que… Ash es nuestro amigo y me gustaría que continuemos nuestro viaje con él.

-Yo también, Bonnie. Aún nuestra aventura no termina y hemos aprendido mucho.

-… Y bueno, yo tampoco quiero que pierdas. Para mí… eres…- a Bonnie le costaba terminar la frase por la vergüenza-eres… el mejor entrenador que conozco- finalizó la pequeña finalmente.

Clemont, emocionado por las palabras de su hermana menor, abrazó a la niña demostrándole su afecto.

-Gracias Bonnie ¿Y soy el mejor inventor que conoces también?-preguntó esperanzando Clemont.

-… No tientes a la suerte, hermano- Clemont suspiró. Tenía que preguntarlo- igual… has mejorado mucho con tus inventos.

El joven líder de gimnasio sonrió complacido.

-… Por eso, como considero que eres el mejor, debes tener la mejor novia de todas- continuó Bonnie aun compartiendo el abrazo con su hermano- y de eso me encargaré yo.

Clemont suspiró rendido. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían, al parecer.

* * *

Serena, vestida con sus pijamas, estaba sentada en su cama de la habitación del centro Pokemon que compartía con Ash. El entrenador no se encontraba así que aprovechó el momento para estar un poco sola. Fennekin se encontraba a su lado durmiendo plácidamente, cansada por los combates de práctica a los que estuvo participando. Había tenido un día de lo más extraño. Lo había empezado de una forma rara por la llamada de su madre para que luego la tristeza la invadiera por completo. Por suerte para ella, con el apoyo de Ash y su compañía pudo distenderse y pasarla en grande en aquel local, grabando el video de Poke-Visión. No tenía decidido aún si la idea de ser performer sería su meta, pero se había divertido. Aquella filmación la atesoraría por un largo tiempo. Verse a ella junto con Ash bailando, o al menos él intentándolo, junto con sus Pokemon era un lindo recuerdo que la hacía sonreír inevitablemente. Con toda esa actividad, sabía que podía evitar transitoriamente el recordar el tema de su padre, pero no para siempre.

Se acostó tapándose con las sábanas intentando poder dormir. El día siguiente sería muy largo. No obstante, los constantes pensamientos acerca de la conversación con su madre y lo referente al paradero de su padre hacían lo posible para evitar que la castaña descansara. Esta vez, sin embargo, tenía las palabras de Ash como consuelo. Confiaba como él, en que si su madre no le comentaba nada del tema, era por una razón válida y no porque no crea que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para entender. Y respecto a su padre… que si se lo proponía, podría saber algo de él, incluso el más mínimo detalle. No, no se rendiría. Sabía que podía conseguirlo.

-Papá…- murmuró Serena antes de caer rendida ante el sueño.

* * *

Ash había finalizado su preparación para el duelo de mañana contra su amigo Clemont. Serena, junto con su Fennekin y Noibat, lo había ayudado a entrenar mucho. Ella se había ido a descansar mientras que él le había dicho que luego la alcanzaría. Miró a Frogadier, Hawlucha, Fletchinder y Pikachu. Tenía estrategias listas para cada uno. No conocía a los Pokemon que usaba Clemont en su gimnasio, sólo a Heliolisk y que quizás podría usar a su recientemente incorporado, Electrike. Elegiría a su Pokemon en relación a lo que Clemont utilice. Sabía que para lo que sea que tenga que enfrentar sus amigos Pokemon estaban más que listos.

Regresando al centro, recordó lo bien que había pasado el día. Sin duda Serena tenía razón acerca de pedirle que lo acompañe a grabar el video, realmente se divirtió mucho. Había podido olvidar momentáneamente el asunto del Team Flare. No le estaba generando nada bueno meterse en el tema. Al contrario, sí le hacía bien tener en cuenta que era positivo en él el considerar no ser tan impulsivo la próxima vez que se encuentre con el Team Flare o cualquier peligro. No quería poner en riesgo a sus amigos, ni a nadie. Ash sonrió, todas esos factores juntos le daban claro una resolución indiscutible. Sin dudas estaba madurando.

* * *

Ash y Clemont se encontraban uno en cada extremo del campo de batalla. En el medio, estaba el árbitro que usualmente ayudaba a impartir justicia en cada enfrentamiento en el gimnasio Lumiose. En las gradas, estaban Serena, Meyer y Bonnie, acompañado de Dedenne. Se podía notar que ambas chicas estaban algo nerviosas mientras que Meyer se hallaba muy expectante de lo que pudiera ver.

-Será una batalla tres contra tres- anunció el referí- el líder Clemont no podrá realizar sustitución alguna mientras que el retador podrá hacer las modificaciones que considere necesario. ¿Sería tan amable el líder de mostrar cuál será su Pokemon inicial?

-Con mucho gusto-le contestó Clemont. En vez de sacar una pokebola, miró hacía las gradas- ¡Ven, es tu turno!-gritó.

De las gradas un pequeño Pokemon, rápidamente, saltó de las gradas para colocarse delante del joven líder de gimnasio ante las atónitas miradas de todos los presentes, siendo más acentuada la sorpresa en Ash que no se esperaba algo así.

-¡Dedenne, yo te elijo!

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! **

**Uff, este capítulo sí que en su momento me costó mucho escribir. Fue sin dudas, como dije al principio, el más largo que he escrito. Necesitaba, más precisamente en este momento de la historia, relatar o describir los hechos antes descriptos, como lo es el tema del padre de Serena, el crecimiento de Ash, un momento entre ellos para fortalecer su vínculo al igual que su debido tiempo entre Clemont y Bonnie. También, darle un cierre a lo que haya quedado suelto de los acontecimientos del capítulo anterior.**

**Como quedó en el final de este capítulo, el siguiente tratará en exclusiva de la confrontación entre Ash y Clemont por la medalla voltio. **

**Shion y Len: ¡Muchas gracias por leer chicos! Me alegro también que Shion hayas podido terminar con tus estudios! Gracias, era mi intención por lo menos con Chris, ya que los demás que se han mencionado hasta ahora no muestran quizás el mismo modo que él. Aunque, quién sabe, quizás aparezca algún otro con principios en el futuro jaja.**

**De lo de Bonnie, en este capítulo se describen las razones por las que se dio cuenta jaja. Igual, aparte de eso, la considero una chica bastante perspectiva por la serie. Me parece un gran personaje el de ella :)**

**En fin, ya con el capítulo publicado me retiro. Ya saben, cualquier cosa, comentario, crítica, etc., es muy bien recibido!**

**Espero realmente que por la longitud del capítulo no les haya resultado tedioso, y que sea de su agrado!**

**¡Hasta el Lunes que viene!**


	13. Batalla en Lumiose, ¡Ash vs Clemont!

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Hoy un poco más temprano, por las dudas que más tarde se me haga imposible publicar, traigo la siguiente parte.**

**Como ya saben, esta parte narrará la batalla entre Ash y Clemont por la medalla voltio, más algún que otro detalle más jaja. Espero lo disfruten!**

**Pokemon y sus personajes ****NO**** me pertenecen de ninguna manera.**

* * *

_-¡Dedenne, yo te elijo!_

Ash aún no salía de su asombro. En el día anterior, aprovechando la oportunidad, se había preparado de la mejor manera para su duelo de hoy. No tenía una estrategia perfecta para cada uno de los Pokemon que podía utilizar Clemont, no los conocía de hecho. Era un hecho que su amigo respetaría la línea del gimnasio y usaría Pokemon del tipo eléctrico. Eso le daba a entender a Ash que, de los Pokemon que él sabía que tenía, sus opciones habían sido reducidas. Bunnelby y Chespin estaban, claramente, fuera de posibilidad de participar del desafío. También significaba que Electrike, el cual Clemont había dedicado especial trabajo y cuidado las últimas semanas, y Heliolisk eran las elecciones más plausibles que podía seleccionar. La pregunta, en todo caso, hubiera sido cuál sería su Pokemon restante. Siendo una batalla tres contra tres y conociendo ya dos de sus posibilidades, la identidad de un solo Pokemon sería la desconocida.

-Pero… no entiendo- dijo Ash aun visiblemente sorprendido. No era el único. En las gradas, Serena, Bonnie y Meyer no se esperaban algo así.

-Interesante, ¿No?-pronunció Clemont desde el otro extremo del campo- te conozco, Ash. Sé, y yo he hecho lo mismo, que preparaste estrategias diferentes para cada uno de mis Pokemon- Ash asintió a lo que decía su amigo- Pero, creí que era bastante probable que olvidaras el detalle que por más que Bonnie sea, y reconozco que así es, su entrenadora, yo también lo soy en parte.

Ash interpretó lo que el joven rubio le estaba diciendo. Recordó con claridad que él fue el que atrapó a Dedenne aquel día en los primeros momentos de su aventura. No tenía idea que Clemont practicara con Dedenne. El pequeño Pokemon tipo eléctrico/hada pasaba casi todo su tiempo bajo el cuidado de Bonnie, no lo había visto siquiera entrenarse.

-También-siguió Clemont ajustando sus gafas- si recuerdas el enfrentamiento de Bonnie contra aquel hombre del Team Flare, Dedenne usó un poderoso movimiento tipo hada, conocido como Carantoña. Por lo que debes saber Ash que no debes subestimar a Dedenne.

Ash sonrió. A pesar de que su amigo sacó una carta debajo de la manga, inesperada para él, de alguna forma quería que esto no lo tomara por sorpresa y pudiera sobrepasar la adversidad. Ash le había prometido un duelo fantástico a Clemont cuando acordaron enfrentarse cuando el día llegara. No debía verlo, sólo por esta batalla, como su incondicional amigo de la región Kalos. Lo debía tratar y respetar como un líder de gimnasio, que lo es, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era dar lo mejor de sí. Ash consideró que así, y sólo de esa forma, el combate entre ellos habría valido la pena. Mirando de reojo las gradas y observando al árbitro del encuentro, tomó una pokebola de su cinturón.

-Yo, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, he venido desde la región de Kanto para participar en la liga de esta región. ¡Por lo que ganaré esta medalla cueste lo que cueste!-exclamó Ash con decisión apuntando a Clemont con la mano que sujetaba la pokebola.

Clemont esbozó una sonrisa. Hacía rato que, desde que habían podido superar el problema en la central eléctrica, el sólo hecho de pensar en esta batalla lo hacía emocionar de maneras que no había pensado antes. Podía arriesgar incluso, sin temor a equivocarse, que el sentimiento iba casi a la par de lo que podía generarle el hecho de descubrir o inventar algo innovador. Esa sensación que, desde que asumió sus responsabilidades como líder de gimnasio, pensó que era poco probable que sintiera nuevamente. Sólo sus primeros duelos contra los retadores le habían provocado interés como líder, pero sólo fueron esos. Esas sensaciones, luego de unos meses, pasaron a ser como espejismos, algo irreal que era difícil pudiera volver a él alguna vez. Sí, difícil, pero no imposible. Esa diferencia entre esos dos términos para el conocimiento de Clemont parecía abismal, pero luego de encontrarse con Ash supo que no era así. El chico nativo de Pueblo Paleta le demostró a él y a su hermana que toda adversidad y obstáculo en la vida, podía superarse. No tenía que darle a cada uno lecciones de vida, discursos ni tampoco saber del tema, el chico sólo lo hacía a través de sus acciones. Esas mismas demostraban valor, voluntad, perseverancia, quizás algo de terquedad, pero que en cierta manera cada uno necesita un poco de ella alguna vez en su vida. En su amigo y su búsqueda en convertirse en un Maestro Pokemon, fue impregnándose de todo lo que él genera. Con eso y el correr de su viaje, pudo ver muchas cosas de manera diferente, pero por sobre todo dos. La primera, que no se rendiría como su amigo y cumpliría su sueño de ser uno de los mejores inventores que haya conocido el mundo, creando una revolución con sus creaciones. Y la segunda, simplemente, era entender que quizás el haber sido elegido líder de gimnasio, no le impedía seguir su sueño, al contrario, era a algo que no toda persona podía llegar.

Clemont sonrió de manera amplia. Ash había tenido mucha influencia en él, sumado a las experiencias de sus viajes. Le estaba muy agradecido, por lo que sabía cómo corresponder a eso. La mejor manera era darle el mayor desafío posible que pueda, y para eso, utilizaría toda su habilidad y conocimiento, para demostrarle a su amigo de qué estaba hecho.

-Lo dije anteriormente, pero lo repetiré- dijo Clemont sonriente- yo, Clemont, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose, ¡Acepto tu reto!

Desde las tribunas, Serena y Bonnie sonreían antes las posturas de sus amigos. Ambas los notaron entusiasmados, decididos a dar lo mejor de cada uno en la batalla. Por obvias razones, para ellas, cada una tenía un pequeño deseo en su predilección acerca del ganador del combate, Sólo esperaban que el combate terminara rápido, en eso se podía decir que las dos coincidían.

Meyer miró a su hijo a la distancia. Habían pasado sólo unos meses desde la partida de él a su aventura a través de la región Kalos y de alguna forma lo notaba diferente. No debía ser muy brillante como Clemont para darse cuenta que el viaje, los peligros que él y los demás tuvieron que afrontar tuvieron influencia directa en ello. Siendo sincero con él mismo, aun le costaba sacarse la imagen de su cabeza de Clemont y Bonnie siendo atacados por el miembro del Team Flare. El hecho de imaginarse de que los jóvenes tuvieron que pasar adversidades como esas con más frecuencia lo ponía nervioso. Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso, ahora vería el resultado del crecimiento como entrenador de Clemont en su viaje. Sería emocionante verlo.

-¡Yo te elijo!-gritó Ash arrojando la pokebola al aire. Una vez liberado el Pokemon que había en su interior, este se reveló al campo.

Ahora era el turno de Clemont de estar sorprendido.

-¡Es… es un Frogadier!-exclamó Bonnie muy emocionada- ¿Quiere decir que Froakie evolucionó?-le preguntó a Serena que sonreía al ver la elección del entrenador. No sabía por qué, pero de alguna forma se sentía partícipe. Más precisamente por haber practicado junto con él, que en ese instante estaba siendo felicitado por Clemont por el logro de su Pokemon tipo agua.

-Ajá, eso pasó-le contestó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero, por qué no nos dijeron nada? ¡Es algo importante!-protestó la niña haciendo un reproche, entre juguetón y de fastidio, por no saber nada del tema.

-De la misma manera que Clemont no nos ha dicho que entrenaba con Dedenne y que lo usaría hoy en el combate-le dijo Serena sonriendo acariciando la cabeza de Bonnie para consolarla. Realmente parecía frustrada por el hecho de no saber.

-¡Pero si mi hermano ni siquiera me dijo lo de Dedenne!-respondió Bonnie- no me dijeron nada, pero bueno, está bien. La próxima vez que tenga un secreto no se lo diré a ninguno de ustedes- dijo sacándole la lengua a Serena que le sonreía. Le parecía tierno su comportamiento- se lo diré sólo a Dedenne… aunque… pensándolo bien, tampoco Dedenne me dijo que iba a pelear hoy, así que no debería decirle…

Serena reía ante el pequeño predicamento de la niña al darse cuenta, al parecer, que en su afán de revancha se quedaría sin alguien que pudiera guardar sus secretos. Una vez calmada Bonnie por las palabras de su padre que intentaba consolarla, las tres personas focalizaron su atención al campo. La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Ash observó que el juez estaba por dar la señal y, recordando lo que esa persona había dicho antes, decidió intervenir. Si no lo aclaraba en ese instante sería tarde.

-¡Espere!-dijo Ash de repente. Clemont y el juez del encuentro lo observaron- respecto a las reglas, sé que el líder de cada gimnasio puede decidir sobre ellas. ¿Podemos hacer un enfrentamiento normal? Es decir- siguió intentando darle claridad a sus intenciones ante la mirada de confusión de Clemont y el juez- que si Clemont quiere realizar un cambio, pueda hacerlo. Quiero que nuestra batalla sea lo más interesante posible.

Clemont observó con asombro la propuesta de Ash. No habría inconveniente alguno en su petición, después de todo, la liga Pokemon de la región Kalos le daba cierta libertad a los líderes de cada gimnasio para amoldar las condiciones de cada uno a su gusto. Observando que el hombre que iba a impartir justicia no tenía protesta alguna, Clemont asintió. Ash les agradeció a ambos por entenderlo.

-¡Comiencen!-gritó el árbitro del encuentro.

Tanto Ash como Clemont se predispusieron a empezar.

-No sé qué clase de entrenamiento hiciste, Ash, pero Frogadier sigue teniendo desventaja de tipo, como casi todo tu equipo, a los ataques eléctricos y esa será mi carta del triunfo. ¡Dedenne, Impactrueno!- el pequeño roedor obedeció la orden y lanzó hacia su oponente una gran cantidad de descargas eléctricas.

Ash observó como el movimiento de Dedenne iba hacía él. No dudaría en utilizar desde el principio la táctica que esperaba, le asegurara al menos ganarle a su sorpresivo rival del momento.

-¡Frogadier, esquívalo y usa ataque rápido contra Dedenne!- exclamó Ash. El Pokemon nativo de la región Kalos, arremetió a toda velocidad una vez eludido el ataque contra Dedenne.

-¡Dedenne, déjalo que te ataque!-dijo Clemont a su Pokemon.

Bonnie apretó sus puños. No sabía que sensación predominaba más en ella en ese momento, si la emoción por el hecho de que su hermano tomaría la delantera por la estática de Dedenne o la tristeza por Ash, al saber que el movimiento de su Frogadier no sería efectivo.

Serena, por otro lado, sentía que por primera vez desde que comenzó su viaje con Ash, podía estar un poco más relaja que de costumbre. Veía de reojo a Bonnie que, claramente, parecía dar por hecho que Frogadier golpearía a Dedenne. Lo equivocada que estaba.

-¡Ahora!-gritó Ash indicándole a Frogadier que era el momento de emplear su entrenamiento.

Frogadier, al oír la voz de su entrenador, modificó el rumbo de su embestida y evitó colisionar con Dedenne.

Clemont, Bonnie y Meyer no podían entender el porqué de aquel movimiento. Ash y Serena, en cambio, sonreían cada uno en su posición. La jugada había sido un éxito.

-Dedenne, ataca de nuevo, ¡Impactrueno!-ordenó Clemont aun no comprendiendo las razones de la maniobra de Ash, pero tenía en cuenta que con sólo un ataque eléctrico sería capaz de anular a Frogadier.

-¡Doble equipo!

Las palabras de Ash resonaron por toda la extensión del lugar. Frogadier obedeció y, utilizando el máximo de su velocidad, se multiplicó por todo el terreno.

Clemont no veía nada bueno de la situación. Conocía la maniobra de Ash, aunque seguía sin entender la razón de su primera jugada. Tenía en consideración que ningún ataque de Dedenne funcionaría a esta altura, sólo le quedaba contrarrestar su intensión. En el caso que Ash repitiera lo mismo, tenía el Pokemon ideal para evitar que lo volviera a hacer.

-¡Dedenne, doble equipo e Impactrueno a todas las copias!

El Pokemon, al igual que su rival anteriormente, con su velocidad generó múltiples copias exactas de él que realizaron el movimiento eléctrico sin problema alguno. Las versiones de Frogadier, una tras otra, iban sucumbiendo ante el ataque de Dedenne, Clemont estaba seguro que el sólo hecho de recibirlo, en todo caso que el movimiento eléctrico no fuera lo suficientemente potente, sería suficiente para debilitarlo y aturdirlo. Pasados unos segundos, estaba seguro que Dedenne les había dado a todos. A todos.

-¡Hidropulso!

Clemont no pudo saber cuál de todas las copias de su oponente había sido la que ejecutó el ataque. Los destellos de electricidad impedían una clara visión del terreno. No podía aseverar que Dedenne había acertado a todas las copias, por lo que era seguro que una de las sobrevivientes era el verdadero Frogadier y que él fue el responsable de que su Pokemon recibiera un poderoso ataque que lo dejó fuera de combate. Clemont debía reconocer que Ash parecía haber preparado en sí, una variante a la estrategia que solía emplear el entrenador. Era usual que cuando él ordenaba un ataque, en plena ejecución del doble equipo, todas las copias del Pokemon realizaban el ataque, cosa de despistar al rival y que este tenga más posibilidades de acertar en el blanco. En esta oportunidad, en cambio, parecía que confiaba plenamente en la velocidad de su recién evolucionado Frogadier.

-Dedenne no puede continuar, ¡Frogadier gana!-anunció el referí.

Serena, con un gesto casi imperceptible, apretó su mano derecha. La estrategia de Ash había resultado a la perfección. Bonnie se sintió mal al ver a su hermano perder su primer Pokemon, sumado al hecho de que ese mismo era Dedenne. Al ver a la distancia que Clemont le indicaba que Dedenne estaba bien se relajó. Meyer estaba sorprendido por la manera en que el amigo de su hijo pudo, con un tipo agua, atacar con esa magnitud y ganarle a un Pokemon el cual tenía una gran desventaja.

Clemont le alcanzó a Dedenne a Bonnie a las gradas y se lo dio para descanse en su bolso, como suele hacer, para recuperarse. Una vez de nuevo en el campo de batalla, se dispuso a seleccionar a su siguiente Pokemon. No tenía en mente usarlo tan pronto, pero debía anular la estrategia de Ash de cualquier forma.

-¡Heliolisk, es tu turno!

El Pokemon, similar a un reptil de color amarillo con una tonalidad negra que cubría su cabeza y extremidades, se hizo presente en el campo. Ya materializado, saludó enérgicamente a Clemont que le respondió el saludo.

Ash se esperaba que Heliolisk fuera a aparecer en la batalla, aunque creía que sería el último Pokemon que él eligiera. Debía tener cuidado, Heliolisk, según había consultado previamente en su Pokedex, era un Pokemon conocido por su versatilidad en los movimientos que podía aprender. Ash ya había pasado por una mala experiencia por confiarse en los Pokemon del rival, como con Ramos y su Gogoat. De todas formas, el joven pensó que mientras Clemont no se diera cuenta podría seguir utilizando su estrategia.

-Yo seguiré con Frogadier-le informó Ash al referí. El mismo asintió.

-¡Que comience la segunda ronda!

-¡Ataque rápido!-exclamó Ash antes de que Clemont siquiera pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

Ash, por lo que había averiguado de su Pokedex, sabía que Heliolisk no poseía la habilidad de estática, por lo que si Frogadier lo embestía no recibiría ningún efecto secundario. Aparte, con el ataque rápido se aseguraba que Clemont, como en el primer enfrentamiento, no se percatara del resplandor que desprendía del cuerpo de Frogadier cada vez que él atacaba.

-No te dejaré usar el mismo truco, Ash. ¡Heliolisk, ataque rápido!- ordenó Clemont a su Pokemon más fuerte.

Ambos Pokemon chocaron en el medio del terreno, repeliéndose uno al otro y recibiendo cierto daño por la colisión. Ash por más que vio su ataque frustrado, supo que al menos su intención no se vio detenida, Frogadier había dejado su vulnerabilidad al tipo eléctrico nuevamente.

Meyer, desde las gradas, observó atentamente el accionar del Frogadier de Ash, podía jurar que esta vez había visto un especial brillo que se desprendía de su cuerpo, pero no estaba seguro aún.

-¡Heliolisk, terratemblor!

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Clemont Heliolisk, con una fuerza envidiable, golpeó con fuerza con su pie el suelo. Las vibraciones que se sentían hacían imposible que pudiera uno estar de pie sin inconvenientes.

-¡Frogadier, doble equipo y salta!

Ash vio una buena oportunidad para usar la técnica que más fue su aliada en sus últimas batallas. No obstante, sería una buena oportunidad para atacar desde el aire. Que él recordara, Heliolisk no utilizaba el doble equipo, por lo que no podría contrarrestar el movimiento como lo intentó hacer Dedenne.

Clemont ajustó sus lentes, era hora de usar su estrategia.

-¡Carga parabólica!

Heliolisk, de su cuerpo, desprendió una gran cantidad de energía que se elevó e instantáneamente arremetió contra todas las copias de Frogadier que se encontraban en el aire. Ninguna pudo resistir el ataque, por lo que el original de ellos poco logró hacer para evitarlo.

Clemont, en ese instante, prestó particular atención a lo que veía. Observó, esta vez sí, a todas las copias de Frogadier recibir el ataque directamente, pero ninguna parecía recibir la potencia del ataque como debería pasar entre los movimientos de un Pokemon tipo eléctrico contra uno del tipo agua. Algo no andaba bien.

Heliolisk, en el campo, con el movimiento que usó, aparte de atacar a su rival, recuperó energías. El Frogadier original, no obstante, cayó al suelo herido por el ataque. Ash suspiró, había logrado evadir el daño que hubiera recibido su Pokemon si su debilidad seguía persistiendo.

-Frogadier, ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Ash a su Pokemon. Éste asintió.

Ash levantó su mirada y observó a Clemont sujetando sus lentes con su dedo índice. El reflejo de la luz del lugar hacía que sus anteojos desprendieran un brillo que hacía a una persona incapaz de ver los ojos del joven líder a través de ellos.

-Ahora entiendo todo- pronunció Clemont sonriendo- fue una buena maniobra, Ash.

Ash lo miró sorprendido, no esperaba que su amigo se diera cuenta tan rápido de las intenciones de él. Meyer, que parecía también caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba, sonrió al igual que su hijo. Bonnie, por otro lado, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría. Quiso preguntarle a Serena pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al ver en su rostro un dejo de preocupación, por lo que decidió no molestarla. La pequeña aún no comprendía porqué su amiga siempre se ponía así en las batallas de gimnasio que asistían.

-No entendía la necesidad de esos ataques rápido al principio de este encuentro y el anterior-empezó Clemont a explicar a la vez que Heliolisk miraba a su entrenador, escuchando lo que él decía- tu intensión era que Frogadier, desde un principio de la batalla, cambiara su tipo, siendo sólo del tipo agua en momentos claves de la pelea, como lo fue cuando decidiste atacar a Dedenne. Sin contar el hecho que utilizabas el factor de la velocidad para que evitar que viera a Frogadier cambiar su tipo. Pero bueno, ese es el punto débil de habilidad mutatipo-finalizó con una sonrisa.

Ash, a pesar de que lo explicado por Clemont le traería inconvenientes, sonrió complacido. No había dudas que su amigo conocía mucho acerca del mundo de los Pokemon. Tanto él como Serena, si aquella chica no les comentaba acerca de la habilidad oculta de la cadena evolutiva de Froakie, jamás se hubieran enterado.

-Eres muy bueno, Clemont-le dijo Ash con sinceridad- me descubriste.

-Me esmeré mucho para sorprenderte hoy, Ash-le dijo Clemont a su actual retador- con la inclusión de Dedenne sospechaba que podía complicarte lo que sea que tuvieras en mente para hoy. Lamentablemente para mí, has sido tú el que me ha tomado desprevenido- dijo riendo ante su suerte.

-Esto aún no termina, Clemont-le recordó Ash- quiero que los dos demos lo mejor de nosotros.

Clemont asintió ante lo dicho por Ash y sonrió. Claro que esto no había finalizado.

-¡Heliolisk, cola dragón!

-¡Esquívalo y hidropulso!

Frogadier, con esfuerzo, logró eludir el ataque de su rival y, cambiando su tipo nuevamente, realizó su ataque más fuerte. El impacto fue inevitable, aunque Heliolisk pudo sobrellevar el daño recibido.

-Frogadier, aprovechemos nuestra oportunidad. ¡Ataque rápido!

Aprovechando nuevamente la habilidad de su Pokemon, Ash decidió pasar a la ofensiva, no olvidando el detalle de reducir lo más posible, el lapso donde Frogadier tuviera debilidad contra los ataques eléctricos.

Clemont, observando que Ash utilizaría la misma estrategia y que Frogadier cambió su tipo, vio con buenos ojos tomar la delantera.

-¡Onda certera!

Heliolisk, utilizando uno de sus brazos, acumuló energía y, esperando a un Frogadier que no pudo detener de ninguna manera su marcha, recibió de lleno el potente de tipo lucha. Frogadier, al ser del tipo normal en ese momento, recibió un daño incapaz de resistir, por lo que quedó fuera de combate.

-Frogadier no puede continuar, ¡El ganador es Heliolisk!-anunció el referí levantando su brazo en dirección a Clemont.

Ash se sorprendió al ver cómo otra vez, la versatilidad de su oponente, lo había tomado desprevenido. Felicitando a Frogadier por su buen desempeño lo devolvió a su pokebola.

-Fue un buen intento, Ash. Heliolisk suele rotar sus movimientos cada tanto en los combates-dijo Clemont con una sonrisa- buen trabajo Heliolisk, regresa.

Bonnie, pasó por la misma sensación que cuando Ash ganó la primera etapa del combate. Se sentía feliz por su hermano, pero la pena de ver perder a su amigo no la dejaba tranquila.

Serena, como empezaba a ser su costumbre cada vez que pisaba un gimnasio para ver un combate de su amigo de la infancia, llevó sus manos en forma de súplica a su pecho. Esperaba que Ash pudiera seguir de la misma forma, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. No le gustaba verlo a Clemont perder, pero menos quería que eso pasara con Ash. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, él tenía todo su apoyo, de ella y de Fennekin y Noibat que dieron lo mejor de sí mismos el día anterior para ayudar a Frogadier a perfeccionar el mutatipo.

Meyer, sin decir una palabra, sonrió al ver cómo su hijo estaba superando la adversidad. Aunque le sorprendió que devolviera a Heliolisk a su pokebola.

-Por favor, elijan a sus siguientes Pokemon- dijo el réferi a los dos combatientes.

-Por supuesto, ¡Magneton, vamos!- dijo Clemont arrojando una pokebola al aire.

El Pokemon artificial, cuyos imanes se desprendía de cada uno de sus extremos, se posicionó en el campo, observando directamente a Ash que no dudó ni un segundo en cuál Pokemon elegir.

-¡Fletchinder, yo te elijo!-dijo Ash liberando a su Pokemon tipo fuego/volador.

El ave nativa de Kalos tomó posición frente a su entrenador.

-Oh, mi hermano estará en desventaja…-comentó Bonnie al ver la dificultad que poseía el tipo metálico del Magneton de su hermano contra el Fletchinder de Ash.

Serena pareció coincidir con la pequeña, pero sabía que Clemont no dejaría pasar un aspecto tan importante como ese. Algo para contrarrestar los ataques de fuego debía tener.

-¡Comiencen!

-¡Fletchinder, usa carga de fuego!-ordenó Ash apenas recibió la orden del árbitro para poder atacar.

Clemont esperó hasta que al Pokemon ave se acercara lo suficiente. Sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Ahora Magneton!

El Pokemon artificial, antes de que Fletchinder impactara contra él, se separó dividiéndose momentáneamente en tres Magnamite. Con eso, consiguió eludir con facilidad el ataque del Pokemon de Ash.

-¿Pero qué…?-dijo Ash confundido-… ¡Fletchinder, hazlo una vez más!

La velocidad de Fletchinder, a pesar de no haber asestado el golpe, se incrementó de una manera considerable. Clemont tenía en cuenta ese detalle, por lo que con un gesto le dio una orden a su Pokemon. Éste en el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de que su rival arremetiera, comprendió sus indicaciones.

-Ese movimiento… es el que usó ese Magneton para evitar las ascuas de mi Fennekin hace unos meses cuando vinimos a retar al Clembot- reflexionó Serena. No era difícil para ella olvidar algo así, ya que nunca en su vida pensó que un Magneton podía separarse así para esquivar un ataque.

-¡Vamos Fletchinder!

-¡Ahora!

Las palabras de Clemont hicieron efecto. Magneton, con más dificultad que antes, logró esquivar a medias el ataque de fuego abriéndose como la primera vez, pero con una diferencia. Magneton, mientras Fletchinder pasaba a través del espacio que dejó le aplicó una descarga eléctrica que pareció dar en el blanco. Eso podía notarse al ver a simple vista al Pokemon volador rodeado de pequeñas chispas de electricidad que rodeaba su cuerpo. Estaba paralizado.

-Onda trueno…

Ash interpretó la intención de Clemont, aunque supo que le costó caro. Al aumentar la velocidad de Fletchinder, no le fue sencillo al Pokemon eléctrico eludir como la primera vez el ataque. Y, justamente, el movimiento de fuego parecía haber afectado a Magneton. Ash pensó que era el momento. Si bien Fletchinder estaba paralizado y no se movería a su voluntad, Magneton no podría eludir el ataque como lo hizo las dos veces anteriores por estar debilitado. Había que arriesgarse.

-¡Fletchinder, carga de fuego una vez más!

Clemont, al oír la orden de Ash sonrió. Su amigo iba a ir con todo como él lo esperaba. Era cuestión de tiempo. Sabía que Magneton no tenía posibilidad contra Fletchinder, por lo que había que hacer lo posible para dejarlo fuera de combate y que Heliolisk sólo tuviera que enfrentar a Hawlucha o a Pikachu. Clemont miró como Fletchinder se acercaba, con la velocidad que la onda trueno le permitía, a Magneton que observaba a su entrenador. Éste, con otro gesto, le pidió que esperara. Si ordenaba un ataque con Fletchinder lejos y él lo esquivaba, no sólo perdería a Magneton si no que le dejaría a Heliolisk enfrentar un Pokemon con su velocidad incrementada más otro con su vitalidad al máximo. Cuando Clemont consideró que Fletchinder estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, habló.

-¡Magneton, trueno!

La colisión de estos movimientos produjo una pequeña explosión que obstaculizó la vista de los entrenadores, el réferi y los tres espectadores que presenciaban el duelo. La cercanía de ambos al momento del ataque hizo difícil que los dos esquivaran el ataque del otro. Si a ese hecho se le sumaba que ambos eran débiles a cada ataque que le era dirigido, daba como inevitable un resultado.

-¡Ambos Pokemon no pueden continuar, es un empate!-declaró el juez una vez que vio tanto a Magneton como a Fletchinder en el suelo.

Bonnie, Serena y Meyer observaron asombrado el resultado. La batalla no estaba siendo sencilla para ninguno de los dos. Cada uno había tenido su momento donde parecía que la fortuna les estaba sonriendo, pero ahora estaban ambos en igualdad de condiciones, cada uno con un Pokemon final.

-Excelente trabajo, Magneton-dijo Clemont regresándolo a su pokebola- bien, todo depende de ti. ¡Sal Heliolisk!

Sin perder tiempo, Clemont liberó a su último Pokemon, el cual se mostró algo agotado por su batalla anterior con Frogadier pero con energías para seguir.

-Muy bien hecho, Fletchinder-lo elogió Ash regresándolo a su correspondiente pokebola-te mereces un descanso. Pikachu, es tu turno-le dijo a su amigo el cual asintió y de un salto ingresó al campo.

Pikachu había estado expectante durante todo el duelo junto con a Ash. Como fue común en la mayoría de los gimnasios que su entrenador combatió, a excepción del último, a Pikachu le tocaba definir si Ash ganaría su siguiente medalla de gimnasio o no.

-¿Están listos?-preguntó el juez a ambos jóvenes. Ambos asintieron- ¡Que comience el último combate!

Ash y Clemont se observaron en silencio unos segundos. Cada uno en su mente recapitulaba todo lo acontecido en la pelea. Lo que cada uno había manejado cada momento de la batalla y cómo se habían desenvuelto. Ash cerró sus ojos. Fuera cual fuera el resultado de este enfrentamiento, si en caso de perder debería volver a retar a Clemont al día siguiente, sentía que había ganado de alguna forma en el día de la fecha. Había momentos donde Ash sentía que a través de sus viajes había crecido como entrenador, como lo era cuando ganaba alguna medalla de gimnasio o algún duelo contra algún rival en la liga de cada región. Existían otros en los cuales consideraba que, como entrenador, estaba dando un paso para atrás. Pero, en esta ocasión, sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas de forma adecuada. Había investigado con el Pokedex la capacidad de Heliolisk y sus habilidades. Normalmente sólo confiaba en sus instintos y su forma de ver al rival. Esto era un notable avance para él como entrenador.

Abrió sus ojos y miró hacia las gradas un momento, donde Bonnie, Serena y Meyer los observaban con curiosidad. Prestó particular atención en Serena que, por la distancia, no pudo ver que la miraba. Ella fue su compañera de entrenamiento del día anterior. Recordó lo mucho que se sacrificaron Fennekin y Noibat para seguirle el ritmo a Frogadier. Si bien Serena últimamente, a pesar de no querer ser entrenadora, había mejorado sus habilidades en el combate, hizo un esfuerzo grande para ayudarlo. Ese gesto y el hecho de que, de vez en cuando, ella le recordara aquellas palabras que lo identificaban de pies a cabeza, le daban el empujón necesario que necesitaba para no quedarse en el mismo lugar. Ganaría, no tenía dudas, y no sólo eso, sino que también mejoraría, y cumpliría su sueño de ser Maestro Pokemon. Y no, no se rendiría hasta el verdadero final.

-Pikachu-dijo Ash abriendo sus ojos- vamos, ¡Doble equipo!

-¡Heliolisk, usa terratemblor!- respondió Clemont.

-¡Pikachu, salta!

El Pokemon roedor y sus copias se elevaron al igual que Frogadier lo había hecho momentos atrás. La diferencia para Clemont, era que en ese momento la carga parabólica no haría efecto alguno en Pikachu, prácticamente.

Ash, sabiendo que Clemont no atacaría con el mismo movimiento que usó contra Frogadier, decidió pasar a la ofensiva.

-¡Pikachu, cola de hierro!

Las copias de Pikachu bajaron a toda velocidad del aire buscando impactar a su rival. Como eran muchas las copias de su oponente, Heliolisk no pudo saber de cuál defenderse realmente, por lo que sufrió el ataque de Pikachu directamente.

-¡Heliolisk!-exclamó Clemont preocupado al ver a su Pokemon poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo. Parecía ser que el hidropulso de Frogadier lo había afectado más de lo que pensó en un principio- usa todo lo que te queda de fuerza en este ataque. ¡Cola dragón!

Clemont, al notar que ante el terratemblor Ash usaría la misma variante, y que los movimientos eléctricos no serían efectivos contra Pikachu, decidió jugársela con ese ataque, a todo o nada.

Ash al ver la maniobra de Clemont, consideró que era buena oportunidad de aprovechar la frescura de Pikachu. Si recibía de lleno la cola dragón, Pikachu sería gravemente herido. Ash de todos modos tomó la postura de arriesgarse. Confiaba en Pikachu.

-¡Pikachu, cola de hierro con toda tu energía!

Ya sin sus copias, Pikachu se acercó, a la vez que rival lo hacía, a toda velocidad. El impacto, al igual que el choque entre Fletchinder y Frogadier, dio como resultado una colisión. Esta no dejó ver una explosión sino un resplandor muy brillante que encegueció a todos los presentes por unos momentos. Serena, con ambas manos aún en forma de súplica miró nerviosa el resultado de aquel choque. Bonnie y Meyer, emocionados por la batalla, no podían esperar a ver al ganador. Al disiparse, el juez observó a Heliolisk en el suelo debilitado y a Pikachu de pie.

-Heliolisk no puede continuar, Pikachu gana. ¡Por lo que el ganador de este combate es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!

En las gradas, Bonnie se lamentó por la derrota de su hermano, pero se alegró por Ash que consiguió vencerlo. Serena se sintió aliviada, no era fácil para ella ni para Bonnie la situación del combate entre ambos, pero por más que se sentía mal por Clemont, la ponía muy feliz el hecho de que Ash estaba un paso más cerca de su objetivo. Meyer observó a su hijo, sin dudas había dado un combate excelente. Estaba orgulloso de él.

Ash escuchó alegre las palabras del juez. Había ganado. Observó hacia donde estaba su oponente y vio como Clemont se estaba acercando lentamente a él. Una vez al lado suyo, le ofreció su mano.

-Excelente batalla, Ash. Me divertí como hace rato no lo hacía-le dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

Ash aceptó la mano de su amigo y la estrechó.

-Lo mismo digo Clemont-le dijo Ash sonriendo. Pikachu se acercó a los dos y se subió al hombro de su entrenador. Éste lo felicitó acariciando su mentón.

-… con esta batalla he confirmado que han vuelto.

Ash estaba por ir a ver a Bonnie y Serena que los saludaban a lo lejos cuando la voz de Clemont hizo que volviera sobre sus pasos.

-¿Qué ha vuelto, Clemont?-le preguntó Ash curioso.

-Mis ganas de ser el líder de gimnasio de Lumiose-contestó Clemont yendo a ver su Heliolisk que se incorporó y lo saludó alegre.

Ash se acercó a Clemont intentando saber más de lo que el chico quería decir mientras las chicas y el padre del joven líder se aproximaban lentamente hacía ellos.

-No es que nunca haya querido serlo. Cuando les confesé a Serena y a ti que era el líder se los dije, quería perfeccionar mi conocimiento y habilidades como el mejor entrenador Pokemon del tipo eléctrico-prosiguió Clemont- pero, de haber querido aferrarme a eso, no me habría ido de viaje contigo, Ash- el joven de Pueblo Paleta escuchaba atentamente lo que su amigo decía con Pikachu en su hombro izquierdo- pero, ahora, por más que siga en pie mi sueño de ser un gran inventor, mis deseos de ser el líder de este gimnasio volvieron a ser los mismos de cuando empecé. Por eso, puedo decir que cuando nuestro viaje termine, voy a poder volver a ser el líder y quedarme aquí a cumplir mis responsabilidades.

Ash no dijo palabra alguna, sólo sonrió ante los dichos de su amigo. Podía verlo sonreír, complacido por sus palabras. Aunque, a pesar de estar contento por la determinación que Clemont estaba mostrando, una parte de él entristeció. No era algo común en él, la energía y la positividad eran y son virtudes que han acompañado a Ash no sólo en sus viajes sino en su vida también. Pero no podía negar el hecho de saber el hecho de que finalizada su aventura, otra vez debía despedirse de uno de sus amigos. Parecía que era inevitable de momento que Clemont y Bonnie, una vez terminada su participación en la liga de Kalos, seguirían su camino. Al igual que él debía seguir el suyo.

Una vez que Serena, Bonnie y Meyer se acercaron a los chicos, Clemont le entregó a Ash la medalla volito, como prueba de su victoria en el gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose. Haciendo su típica pose de festejo, Ash celebró junto con Pikachu la obtención de una nueva medalla en la región Kalos. Bonnie y Serena lo felicitaron pero con cierta prudencia, ya que su rival era Clemont. En parte, las chicas, agradecían que la batalla entre los dos hubiera finalizado. A partir de allí sería más fácil, sabían que sólo debían apoyar a Ash.

Meyer se despidió de los chicos, felicitando particularmente a Clemont por la batalla y por lo mucho que había crecido en estos meses que se fue de su casa. Su padre sabía que seguía siendo el mismo chico introvertido y, a veces, temeroso de siempre, pero que estaba explotando al máximo sus otras virtudes también.

Antes de irse, le dirigió a Bonnie una mirada cómplice. Seguramente intentando recordarle que no olvidara su promesa acerca de su identidad secreta. La pequeña asintió y le devolvió la misma mirada, dándole a entender a él que no debía olvidar su pacto tampoco.

Pasadas unas horas, los chicos estaban en la recepción del centro Pokemon de Lumiose esperando que la enfermera Joy regresara con Dedenne, los Pokemon del gimnasio de Clemont y los de Ash. Serena, que estaba jugando con Bonnie para distraerla, miró de reojo la habitación donde estaban los teléfonos del centro Pokemon. Eso le hizo recordar la charla con su madre. De alguna forma, sabía que el día de ayer la había marcado. Quedaba en ella si podía saber llevar la situación o no.

-¿Serena?

Serena volteó y observó a Ash y a Clemont que se acercaban a ella y Bonnie.

-Chicos, ¿ya están sus Pokemon?-preguntó Serena intentando también volver a la realidad. Perdida en su mundo, tampoco le estaba prestando mucha atención a Bonnie que por suerte para ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

-Sí, ya estamos-le contestó Clemont- pero, estábamos hablando con Ash y decidimos nuestro próximo destino.

-¿Ah, sí?-A Serena le sorprendió el hecho de que no le hayan consultado a ella con su navegador para saber cuál sería la siguiente ciudad que visitarían.

-Sí, será Ciudad Laverre-le dijo Ash con una sonrisa. Pikachu en su hombro le sonrió también- ahí hay un gimnasio Pokemon que me dijeron es muy interesante, aunque no me dijeron el por qué…-suspiró el muchacho apenado-… en fin, también esa ciudad es sede de uno de los concursos de performer Pokemon para ingresar al festival.

-¿… En serio?-preguntó Serena algo nerviosa. Tanto Ash, Clemont y Bonnie la miraban sonrientes, pareciera como si la elección del lugar hubiera estado consensuado entre todos menos ella.

-Sí, y Ash nos contó que puede que quieras intentar ser Performer, así que nos pareció lo mejor ir allá-dijo Clemont apoyando la idea.

-…pero…

-¡Vamos Serena, tienes que intentarlo!-la alentó Bonnie sujetando su mano. De la misma manera que lo hizo cuando intentó convencerla de que viajara con ellos.

-… no sé…

-Serena, sé que en el fondo quieres intentarlo-acotó Ash- y sé que puedes ganar si te lo propones.

Serena se detuvo a observar a Ash. Él ya le había dicho el día anterior que creía firmemente que ella podía ser Performer, o incluso ser la reina de Kalos. Para ella no había forma que pudiera hacerlo, pero, realmente como decía él, quería intentarlo. Aparte, delante de Serena estaba Ash con esa sonrisa a la cual ella hasta la fecha le ha costado decirle que no. Sumado al apoyo incondicional de sus amigos, bueno, todo parecía estar decidido.

-… de acuerdo, vamos allá-dijo Serena con una sonrisa. Ash, Clemont y Bonnie celebraron su decisión.

Frente a ellos, la puerta principal del centro Pokemon se abrió. Estando el grupo de jóvenes cerca de ella, los cuatro voltearon, instintivamente, a ver a la persona que entraba. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron de quién se trataba.

-… ¿Melissa?-preguntó Ash sorprendido.

La joven de cabello oscuro, poseedora de unos hermosos orbes verdes, pareció sobresaltarse al escuchar la voz de Ash. Al verlo, sin dudarlo, prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él.

-¿Melissa?-preguntó Ash ahora preocupado. Cuando la chica levantó su mirada Ash pudo observarla con más claridad. La chica no tenía buen aspecto.

Clemont, Bonnie y Serena veían angustiados la escena. Algo no andaba bien.

-… Fue horrible, Ash…-dijo entrecortado la chica. A simple vista no parecía que alguien la hubiera lastimado físicamente, pero daba la impresión que había pasado por alguna especie de situación traumática.

-Melissa, dime, ¿Qué te pasó?-volvió a preguntar Ash esperando que la morocha les cuente algo referente a lo que la estuviera afectando.

-Mi… mi abuelo… su amigo… lo atacaron… el Team…

La chica, con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Ash hablaba aún entrecortada. Ash al escuchar la palabra Team, creyó saber de quién o de quiénes se trataban.

-¿Team Flare?-preguntó el entrenador con molestia.

Para su sorpresa, la joven negó con la cabeza. Separó su rostro del pecho de él para poder modular y hablar mejor.

-No, ellos no…, hablo del Team…

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Superjetjohn117: Me alegro que te haya gustado amigo! Al igual que espero que esta continuación te guste también :) De lo de Ash, digamos que lo hice sólo un poco más caballero de lo que, sorprendentemente para mí, lo es con Serena. **

**Mi idea en esta historia es que los cuatro personajes vayan madurando, pero sin que sean muy OCC, en lo posible, que conserven su esencia. Hay veces que escribo sobre Ash y digo, no, él no es tan caballero, había veces que tenía ciertas actitudes de niño, normales jaja pero me sorprende aún que en esta saga XY lo hayan hecho madurar. Los únicos momentos que me acuerde que muestre actitudes de niño o haga berrinches es cuando se le niega una batalla Pokemon o no puede pelear por x motivo jaja. Me gusta eso, más allá de la preferencia que tenga, tengamos, tengan sobre algún shipping, creo que todo seguidor de Pokemon lo haya visto sólo en sus comienzo o empezara a verlo ahora, le gustaría verlo progresar y que gane esta liga!**

**Shion y Len: Me alegro que les haya gustado chicos! Y que no les haya resultado tedioso. No quería dejar nada afuera en el capítulo anterior, sentía que era el momento de narrar todos esos hechos. El padre de Serena es un tema que quería meter, en realidad es una cosa que me da por los padres en general de los protagonistas de la serie, salvo May y Max todos los demás algo tenían jaja. El padre de Ash no es algo que quisiera meterme, por lo que quise darle una vuelta e ir por otro lado, espero que les vaya interesando cómo queda!**

**Del próximo capítulo, va a aclarar a qué se refiere Melissa, que espero que nadie haya olvidado que el Team Flare no son los únicos que andan causando problemas en Kalos jaja.**

**Como siempre, cualquier duda, crítica, opinión o sugerencia que quieran darme es siempre bienvenida! Y gracias a todos los que se toman un poco de su tiempo en leer esta historia!**

**¡Hasta el próximo Lunes!**


	14. Una nueva amenaza

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Hoy un poco tarde, pero seguro, traigo la continuación. Les pido disculpas! Hoy mis responsabilidades y el estudio triunfaron de nuevo jaja.**

**Este capítulo, narrará lo que le aconteció a Melissa y explicará un poco más acerca del otro equipo aparte del Team Flare. Espero les guste!**

**Pokemon y sus personajes ****NO**** me pertenecen de ninguna manera.**

* * *

_-No, ellos no… hablo del Team…_

Melissa parecía no poder terminar la frase, por más que ella quisiera, por lo que volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Ash no entendía la situación. Todo había sucedido muy rápido. En sólo cuestión de segundos, de planear el siguiente destino que le esperaría a él y sus amigos, ahora tenía a una antigua conocida suya en sus brazos aparentemente traumatizada por un suceso anterior. Miró de reojo a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie que miraban angustiados cómo la chica sufría internamente.

Ash no sabía bien qué hacer en ocasiones así, algo similar le había ocurrido cuando la conoció. Hace unas semanas en las afueras del pueblo natal de ella, Esmeralda, él y los demás la habían conocido. Había sido atacada por unos miembros del Team Flare y, por ese acontecimiento, fue como pudieron conocer a esa temible organización. Ahora, tiempo después, se estaba dando una situación similar. Teniendo eso en mente, creyó que actuando de la misma manera quizás ayudaría a la chica a tranquilizarse.

-Me… Melissa-dijo Ash mientras con sus brazos envolvía a la joven en un tenue abrazo-… tranquila. No sé qué haya pasado, pero estamos aquí para ayudarte.

-Pero no podremos hacer nada si no nos cuentas lo que ha ocurrido- participó Clemont por primera vez desde que Melissa llegó al centro.

La joven al oír la voz de Clemont, separó su cabeza del pecho de Ash y miró al chico. Serena y Bonnie no emitieron palabra alguna, sólo miraban consternadas a la chica. Volvió a mirar a Ash que esperaba que con su acción Melissa le dijera algo.

Melissa, al sentir el contacto del abrazo de Ash se sintió más relajada. Era normal para ella que le generara eso. En el entrenador encontró una persona que no se daba por vencido. Que cuando ella necesitó ayuda, él sin vacilar se ofreció a colaborar. Gracias a él recuperó a su Spritzee. Gracias a él había recuperado confianza como entrenadora al sentirse mal por haber permitido que secuestren a su Pokemon. Emitiendo un suspiro hondo, se separó definitivamente de Ash y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-… Gracias- le dijo Melissa con una sonrisa al entrenador. Ash le devolvió el gesto.-… a todos- miró también al resto del grupo- lamento haberlos preocupado.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Serena apoyando a la joven- pero, dinos, ¿Qué te ocurrió? Quizás podamos ayudarte en algo.

Melissa sonrió ante las palabras de Serena. Pensó que era momento de quitar la intriga del grupo. No quería involucrarlos de nuevo, pero por haberla ayudado la anterior vez y darle apoyo en ese momento, merecían saber qué ocurrió.

-… Bueno, les contaré.

Clemont, con un gesto, le indicó a Melissa y sus amigos que lo siguieran. No era buena idea quedarse en el medio de la entrada del Centro Pokemon. Ya habían pasado por al lado de ellos bastantes personas y quizás podían oír algo de la conversación de los chicos. Sumado que a varios de ellos ya les habrá llamado la atención ver lo mal que se hallaba la joven. Se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar del centro. Viendo que estaban acomodados, Melissa juntó todo el valor que pudo y empezó.

-… Antes que nada, quiero que sepan que nadie me ha atacado el día de hoy ni nada. Lo que me afectó no fue un hecho reciente, fue algo que ocurrió el mismo día que nos conocimos, la vez que enfrentamos al Team Flare- los chicos se miraron sorprendidos. Melissa al ver en sus rostros perplejidad, siguió-… sí, han pasado varias semanas del hecho, pero no dejan de perseguirme esas imágenes…- tembló un poco antes de continuar-… todo empezó cuando nos separamos. Yo volvía al Pueblo Esmeralda con Spritzee en su pokebola, cuando en la entrada noté que algo andaba mal. Ustedes no entraron en aquella oportunidad, pero no somos muchos habitantes allí. A pesar de eso, siempre los adultos y mejores entrenadores Pokemon del pueblo se turnan para vigilar la entrada y controlar quienes ingresan. Usualmente son entrenadores, coordinadores o performer los que entran, para utilizar el Centro Pokemon. Ustedes mismo saben que lo único que queda más próximo recién es Ciudad Coumarine.

Bonnie, que estaba sentada un poco más alejada del resto, escuchaba a Melissa mientras acariciaba a Dedenne. No era que le causara aburrimiento lo que la chica relataba, simplemente intentaba distenderse un poco. No tenía un buen presentimiento de lo que Melissa les estaba explicando.

-… Cuando yo llegué, no había nadie. Avancé hasta mi hogar preocupada, esperando que todo estuviera bien. De pronto, unas dos casas antes de llegar al mío, vi a uno de los adultos tirado… en el… piso…-Melissa cubrió sus ojos con las manos.

Ash pudo notar que el recuerdo del hecho no le seguía afectando. No era una de sus cualidades interpretar a las personas, pero con lo poco que había conocido a Melissa le había dado la impresión que era una chica sensible. Eso no quería decir que no era fuerte, pero que algún hecho podía afectarle de una forma que a otro no lo haría.

-… Melissa, si tú…

-Si es muy doloroso para ti, no sigas.

Ash observó a Serena que había lo había interrumpido. Ella lo miró de igual manera. Parecía que habían pensado lo mismo. Melissa le sonrió a ambos.

-Descuiden, debo ser fuerte…-dijo Melissa suspirando-… en fin, encontré a este hombre de la aldea… cubierto en sangre…

Bonnie a lo lejos, al oír eso, se sobresaltó. Clemont notó la reacción de la pequeña. Precisamente, desde su primer encuentro con Melissa, el grupo tuvo que enfrentar dos veces al Team Flare. Ambas situaciones no fueron fáciles para ninguno de ellos. Y si lo era para un grupo de adolescentes, peor era para una niña de 7 años que en la primera ocasión fue tomada como rehén y en la última tuvo que arriesgarse ella misma para salvarlo a él y los demás. No quería exponerla tanto.

-Chicos-dijo Clemont interrumpiendo el relato de Melissa- creo que me llevaré a Bonnie a que descanse un poco- Bonnie lo miró extrañada.

Clemont se acercó a ella y le susurró unas palabras al oído. Bonnie parecía querer protestar, pero en lugar de eso se incorporó de su asiento y acompañada de Dedenne siguió a su hermano.

-Lo siento, Melissa. Luego Ash y Serena me contarán todo con detalle, espero me disculpes-le dijo Clemont tomando a su hermana de la mano.

-Descuida-le dijo Melissa con una sonrisa comprendiendo cuál era la intención del entrenador.

Serena asintió hacia Clemont, avalando el acto que estaba teniendo mientras se alejaba con Bonnie. No sólo era el hecho de evitar que Bonnie se asustara con el relato de Melissa sino, además, el hecho de no avergonzarla con el resto. Era evidente que a Bonnie no le gustaba que le trataran como una niña, y era seguro que ella pensaría que si todos en la sala sabían por qué se iba, estaría con esa idea en la cabeza. Por eso Clemont, seguramente le habría dicho que la ayudaría a irse simulando cansancio para evitar que, a pesar de la obviedad del asunto para los demás, Bonnie creyera que nadie pensara que tenía miedo. Sin dudas, era algo bastante perspicaz. Eso pensaron Melissa y Serena.

-No entiendo, Bonnie no parecía cansada…- dijo Ash con una mano en su mentón. Pikachu, que estaba a su lado, Serena y Melissa suspiraron.

-… como decía, lo encontré con varias heridas, a este hombre-prosiguió Melissa con su relato- me acerqué a preguntarle qué le había ocurrido, a lo que conseguí que abra sus ojos. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba antes de… antes de…

Melissa sintió una mano en su hombro derecho. Al mirar en la dirección donde sitió el contacto pudo observar a Serena que se había sentado prácticamente pegada a ella, intentando darle ánimo. Sonriendo por el gesto, decidió seguir.

-…de… que muera-soltó por fin Melissa. Ash y Serena se estremecieron al oír eso- ... me dijo que la casa del sabio, como le decimos al más anciano del pueblo, estaba siendo atacada. Preocupada, porque mi abuelo suele ir a visitarlo al ser amigos, fui sin dudarlo… no pensé las consecuencias de mis actos, no consideré siquiera la posibilidad de que si los más fuertes de mi pueblo no tuvieron oportunidad contra lo que nos había ataco, yo menos podría hacer algo… Poco me importó eso y fui hacía allá…

Ash prestó particular atención en la parte del anciano. Tenía la sensación que Melissa lo había mencionado en una oportunidad, pero no recordaba cuándo ni qué había dicho respecto a él.

-Cuando llegué… lo vi, era él.

Al percatarse que el relato de Melissa parecía haberse quedado estancado, Serena decidió hacerle la pregunta obvia.

-¿Quién era él?-preguntó Serena.

-… Aquel hombre… el que nos contó acerca del Team Flare.

Tanto Ash como Serena intentaban recordar a quién se refería la joven. Luego de unos segundos cayeron en cuenta de quién hablaba. Esa persona había sido el primero que les había hecho mención de la organización que fue, prácticamente, todo un dolor de cabeza para el grupo. No les había dicho su nombre ni siquiera el nombre del Team Flare. Lo único que había dicho a los chicos fue que esa organización era peligrosa y que debían tener cuidado. Ash al mismo tiempo que recordó al hombre, también pudo prestar detalle en lo que antes había intentado acordarse.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Melissa- dijo Ash meditando un poco lo que iba a decir- ese hombre que nos habló, ¿No había escuchado algo importante?

-Sí, así es-le confirmó Melissa con algo de tristeza- sé a lo que te refieres y sí. Él escuchó acerca de lo que dije… de Moltres…

-Pero… cómo…

-Ocurrió así…-dijo Melissa mientras se ponía de pie.

* * *

_La oscuridad cubría plenamente el cielo. Sería una noche más en Pueblo Esmeralda, pero éste no era el caso. Melissa, a paso inseguro, avanzaba ocultándose en las sombras. Casas, tachos de basura, automóviles, todo aquello que pudiera servirle de refugio era utilizado por ella. _

_Luego del encuentro con el hombre, habitante del Pueblo, con heridas de gravedad, tomó las precauciones necesarias para evitar encontrarse con lo que lo dejó en ese estado. A pocos metros de donde él estaba, tuvo una idea de qué o quiénes pudieron lastimarlo. Hombres, vestidos totalmente en conjuntos de color azul, vigilaban con mucho recelo los alrededores de la casa del sabio. Curiosamente, tenía el vago recuerdo de haber visto a alguien con esas características recientemente, aunque no recordaba a quién. No obstante, todas las dudas de Melissa acerca de lo que había ocurrido se iban disipando. La razón por la que ningún aldeano se encontraba por las inmediaciones. El miedo y el terror de ser atacado por esos hombres, acompañados de unos temibles Mightyenas, los inmovilizaba por completo. El temor de ser lastimada por aquellos hombres desconocidos no le era ajeno a Melissa. Siendo sincera con ella misma, no tenía idea de cómo tenía el valor y las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante. ¿Qué la hacía diferente al resto? No tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar contra tantos enemigos._

_Dejó caer su cuerpo respaldándose detrás de un automóvil, lo cual impedía la visión de los dos hombres que caminaban de un lado a otro cuidando el parámetro de la casa del sabio. ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer? Sólo con ella tenía consigo su recién recuperado Spritzee. Sus otros Pokemon no estaban con ella. De igual forma, consideraba Spritzee su Pokemon más fuerte, si él no podía, los otros tampoco tendrían posibilidad. Sujetando con fuerza la pokebola de su recién recuperado Pokemon, cerró sus ojos. Lágrimas furiosas recorrían su rostro. La impotencia se apoderaba lentamente de ella. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer?, eran preguntas que recorrían su mente. Ella, sólo ella. ¿Qué acaso nadie estaba preocupado por la salud del sabio?, ¿Nadie tenía el valor de ayudarlo?, ¿Nadie…?_

_Melissa abrió sus ojos de golpe. Sí, había alguien. Estaba el chico que le había dado esperanzas horas atrás. Aquel que se dispuso a auxiliar a alguien que jamás en su vida había visto. Que se dispuso a sacrificar su salud e integridad con tal de que no la lastimaran a ella ni a ninguno de sus amigos. Todo sólo por el simple hecho de hacer lo que consideraba correcto… Necesitaba de eso. Que, por sólo un momento, todo el valor, la energía, la osadía de aquel muchacho se impregnara en ella. Sólo unos instantes, eso necesitaba. Deseaba que las virtudes de Ash Ketchum fueran suyas momentáneamente._

_Guardando la pokebola de Spritzee en el cinturón de su vestido. Pasó su mano derecha por su cabello oscuro, tirándolo hacia atrás. No podía creer que ella haría algo así. Pero, como dicen, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Con sus orbes verdes transmitiendo una determinación innovadora en la chica, tomó impulso y corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos hombres que custodiaban la zona, se percataron de la presencia de la chica, pero poca reacción pudieron demostrar ante la sorpresa de ver a una adolescente atravesando a una velocidad llamativa el camino que debían proteger. Los Mightyena de ambos tampoco pudieron perseguirla. Los dos no intentaron seguir sus pasos. Sabían que al final del camino se encontraba su jefe. Él se encargaría de ponerle punto final al camino de la joven._

_Melissa no volteó para ver si estaba siendo perseguida por los hombres. Tampoco prestó importancia en el cansancio que se manifestaba lentamente en el esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Evitando cuatro hombres más, tras dos cuadras, llegó a la casa del sabio._

_Con su edad, a pesar de su personalidad, tuvo que afrontar bastantes adversidades en su vida. La pérdida de sus padres en un accidente. El convivir sólo con su abuelo ayudándole con sus quehaceres para sobrevivir. El intentar hacer amigos sobrellevando su introvertida personalidad. Pero nada, nada se comparaba con la escena que presenció. Ella no vio a sus padres morir delante de sus ojos, siquiera había visto a una persona herida de más gravedad que la de un simple corte profundo. Pero, en ese momento, delante de ella tenía a la figura del sabio, herido en la cabeza por lo que parecía un golpe contra la pared de su vivienda. La sangre brotaba sin parar desde la parte anterior de su cabeza. Melissa llevó sus manos a su boca para evitar gritar del horror. Todo su valor se iba disminuyendo paulatinamente. Quería pedir ayuda, socorro a alguien, pero rápidamente recordó que nadie podía auxiliarla. Todos estaban escondidos y a varios metros a la redonda no había nadie por culpa de los hombres misteriosos que habían invadido su pueblo. Estaba sola._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, niña?_

_Melissa llevó su mirada a la voz. Al ver a la figura que le habló, sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse. No, no podía ser verdad. Frente a ella ahora se encontraba un hombre. Su vestimenta azul, consistente en una especie de túnica que cubría desde su cuello hasta más allá de sus rodillas, dejando ver sólo unas botas negras sin ningún detalle en especial. Su cabello, platinado sumado a unos ojos azules llenos de frialdad completaban la descripción del hombre, lo cual ayudó a Melissa a recordar de quién se trataba._

_-Eres… eres… el hombre que conocimos al mediodía…_

_El hombre pareció sorprenderse un momento. En un instante, sonrió de forma burlona. _

_-Cierto… eres la niña que me ayudó- dijo finalmente aun sonriendo._

_-… ¿Qué dices?-preguntó Melissa sorprendida. ¿En qué momento lo había ayudado?_

_-Gracias a ti pude tener una pista de lo que vine a buscar-dijo el hombre acercándose lentamente a ella- un rastro, del Pokemon legendario Moltres._

_Los ojos de Melissa se dilataron de una forma abrupta. Recordó a lo que se refería el hombre. Horas atrás, le había comentado que el anciano, amigo de su abuelo, tenía contacto con Moltres y podía tener una idea certera de dónde se encontraría el Pokemon legendario cuando viene a la región Kalos._

_-No… no puede ser…- dijo Melissa cayendo de rodillas al piso._

_-Claro que sí-le respondió el hombre- te agradezco por lo que hiciste por mí._

_-…yo… yo… ¡YO JAMÁS TE AYUDARÍA!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas la joven._

_El hombre, ya prácticamente frente a ella, rió con ganas. Melissa tembló al oír su risa. Los escalofríos no dejaban de recorrer su cuerpo._

_-Lo has hecho, niña-le dijo una vez calmado el hombre- de todas formas, descuida. Soy un hombre bondadoso y no olvido los favores que me hacen._

_Melissa levantó una ceja, incrédula con lo que oía._

_-Recuerdo que me dijiste, que el anciano que sabía la localización de Moltres era amigo de tu abuelo…_

_Los temblores del cuerpo de la chica se incrementaron. ¿No sería capaz…?_

_-¿Qué… le…hiciste…?_

_-¿A tu abuelo?-completó la pregunta el hombre al ver la dificultad de hablar de la chica- no sé quién sea, pero descuida, no lo hemos matado- Melissa no sabía si relajarse al escuchar eso- nuestra intención no es exterminar a nadie, sólo, digamos, asustar a todo aquel que quiera interponerse en nuestras metas. Aunque, si esa persona no entendiera con palabras, no nos otra deja alternativa que utilizar otros recursos._

_-Mi abuelo…dónde…_

_-No sé quién sea tu abuelo, niña-la volvió a interrumpir el hombre- el único terco aquí fue el anciano amigo de él con su patético Flareon, el cual mi Seismitoad derrotó sin problema-dijo mostrándole a Melissa una pokebola la cual supuso pertenecía al susodicho Pokemon- por esa razón, eso fue lo que se ganó._

_El hombre miró a donde estaba, inconsciente y mal herido, el anciano poseedor del secreto de la ubicación de Moltres, el cual aún respiraba pero con dificultad._

_-Un par de ancianos quisieron detenernos, en los que supongo estará tu abuelo. Están inconscientes adentro del hogar de este anciano-Melissa suspiró al saber que su abuelo podía estar a salvo- Salvo bueno, también algún que otro pueblerino terco que quiso combatir contra nosotros. Ellos dudo que estén solamente con pérdida de conocimiento. Los habrás visto regados por las calles, imagino._

_-¿Por qué… hacen esto?-preguntó Melissa intentando no perder la razón ante todo lo que estaba presenciando._

_Melissa se percató al escuchar pisadas cerca de suya, que aproximadamente más de una docena de hombres se acercaban a su posición. Entre ellos, estaban los dos que había esquivado inicialmente en su carrera hacia el hogar del sabio. Internamente, al verse rodeada, la joven creyó que ese sería su fin._

_-…Sólo seguimos las órdenes de nuestro líder, el señor Derrick._

_-¿Derrick?-preguntó Melissa al no escuchar nunca un nombre tal._

_-Señor Derrick, niña-le contestó de mala manera uno de los hombres que se aproximó a la zona._

_-¡Calla!-lo silenció el hombre de cabello platinado-déjala, ya pronto entenderá que le será conveniente respetarlo. Como sea, él nos prometió a todos nosotros un lugar donde todos los crímenes del mundo cesen. Todas las miserias terminarán y podremos vivir en un mundo lleno de paz. Sin conflictos que le cuesten a personas las pérdidas de familiares y seres queridos por las estúpidas peleas entre humanos que utilizan a los Pokemon como herramientas de pelea._

_-Pero… pero… ¡Ustedes usan los mismos métodos!-exclamó Melissa horrorizada. No podía creer la hipocresía que mostraban esos individuos._

_-Sólo con aquel que se interponga en nuestros fines-le contestó con simpleza el hombre. Melissa estaba desconcertada- ahora que podremos conseguir a Moltres, todo será más fácil. Aunque bueno, sólo será el comienzo._

_-Señor Colt, ¿Partimos?-le preguntó uno de los hombres acompañado de un Mightyena._

_-…Sí, es hora. Hay que ir al lugar donde se encuentra escondido Moltres._

_-¿Qué hacemos con esa niña?_

_Colt, colocando un mechón de su cabello platinado tras su oreja, observó a la joven. Melissa estaba desconcertada y asustada. No podía moverse a su voluntad, sin dudas estaba a la merced del enemigo._

_-Déjenla-anunció Colt ante la sorpresa de propios y extraños._

_-Pero, señor…_

_-No me discutan-dijo con frialdad el hombre platinado-es una pobre e inofensiva joven, no puede hacernos nada. Además, ya hemos hecho mucho alboroto aquí, no tardarán en aparecer las autoridades, debemos irnos a reportar todo al líder._

_-¡Sí, señor!-dijeron al unísono todos los hombres._

_Melissa nada dijo ni realizó para intentar detener a los hombres que lentamente iban retirándose del lugar, dejándola sola. Colt, antes de irse, se acercó a la chica que estaba con la mirada cabizbaja dirigida al suelo. Se arrodilló para estar a la par de ella y con su mano derecha levantó su mentón para que sus ojos verdes se encontraran con sus orbes azules._

_-Espero no se te ocurra meterte en nuestro camino de nuevo, niña, o la próxima vez el Team Blizzard tendrá el honor de desaparecer por completo este pueblo-dicho eso, se incorporó y se dirigió a la dirección donde se fueron sus compañeros-¡Au revoir!_

_Colt, junto con sus secuaces desapareció de la escena, dejando a Melissa sola con un inconsciente sabio cerca suyo y unas palabras retumbándole en su cabeza una y otra vez._

_-Team Blizzard…_

* * *

Ash y Serena no podían creer todo lo que habían escuchado. Melissa les había contado con detalle todo lo acontecido ese fatídico día para ella.

-Melissa… lo sentimos-dijo Ash finalmente.

Melissa negó con su cabeza.

-No es nada, pasó hace varios días ya-le contestó con una débil sonrisa- discúlpenme si se preocuparon por mi reacción, el recuerdo de esa noche a pesar del tiempo a veces me atormenta, y bueno, cuando los encontré fue…

La joven quería ser sincera con ellos pero no podía. Decir la verdad respecto a sus sentimientos era admitir que el hecho de ver a Ash le recordó todo aquella noche y el deseo de que él hubiera estado ahí para defenderla a ella y los habitantes de su pueblo.

-Descuida, ya estás bien-le dijo Serena con una sonrisa-¿Tu abuelo está bien?

-Sí… como les conté que dijo Colt, mi abuelo fue uno de los que quiso detenerlo, pero sólo lo dejaron inconsciente al igual que a los otros… la única víctima fatal fue el primer hombre que encontré. Falleció horas después en el hospital debido a las heridas graves que sufrió por las mordeduras de los Mightyena… pero…-Melissa hizo una leve pausa antes de seguir-… pero, fue mi culpa… -dijo volviendo a tapar sus ojos con sus manos-… si no le hubiera dicho nada, quizás no hubieran atacado a mi abuelo y su amigo…

-¡No te culpes!-exclamó Serena intentando animarla- no había manera que supieras en ese instante las verdades intenciones de ese hombre.

-Es verdad-la secundó Ash-además, fuiste muy valiente al intentar rescatarlos, no cualquiera hubiese hecho eso.

Melissa se sobresaltó al oír lo último. Ash le había dicho que había sido valiente. Era muy importante para ella que el mismo chico que la había salvado y del cual quería, en esa noche, parecerse aunque sea un poco a él para poder ayudar a sus conocidos. Sonrió de manera amplia.

-Muchas gracias Ash, Serena-les agradeció a ambos. Los dos le sonrieron.

-Así que… ¿Colt, eh?-se dijo Ash así mismo más que hacía alguna de las chicas- y eso que pensábamos que con el Team Flare ya habían muchos chicos malos dando vueltas.

-Parecen ser igual o más peligrosos que el Team Flare, Ash- opinó Serena recordando lo relatado por la chica- por cierto, Melissa, ¿No sabes si capturaron finalmente a Moltres?

-No, lo siento-contestó apenada la joven-pero, considerando lo terrible que pueden llegar a ser, no dudo que lo hayan hecho.

-Eso es malo…- dijo Serena preocupada.

-¡Oigan, no se preocupen!-exclamó Ash incorporándose de su asiento- seguramente algo harán contra ambas organizaciones. Además, si es que volvemos a encontrarlos, daremos lo mejor de nosotros para evitar que cumplan sus ambiciones y lastimen a más personas- intentó animarlas el entrenador.

Los dichos de Ash parecieron generar un efecto anímico positivo en Serena y Melissa que le sonrieron, incorporándose a la par de él. Ash, de todas formas, sabía que no estaba siendo sincero con sus declaraciones. Si bien era cierto que quería ponerle fin a las acciones de ambos equipos, no estaba muy convencido a la idea de arriesgar a alguien más nuevamente. Sin contar el hecho de intentar no ser tan impulsivo como siempre fue.

Clemont apareció con Bonnie en ese momento. Bonnie, a petición de su hermano, acompañó a Melissa a que fuera a curar a sus Pokemon, como era su objetivo en un principio. El joven inventor, mientras tanto, se quedó con Ash y Serena aprovechando el momento para ponerse al tanto de lo que Melissa les había contado.

-No puedo creerlo…-dijo finalmente Clemont emitiendo palabra.

-No pensé que había tantos criminales en Kalos-comentó Serena mientras acariciaba a su Fennekin, el cual sacó de su pokebola mientras los adolescentes conversaban.

-Hay mucha gente, Serena, más de las que piensas-dijo Ash con un tono triste con Pikachu en su hombro. El mismo tenía un semblante parecido.

Tanto Ash como Pikachu habían tenido que enfrentarse a varias organizaciones en su camino a ser Maestro Pokemon. El Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galaxy y Plasma fueron organizaciones que fue conociendo en su viaje. Todas y cada una tenía sus propios objetivos en su haber, pero todas tenían algo en común, el usar a los Pokemon para fines malvados y causarle sufrimiento a la gente. No había nada más que Ash detestara con todas sus fuerzas. Si tan sólo fuera más fuerte para detenerlos. Sabía que era una locura el pensar eso, pero quería ayudar a las personas. No podía permitir que gente inocente fuera lastimada u herida por el capricho de personas egoístas. Sabía también que sólo él no podía hacer nada y, si pudiera, no quería volver a involucrar a sus amigos, pero algo debía hacer. Si tan sólo…

-¡Ash!

La voz de Clemont sobresaltó al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

-Lo siento, Clemont-se disculpó Ash- estaba distraído- dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-Descuida-le contestó el chico- te decía, ¿Qué te parece si salimos para Laverre mañana a la mañana?-le sugirió Clemont- le diré a la enfermera para reservar una habitación para Bonnie y para mí, tu usa con Serena la que venían ocupando, así salimos a primera hora. Sería en vano salir ahora, ya está oscureciendo.

Ash miró hacia el exterior y se percató que su amigo tenía razón. La tarde estaba comenzando a irse para dejar lugar para su sucesora, la noche. Notó también que a su lado, Serena se encontraba somnolienta junto con Fennekin y Pikachu. Bonnie estaba hablando animadamente con Melissa que parecía ya más relajada que momentos atrás. Todos esos factores en común daban un resultado único. Lo mejor era posponer su partida un día más.

Aceptando la propuesta de Clemont, Ash se incorporó de su asiento y partió hacia su habitación con Pikachu. Su viaje en Kalos estaba presentándole sorpresas que no imaginaba. Su sueño seguía siendo el mismo, al igual que su objetivo de competir en la liga de Kalos. Lo que nunca pensó era que en su camino aparecerían dos organizaciones, como el Team Flare y el Blizzard, tan peligrosas. Entró a la habitación del centro Pokemon que estaba compartiendo con Serena desde el día anterior. Se recostó quitándose su gorra junto con Pikachu en su cama. Sin dudas, su aventura estaba tornándose diferente a las anteriores por la peligrosidad de estos bandos. Sin darse cuenta, sus párpados empezaron a pesar más de lo normal. Pikachu, acurrucado a su lado, parecía estar en la misma situación.

-Espero… espero… poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defender a mis amigos de ellos… Flare… Blizzard…

Fueron las últimas palabras del entrenador antes de caer rendido ante el sueño.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Este capítulo quizás fue un poco más fuerte que los anteriores, pero nada que explícito que sobrepase la clasificación que tiene la historia jaja.**

**Shion y Len: Gracias chicos! Me alegro que les haya gustado el anterior. Y bueno, no sé cuál es el equipo en el cual pensaban, pero en esta ocasión preferí inventar uno para variar jaja. Los únicos que aparecerán de villanos conocidos, de vez en cuando, será el Rocket. **

**Y cierto, coincido, los principios de Ash suelen ser efectivos y estar a la orden del día, aunque lo de la caballerosidad, repito que me sorprende en la serie. No es tan abrupto el cambio, pero se nota que los escritores le pusieron empeño a este Ash jaja. Espero les guste este capítulo!**

**Lee Norman: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! No te preocupes, sea al principio, a la mitad o al final, siempre es importante para uno saber la opinión de un lector! Eso ayuda, me ayuda en este caso, a saber de algún error o algo en lo que se pueda mejorar para dar lo mejor a los lectores jaja. **

**Gracias por comentar y me alegro que te vaya interesando la trama. Para lo que tengo en mente, no voy ni por la mitad de la historia, así que espero te siga interesando y gustando! Gracias por leer.**

**El próximo capítulo será algo especial. Hará más hincapié en los dos equipos de villanos de esta historia, ya que ambos "formalmente" están presentados.**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y ya saben, cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia es siempre bienvenida!**

**¡Hasta el próximo Lunes! **


	15. Especial Team Flare-Blizzard I

**¡Hola a todos! Como los anteriores Lunes, traigo la continuación de esta historia!**

**En esta oportunidad, este capítulo va a enfocarse en las organizaciones criminales que ya están presentadas en la historia. La idea es contar un poco de la metodología de ellos y una adhesión que le incorporé a la historia del Team Flare, más alguna que otra cosa que será relevante para el futuro de la historia si lo descubren jaja**

**Espero lo disfruten!**

**Pokemon y sus personajes ****NO**** me pertenecen de ninguna manera.**

* * *

La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor en la fría noche que atacaba las afueras del Pueblo Geosenge. La baja temperatura, sin embargo, no parecía problema alguno para Chris.

-Cielos, que mala época del año elegí para afeitarme la cabeza…

Al menos eso quería aparentar. El hombre adulto se encontraba constatando los alrededores de la base secreta del Team Flare. Vestido con la ropa característica de su carga en la organización. El conjunto, blanco en su totalidad, combinado con una camisa roja que intentaba seguramente mantener el color que los caracterizaba.

Aburrido, caminaba siguiendo el sentido de las agujas del reloj, intentando abarcar totalmente las inmediaciones de la base. Con su Holo Caster a mano, con lo que parecía una aplicación que simulaba ser una libreta de anotaciones, marcaba lo que veía, verificando que cada uno de los hombres a su cargo estuviera con la persona que le correspondía estar compartiendo la guardia. Era una tarea poco emocionante, sin dudas, pero con un reciente ascenso por la cantidad de años que pasó siendo miembro de la organización, le llegaron responsabilidades. No podía evadirlas, y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Le gustaba la idea de ser útil para el grupo al cual juró, al momento de unirse, lealtad hasta el fin de sus días.

-Veamos…- dijo Chris mientras ajustaba sus lentes- Roger y Brandon son los que me faltan…

Levantó su mirada y observó al lugar donde los dos antes mencionados deberían estar. No había rastro de ellos.

-Que irresponsables son cuando quieren estos nuevos reclutas…

Caminó unos pasos más intentando ver si estaban por las inmediaciones, sin éxito.

-¿Dónde podrán estar?...

Chris suspiró. No tenía más remedio que ir a buscarlos.

A la vez que iba en la búsqueda de sus hombres, pensaba en la situación de ellos. Los dos que buscaba eran nuevos integrantes en el grupo, y eso le hizo pensar un poco en el equipo del cual era parte.

El Team Flare, aunque aún en Kalos no fuera una organización de mucho renombre, tenía una cantidad de miembros que progresivamente con el tiempo iba aumentando considerablemente. Su base se hallaba a unos kilómetros del Pueblo Geosenge, aunque ésta estaba bajo tierra. A pesar de eso Lysandre, el líder del Team, consideró prudente mantener los alrededores vigilados en caso de algún intento de investigación de la Policía o de otro grupo enemigo que quiera atentar contra sus objetivos. Lysandre con el tiempo, al sumar cada vez más integrantes a su grupo, decidió asignarle cargos a siete afortunados de su confianza, ellos poseerían el cargo de supervisores de los demás, por lo que serían responsables de una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres. Chris, junto con Ariel, fueron de los últimos en tener la posibilidad de alcanzar ese puesto, ante la desaparición de dos miembros que anteriormente ocupaban esas funciones. Chris era consciente que no fue elegido por destacarse en combate con sus Pokemon o poseer habilidades únicas en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Él y Ariel habían sido de la primera camada de miembros del Team Flare, por lo que eran conocidos de su líder por hace ya varios años.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?... Ciertamente cuando me uní, era mucho más joven que ahora…

Chris llevaba unos minutos caminando, aún sin tener pista alguna de sus hombres. Confirmar su presencia cumpliendo su labor era lo último que debía hacer antes de poder ir a descansar. Frotando con sus manos su cabeza para darse un poco de calor, decidió seguir un poco más. Era cuestión de tiempo para que aparecieran. Cada uno de los integrantes de la organización tenía pleno conocimiento que una de las reglas era jamás alejarse de las inmediaciones de la base sin autorización, y eso en simples términos significaba ir al Pueblo Geosenge sin permiso. Chris creía que si sus hombres eran inteligentes, aún seguían cerca de la zona y no se habían atrevido a adentrarse en el pequeño pueblo. La regla era simplemente para evitar que los pobladores tengan contacto alguno con la organización aunque, después de tantos años, era un hecho que varios de ellos tenían un mínimo conocimiento de que el Team Flare estaba en los alrededores.

-… años… ahora que lo pienso, hace 10 años fue cuando formé parte de este grupo…- susurró Chris a la vez que detenía su marcha, al percibir a lo lejos un leve resplandor.

Acercándose, pasando por varios árboles y pequeños arbustos, llegó a destino. Con mucho sigilo, se colocó detrás de un árbol que le permitía visualizar con plenitud. Al hacerlo visualizó lo que buscaba. Dos hombres, vestidos totalmente de rojo a excepciones de sus zapatos negros, estaban sentados uno frente a otro con una fogata de por medio. Ambos frotaban frenéticamente sus manos dando a entender que estaban sufriendo de la baja temperatura de la noche. Chris pensó que debía regañarlos por eludir su tarea de la forma que lo hacían, pero al observarlos con detenimiento notó que no parecían incluso estar disfrutando el hecho de no estar realizando sus deberes. Parecían incluso algo consternados. Con cuidado, dejó su escondite parcial y aclaró su garganta para que los dos notaran su presencia. Los hombres al ver a Chris se sobresaltaron considerablemente incorporándose.

-Se… señor, disculpe… por…-trató de expresarse uno de ellos.

Las dos personas no podían ver la mirada de su superior, como así él tampoco podía ver las suyas, por los lentes que los tres poseían, pero imaginaban que los ojos de Chris, de poder verse, expresaban molestia.

-No se preocupen, no los reportaré- dijo Chris por fin ante la sorpresa de sus hombres.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-preguntó uno de ellos.

-No ha estado bien de su parte haberse ido de su puesto así sin más-comenzó el supervisor- pero… supongo deben estar algo nerviosos por el hecho de ser nuevos en el Team Flare.

Ambos hombres se miraron, su superior había acertado, aunque no en todo.

-Sí, puede ser…-dijo uno no muy seguro.

Chris percibió la poca seguridad con la que habló el hombre, por lo que averiguar la razón de su inconformidad. Había pensado que los nervios de los primeros días eran el problema de los dos.

-Dime, Brandon ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

El hombre llamado Brandon observó sorprendido a Chris. Parecía que no se esperaba que su superior se preocupara por él.

-¿En… en serio quiere saber?-preguntó Brandon algo nervioso.

-Claro, me interesa saber qué es lo que les preocupa a mis hombres- comentó Chris con tranquilidad- así que, hagamos esto. Ustedes me dicen qué es lo que los tiene así de nerviosos y yo no los reporto con el líder Lysandre. ¿Qué les parece?

Ambos hombres se miraron. Parecía que no tenían elección. Brandon volvió a sentarse y a mirar la fogata casi extinta que habían prendido anteriormente. A pesar de saber que debían explicar lo que les pasaba no estaba seguro. Chris, al ver las acciones de Brandon, se dirigió al otro hombre que se encontraba de pie y en silencio observando a su compañero.

-Dime, Roger- dijo Chris. El susodicho lo miró- parece que Brandon no está en condiciones de explicarme lo que les pasa. ¿Tu si podrías?

Roger ajustó sus gafas, las características de la mayoría de los integrantes del Team Flare, y colocó su mano en el hombro derecho de Brandon.

-Yo le contaré al supervisor, relájate.

Brandon miró a su compañero y le sonrió, agradeciendo el gesto. Chris se sorprendió un poco por la interacción de los dos, parecía que el tema era algo serio.

-Verá, señor- empezó Roger- hace unas semanas, en nuestras primeras guardias, un día nos tocó realizarlas dentro de la base, más precisamente en el cuarto subsuelo- Chris se sobresaltó un poco, parecía saber por dónde iba el tema- cuando ingresamos a la organización y nos mostraron la base, creíamos que ese piso estaba abandonado o no le daban uso alguno, pero cuando nos ordenaron que fuéramos a constatar que todo estuviera bajo control nos llamó la atención…

Roger hizo una pequeña pausa mientras que Brandon comenzaba a mostrarse muy inquieto.

-… cuando cubrimos ese día, por la noche, de uno de los ascensores salieron uno de los supervisores con varios de nuestros compañeros de la camada. Todos eran escoltados con reclutas más antiguos que nosotros. Algunos parecían medio dormidos pero otros estaban conscientes y preguntaban por qué los llevaban allí. A Brandon y a mí nos llamó mucho la atención eso, por lo que con mucho sigilo nos acercamos a la puerta que, con ingresando una compleja clave de seguridad y una máquina de reconocimiento de huellas, se cerró una vez que el supervisor pasó con todos ellos.

Chris podía notar que a Roger le temblaba la voz. Aprovechando el beneficio de sus lentes, de lo opacos que eran, cerró sus ojos mientras oía el relato de Roger. No pensó que volvería a hablar con alguien de la organización de ese tema.

-… señor, sólo escuchamos gritos, gritos de todos nuestros compañeros y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada…- Roger cerró sus puños y agachándose golpeó con fuerza el suelo-… cuando salieron, nos escondimos en las sombras ayudados por la poca iluminación que hay en ese piso. De todas formas pudimos ver, aunque sea un momento por la iluminación de la sala, una máquina que se encontraba en el centro de la sala y las sombras de los que parecían ser unos Alakazam, aunque uno parecía algo diferente, no sé explicar por qué. Luego, vimos a nuestros compañeros caminar hacia el ascensor con la mirada perdida, no parecían heridos…

-Pero al día siguiente notamos la diferencia-interrumpió Brandon a su compañero pudiendo hablar finalmente- cuando hablamos con ellos, en un principio, parecían estar en la normalidad. Pero cuando en una conversación con uno dialogamos con ellos de nuestras vidas, no eran capaces de recordar nada…

Chris observó como el recuerdo traumatizaba a ambos hombres.

-No sólo con el que habíamos hablado, sino que los demás también presentaban el mismo problema. No recordaban nada anterior a unirse al Team Flare con exactitud y si uno les preguntaba acerca de su pasado decían lo mismo, que eran almas perdidas sin rumbo, sin familia alguna siquiera, a la cual el Team Flare les dio refugio y un objetivo en la vida para cumplir.

-Sabemos que dentro de poco será nuestro turno-completó Roger- por eso estamos intranquilos…tenemos en cuenta que ya es difícil escapar.

-Nosotros, nos unimos al Team Flare porque sus ideales nos parecían correctos. Como dice el señor Lysandre, este mundo está corrompido por gente que contamina lo puro e inocente que teníamos con actos malvados. Sumado el hecho de usar a los Pokemon como herramientas… -dijo Brandon agarrando una pokebola de su cintura-… odiaría que alguien usara a mi Numel de forma. Pero, no quiero olvidar mis recuerdos. Puede que mis padres no estén más, pero no quiero perder toda memoria de mis amistades…

-¡Yo tampoco!

Chris analizó con cuidado todo lo que los dos hombres le contaron. Lamentablemente para él, sus suposiciones eran acertadas al respecto del tema del cual ambos iban a tocar. Las palabras cuarto piso y máquina eran claves e importantes para él, y lo serían para todo aquel miembro del Team Flare al cual le mencionaran esas. Claro, siempre y cuando pudieran recordar algo de ello. Miró a los dos hombres que esperaban una respuesta de él, aunque antes de eso había algo que quería que ellos le contestaran.

-¿Por qué me cuentan algo así?-preguntó Chris con su mano derecha apoyada en su mentón- tranquilamente podría llevarlos bajo custodia por insinuar que dentro de la organización se realizan maniobras sospechosas.

Los dos hombres dudaron en responder. Ellos en el fondo tal vez tampoco estaban muy convencidos de explicarle todo con detalles a Chris. Brandon, midiendo cada una de las palabras que iba a utilizar, se incorporó para estar a la par de Roger y habló.

-Desde que es nuestro supervisor, señor Chris, lo consideramos una gran persona. Fue siempre justo con nosotros y nuestros compañeros… confiamos en usted.

Chris pareció conmoverse con las palabras de Brandon, aunque no permitió que ningún gesto pudiera hacerles ver eso a los otros.

-Ya veo… bueno, esto es lo que haremos-dijo Chris haciendo que tanto Brandon como Roger dirigieran su atención en él- a partir de ahora, harán de cuenta que fueron al artefacto que me describieron y están bajo sus efectos…

-Los dos hombres no entendían bien a lo que Chris se refería y eso era exteriorizado por ellos en sus miradas que expresaban absoluta confusión. Chris, a pesar de eso, siguió con su explicación.

-… por lo que sus recuerdos, como ustedes dijeron, serán alterados y no podrán hacer memoria de nada. La diferencia es que en vez de remontarse al pasado de ustedes, no recordarán nada de lo que hicieron o vieron desde que entraron al Team Flare, por lo que a nadie, ni siquiera a gente que hayan conocido aquí, podrán hablarle de nada relacionado a la organización.

Chris veía como las miradas de perplejidad de Roger y Brandon persistían. Rodó sus ojos ante la poca capacidad que tenían los hombres para poder descifrar el mensaje que él intentaba darles.

-En fin, seré franco con ustedes- dijo Chris suspirando cansado de la situación- yo me ocuparé de justificar su ausencia. Váyanse y no vuelvan más, si es que no se sienten con fuerzas para seguir aquí- Roger y Brandon no podían creer lo que escuchaban- la única condición es que no digan absolutamente nada referente a la organización, a nadie. Hagan de cuenta que jamás estuvieron ni formaron parte de ella.

-Pero… señor Chris… descubrirán que nos…

-Yo los cubriré- interrumpió Chris a Roger- así que, ya escucharon, váyanse, antes que me arrepienta.

Ambos hombres se miraron, no creyendo que lo que estaba aconteciendo fuera verdad. Con mucho esfuerzo, quitaron los lentes adheridos a su rostro. Cuando lo hicieron, vieron uno en el otro en su mirada, con sus propios ojos sin artefacto alguno de por medio, una felicidad poco antes vista.

-¡Gracias, señor Chris!- dijeron ambos al unísono disponiéndose a retirarse.

Chris observó como ambos se alejaban de su vista caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, dejándolo a él sólo atrás junto con lo que quedaba de la ya extinta fogata que ambos habían encendido. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera retirarse, pudo ver que una sombra se acercaba a él por detrás. Podía ver eso por el leve reflejo que producía la luz de la luna. Cuando volteó para ver de quién se trataba, se sorprendió al ver a Brandon frente suyo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Chris curioso- creo haber sido claro con lo que dije.

-Sí, lo fue-contestó Brandon-pero… no nos ha dicho.

Chris alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué no les he dicho?

-Si… si… era verdad lo que vimos… o, mejor dicho, si usted sabía algo de todo esto.

Chris esquivó los orbes marrones de Brandon, evitando que él pudiera verlo a los ojos. Luego de unos segundos volvió a observarlo.

-Lo único que sé, es que les he dicho algo y espero que lo obedezcan, o me arrepentiré.

La respuesta de Chris no fue tajante ni mucho menos, pero para Brandon significó más de lo que la frase podía decir a simple vista. El hombre entendió que Chris no quería hablar del tema.

-Entendido- fue lo que dijo Brandon antes de seguir el camino que anteriormente había dirigido Roger, en dirección al Pueblo Geosenge.

Chris ahora observaba como finalmente Brandon se alejaba de su vista, esperando que fuera la última vez que lo viera. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la base a pasar novedades, pensando cada detalle necesario para poder justificar la ausencia permanente de Brandon y Roger del Team Flare. No sería fácil en un principio pero algo podría inventar. Pensaba también en parte que esos dos la hubieran pasado mal al transcurrir su estancia en la organización, no parecían incluso muy ductos a la hora de captar mensajes. Un claro ejemplo era la poca atención que demostraron cuando él quiso explicarles su idea de que se fueran y olviden todo lo relacionado al Team Flare. Sabía que él no era el problema ni que su mensaje no era lo suficientemente claro, es decir, hasta un niño podría descifrarlo. De hecho, una niña pudo entender la intención de sus acciones hace poco, la pequeña rubia a la cual ayudó días atrás. Aún le sorprendía lo lejos que había llegado aquella chica para darle una mano a sus amigos, hasta el punto de enfrentar a Ariel que es un gran entrenador Pokemon.

Observando la hora en su Holo Caster, Chris apresuró su paso para regresar a la base. Al otro día debía despertarse temprano, por lo que necesitaba llegar rápido para terminar su labor e ir a descansar. Sin embargo su mente lo que menos hacía, mientras el hombre caminaba de regreso, era pensar en relajarse. Su cabeza estaba enfocada en el relato que escuchó de Roger y Brandon. No quiso comentarles nada a ellos para que pudieran irse. Lo que pudo conocerlos desde que se estuvieron bajo su responsabilidad fue suficiente para que él sepa que no dirán nada acerca del Team Flare, ni a sus conocidos ni a la Policía. No obstante, tampoco era justo que él les confirmara sus temores y les dijera que, en efecto, lo que viera y supusieron era verdad.

Chris detuvo su andar antes de seguir. Hacía bastantes semanas que no se ponía a pensar en ese tema. Durante ese tiempo, fue cuando también a su manera pudo recordar lo que precisamente la máquina que ellos mencionaron le impidió hacer por varios años. Ese dispositivo que, auxiliado por varios Alakazam y un Malamar, según se acordaba haber visto, podía alterar la mente humana de tal forma para bloquear los recuerdos de uno a su gusto, de manera que suprimir, modificarlos, con ese poder psíquico era prácticamente un juego de niños. Chris no podía recordar cómo fue aquella oportunidad donde le tocó ingresar a esa habitación del cuarto subsuelo y perdió en el proceso la mayoría de sus memorias, las cuales fue recuperando de a poco.

Volviendo a retomar su andar, Chris sonrió. Era curioso como a pesar de tanto esfuerzo que la sección de científicos del Team Flare, momentáneamente comandados por Celosia y Bryony mientras el Doctor Xerosic no está, utilizara Pokemon psíquicos tan poderosos para mantener ese artefacto. Tales como unos Alakazam y más aquel el cual Chris aprendió posteriormente podía alcanzar la mega evolución. A pesar de todo ese proceso, el cual parecía haber anulado por completo sus recuerdos, era increíble que el sólo hecho de ver un objeto o persona, el poder de la mente pueda sobrepasar tal poder de aquellos Pokemon. Sí, gracias a que algo que pudo divisar semanas atrás su memoria poco a poco pudo deshacerse de esa barrera creada por la máquina que utilizaron en él. A partir de ese momento, pudo tener conocimiento que, salvando todo lo que estaba viviendo en el Team Flare, tuvo una vida anterior a la organización. Una en la cual tuvo padres, una familia, de los cuales antes de poder romper esa barrera sólo existía en él una falsa creencia de que había sido abandonado de pequeño y que el Team Flare había sido su camino que le dio significado a su vida. Si lo pensaba en ese momento era extraño ese pensamiento, siendo una organización creada no más de 10 años atrás, y él superando los 30 años con facilidad, era poco probable que el Team haya estado presente en toda su vida. De todas formas, estando bajo los efectos de ese aparato, la capacidad de razonar respecto a ese tema esa imposible.

Una vez en la base, Chris comunicó a los demás supervisores, comentándoles que había mandado a Roger y Brandon a una misión a Ciudad Coumarine. Con esa excusa, posteriormente a su debido tiempo comentaría que su paradero era desconocido. Por más que el Team Flare valorara a cada integrante, Chris sabía que la organización no gastaría recursos en la búsqueda de integrantes relativamente nuevos como ellos.

Dirigiéndose a su cuarto, Chris recapituló lo acontecido en las últimas horas. Si bien comprendía que la razón que podía utilizar su líder Lysandre de alterar los recuerdos de sus seguidores era la de evitar que dejen la organización, Chris consideró que era algo extremista. Eso no tenía sentido, según él. La finalidad de la organización del Team Flare, como Lysandre les había comentado y por la cual convenció a varias personas, era purificar este mundo. El método por el cual hacerlo era algo que su líder nunca les había revelado, pero sí les comentó lo que necesitaba para lograr sus fines. Años, meses, días y horas fueron necesarios para encontrar la localización de Yvetal y Xerneas. La captura de Xerneas actualmente sería casi inminente, razón por la cual el Doctor Xerosic no se encontraba en la base. La utilidad que Lysandre le daría a los Pokemon legendarios de la región Kalos era un hecho que seguía oculto para Chris y para todo integrante del Team Flare. Uniendo las ideas, Chris podía llegar a la conclusión de que si Lysandre es el que ordena que se realice ese proceso en la memoria de los integrantes del Team Flare como lo hicieron con él, no estaba siendo realmente sincero. ¿Acaso quería decir que uno, en plena consciencia de sus acciones, vacilaría de seguir perteneciendo a la organización conociendo su verdadero método para _purificar_ este mundo? La única pista que tenían era que para lograr su meta, el jefe de la organización había solicitado robar gran cantidad de energía de la central eléctrica de Lumiose para poder emplearla en una máquina. ¿La utilidad de ese artefacto? De momento era algo desconocido para él.

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación, Chris ingresó y se recostó en su cama. Le gustaba el cuarto que se le había sido asignado desde que fue ascendido a supervisor, a pesar de todo. Cerró sus ojos, mientras todo lo relacionado al artefacto que selló sus memorias ocupaba sus pensamientos. No era capaz todavía de recordar todo con claridad. No podía recordar a sus padres, si tuvo familia, esposa, hijos… aunque, él tenía la sensación de que de eso último las probabilidades eran altas. No estaba seguro pero para aclarar sus ideas, sólo era necesario remontarse al día donde ese sello perdió fuerza. Aquel día donde junto con Ariel tuvo que enfrentarse a uno grupo de adolescentes que interfirió con su camino. Nunca ni ese día ni otro anterior, aún con su memoria alterada, tuvo la intención de herir a nadie y menos a niños, siempre fue su manera de ser. No obstante, el hecho de ver a esa persona le hizo caer en cuenta y empezar a recordar todo lo referido a su vida anterior al Team Flare. Quizás por eso también sintió el impulso de ayudar a aquella pequeña en la central, después de todo, es amiga de esa chica.

Chris, antes de rendirse ante el sueño, recreó mentalmente la imagen de una de las chicas que acompañaba a la niña que ayudó en la central. Por alguna razón, ella fue el motivo por la cual empezó a recuperar sus recuerdos, y por otra parte, de alguna forma le resultaba familiar…

-Podrá ser… que ella sea…

* * *

Lysandre jugaba desinteresadamente con el anillo que poseía en su mano izquierda. Claramente no era un anillo común y corriente, ya que el mismo no era nada más ni nada menos que un mega aro, aquel que sumado a la piedra correspondiente de un Pokemon le permitía a este alcanzar la mega evolución. Reflexionaba acerca de lo que había visto horas atrás en las afueras de su base y el registro de novedades que recibió de los supervisores a su cargo. Prestó especial atención a la parte en la cual refería que Chris, como supervisor, autorizó a dos reclutas a una misión a Ciudad Coumarine. Lysandre al haberlo visto anteriormente a él hablar con ellos dos, a pesar de no haber podido oír lo que conversaban, no se creía en ningún momento lo que leía, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Sonrió.

-Interesante…- dijo Lysandre aún entretenido con su anillo-… ¿Acaso habrá más personas como él que hayan podido desbloquear sus recuerdos?

Lysandre se incorporó de su silla y caminó en dirección a su ordenador el cual estaba encendido.

-De momento, no importa- se respondió a sí mismo-solamente me interesaba que sean lo más fieles posible y evitar que deserten de la idea mientras cumplo mi objetivo. Ahora que estoy más cerca que nunca de obtener a Yvetal y Xerneas no me importa si pierdo uno o diez miembros. De tener su poder, más la energía que consiguieron mis hombres de la planta hará que el arma definitiva esté lista. Cuando eso suceda, purificaremos este mundo de todo pecado, así la belleza de este mundo podrá volver a florecer…

Terminada su frase, Lysandre soltó una carcajada, complacido por lo poco que faltaba para que su plan pueda realizarse.

* * *

Ariel se hallaba en su habitación sentado en su cama. En el silencio absoluto y con la sola excepción de una tenue luz que iluminaba su rostro, observaba con detenimiento una fotografía. No perdía detalle alguno de la misma, como esperando que de un momento a otro, algo nuevo pudiera parecer en ella o algo pudiera activarse en su mente. Desconocía la procedencia de esa imagen. Lo único que sabía era que desde que podía recordar, siempre la llevaba consigo, como si fuera algo de valor.

Tirándose hacia atrás para quedar recostado finalmente, extendió sus brazos colocando la fotografía a la altura de su rostro. En ella estaba él con otras personas, las cuales desconocía. A una le parecía haberla visto recientemente, aunque no estaba muy seguro. Confundido, prefirió no darle importancia al asunto y la guardó en un cajón. No le gustaba la sensación de confusión. Él era una persona que debía tener pleno conocimiento de lo que realizaba y el no saber era algo que no soportaba. Había días que sin dudas pasaba por su cabeza la idea de romper ese trozo de papel y desaparecerlo de su vista pero por alguna extraña razón no podía. Parecía que tenía cierto afecto o lazo con la fotografía o con las personas que aparecían ahí. Era curioso, los sentimientos eran algo que Ariel consideraba que hace mucho habían perdido. 10 años o más, según recordaba.

* * *

Colt, acompañado de Malamar, traspasaba las barreras de guardias. Todos ellos custodiaban con recelo una habitación específica, donde se encontraba el jefe del Team Blizzard.

Una vez frente a él, Colt se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

-Señor Derrick, tanto tiempo-lo saludó Colt al líder del Team Blizzard.

-Colt, Malamar, gusto en verlos- les contestó Derrick jugando con su cabellera azul desinteresadamente.

El Pokemon siniestro emitió un sonido que podía interpretarse como un saludo.

-Señor Derrick, tengo novedades.

-Dime, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hemos capturado finalmente a Moltres y localizado los escondites de Articuno y Zapdos, por lo que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que sean nuestros también.

El hombre de cabellera azul y orbes grises sonrió complacido.

-Excelente, excelente, buen trabajo, Colt-lo felicitó el líder de la organización- con ellos tendríamos el primer paso para blindar nuestra defensa.

Colt observó sorprendido a su líder.

-¿Blindar nuestra defensa?, ¿Pero de qué?-preguntó Colt incorporándose. Malamar a su lado escuchaba con atención la conversación.

-Nuestro amigo Lysandre y su Team Flare están planeando usar un arma de destrucción masiva y reunir las fuerzas de Yvetal y Xerneas para eso-le contestó Derrick levantándose de su silla y dándole la espalda tanto a hombre como Pokemon- por eso, antes de ocuparnos de nuestra meta de eliminar todos aquellos criminales que quieran atentar con la humanidad. Le advertí a Lysandre sobre esos dos Pokemon legendarios pero bueno no quiso escucharme, por lo que utilizaremos otros métodos…

Colt y Malamar asintieron ante las palabras de su líder.

-Luego de ocuparnos de él, nos reforzaremos para tomar control de Kalos por completo, para que nosotros seamos los que decidan quién tiene derecho a vivir y quién no, para hacer de esta región una nueva donde no haya crímenes ni atrocidades y reine la paz.

Derrick rió finalizada sus palabras. Colt sonrió, complacido de compartir los mismos ideales que su líder.

-Malamar-lo llamó Derrick. El Pokemon lo miró- recuerda que ahora tu misión es encontrar ese Pokemon. Con tu poder y tu tipo será sencillo capturarlo. No me gusta la idea de depender de legendarios. Varias organizaciones de otras regiones perecieron por enfocar todos sus planes en ellos, pero de fallar las tres aves él será fundamental en esto. Cuento contigo.

El Pokemon calamar siniestro asintió antes de desaparecer de la vista de ambos hombres.

-¿De qué Pokemon se trata, señor?-preguntó Colt curioso.

-Ya lo sabrás, Colt, paciencia-le respondió el líder del Team Blizzard- aún el tiempo no ha llegado… Déjale la tarea de capturar a Articuno y Zapdos a otro, ahora quiero que vayas a las inmediaciones de Ciudad Snowbelle- Colt miró a su jefe sorprendido- quiero que investigues acerca de la existencia de una mega piedra específica…

Derrick miró con recelo el mega aro que se encontraba sobre su ordenador particular, esperando poder encontrar la piedra que faltaba para completar su plan.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Como dije al principio, este capítulo fue exclusivo del Team Flare y Blizzard. El próximo será enfocado como siempre en Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie jaja, este era más que nada para incorporar historia de cada uno y para que se sepa qué tiene en mente cada organización para causar problemas.**

**Shion y Len: Gracias por leer chicos! Me alegra que les haya gustado el team nuevo jaja. Digamos que sí, en parte, estos dos tendrían cierta similitud con el Team Magma y Aqua como dicen. No comparten mucho pero la idea de ellos y estos dos están jaja. Aca se explica un poco de la historia de ambos, no todo sus objetivos pero sí en gran parte, es un capítulo dedicado a ellos más que nada jaja, espero les guste!**

**Lee: Gracias por leer! No te preocupes por la longitud del review, sea corta o larga tu opinión o la de cualquiera que lo haga me sirve un montón! Saber qué les pareció la historia, si les gusta o no, qué se puede mejorar, todo sirve :) si, el tema de la muerte es algo que quizás le busqué tocarlo por arriba para intentar describir y demostrar la peligrosidad de estas organizaciones en sí, claro sin que sea muy explícito, por las dudas jaja.**

**Lo de Ash sí, mi intención es que vaya madurando, él y los demás personajes a su manera obvio. Aunque como dije antes en alguna opinión creo jaja en la serie XY no digo que sea muy maduro pero se nota la diferencia con temporadas anteriores como la BW, y eso es bueno :) espero te haya gustado este capítulo!**

**PD: Del nombre no te preocupes, no hay problema alguno! jaja**

**Superjetjohn117! Gracias por leer amigo! Me alegro que te hayan gustado el capítulo anterior y el otro, de la batalla de Ash y Clemont. Sí, será algo complicado para los chicos vérselas con dos organizaciones a la vez, pero ya algo se les ocurrirá a Ash y los demás jaja.**

**El próximo capítulo volverá a tener a Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie a la cabeza en el camino a la sexta medalla de gimnasio de Ash y novedades respecto a ellos!**

**Muchas gracias por leer como siempre y gracias a todos los que se gastan aunque sea un poco de su tiempo para leer, enserio. Esta historia superó ya las tres mil visitas cosa que es algo para mi increíble! Gracias enserio.**

**Como ya saben, cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia o lo que quieran siempre es bienvenido!**

**¡Hasta el Lunes que viene!**


	16. Sensaciones encontradas

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Hoy un poco más tarde ya que recién llego a mi casa jaja traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

**En este volvemos con nuestros héroes, que seguirán su camino hacia Ciudad Laverre.**

**Advertencia, de que este capítulo y el otro capaz tenga un poco más de relevancia el Amourshipping, pero no será demasiado jaja. Espero lo disfruten!**

**Pokemon y sus personajes ****NO**** me pertenecen de ninguna manera.**

* * *

El sol brillaba radiante en la fría mañana en la región de Kalos. No había una sola nube en el cielo, lo cual hacía del clima bastante agradable. Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie disfrutaban del hermoso día acompañados momentáneamente de Melissa quién se había hospedado en el centro Pokemon de Lumiose la noche anterior con los chicos.

Ahora el grupo de cinco jóvenes tomaba rumbo hacia la ruta 14, camino por el cual se conectaban las ciudades de Lumiose y Laverre. Según el localizador de Serena la ruta en cuestión se encontraba cubierta en su totalidad de un pantano. No era un dato no muy alentador para ella teniendo en cuenta que, a pesar de la experiencia y lo mucho que estaba creciendo en su viaje, aún no era muy fanática de ensuciarse. El lado bueno era que atravesar ese camino sólo le tomaría un par de días, por lo que el desafío de Ash para intentar conseguir su sexta medalla de gimnasio y su primera participación en una competencia para ser la mejor Performer de Kalos sería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Serena, a la vez que caminaba con sus amigos, tenía en mente que su debut como Pokemon Performer por dos razones. Primero, la obvia, al ser cada vez era más próxima su primera participación y la segunda al necesitar de alguna manera no prestar atención a como Melissa caminaba muy cerca de Ash. Si bien no tenía problema alguno con la muchacha y hasta le simpatizaba, no le pasaba lo mismo cuando la chica demostraba intenciones de acercársele al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta de alguna forma. Sacudió su cabeza para no irse por las ramas. Aún no estaba segura si esto sería su meta a partir de ese momento. Si bien le llamaba la atención la ductilidad que se debía poseer para ser una Performer, no tenía esa energía o pasión que veía en sus amigos cuando los escuchaba hablar de sus sueños. Por un lado tenía fresco en su memoria cuando Ash, en aquella oportunidad en el campamento del Profesor Sycamore, le había aconsejado que no debiera apresurarse con la idea de tener inmediatamente una meta, que eso llegaría progresivamente con el tiempo y cuando fuera idónea la situación. Eso, más siendo un consejo de su persona especial, producía en ella un efecto tranquilizador pero el cual una gran cantidad de veces no era suficiente. No pretendía encontrar de la noche a la mañana esa fascinación que Ash tenía por aspirar a ser un Maestro Pokemon, tampoco la pasión de Clemont por la ciencia ni mucho menos toda la emoción que le genera a Bonnie convertirse en un día en una entrenadora Pokemon e ir de viaje junto con Dedenne. No, no esperaba eso de inmediato, pero sí que si elegía ser Pokemon Performer, pudiera luchar con todas sus fuerzas por ser la mejor de todas en Kalos, como el caso de Aria, la vigente reina de la región.

-¡Serena!

Serena escuchó que la llamaban y volteó sólo para ver que sus amigos estaban varios pasos tras ella. Con sus brazos, a la distancia, Ash le decía que se acercara. Al parecer los demás se habían detenido tiempo atrás y ella, al estar distraída con sus pensamientos, siguió de largo dejándolos en el camino.

-Disculpen chicos, no me di cuenta que habían parado- se disculpó Serena un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Clemont- sólo vamos a despedir a Melissa.

-¿Ah, se va?-preguntó Serena con inocencia. Trató de similar pena pero en el fondo estaba complacida de que Melissa ya no esté tan cerca de su persona especial.

-Sí- respondió afirmativamente Melissa- mi idea no es ir aún a Ciudad Laverre. Los acompañé hasta aquí para buscar a cierto tipo de Pokemon.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ash curioso- ¿Se puede saber cuál?

-Claro, Ash. No puedo ocultarte nada-le contestó la chica de cabello oscuro con una sonrisa.

Serena a unos pasos rodó sus ojos.

-Estoy buscando a un Pokemon llamado Goomy.

-¿Goomy?- preguntó ahora Bonnie intrigada- ¿Cuál es ese hermano?

Clemont parecía hacer un poco de memoria, llevándose la mano derecha a su mentón intentando concentrarse.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Goomy es un Pokemon de tipo dragón, uno de los pocos nativos de Kalos de esa especie-dijo finalmente Clemont. Melissa asintió ante lo dicho por el joven líder de gimnasio.

-Exacto, Clemont. En esta ruta, más precisamente más adelante en el pantano que hay más adelante, hay varios Goomy. Quiero reforzar mi equipo con un poderoso tipo dragón como lo puede llegar a ser Goomy una vez que alcance su última etapa- dijo Melissa orgullosa.

-¿Es muy fuerte su última etapa?-cuestionó Serena que no parecía muy interesada en lo que decía Melissa, pero era la primera vez que oía de ese Pokemon.

-Claro-le respondió Melissa- Goodra, su etapa final, es un Pokemon muy fuerte. Incluso, si uno lo llegara a entrenar de manera intensa podría llegar a hacerle frente a cualquier Pokemon legendario.

Ash, Serena y Bonnie oían asombradas lo que su amiga les comentaba. Clemont, por otra parte asentía a lo que la chica decía, había escuchado lo fuertes que podían ser ese tipo de Pokemon.

-Así que bueno, aquí nos despedimos. Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda, enserio- les dijo Melissa a los chicos. Todos asintieron con una sonrisa a la chica- capturaré a Goomy y volveré a Esmeralda para seguir cuidando de mi abuelo. Cuando se recupere por completo seguiré mi viaje.

-¿Estabas en medio de un viaje?-preguntó Ash sorprendido por lo que oía.

-Claro Ash, les dije cuando nos conocimos que yo era entrenadora- le respondió Melissa intentando resaltar lo obvio.

-Oh, es cierto…- dijo riéndose nerviosamente Ash.

Al parecer el entrenador además de despistado era bastante olvidadizo, pensó Melissa. Rió ante la contestación del chico de Pueblo Paleta y se acercó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Cuídate mucho Ash, ¿Si?-le pidió la chica mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del entrenador. Una vez que separó su rostro le sonrió con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Bonnie, que estaba atenta a la escena, miró con curiosidad la reacción de Melissa. Según recordaba y había leído, cuando una persona se sonrojaba podía ser por pena o porque pueda poseer sentimientos hacia otro. Le causaba algo de pena pensar que Melissa estuviera interesada en Ash, la chica consideraba que ella podía ser una buena candidata para Clemont.

Ash no comprendiendo el porqué del abrazo sólo asintió y le contestó afirmativamente. Melissa se despidió de todos y se alejó del grupo que la saludaba efusivamente a la distancia, todos menos Serena claro que aún le costaba pasar lo del repentino abrazo.

* * *

Melissa, una vez que se encontró sola, liberó a su Spritzee para que le hiciera compañía. Sonrió abiertamente al recordar todo lo que había pasado desde el día anterior. De viajar del Pueblo Esmeralda a Lumiose ella sola aún con el recuerdo de cómo su hogar fue atacado por la gente del Team Blizzard a estar acompañada por unos de los pocos amigos que pudo hacer en su vida. Para ella fue muy importante cruzarse una vez más con ellos, los chicos que no dudaron un segundo en enfrentarse al Team Flare para recuperar a su preciado Pokemon, especialmente él. Llevó sus manos a su pecho y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pensó en Ash. Ese chico que le dio ánimo cuando perdió a su Spritzee. El cual, con su sólo recuerdo, pudo sacar fuerzas de donde no pensaba que tenía para intentar rescatar a su abuelo semanas atrás. Aquel que el día anterior le prometió que en caso de volver a enfrentarse con cualquiera de ambas organizaciones las derrotaría, su príncipe azul. No debía dudar, se volvería más fuerte y no sería la chica tímida que siempre fue.

-A ver… deben estar por aquí…- dijo la muchacha deteniéndose buscando algo en su bolso- sí, aquí están.

En su mano tenía una pequeña caja que poseía una tapa de plástico transparente. Dentro de ella podían divisarse siete medallas, las cuales correspondían a los gimnasios de la región Kalos.

-Laverre será mi último reto antes de prepararme para la liga Pokemon. Espero verte ahí, Ash…

Melissa miró hacia el cielo, aún sin una sola nube y con el sol brillando con intensidad. Ella tenía en mente que por cómo se habían suscitado los hechos desde que se conoció con Ash, el entrenador no tenía idea de cómo ella podían desenvolverse en un combate Pokemon. Su personalidad temerosa jamás le había permitido enfrentarse a peligros o incluso a agresores que la molestaran. Por eso mismo, sus encuentros con el Team Flare y Blizzard habían terminado mal para ella. Si bien en el último no poseía su equipo entero de Pokemon consigo, no hubiera tenido el valor para enfrentarlos. Es por ello que le estaba agradecida a Ash. Ahora que tenía una fuente de inspiración en él, podía intentar combinar sus nuevas ganas de afrontar cualquier problema con sus habilidades como entrenadora para ser aún mejor. Y no había nada que quisiera más que mostrarle ese resultado a Ash.

-… Ahora, a buscar a ese Goomy…

* * *

-Ash, me había olvidado-dijo Bonnie acelerando un poco su paso para ponerse a la par del entrenador que le llevaba un poco de ventaja- aquí tienes, la piedra que me prestaste- le entregó la piedra en cuestión en su mano luego de buscarla en su bolso.

-Oh, gracias Bonnie-le agradeció Ash no esperando lo que la niña le dio- me había olvidado que tenías eso.

-¿Qué es lo que le diste a Ash, Bonnie?-preguntó Clemont que no pudo divisar qué es lo que dio su hermana.

-… Nada, nada…

-Es la mega-piedra que encontramos en la bahía Azul, Clemont-le contestó Ash ante la mirada de reproche de Bonnie.

-¡Ash!

-Dime Bonnie-le dijo Ash con calma obviamente no entendiendo la situación.

-¿Qué hacías con esa piedra, Bonnie?

Bonnie evitó a toda costa mirar a su hermano tras la pregunta. Dedenne, que estaba en la cabeza de la chica imitó su gesto.

-Bonnie…

-Es que… bueno- suspiró Bonnie resignada, no tenía escapatoria- se la pedí a Ash para usarla en el Ampharos de papá, pero bueno, no sirvió con él…

Bonnie se dio vuelta para mirar a su hermano que la miraba sorprendido. La chica no entendía el porqué de su reacción y menos pudo comprender el incómodo silencio que se dio tras su respuesta cuando notó que Ash mostraba el mismo semblante.

-¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó Bonnie curiosa por la situación.

-Bonnie- empezó Clemont por fin emitiendo palabra- ¿Cómo es que le diste la mega-piedra a Ampharos?

Bonnie levantó una ceja.

-¿Cómo que cómo le di la piedra? ¡Se la di para verlo mega-evolucionado!

-Sí, lo sabemos Bonnie, pero… cómo iba a evolucionar Ampharos si no tienes un mega-aro-le dijo Ash a la chica. Clemont asintió a lo dicho por el entrenador.

Bonnie pareció, con esa frase, caer en cuenta de su error. Si la conversación seguía por ese lado…

-A menos que… hayas conseguido un mega-aro… o papá tenga uno.

Clemont había dado en el clavo. Bonnie comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Crees que Meyer tenga un mega-aro?-preguntó Ash a su amigo intrigado.

-Por lo que dijo Bonnie, esa parece la solución más…

-¡No!- interrumpió Bonnie a su hermano- ¡Papá no tiene nada ni sabe lo de la mega-piedra!

La enérgica respuesta de la más pequeña detuvo las conjeturas que iban sacando Ash y Clemont de la situación. Bonnie esperaba con eso evitar que los dos dejaran de sospechar. Debía hacerlo para ocultar lo mejor posible el secreto de su padre.

-Fui yo sola a probar a ver si podía mega-evolucionar- dijo Bonnie rápidamente algo nerviosa, intentando ocultarlo lo mejor posible-papá… papá… no sabe nada de esto. Yo… yo me olvidé que se necesitaba un mega-aro, lo siento- rió nerviosamente.

Ash y Clemont se observaron. Ambos creyeron que, en efecto, la pequeña podría haberse equivocado cegada por la emoción de ver a un Pokemon que creció junto a ella alcanzar un nuevo nivel. Además, consideraron que era difícil que el padre de Clemont tuviera en su poder un mega-aro. Clemont por su parte, no concebía la idea de que su progenitor, el cual desde siempre fue encargado de la tienda que pertenecía a la familia, poseyera un artículo tan valioso. Ash tampoco pensaba que Meyer pudiera conseguir uno. Lo que si tomaban como certeza ambos muchachos era que de ninguna manera Bonnie pudiera hacerse con un mega-aro. En definitiva, tanto Clemont como Ash decidieron creerle a la pequeña.

-Descuida Bonnie-le dijo su hermano finalmente- te creemos. Pero, si como dices esa piedra no le corresponde a un Ampharos, ¿Para qué será?

Ash miró hacía el despejado cielo intentando concentrarse. Recordaba las palabras de Ramos. El anciano les había comentado a los Pokemon que podía corresponder aquella piedra.

-Había dicho que podía ser para un Manectric o un Ampharos, ¿No?-dijo Ash luego de pensar un poco.

-Sí, que esos eran los Pokemon de tipo eléctricos descubiertos hasta ahora. Eso no descartaría que se descubran nuevas piedras para otros Pokemon.

-¿Cuántos Pokemon podrán ser lo que pueden alcanzar la mega-evolución?-preguntó Ash curioso. Desde que llegó a la región Kalos no pensaba de ninguna manera que tantos Pokemon podían alcanzar una etapa más poderosa. Era algo que hubiera sido impensable para él si se lo hubieran comentado cinco años atrás cuando empezó su viaje.

-No lo sé, Ash-respondió Clemont inseguro- no creo que haya un número ya delimitado de Pokemon. Creo que mientras más pasa el tiempo, más mega-evoluciones se descubrirán. De hecho, he estado viendo el Holo Caster y se ha estado comentando una posible mega-evolución en Beedrill.

-¡¿En serio?!

Ash abrió sus ojos de tal forma que parecían platos. No creía que un Pokemon como Beedrill pudiera mega-evolucionar. Si le hubieran dado a elegir, era el Pokemon que menos hubiera deseado que pudiera ser más fuerte. Si ya verse rodeado de un enjambre de Beedrill era peligroso, encontrarse uno con todos mega-evolucionados era casi una sentencia de muerte.

-Sí, eso parece. Por eso te digo Ash, puede que esta piedra en cuestión sí, si lo que dice Ramos es cierto, puede que sea para algún Pokemon del tipo eléctrico, pero que sea para otro que no sea un Manectric o un Ampharos.

Bonnie, que había estado en silencio desde que comenzó la conversación, de inmediato pegó un salto producido por la emoción que la envolvía en ese momento.

-Hermano, Manectric es la evolución de Electrike, ¿No?-preguntó la niña entusiasmada.

Clemont pareció captar enseguida el mensaje oculto en la pregunta de su hermana. Suspiró, sentía pena por su Electrike cuando evolucione. Su futuro como conejillo de indias de Bonnie para ver si puede mega-evolucionar estaba escrito. El joven sólo asintió ante la pregunta de la niña la cual se emocionó al ver la respuesta de su hermano.

-¡Sí! ¡Cuando Electrike evolucione probaremos la piedra en él!-exclamó Bonnie emocionada.

-Claro que… primero hay que encontrar un mega-aro-le dijo Clemont a su hermana esperando no desanimarla. Cosa que en definitiva terminó ocurriendo.

-Cierto…

-No te preocupes Bonnie, ¡Ya encontraremos alguno!-intentó animarla Ash- sería genial tener uno. No puedo explicarles lo emocionante que sería para mí que alguno de mis Pokemon evolucione. Aunque no sé cuántos de ellos puedan.

-¡Sería estupendo Ash!-acotó Bonnie a la propuesta de su amigo de intentar conseguir un mega-aro- de seguro te será de mucha ayuda en la liga Pokemon.

Nuevamente, los dichos de Bonnie repercutieron sin que ella supiera en Ash y Clemont. Más que nada en el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. No se había puesto a pensar en que varios de los competidores de Kalos tuvieran Pokemon que pudieran lograr la mega-evolución. Si bien las mega-piedras y el mega-aro no era algo muy usual de encontrar, según el abuelo de Korrina y el Profesor Sycamore, eso no significaba que nadie lo tuviera. Ash había sugerido la posibilidad de encontrar uno para animar a Bonnie, pero si eso significaba a su vez prepararse para la liga y posteriormente incluso enfrentar a Diantha y su mega-Gardevoir, podría pasar a ser una futura prioridad para él.

-Bonnie tiene razón, Ash. Seguramente alguno de los participantes de la liga tendrá algún Pokemon mega-evolucionado. No sería mala idea intentar averiguar algo sobre ello y si alguno de tus Pokemon puede lograr ese nivel- opinó Clemont sobre el tema.

Como lo dicho por Clemont para Ash fue casi un calco de sus pensamientos asintió ante lo dicho por el joven inventor. Quizás para otro entrenador la presión de saber que varios de sus rivales tendrían un nivel muy superior al de él por la mega-evolución sería una carga para ellos. Ash podía entenderlos, había experimentado él mismo lo que fue vencer a un Pokemon así, como el Lucario de Korrina. Necesitó de Hawlucha, Fletchinder y Pikachu para poder debilitarlo y luego vencerlo. En una batalla de gimnasio podía quizás darse el lujo de usar más de un Pokemon para derrotar al más fuerte del líder, pero en la liga Pokemon eso era algo que en lo posible debía evitar a toda costa. No obstante, a Ash eso no lo intimidaba. La idea de alcanzar un nivel más alto y ser más fuerte lo emocionaba. No había dudas de que si lo lograba, estaría dando un paso más en su camino a ser Maestro Pokemon. Le había prometido a su madre que en este año ganaría la liga de Kalos costara lo que costara. De ninguna manera fallaría.

-Bien, está decidido entonces. ¡A partir de ahora buscaremos también un mega-aro!- propuso Ash a Clemont y Bonnie. Ambos chicos asintieron felices a la idea del muchacho.

Fue en ese momento que cayeron los tres en cuenta que faltaba una parte del grupo que estuviera de acuerdo con la propuesta. Ash, Clemont y Bonnie miraron para todos lados buscando, pero no encontraron nada. Serena brillaba por su ausencia.

-¿Dónde está Serena?-preguntó Bonnie preocupada.

-No lo sé-respondió Ash uniéndose a la incertidumbre de la pequeña-desde que nos pusimos a hablar sobre las mega-piedras y las evoluciones que ni siquiera la he escuchado ni sentido.

-Quizás haya ido a caminar un poco por los alrededores-opinó Clemont sobre el tema, intentando que sus amigos no se preocuparan y también convencerse él mismo de la idea y que su amiga esté bien.

-¡Vamos a buscarla!-propuso Bonnie a los dos chicos.

-Buena idea Bonnie- contestó Ash secundando la idea.

-Pienso igual, pero, ¿Qué les parece si van ustedes dos y yo me quedo a preparar todo para el almuerzo?-sugirió Clemont

Ash iba a protestar y responder que debían ir todos, sólo que en esta oportunidad su estómago fue más rápido que su boca. Con lo expuesto, Clemont observó sonriente a su amigo.

-Creo que tu estómago está de acuerdo conmigo, Ash- dijo Clemont riendo junto a su hermana que encontró divertida la situación.

-¿Qué estamos esperando, Ash? ¡Vamos!-lo apuró Bonnie- ¡Antes que mi hermano saque algún invento para encontrar a Serena y terminemos en medio de una explosión!

-¡Bonnie!-protestó Clemont pero su hermana no pudo oírlo ya que se adentró en los árboles que los rodeaban a los alrededores.

Ash la siguió rápidamente. Lo último que faltaba era que se perdiera Bonnie también. Dejando a Pikachu en compañía de Clemont, siguió los pasos de la más pequeña del grupo.

* * *

Serena estaba sentada sobre una roca mirando una pequeña laguna que estaba frente a ella. A su lado, Fennekin y Noibat se encontraban jugando alegremente, mostrando un contraste importante con su entrenadora, que observaba el paisaje con un semblante serio. Sabía que había sido un error de su parte el hecho de haberse separado de sus amigos sin avisarles. Lo último que había escuchado de ellos, más precisamente de Clemont, fue el hecho de que Beedrill podía mega-evolucionar. Ciertamente, para criterio de ella, una mala noticia, sabiendo lo temibles que pueden ser esos Pokemon de tipo insecto.

La chica hundió su cabeza en sus brazos, mientras estos sujetaban sus piernas. No podía permitir que un sentimiento así le ganara y le provocara a ella comportarse de una forma, como ella consideraba, infantil. Lamentablemente para Serena, no podía evitarlo. No era la primera vez que una persona le generaba ese sentimiento. Penélope, aquella chica encargada de los niños en ese jardín de infantes, fue la primera que le generó eso, fue una advertencia quizás. Luego, otro momento donde sintió que esa sensación la invadía fue cuando Miette hizo su aparición en aquella competición de PokePuff, donde le advirtió que si continuaba con su pasividad ella sería la encargada de quitarle lo que para Serena era su posesión más preciada. No porque fuera un objeto, ni fuera suyo, pero sus sentimientos para la personas que ella consideraba especial era algo que la mantenía con energía y entusiasmo para seguir en su viaje. El problema radicaba cuando ese otro sentimiento aparecía y tomaba posición en Serena, acaparando y apartando todo a su alrededor. Una palabra que acarreaba muchos problemas. Celos.

No consideraba, en este caso, que Melissa fuera una mala chica, pero era evidente que tenía sentimientos, y quizás fuertes, hacía Ash. Aunque para opinión de Serena no podía decirle nada. Es decir, ¿Qué podría decirle? Si lo pensaba, a Melissa le ocurrió una situación similar a ella. Estaba perdida, ante una dificultad que ni aunque lo intentara podría afrontar y de la nada, apareció él. El chico temerario que supera toda adversidad y que, además, inyecta en la otra persona una energía y lo contagia de un entusiasmo para mejorar y confrontar no sólo ese problema, sino cualquier otro que se le presente en su vida. De esa manera, Ash se presentó en su vida y en la de Melissa, y sin que el chico se diera cuenta o fueran sus intenciones, pareció provocar el mismo resultado en ambas. La cuestión ahora para Serena era cómo afrontar ese problema en particular.

En los últimos tres días tuvo varias novedades que significaron diferentes sentimientos encontrados en ella. Desde un nuevo aniversario sin noticias de su padre ni intención de su madre de hacérselas saber si las tuviera, hasta la información de la misma Melissa que actualmente en Kalos no hay solo una sino dos organizaciones criminales en Kalos dando vuelta. Teniendo en cuenta la suerte que venían teniendo y como era Ash, parecía evidente para Serena que en el futuro seguro existirán nuevos enfrentamientos contra ambos equipos. Sin duda debían ser más fuertes y estar preparados.

Serena se incorporó. Fennekin y Noibat miraban curiosos a su entrenadora. Ella los miró y con determinación les dijo que era momento de entrenar. Desde que tuvo su primera batalla con Ash hace un tiempo, Serena entrenaba de vez en cuando con sus Pokemon. De alguna forma, eso la descargaba y la relajaba. Tomando en cuenta que la posibilidad de que otra chica más en Kalos pueda interesarse en su persona especial no era algo que precisamente la ponga feliz, por esa razón más que nunca necesitaba descargarse.

-¡Fennekin, Noibat, empecemos!

* * *

-¿Dónde podrá estar?-preguntó Bonnie desanimada. Habían estado más de media hora buscando a su amiga y el tiempo seguía transcurriendo.

-No lo sé, Bonnie. Lo único que sé es que no debe estar lejos… Espero la encontremos rápido. Antes de que el Team Rocket vaya a molestarla si andan dando vueltas por aquí… -dijo Ash cerrando sus ojos, meditando los posibles peligros que podían suscitárseles a Serena- … o el Team Flare…

Ash abrió sus ojos de inmediato. Sus temores aumentaron y su molestia con esa organización apareció de golpe en él. Debía encontrar a su amiga, no importaba cómo.

-¡Vamos Bonnie, sigamos buscando!

Bonnie se sorprendió ante la repentina carga de energía que se presentó en su amigo, era extraño.

Estaba por seguir los pasos de Ash cuando un estallido llamó su atención. Detuvo a Ash sujetándolo de su brazo y le pidió que escuche con atención. Ash se concentró e intentó captar el sonido que Bonnie decía oír. Luego de unos segundos pudo sentir no muy cerca de donde estaban pequeños estallidos. ¿Podían ser de una pelea?

-¡No perdamos tiempo, vayamos!

Ash sujetó en esta oportunidad a Bonnie de su brazo y fue en dirección a donde se oía el alboroto. A la más pequeña le sorprendió la actitud de Ash, parecía que estaba angustiado. Por otro lado Ash esperaba que esos sonidos no fueran provenientes de un combate y, si lo fuera, no estuviera involucrada Serena.

* * *

-Bien hecho Fennekin, ¡Sigue esquivando las embestidas de Noibat!-la felicitó Serena a su primer Pokemon.

Serena llevaba varios minutos entrenando a sus dos Pokemon haciéndolos enfrentarse uno contra el otro. No podía calcular si ambos estaban en un mejor nivel que antes, pero por lo que ella veía a simple vista parecían estar en una buena forma. Mientras ordenaba a sus Pokemon realizar ataque tras ataque, sentía que la sensación de molestia que nació en ella iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Aunque, cuando recordaba lo tonta que parecía comportándose así ante alguna aproximación de cualquier chica hacia Ash su malestar volvía y sentía la necesidad de sacarse eso de encima. Como ahora.

-Fennekin, es tu turno, ¡Usa poder oculto!-le ordenó Serena a su Pokemon.

El ataque de Fennekin fue realizado con éxito y esquivado de manera satisfactoria por Noibat. Claro que, no se podía decir lo mismo de la persona que recibió el ataque a la vez que Noibat dejó su posición. Serena se sorprendió al ver a quién le dio su ataque. De los arbustos, Ash había salido rápidamente sin pensarlo y de esa manera fue que recibió de lleno el ataque de Fennekin, el cual lo dejó tirado en el piso adolorido.

-¡Ash!-exclamó Serena mientras Fennekin y Noibat veían preocupados la escena.

-¡Serena!- abrió sus ojos Ash de golpe al oír la voz de su amiga, olvidando por completo el daño que había recibido del ataque de Fennekin.

-¡Serena, te encontramos!-gritó Bonnie contenta al ver a su amiga sana y salva, obviando a Ash que estaba en el suelo aún adolorido por el ataque.

-¿Me buscaban?-le preguntó Serena a Bonnie luego de ayudar a Ash a incorporarse.

-¡Por supuesto!-le contestó Ash resaltando lo obvio- nos preocupaste, me preocupaste.

Las últimas palabras parecieron producir un efecto en Serena que se paralizó al instante.

-¿Te… te… preocupé?-preguntó la chica algo nerviosa soltando a Ash una vez que se puso de pie por sí solo.

-¡Claro que sí! No sé por qué te fuiste, Serena, pero debes tener cuidado. Estando el Team Flare y Blizzard dando vueltas no debes irte por tu cuenta. ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

No solamente Serena estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Ash, sino Bonnie compartía su sorpresa. Serena, sonrojada y apenada, bajo su cabeza. No entendía por qué Ash estaba tan preocupado y aunque le gustaba saber que velara por su seguridad, sabía que no debía volver a repetir una reacción así. Ash tenía un punto válido, existían muchos peligros en Kalos al parecer.

Bonnie, observó a Serena por unos segundos, no sabía si era producto de su imaginación o realmente lo había visto, pero le parecía haber visto a su amiga sonrojada por lo dicho por el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

-Lo siento, Ash-se disculpó Serena cabizbaja.

Ash al ver cómo su amiga se disculpaba cayó en cuenta de que parecía que la estaba regañando, cuando realmente no era su intención. No pareció percatarse de la severidad con la que le estaba hablando, pero su preocupación por lo que estuvieron presenciando últimamente en las acciones del Team Flare y el recién descubierto para ellos Team Blizzard era más que justificada. La sola idea de que alguna de estas organizaciones lastimara alguno de sus amigos le revolvía el estómago. Sin embargo, creyó prudente disculparse con su amiga por cómo le había hablado.

-Discúlpame, Serena, me excedí en lo que dije-fue el turno de Ash de disculparse.

-No Ash, tienes razón. No debí haberme ido así por mi cuenta-le dijo Serena con una sonrisa ahora levantando su mirada y observándolo a los ojos.

Ash sonrió por la acción.

-Por cierto Serena, ¿Por qué te fuiste?- participó Bonnie de la conversación dando en el clavo. Ash pareció estar interesado en la respuesta.

Para Serena, era el momento ideal para convertirse en un Dugdrio y esconderse miles y miles de metros bajo tierra. No podía ser sincera con su respuesta ya que con eso le estaría confesando a medias a Ash lo que sentía respecto a él, pero algo debía decir. Sabía que Ash era despistado pero no idiota, y ella no pensaba que estaba en situación como para probar suerte. Lo miró a los ojos para intentar decir alguna excusa cuando notó que el entrenador miraba hacia los costados, parecía que algo lo tenía intranquilo. Ignorando ese detalle, tomó aire, intentó ir construyendo una excusa mientras hablaba, algo iba a salir.

-Ash, yo…

No pudo terminar su frase ya que Ash se le abalanzó encima cayendo sobre ella al suelo. Bonnie imitando al entrenador, cayó al lado de ambos. Serena en un principio no entendía qué había pasado, pero cuando por encima de la cabeza de Ash observó como una energía violácea pasaba e impactaba con árboles que se encontraban detrás de ellos, comprendió la situación. ¿Acaso estaban siendo atacados?

-¿Serena, estás bien?-le preguntó Ash preocupado.

La chica asintió con un leve sonrojo. Bonnie, que estaba al lado de ellos, volvió a notar lo mismo que había percibido en el rostro de la aspirante a Performer. Recordó que también lo que había notado en Melissa horas atrás y lo que significaba ese gesto referido a otra persona. En ese instante, las ideas se conectaron en su cabeza.

-_¿Podrá ser que…?- _pensó Bonnie para sí.

-¿Bonnie, no te pasó nada?

La chica no pudo seguir su pensamiento porque Ash la interrumpió para verificar que no estuviera herida.

-Estoy bien, Ash-le respondió Bonnie poniéndose de pie-pero, ¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé- respondió Ash incorporándose y ayudando a Serena a ponerse de pie- pero fue un ataque de un Pokemon.

Serena, al ver hacia sus costados, observó que había algo que antes no estaba allí. No sabía que era, por lo que sacó su Pokedex para averiguarlo.

"_Goomy, el Pokemon tipo dragón, La membrana mucosa que lo recubre hace resbalar tanto los puñetazos como las patadas de los enemigos que lo golpean, gracias a su viscosidad."_

La voz robotizada de la Pokedex evacuó las dudas de Serena. Ash y Bonnie al oír a la Pokedex miraron a su alrededor hasta observar lo que estaba analizando. Finalmente, encontraron al Pokemon en cuestión. El pequeño Pokemon, similar a una babosa de color violeta con sus mejillas cubiertas de una tonalidad verde, estaba frente a ellos debilitado. Los tres chicos se acercaron a él evitando un nuevo ataque violáceo que se aproximó a ellos. Ash llegó primero que las chicas para ver que el Pokemon estuviera bien. Parecía que se encontraba herido por un combate. Tomándolo entre sus brazos, decidió ayudarlo, no importaba cómo. Le parecía injusta la manera en la cual era tratado.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó Ash molesto- ¡No dejaré que lastimes a este Goomy!

De los arbustos, los ataques parecieron cesar. Ash pensó que la persona que le estaba dando órdenes al Pokemon que los estuviera realizando decidió desistir de su ambición. Poco esperaba Ash que realmente no hubiera persona tras ese brutal ataque a Goomy. Ash, Serena y Bonnie observaron sorprendidos como de la espesura del bosque se aproximaba dos espadas flotantes hacia ellos. Del mango de esas espadas, se desprendían dos telas. Detrás de ellas, parecían estar dos fundas que podrían ser la de las armas que estaban frente a él. Ash no había visto nunca nada igual.

Serena, al estar en la misma situación que Ash, volvió a sacar su Pokedex.

"_Doublade, el Pokemon tipo acero/fantasma, es la evolución de Honedge. Al evolucionar se divide en dos espadas. Se comunican entre sí mediante telepatía y coordinan los ataques para rebanar al enemigo."_

-¿Doublade?-preguntó Bonnie al terminar de oír lo que decía el Pokedex.

-Parece que estaba atacando a ese Goomy-dijo Serena preocupada acompañada de su Fennekin y Noibat que miraban desafiantes al recién llegado Pokemon.

-¡No lo dejaremos, Pikachu usa…!- Ash miró a su costado y recordó que Pikachu estaba junto con Clemont en el campamento- cielos, lo olvidé. ¡Frogadier, yo te elijo!-Ash arrojó la pokebola de su Pokemon tipo agua y éste se liberó delante de él- ¡Usa tu espuma para que Doublade no pueda ver!

Frogadier obedeció y haciendo uso de su espuma característica atacó al Doublade enemigo no permitiéndole ver a los chicos ni al Goomy.

-¡Vamos chicos, es nuestra oportunidad, vámonos de aquí!-les dijo Ash a tanto personas como Pokemon.

Serena y Bonnie lo miraban sorprendidas, esperaban que el entrenador se dispusiera a pelear.

-Ash, tu no…

-Primero vamos a ayudar a este Goomy que está muy débil, luego lo enfrentaremos-le respondió Ash a Serena casi leyéndole los pensamientos- ¡Vamos, hay que darse prisa!

Y así, Serena, Bonnie, Fennekin, Noibat y Frogadier obedecieron lo que Ash les pidió. Con un debilitado Goomy entre sus brazos partieron rumbo hacia el campamento donde Clemont lo esperaba, dejando atrás a un molesto Doublade que parecía estar dispuesto a seguirle los pasos.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Este capítulo y el que viene quizás tenga, como dije al principio, un poco más de importancia el Amourshipping, ¡Espero les haya gustado esta parte!**

**Lee Norman: Gracias por leer el capítulo anterior, espero haya sido de tu agrado! Sí, quise innovar un poco, haciendo más hincapié en la lealtad que puedan tener los subordinados de esa organización en lo que pudieran hacer en los Pokemon en sí. Jaja veremos, capaz tengan suerte y eviten el enfrentamiento aunque lo dudo jaja. **

**Shion y Len: Gracias como siempre por leer chicos! Y coincido, pequeños detalles son los que comienzan grandes hazañas. Veremos Chris y Ariel qué influencia tienen en el futuro. Y de su pasado, claro, todo se irá revelando a su tiempo jaja.**

**Como está en este capítulo, se plantea la posibilidad de que Ash posea en el futuro un mega-aro. Cosa que no es que adelante nada que no haya mencionado antes, pero considero indispensable que tanto en la serie como en esta historia posea ese artefacto. Ahora, como lo consiga es otra historia que no develaré jaja.**

**El próximo capítulo seguirá lo acontecido en este y puede que traiga una o dos sorpresas antes de que Ash, Serena, Bonnie y Clemont lleguen a Ciudad Laverre.**

**Como siempre, cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia u opinión es siempre bien recibida!**

**¡Hasta el Lunes que viene!**


End file.
